Minha Falsa Namorada
by JuPontes
Summary: AU - Finn e Quinn terminaram, mas ele a quer de volta. Kurt, o meio-irmão de Finn, pretende juntá-lo com sua melhor amiga, Rachel, e sugere que, para fazer ciúmes em Quinn, os dois finjam namorar.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaração: Nem Glee, nem os personagens da história me pertencem.**

Os alunos que, naquele momento, estavam presentes nos corredores do Mckinley High School abriram espaço para deixar o casal de mãos dadas passar. Alguns olhavam para a garota loira, bonita e vestida com o uniforme vermelho das Cherioos com inveja. Outros lançavam um olhar de mesmo sentimento ao garoto alto e que trajava com orgulho a jaqueta da equipe de futebol americano do colégio.

Eles formavam o casal mais popular, o mais requisitado e o mais bonito dentre todos os outros que haviam se formado naquele colégio, situado na cidade americana de Lima, estado de Ohio. Não era de se surpreender, portanto, que também formassem o casal mais invejado.

Mas não se pode deixar de citar os vários olhares apaixonados que ambos recebiam. Garotas e garotos suspiravam ao vê-los passar, rezando para receber nem que fosse um rápido olhar de relance de volta. Mas, para tristeza e frustração deles, os objetos de seus sonhos mais românticos caminhavam sem dar muita atenção aos pobres mortais que os rodeavam.

O que eles não percebiam era que Finn Hudson e Quinn Fabray também evitavam olhar um para o outro. Ela parecia inquieta havia dias. Distante, até mesmo nervosa. Ele, tendo percebido isso, sentia-se desconfortável e inseguro. Finn conhecia Quinn o suficiente para saber que ela tinha algo a dizer a ele, algo que não iria agradá-lo exatamente. Portanto, ele tentava ao máximo evitar conversas com temas mais profundos, enquanto que ela, cada vez mais, evitava a ele.

Os dois pararam em frente à sala de aula na qual ela teria que entrar e só então liberá-lo para ir até a sala dele. Finn costumava acompanhar a namorada até a próxima aula sempre que podia. Ele gostava de se exibir com ela tanto quanto gostava de se exibir por aí com sua jaqueta do time de futebol. Ambos davam a ele sentimento de status e poder. E ele gostava das duas coisas.

– Boa aula. – ele desejou, entregando de volta os livros que carregava para ela.

– Aula de física? É, com certeza será ótima. – respondeu, sarcástica.

– Bom, quem sabe lembrar que é a última aula do dia ajude. – Finn falou, tentando ser encorajador.

Ela suspirou, olhou para baixo e segurou os livros contra o peito. Lembrou que depois do colégio teria que se encontrar com ele mais uma vez.

– É. – respondeu finalmente. – Tem razão. – concluiu, dando um pequeno sorriso, que pareceu a ele mais desanimado do que o contrário.

Tratando de ignorar essa postura mais uma vez, Finn colocou a mão no rosto da garota e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Depois isso, ela se despediu, alegando que, se não se apressasse, ele se atrasaria para a aula.

– Eu tenho aula de espanhol com o Sr. Schuester. Ele não fica muito bravo se eu chegar um pouco atrasado. Ele é legal.

– Mas mesmo assim, é melhor não arriscar. – ela já estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Agora foi a vez de Finn suspirar. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê dela estar agindo tão friamente com ele nos últimos tempos. Tentou lembrar, em diversas ocasiões, se havia feito algo de errado, se havia dito algo que a chateasse, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

Ainda que estivesse morrendo de vontade de saber qual era o problema, ele não conseguiu reunir coragem o suficiente para perguntar. Porque ele temia. Temia o que via nos olhos dela às vezes, quando eles se fitavam. E, no fundo, sabia que dessa vez o problema era muito mais sério do que qualquer burrada que ele pudesse ter feito ou dito. E olha que, na opinião de Quinn, essas burradas eram bem frequentes. Ela nunca perdia a oportunidade de chamar-lhe a atenção. Finn achava que era porque ela se preocupava e queria o bem dele.

– É, tudo bem. Eu te vejo depois da aula, então, ok? Me espera aqui que eu venho te encontrar.

Quinn apenas concordou com a cabeça. Olhou para o namorado de alguns meses e, bem ali, naquele momento, decidiu que teria uma conversa séria com ele depois das aulas. Ela não aguentava mais, precisava colocar para fora o que estava sentindo de uma vez por todas.

Alheio ao fato, ele se inclinou para beijá-la mais uma vez, mas Quinn virou o rosto e os lábios dele encontraram a face dela. Finn lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, mas, de novo, não disse nada. Deu um rápido sorriso de canto, virou-se e caminhou na direção oposta pelo corredor já quase vazio.

Entre as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam lá, uma garota morena, baixa, com olhos sonhadores, observou o rapaz enquanto ele passava ao lado dela. Finn conhecia Rachel, ela era a melhor amiga de seu meio-irmão, Kurt, e estava sempre na casa deles. Em várias ocasiões, até mesmo passando o dia e a noite toda.

Mas Rachel não recebeu nem um "oi", nem um aceno de cabeça, nem mesmo um olhar. Ele passou por ela e dobrou a esquina do corredor sem ter emitido um único sinal de que a tinha percebido ali.

Foi a vez dela de suspirar.

* * *

><p>– E então? Tudo certo para você ir dormir lá em casa no sábado? – Kurt perguntou a Rachel.<p>

Eles estavam sentados lado a lado na última fileira de cadeiras da sala de coral, esperando pela chegada do Sr. Schue. Os dois tinham combinado, junto com Mercedes, que estava sentada numa cadeira da primeira fileira, passar a noite de sábado para domingo na casa de Kurt. Colocar o papo em dia, assistir a filmes de musicais antigos, ouvir CDs de algumas das divas da música. Para eles, a maior das diversões.

– Infelizmente não vou poder. Meus pais chegam de viagem no sábado e nós combinamos que iríamos passar o fim de semana em família. Sinto muito, Kurt. – Completou ela, pegando na mão dele, quando ele estava começando a protestar. – Eu adoraria, você sabe. Mas Mercedes já disse que ia, então ainda vai ser divertido com vocês dois.

– Eu sei... – Kurt parecia desanimado. – Mas com você seria ainda mais divertido. Faz tanto tempo que não nos reunimos os três. Eu já tinha planejado várias coisas para fazermos.

– Kurt – Rachel também estava desanimada. Ela também tinha pensado em várias coisas para fazer com seus dois melhores amigos. – Não fale desse jeito, com essa cara. Não tenho culpa. Meus pais estão voltado depois de estarem a semana toda fora. Eu sinto saudades.

Ele deu uma apertadinha na mão que segurava a dele.

– Tem razão. Me desculpa. Eu sei que você quer matar as saudades dos seus pais. – Kurt falou, com um sorriso mais compreensivo.

– Eu quero. E também mal posso esperar para ver os presentes que eles vão trazer para mim. Papai prometeu que eu não ficarei decepcionada com o que eles compraram.

– Aposto que ele adquiriu mais alguns playbills para você. Seu pai tem um dom para encontrar playbills de musicais clássicos.

Rachel deu uma gargalhada.

– É que ele sabe que esse é um presente que nunca falha comigo, então ele se esforça para encontrar. E, na verdade, eu estou mesmo precisando atualizar a minha coleção.

Neste momento, os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Kurt pensando que teria que estender as atividades que envolviam as divas da música e diminuir aquelas que envolviam os filmes de musicais, já que Mercedes gostava mais do primeiro. E Rachel imaginando o dia em que algum playbill teria a imagem dela na capa. Seria de quando ela estrelasse seu primeiro espetáculo na Broadway, alguns anos mais tarde. Rachel esperava que não fossem tantos anos assim. E alguém, talvez alguma garota da idade que ela tem agora, ficaria maravilhada ao poder adicionar este playbill a sua coleção, sonhando em um dia ser tão grande quanto a estrela que estampava a capa do livreto que tinha em mãos.

– Você está com aqueles grandes olhos sonhadores de novo.

Rachel voltou à realidade e encarou Kurt.

– Às vezes eu não posso evitar. – ela encolheu os ombros.

– E eu não sei? E digo mais, ou está pensando no Finn, ou na sua grande carreira de atriz que vem pela frente, ou nos dois.

– Nos dois não. Parei de juntar um sonho com o outro, já que sei que nunca terei chances com o Finn, não quero misturar as coisas.

– Você não pode ter certeza disso. Nunca se sabe.

– Mas, de qualquer forma, – ela cortou o assunto. – se você quiser, talvez eu possa ir dormir na sua casa no sábado seguinte. Eu sei que aí, quem não poderá ir será a Mercedes, mas seria uma forma de te recompensar por não poder estar no sábado agora. E depois poderíamos reunir os três em alguma outra ocasião, quando todos pudermos. – ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. – O que você acha?

– É, pode ser. E talvez você possa me mostrar suas últimas aquisições. – Kurt se referia aos playbills.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça, no momento em que o Sr. Schue entrava na sala e pedia a atenção de seus alunos.

* * *

><p>Finn abriu a porta da frente de sua casa e entrou. Ele subiu as escadas, entrou em seu quarto, largou a mochila na poltrona e se jogou na cama. Ele estava em choque. Nem sequer lembrava-se de ter percorrido o caminho para chegar em casa.<p>

Quinn decidira que seria melhor se os dois terminassem.

Melhor para quem? Para ele certamente não.

Seu ouvido zumbia e ele ainda tentava entender o que havia ocorrido há mais ou menos uma hora atrás. Os dois estavam caminhando de mãos dadas pela rua, ela tinha preferido isso a pegar o ônibus escolar, pois precisava conversar com ele. Tudo ia bem, ou pelo menos, tão bem quanto estava ultimamente, até que ela parou de andar e olhou para ele com uma expressão séria.

Finn soube naquele exato momento que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Ele ouviu quando ela falou que gostava muito dele. Até aí tudo bem, ele também gostava muito dela. Foi quando ele a ouviu dizer "Mas..." que as coisas começaram a complicar.

Quinn afirmara ter adorado o tempo que os dois passaram juntos, mas que para ela "não estava rolando mais", que já estava considerando há muito tempo terminar com ele. Foi quando o zumbido no ouvido, que ele ouvia até agora, começou. Finn tinha conseguido apenas franzir a testa, confuso, enquanto ela falava, falava, falava e falava.

A cabeça dele girava, os olhos mal piscavam, era como se estivesse num transe. Ele se sentia tonto, mas ficou ali, de pé, olhando para ela, mas sem de fato vê-la, ouvindo o que ela dizia, mas não verdadeiramente escutando.

Ele tentava lembrar agora das coisas que Quinn havia dito, para ver se conseguia entender o porquê dela ter terminado tudo. Terminado tudo? Até mesmo o pensamento o deixava meio enjoado.

Finn pensou e pensou, mas as únicas coisas das quais lembrava eram pequenos fragmentos isolados do discurso dela, que juntos, agora, não faziam o menor sentido e apenas conseguiam deixá-lo ainda mais confuso.

Tudo o que ele sabia, naquele momento, era que Quinn Fabray, a garota mais popular e mais linda do colégio, não era mais sua namorada.

Céus, como aquilo tinha acontecido?

Engolindo saliva lentamente, ele se lembrou dos vários sinais que ela dera nas últimas semanas, e que ele tinha, deliberadamente, ignorado. Na época, Finn achava que era o melhor a se fazer. Talvez se eles não conversassem sobre o problema, ele acabaria indo embora mais rapidamente, sem causar grandes danos.

Sendo que tinha acontecido justamente o contrário. Ele conseguia compreender isso agora. A falta de conversa somente serviu para separá-los mais e mais. E qualquer que tenha sido o motivo dela ter terminado com ele, motivo esse que ele não conseguia lembrar se ela tinha dito ou não quando os dois conversaram, poderia ter sido resolvido quando ainda estava em pequenas proporções. Mas Finn havia sido estúpido o suficiente para deixá-lo crescer de tal forma que a distância entre os dois parecia ter adquirido o tamanho de um oceano.

Finn virou de lado na cama e se encolheu. Uma pequena lágrima brotou do canto de seu olho, escorreu pelo nariz e caiu manchando o travesseiro.

Mas aquilo não ficaria assim. Finn não desistiria de Quinn tão fácil. Ele a amava e a queria de volta. Não sabia ainda o que faria para reconquistá-la, mas ele com certeza faria algo!

* * *

><p>– Finn, querido, quer que mamãe prepare alguma coisa especial para você comer?<p>

Preocupada com a atitude do filho nos últimos dias, Carole Hudson-Hummel fazia de tudo para levantar o ânimo do garoto. Principalmente quando ela olhava para o prato dele e via que permanecia praticamente do mesmo jeito que estava quando ela o colocara em sua frente, meia hora atrás. Finn sempre foi um rapaz que comia bastante, não era à toa aquele tamanho todo, mas ultimamente mal tocava na comida.

Sim, Carole estava muito preocupada.

Kurt, ouvindo o tom meloso na voz de sua madrasta, rolou os olhos, depois olhou para o pai e os dois deram uma risadinha cúmplice, o que fez com que Carole olhasse feio para os dois.

Todos sabiam que Quinn tinha terminado com Finn, que esse era o motivo para ele estar andando tão desanimado ultimamente, e claro que se preocupavam por ele. Mas Kurt e Burt não podiam evitar rir toda vez que Carole tratava Finn como se fosse uma criança.

– Não, mãe, tá tudo bem. – Finn respondeu sem olhar para ela, encarando o prato a sua frente, sem dar sinal de que estivesse interessado no que ele continha.

– Mas, meu amor, você mal tocou a comida. Se não tiver gostado, eu posso fazer outra coisa. Algo que você goste mais.

– Não precisa. – Finn se levantou da cadeira. – Estou sem fome. Vou para o meu quarto.

– Mas...

Porém, em pouco tempo, Finn já estava atravessando a porta e subindo as escadas, sem dar tempo para Carole dizer mais nada. Ela olhou para os outros dois homens da casa.

– Vocês deviam ter vergonha. – Carole apontou o dedo para eles. – O meu filho está passando por um momento difícil. O coitadinho não estava esperando que Quinn terminasse com ele, foi tudo muito de repente.

– Mas você não precisa fingir que não está contente por ela ter feito isso, meu bem. – Burt disse a sua esposa. – Você não gostava da Quinn. Lembro de te ouvir dizer várias vezes que não a achava boa o suficiente para o Finn.

– É, mas tenho a impressão de que ela diria isso de qualquer garota que namorasse Finn. – Kurt dizia, rindo. – Não acho que exista alguém nesse mundo que seja suficientemente boa a ponto de cumprir com perfeição os padrões de qualidade que Carole tem em mente para a namorada do Finn.

Kurt e Burt juntos riram juntos de novo.

– Isso não é verdade. Eu não sou assim tão rígida. Existe por aí alguma garota que seja perfeitamente adequada para meu filho. Quinn não era essa garota. Eu não desgosto dela exatamente, – Carole tentava parecer convincente, enquanto os outros dois olhavam para ela com descrença. – mas Finn precisa de alguém que o aceite como ele é. Eu conheço meu filho e, ao contrário do que vocês dois possam pensar, eu não acho que ele seja perfeito. – Carole fez uma pausa para dar um gole em seu suco. – Finn tem seus defeitos e ele precisa namorar alguém que saiba respeitar esses defeitos, e que o ame apesar deles. Assim como ele também deve amá-la. Quinn não era assim. Eu sentia que as atrapalhadas do Finn a incomodavam, e via a maneira como ela o corrigia muitas vezes. Não de uma forma que mostrasse que ela simplesmente queria que ele se tornasse melhor. Era mais como uma crítica, feita com impaciência.

– Tá, tudo bem. – Kurt concordou. – Neste ponto você tem razão. Quinn não demonstrava ter a menor paciência com Finn.

– Eu os vi juntos muito pouco para ter percebido qualquer coisa.

Carole pegou na mão do marido.

– E também porque você não é muito atento a este tipo de coisas, querido. Questões sentimentais não são o seu forte.

Burt se sentiu ofendido.

– O que há a mais para entender? A única coisa que um casal deve ter certeza é do amor que sentem um pelo outro. O resto está muito fora do controle de ambos para que eles se preocupem tanto. – Burt olhou para Kurt em busca de apoio, mas ele apenas encolheu os ombros. – É por isso que os casais de hoje em dia duram tão pouco. Eles são muito complicados, querem ter tudo sobre controle, quando na verdade não têm o controle sobre nada.

– E talvez seja por saber disso que você seja um marido tão bom. – Carole riu docemente para Burt.

– E talvez também seja o motivo por que Finn e Quinn terminaram. Eles não se amavam. Finn pode estar achando que amava aquela garota, mas não amava.

Kurt concordou com a cabeça.

– Eu também acho, pai. Não sei, às vezes eu tinha a sensação de que a coisa que eles mais amavam um no outro era o fato de que estar juntos dava a ambos mais status e mais poder naquela escola. Não era amor, era mais como... Sei lá, como interesse, sabe?

– É. – Carole parecia desapontada. – Na verdade, um dos defeitos do Finn, dos quais eu estava falando, é que ele se preocupa demais com a popularidade. Isso faz com que às vezes ele não consiga enxergar o que de fato é mais importante. Eu espero que um dia ele encontre uma moça que mostre que a felicidade vai muito além do que ser o garoto mais popular do colégio.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrumava seus pertences no armário da escola, quando Kurt se aproximou.<p>

– Graças a Deus já é sexta! – ele exclamou. – Sexta-feira é um dia tão bonito, você não acha?

Rachel riu do amigo, mas concordou.

– Claro, sexta deu a sorte de vir antes do sábado e consequentemente ser o último dia de aula da semana.

– Era aí onde eu queria chegar! – Kurt parecia estar mais animado do que o normal. – Amanhã é sábado e você vai lá para casa.

Rachel balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Sim, mas por que você está tão animado com isso? Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que eu vou dormir lá.

– Eu sei, mas amanhã é especial.

– Especial por quê?

– Eu não posso contar agora. Você vai ter que esperar até amanhã. – Mas Kurt estava tão ansioso que tinha que falar alguma coisa. – Mas tem a ver com o Finn!

Rachel olhou para ele confusa.

Ela tinha visto como Finn andava ultimamente. Rachel nunca o vira tão para baixo, chegava a dar dó, mesmo sabendo que o motivo dele estar assim era por que ele tinha terminado com Quinn. Ou melhor, Quinn tinha terminado com ele.

Todo mundo no colégio comentava isso. Rachel já sabia, porque Kurt contara a ela, mas o resto dos estudantes do Mckinley não demorou a perceber. Claro que fora Quinn que dispensara Finn. Ele andava pelos corredores como um zumbi, enquanto que ela não dava mostras de estar assim tão sentida com a separação.

Rachel vira Finn correndo atrás da ex-namorada em diversas ocasiões, para tentar conversar. Sempre que ele podia, na verdade. Enquanto que ela, por sua vez, fugia do garoto o máximo possível, o que o deixava cada vez mais cabisbaixo.

Assim que Kurt contou a ela o que havia ocorrido, na segunda-feira, ela ficou sem acreditar. Como podia alguém, ainda que fosse alguém como Quinn, terminar com Finn? Rachel não podia entender que uma garota não quisesse mais namorar com ele. Ela sonhava com Finn desde que... Bem, desde tanto tempo que nem lembrava quando. Rachel nunca terminaria com Finn. Não que ela fosse ter a chance de namorá-lo algum dia, para início de conversa, quanto mais de terminar com ele. Finn nem parecia notar a existência dela.

– O que tem o Finn? – ela perguntou, finalmente.

– Não posso falar. Não ainda. Mas tem a ver com ele e com você. – ele apontou o dedo para ela.

Rachel franziu a testa, olhando para o dedo dele.

– Finn e eu? – perguntou e então riu, descrente. – O que possivelmente poderia envolver Finn e eu? Ele mal olha na minha cara.

– Por enquanto. – Kurt respondeu, enigmático.

Rachel entendia cada vez menos. Do que será que ele estava falando?

– Kurt...

– Não! – ele levantou a palma da mão. – Não faça mais perguntas, eu já falei demais. Mais do que devia.

– Na minha opinião, você falou de menos. Não estou entendendo nada. Finn falou alguma coisa? Sabe... De mim? – Rachel perguntou, hesitante.

– Ahm... Não. Na verdade, não. Ele sabe tanto quanto você sobre este assunto em particular, ou seja, nada. Quer dizer, talvez você até saiba mais do que ele.

Rachel permaneceu encarando o amigo por um tempo, tentando decifrar algo do rosto dele, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.

– Bom, tudo bem então. Se não vai falar agora, então eu espero. – Ela voltou a organizar o armário. – Mas não consigo sequer imaginar o que de tão bom poderia haver entre eu e Finn para te deixar assim nesse estado tão animado.

– Mas vai saber. Amanhã você vai saber.


	2. Chapter 2

– Que horas a Rachel chega, Kurt? – perguntou Burt.

– Não sei, a qualquer momento, eu acho.

Kurt, Finn e Burt estavam sentados na sala, em frente à TV, assistindo ao jogo de futebol americano, no qual o time pelo qual Burt e Finn torciam estava jogando. Kurt estava lá apenas... Nem mesmo Kurt sabia por que ele estava lá assistindo àquela batalha sangrenta que chamavam de esporte. Só o pai dele e Finn estavam prestando atenção de fato. Ou talvez fosse só Burt mesmo. Finn estava tão autista quanto havia estado durante toda a última semana.

– Eu pensei que ela viesse a tempo do jantar, mas nós já jantamos e até agora ela não chegou.

– É, ela preferiu jantar com os pais, mas daqui a pouco ela está por aqui.

Tão logo Kurt terminou de falar, ouviu-se o barulho da campainha da casa.

– Ela chegou. – Kurt se levantou para ir abrir a porta.

– Eu gosto da Rachel, ela é uma boa amiga para o Kurt. Você não acha, Finn?

O garoto apenas grunhiu como resposta, enquanto Kurt e Rachel se cumprimentavam na porta. Demorou apenas o suficiente para Rachel desejar boa noite a Burt e Finn, e os dois já estavam subindo as escadas correndo. Kurt estava aliviado por poder se livrar, finalmente, do futebol americano.

Os dois entraram no quarto e ele rapidamente fechou a porta.

– Ainda bem que você já chegou. Não aguentava mais aquele jogo.

– Que jogo? – Rachel já estava tirando o casaco e largando suas coisas em cima da cama.

– Um aí. – Kurt fez um gesto abanando a mão como para tirar a importância do assunto. – Hoje é uma noite muito importante. – ele se sentou em frente a Rachel na cama, falando a última sentença com os olhos bem abertos e balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, lentamente.

– Você só fica falando assim comigo, como quem sabe de muita coisa, mas não me explica nada. O que tem essa noite de diferente das outras?

Kurt sorriu para ela, misterioso.

– É uma coisa que... Bom, que eu pensei e... – Kurt procurava as palavras certas para dizer. De repente, ele temeu que Rachel não visse a genialidade do plano, assim como ele temia que Finn, aéreo do jeito que estava, não conseguisse entender o mesmo. – É algo genial, Rachel! Mas talvez... Talvez ainda não seja a hora de dizer, no final das contas.

– Ah, não! – Rachel exclamou. – Kurt! Eu vou morrer de curiosidade. Se não queria me contar, então que nem tivesse começado.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – ele se levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto. – Mas agora que estou pensando melhor... Talvez não seja o momento ainda. – ele parou e se virou para ela novamente. – É sobre o Finn, como eu já tinha te falado. É uma coisa que eu venho pensando faz um tempo, mas achei que ele teria melhorado o humor desde então. Mas o Finn parece o zumbi de sempre. Talvez não seja a hora para ele ainda.

Rachel passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa.

– Então você mudou de ideia.

Era mais uma constatação do que uma pergunta. Se Kurt decidira não falar o que ele estava planejando, então que cortassem o assunto de uma vez por todas.

– Não é que eu tenha mudado de ideia. Ela foi apenas adiada.

– Por quê?

– Já te falei, Finn não está bem da cabeça, capaz dele não poder raciocinar direito o que eu falar para ele. – e, se ele conversasse com os dois juntos, precisaria passar por todo o processo de convencimento apenas uma vez, pensou Kurt.

Rachel bufou e rolou os olhos.

– Então esquece essa história e coloca o filme para nós assistirmos. Eu trouxe vários, e se quisermos assistir a todos, temos que nos apressar. – ela procurava o DVD dentro da bolsa. – Também trouxe meus recém adquiridos playbills!

* * *

><p>Eram quase três horas da madrugada e a casa estava em silêncio, a não ser pela dupla de amigos que se encontrava na cozinha, matando a fome depois de ter assistido três de seus musicais favoritos. Pela milésima vez, diga-se de passagem.<p>

Finn saiu de seu quarto e imediatamente ouviu a risada dos dois no andar de baixo. Ele não estava conseguindo dormir e pensou que talvez um leite quente ajudaria, mas ao ouvi-los, considerou voltar para o quarto e esquecer o leite. O garoto chegou a dar meia-volta, mas, quando olhou para a cama, soube que não suportaria ficar deitado nela, olhando para o teto e pensando em coisas que não queria por mais tempo.

Ele desceu as escadas silenciosamente, enquanto ouvia o barulho de Kurt e da amiga dele ir em aumento à medida que ele se aproximava mais. Quando Finn entrou na cozinha, os dois, que estavam gargalhando com entusiasmo, pararam assim que o viram.

Finn se sentiu desconfortável com o olhar de ambos, abaixou a cabeça e colocou a mão direita dentro do bolso da calça do pijama.

– E aí... – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ele pôde ver os dois trocando olhares, antes de Kurt responder:

– Finn, desculpe se te acordamos.

– Não, eu já estava acordado.

Rachel observou o garoto alto dar mais alguns passos à frente, olhar rapidamente para ela e depois caminhar em direção à geladeira.

– Eu pensei em descer para tomar um leite morno, ver se isso me ajuda a dormir.

– Ah... – expressou Kurt.

Nem ele, nem muito menos Rachel sabiam o que dizer naquele momento. Finn não parecia estar muito disposto a conversar, parecia cansado, e Rachel percebeu algumas olheiras embaixo dos olhos dele. Pensou que aquela não era a primeira noite que ele estava com dificuldades para dormir. A aparência desolada de Finn deu uma súbita vontade nela de abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas ela reprimiu os desejos em relação a Finn, assim como já fizera tantas outras vezes.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto Finn colocava um pouco de leite num copo e o esquentava no microondas.

– Vocês não têm que ficar calados só porque eu estou aqui. – ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

– Ah, não se preocupe, não estávamos falando nada demais. – Kurt era o único que respondia, enquanto que Rachel ainda não tinha aberto a boca desde que Finn chegara. – Rachel e eu estávamos relembrando o tombo que Jacob Ben Israel levou com a bandeja de comida no refeitório. – Kurt falava, com humor na voz. – O coitado se melecou todo.

– É, eu vi... – Finn murmurou, depois deu um longo gole em seu leite.

Ele estava agora apoiado com as costas no balcão, enquanto Kurt permanecia de pé a uns três metros dele e Rachel estava sentada na mesa.

– Geralmente, você não é assim tão calada.

Rachel demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que Finn estava falando com ela. A garota não pôde evitar abrir os olhos um pouco mais do que o normal e olhar para Kurt surpresa, antes de tentar responder.

– Eu... – a voz saiu mais trêmula do que ela pretendia. Rachel odiava as reações que tinha na frente de Finn. Não era a toa que ele a considerasse uma boba.

– Eu estou sempre ouvindo a sua voz sem parar quando você está aqui. Principalmente quando estão todos no quarto do Kurt.

Os quartos dos dois meio-irmãos ficavam um do lado do outro, e Finn às vezes podia escutar as conversas de Kurt com as amigas dele. A voz de Rachel era a que mais ouvia. Ele não sabia como uma pessoa podia falar tanto e tão rápido.

Mas se ele ficava impressionado com a capacidade dela de falar tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo, ficava ainda mais impressionado quando a ouvia cantar. Nesses momentos, Finn parava o que quer que estivesse fazendo em seu quarto e ficava quieto, ouvindo o som da voz dela. E era realmente incrível. Ele nunca havia confessado essa obsessão pela voz daquela garota a ninguém, óbvio.

– Geralmente, você não fala comigo.

Finn a ouviu responder, finalmente, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ele riu brevemente e levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Touchè.

Rachel também riu para ele, com timidez.

Agora era Kurt quem permanecia em silêncio, observando a cena. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele via Finn sorrindo em dias. Por mais fraco que tenha sido o sorriso, era alguma coisa. E havia sido Rachel, de todas as pessoas, a conseguir aquilo.

A ideia, que ele havia decido adiar, voltou para sua mente com força máxima. Talvez não fosse tão cedo quanto ele imaginara.

– Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a Quinn. – Rachel comentou, titubeante. Na verdade, ela estava feliz pelo fim do namoro dos dois, mas considerou que aquilo não era a coisa mais adequada a se dizer.

Kurt sorriu internamente. O assunto que ele queria abordar finalmente viera à tona.

Finn fechou a cara instantaneamente, o que fez Rachel se arrepender de ter feito o comentário.

– Tá tudo bem. – mas não, não estava tudo bem, pensou Finn, enquanto colocava o copo vazio dentro da pia de lavar pratos.

– Finn ainda tem esperanças de voltar com ela. – Kurt começava a preparar o terreno para chegar aonde ele queria, portanto, ignorou o olhar feio que o outro garoto lançou a ele.

– Isso não é da sua conta. – o rapaz respondeu, severamente.

– Talvez não... Mas eu estou errado?

– Não é da sua conta! – repetiu, com os dentes cerrados.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Kurt levantou as duas palmas das mãos. – Não é da minha conta, mas eu tive uma ideia que talvez possa ajudar.

Finn olhou para Kurt com a testa franzida. Por acaso ele tinha pedido ajuda a alguém?

Rachel olhou para Kurt, magoada. Por acaso ele não sabia que a _melhor amiga _dele estava apaixonada por Finn há anos?

Então que papo era aquele de ter tido uma ideia para fazer Finn e Quinn voltarem? Pensaram os dois.

– Eu estive pensando em algo. E, por mais que não queira admitir, eu sei que você quer voltar com a Quinn. Não. – ele completou, quando Finn ia dizer algo. – Não precisa dizer de novo que não é da minha conta. Pelo menos escute o que eu tenho a dizer, afinal de contas, mal não vai fazer, ou vai?

Finn não sabia o que dizer. Ele não queria conversar sobre o assunto com ninguém, muito menos com Kurt. Principalmente com aquela garota, que ele mal conhecia, estando lá.

Mas, sim, ele queria voltar com Quinn. Muito. E por mais que tivesse pensando em uma maneira de consegui-la de volta, não conseguira bolar nenhum plano, e ele sentia que Quinn estava escapando entre seus dedos cada dia mais. Talvez ouvir Kurt não fosse tão ruim assim.

– Não. – ele disse. – Que ideia é essa?

Kurt sorriu abertamente e sentou-se à mesa, empolgado, ao lado de Rachel, que voltara a ficar calada, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele tinha que escolher bem as palavras, para que os dois entendessem e aceitassem o plano.

– É o seguinte, – ele começou. – eu vi que você tem corrido atrás da Quinn, feito um cachorrinho, todo esse tempo e ela nem te deu bola. Não me interrompa. – Kurt exclamou, quando viu que Finn abrira a boca para protestar. – O problema é que ela acha que te tem nas mãos. O que é verdade, aliás. – ele levantou a sobrancelha. – Mas, enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que você tem que fazê-la pensar que não está mais afim dela.

– Mas se ela pensar isso, não vai ser pior?

– Não. – Kurt se ajeitou na cadeira e se inclinou na mesa, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. – As mulheres odeiam competição. Enquanto ela achar que pode te ter a hora que quiser, ela não vai te dar valor. Por isso, você precisa mostrar a ela que está em outra, para provocar sentimento de posse, entende?

– Talvez, mas eu não estou em outra. – Finn falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

– Mas ela não precisa saber disso. Você pode fingir. – Kurt olhava para Finn fixamente neste momento. Ele procurava tentar convencê-lo não apenas com as palavras, mas também com o olhar. – Fingir que está namorando outra garota. Isso deixaria Quinn furiosa, pensar que foi trocada.

– Kurt, – Finn também se sentou à mesa. – isso pode até ser verdade, mas eu não tenho outra garota.

– Claro que tem. Rachel! – Kurt passou o braço em volta dos ombros da amiga, que virou a cabeça para ele, tão rápido que ela não sabia como a cabeça não desprendeu do pescoço, e com os olhos arregalados como dois pratos.

– Está maluco? – ela perguntou, como se ele tivesse perdido completamente o juízo. Kurt acabara de oferecê-la para Finn sem mais nem menos, ou ela estava enganada?

– Talvez eu esteja um pouco! – Kurt não se continha de ansiedade. – Você – ele apontou para Finn, que olhava para Rachel com a testa franzida. – e você – depois apontou para Rachel, que continuava olhando para ele como se tivesse vendo uma assombração. – vão fingir que são namorados. E é para todos, ninguém além de mim pode saber a verdade, nem mesmo papai e Carole. Quanto menos gente souber, melhor.

– Kurt, – Finn falou, finalmente. – esse plano me parece meio arriscado. Quer dizer, nada contra a Rachel, mas... – ele olhou para ela. – Como eu poderia começar a namorar com ela, quando nós nem mesmo nos falamos direito. Ninguém acreditaria.

– É por isso que vocês não começariam desde já. Primeiro, vocês iriam fazer as pessoas pensarem que estão se tornando amigos. Digamos assim... Durante umas duas semanas. Daí depois vocês diriam que começaram a namorar.

– Mas por que a Rachel? – ele não pôde evitar perguntar. Talvez uma outra menina, alguém com mais notoriedade no colégio seria melhor, pensou Finn. Uma menina mais bonita e que se vestisse melhor também.

Ele viu quando Rachel tirou os olhos de Kurt e olhou para ele. Finn achou ter visto um brilho de dor nos olhos dela, como se ela soubesse o que ele estava pensando. Ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado dos próprios pensamentos.

– Rachel é de confiança. Ela não iria usar isso para te chantagear nem nada do tipo. Quando tudo passar, ela não vai usar o que sabe contra você.

– Sei... – Finn colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. É, talvez Kurt tivesse razão. Quer dizer, ele não conhecia Rachel, mas Kurt sim, e se ele estava dizendo que ela era de confiança, é porque era. E olhando bem, até que ela era bonita. As roupas um tanto quanto duvidosas, é verdade, mas Finn lembrou de ter se pegado olhando para certas partes do corpo dela, em algumas ocasiões anteriores, quando ninguém podia notar, e ele havia apreciado o que vira. – Pensando bem, pode até ser que funcione. – ele sorriu.

– Então está decidido! – Kurt deu um tapa na mesa.

– Não! – Rachel se levantou da mesa. Ela tinha uma expressão ofendida. – Não fiquem falando de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, ou combinando coisas que me envolvam como se eu estivesse de acordo. – ela olhou para Kurt. – Então essa era a sua "ideia genial"? – ela fez o sinal das aspas com os dedos. – Pois eu nunca ouvi tamanha idiotice! Vocês acham que eu não tenho uma vida própria, para concordar com esse plano, não?

– Rachel, se acalme. – disse Kurt.

– Eu estou calma. E não estou de acordo com tudo isso. De jeito nenhum.

– Rachel. – Kurt se levantou da cadeira e segurou a mão dela. – Vamos conversar na sala, só nós dois.

– Não. – ela puxou a mão. – Kurt, você não vai me convencer do contrário.

Ele segurou a mão dela novamente, dessa vez com mais firmeza.

– Vamos até a sala. – e a puxou para fora da cozinha, sem dar ouvidos aos protestos da garota, enquanto dizia a Finn para esperar pelos dois lá.

– Kurt, você ficou maluco. – Rachel disse, quando eles já estavam sozinhos na sala escura.

– Me escuta.

– Não. Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Como pôde? – os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. – Eu pensei que fosse meu amigo. Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a ele. – ela falou a última frase num tom mais baixo, e apontando em direção a cozinha. – E está me pedindo para ajudá-lo a conseguir voltar com a ex-namorada?

– Me escuta, Rachel, já falei. Me escuta, que você vai entender.

Rachel respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, mas ficou em silêncio.

– Pensa bem. – Kurt continuou. – É a sua chance! Rachel, você vai ser a namorada dele por um tempo. Tudo bem que vai ser de mentirinha, mas vocês vão poder passar mais tempo juntos. Bem mais tempo! – Kurt pegou nas duas mãos dela. – Que oportunidade como essa você acha que terá? É uma chance para que vocês se conheçam melhor.

– Mas ele vai fazer isso para voltar com a Quinn. Ele não estará interessado em me conhecer melhor, como você diz.

– Tudo bem, talvez no começo não, mas aos poucos, com a convivência, isso vai ser inevitável. E pensa bem. – Kurt apertou as mãos delas, e se aproximou mais, olhando direto em seus olhos. – Pensa, Rachel. Os outros achando que vocês estão namorando, além de conviverem mais, não só na escola, como aqui em casa também, vocês terão que andar de mãos dadas. Terão que sentar juntos durante as aulas. Ele vai te acompanhar até a sua sala, quando tiverem aulas separadas e vai carregar os livros para você. Você pode até mesmo convencê-lo a entrar para o Glee Club. Sim, porque, se ele for seu namorado, seria o mais lógico que você o levasse para o Glee. Você disse uma vez que o ouviu cantar no banho e que ele canta bem, não foi?

– Foi... – Rachel não parecia mais tão contrária àquela ideia, o que animou Kurt a continuar.

– E mais. – ele sorriu. – Eventualmente vocês vão ter que se beijar. – o sorriso dele ia de orelha a orelha agora. – Todo casal se beija.

Rachel ia dizer algo, mas o pensamento a deixou sem palavras. Quantas vezes ela tinha sonhado com tudo aquilo que Kurt estava descrevendo. Principalmente com a parte dos beijos. E ele estava certo, ela não teria outra chance como aquela.

Em condições normais, Finn, o garoto mais popular da escola, não iria se interessar pela amiga nerd de seu meio-irmão, que além de ser da turma dos perdedores da escola, ainda fazia parte do clube do coral, a escória das escórias.

– Quem sabe assim, com o tempo, ele te conhecendo melhor, vocês não possam ter uma chance de fato?

Rachel deu uma risada nervosa.

– Kurt, não seja tolo. Finn nunca se interessaria de verdade por mim.

– Mas pelo menos você vai ter tentado, sua boba. Essa é a sua chance Rachel. Sua grande chance. E então, o que me diz?

* * *

><p>Finn estava na cozinha, esperando os dois voltarem, como Kurt tinha pedido. Ele tinha a impressão de que Rachel não aceitaria aquela ideia maluca. Finn não sabia nem como ele tinha aceitado!<p>

Mas ele não tinha escolha. Era finalmente um plano. Finalmente algo que ele ia fazer, uma ação. Era melhor do que tivera nos últimos dias. Pela primeira vez em dias ele estava sentido esperança de novo.

Mas se Rachel não aceitasse, teria que encontrar outra garota. Havia muitas garotas no colégio que topariam aquilo num instante, mas Kurt estava certo, elas poderiam usar o que sabiam contra ele, quando "terminasse" com elas. Mas Finn não podia desistir do plano, portanto, tinha que encontrar uma substituta para Rachel.

Quando Rachel e Kurt entraram na cozinha, Finn ainda estava especulando quem seria mais apropriada para a tarefa, mas não conseguiu pensar em ninguém. Eles ficaram de pé na frente de Finn, em silêncio. Quando não aguentou mais a expectativa, o rapaz perguntou:

– E então? Chegaram a alguma conclusão finalmente?

– Rachel aceitou. – falou Kurt.

Finn sorriu. Ele sorrira mais naquela noite do que havia feito durante toda a semana. Ele sentiu o coração bater forte. As coisas finalmente iriam mudar dali para gente. Ele tinha algo a fazer finalmente, tinha uma perspectiva de futuro. Ele sentiu como se tivesse posto a cabeça para fora da água e respirado profundamente, depois de um longo período submerso.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel podia sentir os olhares em cima dela. Nunca se sentira tão observada como agora. Sempre havia sonhado com o dia em que todos iriam ter as atenções voltadas para ela e esse dia finalmente chegara.

Mas o motivo pelo qual as pessoas observariam cada um de seus movimentos, nos sonhos dela, era totalmente diferente do de agora. Seria porque ela era uma estrela da Broadway, uma atriz consagrada, ganhadora de vários Tony Awards, talvez até, quem sabe, pretendendo investir na carreira cinematográfica. Todos estariam especulando quando ela ganharia seu primeiro Oscar. Certamente não demoraria muito, eles diriam.

Mas não era por isso que Rachel chamava a atenção naquele momento. As pessoas olhavam para ela não com admiração, mas com curiosidade, até mesmo choque. Ela procurou ignorar o motivo. Independente do que fosse, já era uma oportunidade de ir treinando para quando se tornasse uma celebridade.

As pessoas viam como Finn Hudson e Rachel Berry conversavam amigavelmente perto do armário dela. Sim, vocês leram bem: Finn Hudson e Rachel Berry! Ninguém mais, ninguém menos. Finn Hudson, que estava no topo da pirâmide social do Mckinley High, e Rachel Berry, que estava quilômetros abaixo da última camada desta mesma pirâmide.

Eles especulavam desde quando os dois eram amigos. Era bem verdade que ela sempre estava andando para cima e para baixo com o meio-irmão dele, Kurt Hummel, mas nunca a viram trocando uma palavra com o quarterback Finn. Isso não era contra as leis do colégio, ou algo do tipo?

Era como imaginar o grande rei leão se tornando amigo do mais insignificante dos animais da floresta.

Era uma boa metáfora, Rachel pensou. As pessoas os olhavam tão fixamente que ela estava mesmo se sentindo um animal. Sendo que um num zoológico, exposta à observação dos curiosos que passavam.

Até mesmo Finn, acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com tamanho interesse. Quando concordara com aquele plano, ele não tinha se lembrado da diferença de popularidade entre os dois. Mas Finn não estava desapontado, pelo contrário. Quanto mais atenção chamassem, mais as pessoas falariam sobre o assunto, o que significava que mais comentários chegariam aos ouvidos de Quinn. E tudo aquilo era só o começo, eles ainda nem tinham começado a "namorar".

– O plano está dando certo. – Finn falou, num cochicho, para que apenas Rachel pudesse escutar.

– Parece que sim. – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom baixo. – Eles parecem bem chocados, no entanto.

– Ah. – Finn encolheu os ombros. – Era de se esperar.

– Humm. – foi a resposta dela.

Não era apenas o fato das pessoas estarem olhando para ela que era estranho. O fato de eles estarem conversando um com o outro, por si só, já era uma situação completamente nova. Rachel estava acostumada a admirar o garoto de longe, mas agora ela olhava diretamente nos olhos dele. E ele a olhava de volta! Finn Hudson, o sonho de consumo de Rachel Berry, desde que ela se entendia por gente, tinha toda a atenção voltada para ela!

E agora que podia olhar bem, Rachel viu que os olhos dele eram mais claros do que ela pensava. Naquele momento, ela se sentiu hipnotizada por eles. Além do mais, por causa da diferença de altura, ele estava um pouco inclinado na direção dela, para poder falar mais baixo e, assim, ninguém além deles mesmos poderia escutar. Sem perceberem, eles forneciam uma cena ainda mais íntima para aqueles que os olhavam.

Rachel só precisaria ficar nas pontas dos pés para que...

– Mas já está na hora da aula, melhor nos apressarmos. – Finn falou e obrigou Rachel a voltar à realidade, piscando os olhos três vezes. – Vamos que eu te acompanho até sua sala.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e os dois finalmente saíram de onde estavam e começaram a andar pelo corredor, ele segurando os livros dela. Mas não estavam de mãos dadas ainda. Por enquanto, os dois eram apenas amigos.

Minutos mais tarde, quando Rachel se sentou em sua cadeira, já dentro da sala de aula, ela lentamente pôs a mão sobre o lado esquerdo da face, com o olhar perdido. Ele a tinha beijado bem ali!

Rachel mal podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Finn acabara de lhe dar um leve beijo no rosto, ao se despedir dela, na porta da sala de aula. Naquele momento, Rachel pedia a Deus, com todas as forças, para não acordar ainda, caso aquilo fosse um sonho.

* * *

><p>– O que significa tudo aquilo? – Mercedes perguntou a Rachel.<p>

Os três amigos, Rachel, Kurt e Mercedes estavam sentados perto um do outro, na sala de coral. Esta última correra para o lado deles assim que os vira. Ela não tinha visto a cena, mas ouvira comentários e estava disposta a descobrir tudo naquele exato momento.

– Rachel, – ela continuou. – eu ouvi todo tipo de comentário sobre você e Finn Hudson. – ela olhou para Kurt. – Finn Hudson, irmão dele. – de volta para Rachel. – Que história é essa?

Rachel trocou olhares com Kurt. Eles não tinham contado nada para Mercedes ainda e não sabiam se deveriam contar. Era como Kurt dissera antes, quanto menos gente soubesse melhor. Mas Rachel conhecia Mercedes há muito tempo e confiava nela tanto quanto confiava em Kurt. Quando terminou de contar tudo o que havia acontecido, Mercedes a olhava com o queixo caído.

– Quer dizer que você vai namorar com Finn?

– De mentira. Nós não vamos namorar realmente.

– Mas todo mundo vai pensar que vocês estão namorando.

– Sim, essa é a ideia. – falou Kurt.

– Você vai ajudá-lo a voltar com Quinn? Por que faria isso? – Mercedes estava confusa. Até onde ela sabia, Rachel gostava de Finn, portanto não havia lógica nela querer que ele e Quinn voltassem a namorar.

– Bom... – Rachel olhou para Kurt, procurando ajuda. Ela não tinha certeza de como explicar.

– Rachel está aproveitando a oportunidade para poder passar um tempo com ele. – explicou Kurt. – É tudo parte do plano. A ideia é que eles possam se conhecer melhor e aí, quem sabe, Finn possa mudar de opinião em relação a Rachel. Se isso não acontecer, e ele ainda quiser voltar com Quinn, pelo menos ela vai ter tentado.

– Sei. – disse Mercedes.

Ela via uma brecha naquele plano, mas não sabia se deveria dizer ou não. Sim, era uma chance de sua amiga, que suspirava pelos cantos por causa daquele garoto, conseguir o que sempre quisera. Mas se ela não conseguisse, se Finn voltasse para Quinn no fim das contas, Rachel poderia acabar pior do que havia começado. Aquilo poderia causar muito sofrimento, e ela seria a única a sair mal dessa história.

– Você não pode falar nada a ninguém, Mercedes. – pediu Kurt. – É segredo absoluto. Ninguém pode saber, senão vai acabar chegando aos ouvidos de Quinn e o plano irá por água abaixo.

– Não vou falar nada. – foi o que ela decidiu responder.

* * *

><p>Rachel estava voltando para casa com Finn e Kurt, na camionete de Burt. Ela estava sentada no banco da frente, Kurt, no banco de trás e Finn, no do condutor. Kurt estava falando qualquer coisa atrás dela, mas Rachel olhava, com o canto do olho, para o garoto sentado ao seu lado, enquanto ele prestava atenção na estrada.<p>

Ela pensava em como as coisas haviam mudado tão de repente. Há uma semana atrás, a vida dela corria na normalidade de sempre. Mas agora, ela estava sentada no carro, ao lado de Finn, pela terceira vez naquela semana. Rachel ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo fosse verdade.

Já era sexta-feira de novo, e o plano de fazer ciúmes em Quinn estava em seu quinto dia. Finn e Rachel estavam juntos sempre que podiam, mostrando para todos que haviam se tornado amigos. Eles sentavam juntos nas aulas em comum e também no refeitório. Finn agia de forma gentil com ela e, passado um tempo, os dois já até conversavam com certa naturalidade.

No começo foi difícil, eles não tinham muito assunto a falar. Rachel sabia de várias coisas sobre Finn, mas ele mal a conhecia. Depois de uns três dias, no entanto, já se sentiam mais confortáveis um com o outro. Ela tinha que agradecer a Kurt por isso, era ele quem intermediava as coisas entre Finn e Rachel no começo, já que conhecia os dois muito bem.

Teve a impressão, inclusive, de que Finn estava realmente interessado nas atividades do Glee Club, toda vez que começava a falar sobre o assunto. Ela começara meio hesitante, mas ele fazia cada vez mais perguntas, e, se tinha algo sobre o qual Rachel gostava de falar, era sobre o Glee. Cantar era sua vida.

Olhou para ele de novo. Às vezes, sem perceber, Finn tocava na mão dela, ou no braço, e, sempre que acontecia, Rachel se estremecia da cabeça aos pés. E quando ele beijava seu rosto, depois de deixá-la em frente à sala de aula e ir embora para a turma dele, Rachel não sabia como conseguia continuar de pé, de tanto que os joelhos tremiam.

Com o passar do tempo, ela agradeceu a Kurt, internamente, por tê-la convencido a aceitar aquilo. Ainda que fosse de mentira, ainda que a intenção dele fosse a de reconquistar Quinn, Rachel aproveitava cada minuto que eles passavam juntos. Ela sabia que, se não fosse por aquele plano, nada disso aconteceria. Nunca. E ela estava feliz por estar tendo aquela oportunidade. Era muito mais do que jamais imaginara acontecer.

Por falar em Quinn, ela ainda não demonstrara nenhuma reação aos falatórios. Rachel percebera o jeito que a loira olhava para os dois algumas vezes, parecia tão chocada quanto o resto dos estudantes. Mas era só. Se bem que ela e Finn não haviam feito nada demais até o momento, afinal, para todos os efeitos, os dois apenas haviam se tornado amigo, portanto, aquilo ainda não era uma competição para Quinn. Finn havia comentado que a esperança dele era que a ex-namorada demonstrasse uma reação mais eloquente quando os dois começassem a "namorar" de fato. Rachel tinha esperanças de que não.

Ela desejava, com todas as forças, que Quinn não ficasse com ciúmes e quisesse voltar com Finn. Porque Rachel sabia que, ao menor sinal, ele sairia correndo atrás dela, sem nem pensar duas vezes.

– Amanhã é aniversário da minha mãe. – comentou Finn, de repente, ainda prestando atenção no trânsito. – Nós vamos todos ao Breadstix. Você não quer vir?

Ao ouvir o convite, Rachel deu um largo sorriso. Kurt já a havia convidado, mas que Finn a convidasse significava muito mais. Até porque eles não estariam no colégio, então, se Finn a estava chamando, era porque gostaria da presença dela lá, pura e simplesmente.

– Minha mãe não está sabendo do nosso plano, então nós temos que ser amigos na frente dela também, assim como de Burt.

Ah.

O sorriso dela murchou. Ela havia se esquecido desse detalhe. Claro que Finn só queria que ela fosse por causa do plano, no que ela estava pensando?

– Aham. – foi só o que ela respondeu.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Rachel estava no Breadstix, sentada à mesa entre Kurt e Finn. A família toda havia se reunido para o aniversário de Carole, e Rachel se preocupara o dia todo com a possibilidade dela achar estranho sua presença ali. Por mais que Carole sempre a houvesse tratado bem e dito que gostava muito dela, Rachel nunca estivera presente em seu aniversário.<p>

Ela sempre fora a amiga de Kurt, Carole era a mãe de Finn, e, até aquele momento, Carole mal vira Rachel e Finn trocando palavras de cumprimento sequer. Rachel temera se sentir desconfortável, mas Carole rapidamente a fez relaxar. Se estranhou o fato da presença dela, pelo menos não havia demonstrado. Pelo contrário, ela agradecera a consideração da garota e pareceu ter realmente gostado do presente que Rachel lhe dera.

Nenhum deles comentou também sobre a súbita mudança de atitude de Finn em relação a Rachel. Se antes ele parecia não notá-la, agora ele conversava e até fazia pequenas brincadeiras com ela. Carole podia até não ter comentado, mas ela notara. Ah, se notara.

Finn andara triste e desiludido depois de Quinn ter terminado com ele, mas, por alguma razão, da noite para o dia, o ânimo dele pareceu melhorar cem por cento. E parecia que Rachel tinha algo a ver nisso tudo, ela parecia fazer bem a ele. Se Carole gostava dela antes, agora gostava muito mais.

Uma mãe sempre aprecia quando uma moça faz bem a seu filho.

– Como estão seus pais, Rachel? – Carole perguntou, antes de dar um gole em seu vinho tinto.

– Estão bem, obrigada. – Rachel respondeu, com um sorriso. Ninguém daquela família havia demonstrado estranhamento pelo fato de Rachel ter sido criada por dois pais gays. Esse era um dos motivos dela gostar tanto deles todos. – Papai estava gripado há uns dias atrás, mas já melhorou.

– Fico feliz que já esteja tudo bem, querida. – Carole deu uma palmadinha na mão dela, sobre a mesa. – Algum dia desses, eu gostaria que eles viessem jantar lá em casa conosco. Você e Kurt sempre foram muito amigos e você está sempre lá em casa, nós a consideramos muito, por isso sinto que talvez pudéssemos estabelecer um contato mais próximo entre as famílias.

– Ah... Claro. Eu posso falar com eles. – Rachel concordou.

– A verdade é que sempre admirei seus pais. Não deve ter sido fácil para eles ter criado uma garotinha numa cidade como essa. E posso dizer que, mesmo assim, eles fizeram um trabalho estupendo com você.

– Sim. – Rachel sorriu, com orgulho. – Eu não os trocaria por nada. Devo tudo a eles.

– Isso é uma verdade. – comentou Kurt. – Rachel é assim tão obstinada e decidida porque teve em quem se espelhar. Eles são osso duro de roer. – ele riu. – Por isso conseguiram criá-la bem, mesmo com todas as dificuldades.

– Obstinação é uma das maiores qualidades de uma pessoa, se for bem usada. – declarou Burt. – Não se consegue nada de importante nessa vida sem um pouco de teimosia. Olhe para Finn. – todos olharam e Finn de repente se recostou no assento, como se alguém o tivesse empurrado. – Finn não me aceitava no começo. – ao recomeçar a falar, todos olharam para Burt de volta. – Ele achava que eu ocuparia o lugar do pai dele. Não queria que me casasse com Carole. Eu poderia ter desistido, mas nós temos que lutar por aquilo que vale a pena. – Burt abraçou a mulher pelos ombros com um braço. – E tanto Carole quanto Finn valiam a pena.

Rachel olhou para Finn de novo. Seria isso que Finn pensava de Quinn? Ele achava que ela valia a pena todo o esforço? Será que ele a amava de verdade? Teria Rachel direito a interferir nessa relação e tentar roubá-lo para si?

Mas era como Kurt havia falado. A obstinada ali era ela e essa era sua chance de lutar por ele. Talvez não conseguisse, mas ia tentar, e se Finn e Quinn se amassem de verdade e estivessem destinados mesmo a ficar juntos, então nada nem ninguém impediria que aquilo acontecesse, nem mesmo ela.


	4. Chapter 4

A multidão em volta fazia um tremendo barulho. Era a primeira vez que Rachel ia a uma partida de futebol americano do time do colégio. Ou de qualquer outro time. E, para falar a verdade, ela estava gostando.

A energia que as pessoas desprendiam era incrível. Eles batiam palmas e cantavam em coro, numa harmonia perfeita. Agora Rachel podia entender o porquê daqueles jogadores fazerem tanto sucesso no colégio.

Era como estar num show musical, sendo que a tensão ali, pela incerteza do resultado da partida, era mil vezes maior, o que deixava tudo ainda mais empolgante. Rachel não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, uma vez que não conhecia direito as regras do jogo, muito menos Kurt e Mercedes, que a estavam acompanhando, mas achava que a disputa estava acirrada.

Ela também não podia precisar se Finn estava fazendo uma boa partida ou não, mas pela reação do resto das pessoas, Rachel acreditava que sim. De onde estava sentada, Rachel podia ver Quinn e o resto das líderes de torcida à beira do campo. Elas também eram boas no que faziam, não por acaso ganharam vários campeonatos nacionais consecutivos.

Neste momento, Rachel ouviu a torcida explodir em gritos e voltou de novo a atenção para os jogadores, que comemoravam. Kurt e Mercedes também pulavam e batiam palmas com entusiasmo.

– O que aconteceu? – Rachel perguntou.

– Não faço ideia! – respondeu Kurt, ainda olhando para o campo. – Mas deve ter sido alguma coisa boa!

Rachel riu do amigo e olhou para o campo outra vez. Finn parecia feliz e recebia os cumprimentos de seus companheiros, bem como da treinadora Bieste. Ela olhou para o placar, mas aquele monte de números não fazia o menor sentido, apenas o cronômetro era decifrável e, de acordo com ele, não faltava muito tempo para a partida terminar.

– Nós estamos ganhando ou perdendo? – ela perguntou a Kurt novamente.

– Eu acho que ganhando, mas por muito pouco.

A informação deixara Rachel ansiosa. Quer dizer então que ainda corriam o risco de perder. Ela gostaria que Finn ganhasse a partida, ele estava mesmo precisando de momentos felizes como aquele. Ela olhou em volta e viu ansiedade no rosto das outras pessoas também. Alguns, inclusive, gritavam e xingavam o juiz da partida e às vezes até mesmo os jogadores. As emoções em uma partida de futebol chegavam a níveis impressionantes, pensou Rachel.

Apesar de toda a atmosfera envolvente, ela percebeu que aquele esporte era bastante perigoso, até mesmo brutal. Rachel não pôde evitar se perguntar como eles não saíam dali direto para o hospital.

Talvez fosse por toda daquela parafernália que usavam embaixo da roupa, além do capacete. Ainda assim, ocorriam acidentes graves, como ela, inclusive, já ouvira falar. Finn comentara sobre um amigo dele, chamado Sean Fretthold, que ficara paraplégico após uma dura colisão, durante uma partida.

Rachel estremeceu. O pensamento fez com que ela desejasse ainda mais o final da partida, para que nada acontecesse a Finn. O que era idiotice, ela sabia, afinal, aquele não seria, nem de longe, o último jogo do rapaz.

Foi nesse momento que ela finalmente ouviu o barulho do cronômetro anunciando o fim do jogo. Enquanto Rachel suspirava de alívio, a torcida urrava, gritava, pulava, assoviava e comemorava a vitória apertada. Abaixo deles, no campo, os jogadores e a comissão técnica faziam o mesmo.

Rachel sorria para eles e batia palmas, quando viu Finn sair do meio dos companheiros, já sem o capacete, aproximar-se do local onde o trio de amigos estava e apontar para ela. Rachel paralisou imediatamente.

– Ele está dedicando a vitória a você! – Kurt exclamava.

Foi um momento que Rachel lembraria para sempre. Ela sentia o olhar de todas as outras pessoas em volta dela, mas não prestava atenção em ninguém. Ela olhava apenas para Finn, que a olhava de volta, com um largo sorriso. Mesmo de longe, a troca de olhares entre os dois era intensa. Pelo menos no ponto de vista de Rachel.

Ele se lembrara dela, bem ali, naquele momento de êxtase, quando havia acabado de ganhar uma partida, ele arrumara espaço para compartilhar o momento com ela.

– Acene de volta. – Rachel ouviu Mercedes dizer a ela.

A garota levantou a mão e acenou. Ele acenou para ela também. Apenas durante as competições do Glee Club, Rachel sentira tamanha emoção como naquele momento. Ela sentia o coração bater tão rápido e tão forte que temia que ele saísse pela boca.

Foi então quando Finn quebrou o contato visual entre os dois e olhou na direção de Quinn, que observava a cena ao longe. Rachel sentiu seu mundo desabar no mesmo instante, o coração falhando algumas batidas.

Mas que idiota ela era! Acreditar que ele tinha realmente pensado nela naquele momento! Ele pensara em Quinn, é claro. Tudo aquilo, toda aquela cena, não era para Rachel, era para Quinn, para fazer ciúmes nela.

Por um momento, Rachel duvidou se deveria mesmo continuar com aquele plano. Se ela estava se sentindo daquele jeito quando as coisas ainda estavam no começo, quando eles ainda nem tinham começado a "namorar", imagina como não seria quando isso acontecesse.

Havia noites que Rachel ficava deitada na cama imaginando que, em poucos dias, ela iria finalmente beijar Finn. Não importava o motivo, ela iria de fato beijá-lo, como sempre havia sonhado fazer. Mas Rachel se perguntava agora se suportaria o fato de saber que Finn estaria beijando ela, mas pensando em outra.

* * *

><p>– E aí, cara.<p>

Finn olhou para cima e viu seu melhor amigo, Puck, parado ao lado da mesa em que ele, Rachel, Kurt e Mercedes estavam sentados, no refeitório.

– E aí. – Eles fizeram um cumprimento diferenciado com as mãos, um que costumavam fazer havia anos. Não era apenas um aperto de mãos, havia estalos também, e terminava dando soquinhos uma mão na outra.

Depois disso, Puck olhou para os outros, com um ar superior, e não falou nada a nenhum deles.

– Você vai sentar aqui de novo?

Puck não entendia o que estava acontecendo com o amigo. Ele agora andava para cima e para baixo com a patota de fracassados do colégio e isso era inadmissível. Ainda que um deles fosse seu irmão.

No começo, Puck decidira não falar nada, porque ele acreditava ser passageiro. Finn estava passando por um momento difícil depois que Quinn terminou com ele, era normal que se sentisse meio desnorteado. Mas aquela cena depois do jogo de futebol acendera o alerta vermelho na mente de Puck. Finn precisava de ajuda. Afinal de contas, ele tinha sua parcela de culpa por Finn estar daquele jeito, pensou Puck, enquanto lançava a Quinn um olhar discreto.

– Não está na hora de você voltar para a nossa mesa de sempre? A mesa das pessoas importantes. – ele adicionou, sem a menor cerimônia, olhando para os demais.

– Eu estou bem, aqui. – Finn respondeu.

– Mas, Finn...

– Está tudo bem, Puck. – Finn interrompeu. – De qualquer forma, não acho que Quinn queira a minha presença naquela mesa.

Puck olhou para Quinn, depois de volta para Finn.

– É, talvez não.

– Vá você para lá. A gente se fala depois.

Puck respirou fundo, mas concordou. Ele deu meia volta e foi embora, sem se despedir de ninguém.

– Você não precisa se afastar de seus amigos, Finn. – falou Rachel. – Ainda que eu não concorde com várias atitudes deles, principalmente de Puckerman, eles ainda são seus amigos.

– Eu sei. – Finn olhava para ela. – Não é apenas pelo fato de Quinn provavelmente não me querer lá. Eu também quero ficar aqui.

Rachel sorriu.

– Bom, – ela encolheu os ombros. – se é assim.

Era assim. E esse fato não surpreendia apenas à Rachel, mas a ele também. Em dado momento daquelas semanas que ele passara com Rachel, Finn se pegara desfrutando da companhia dela. Às vezes ela falava demais, era verdade, muitas vezes sobre ela mesma e sobre os planos que ela tinha para o futuro, mas Finn gostava. Significava que ele não precisaria ficar preso a pensamentos que o desanimavam.

Rachel, surpreendentemente, o deixava à vontade e o divertia. Finn sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que ela estivera na casa dele e os dois jogaram video game. Ele não estava acostumado a jogar com uma mulher, Quinn nunca se interessara por video games. Mas Rachel, apesar de inexperiente, parecia estar se divertindo.

No entanto, ela não levava a coisa na brincadeira, não se enganem. Até mesmo no que se referia a isso, o instinto de competição e a vontade de vencer daquela garota eram visíveis. Ela não era boa em nenhum dos jogos, e isso era algo que Finn nunca ousaria comentar com ela, mas se concentrava ao máximo no que estava fazendo e dava tudo de si.

Várias vezes, Finn a deixara ganhar, porque ele gostava de ficar observando seu sorriso triunfante, os olhos brilhando, enquanto ela comemorava. Finn se divertia ao pensar que ela realmente acreditava que o vencia. Mas fazia sentido, já que Rachel era convencida demais de si mesma para achar que vencera apenas porque outros haviam deixado.

Finn dava gargalhadas ao observá-la tentando pilotar, com o controle, o carro de um game de corrida. Ela acompanhava com o corpo cada movimento que fazia com o carro. Se o carro fosse para a direita, ela inclinava o corpo todo para a direita, e o mesmo acontecia quando o carro ia para a esquerda. Finn também gostava da expressão irritada que ela fazia quando ele ria. A testa ficava franzida, ela mordia o lábio inferior e as maçãs do rosto adquiriam uma leve coloração rosada.

– A semana já está acabando. – comentou Kurt, trazendo Finn de volta para a conversa. – Na próxima, já vai ser hora de que vocês passem a andar por aí como namorados.

Finn e Rachel se olharam, envergonhados. A cada dia que passava, ela ficava mais nervosa. Fora apenas há dois dias atrás que Rachel se dera conta de que aquela seria a primeira vez que ela teria um namorado. E seria um de mentira! Ela não conseguia acreditar que não tinha percebido isso antes. Seu primeiro namorado seria falso. Seu primeiro namorado estaria com ela porque, na verdade, queria outra.

Pelo menos não seria seu primeiro beijo.

Rachel procurou afastar o pensamento deprimente e respondeu:

– Acho que isso deixará várias garotas decepcionadas. Eu ouvi no banheiro, hoje mais cedo, duas meninas conversando. Não vou repetir as palavras ofensivas que comentaram a meio respeito, vamos dizer apenas que elas não estão nem um pouco contentes com o fato de Finn estar andando comigo ultimamente. Elas estavam bolando alguns planos para te conquistar, mas não sabem como chegar perto, uma vez que eu estou sempre por perto. Imagina como ficará a situação quando estivermos namorando.

Finn pôs a mão nas costas dela, o que fez o coração de Rachel bater um pouco mais rápido.

– Sinto muito que tenha que ouvir certas coisas por minha culpa. – ele disse.

Rachel riu.

– Não seja bobo. Já estou acostumada a que falem mal de mim, não foi a primeira vez, nem será a última. Você não faz ideia dos desenhos que já vi no banheiro, alguns até mesmo pornográficos.

Finn achou melhor não comentar ter ouvido Quinn falar dos desenhos que costumava fazer de alguns dos integrantes de clube do coral. Apenas Kurt escapava, já que era irmão de Finn.

Ele percebeu que ainda tinha a mão nas costas de Rachel e a retirou.

– Mesmo assim. Não é legal ficar ouvindo esses comentários.

– Talvez no começo não tenha sido, mas você acaba se acostumando, acredite. – riu Mercedes, recebendo a concordância de Rachel e Kurt.

– Uma hora você nem se importa mais. – completou Kurt.

Finn deu um sorriso fraco. De repente, ele temeu por si. Será que estar andando tanto com aquelas pessoas iria refletir em sua popularidade? Finn não suportaria ter que "se acostumar" a receber determinados comentários. Ele era amigo de Puck e, até pouco tempo atrás, era namorado de Quinn. Sabia muito bem como eles podiam ser maldosos com as palavras.

* * *

><p>Finn estava andando por um corredor vazio, pensando em como Quinn ainda não havia demonstrado interesse na relação dele com Rachel, quando viu alguns garotos do time de futebol jogarem raspadinha em alguém. Ao olhar melhor, ele reconheceu as meias até o joelho, a saia xadrez e o casaco de lã amarelo.<p>

Rachel!

– Ei! – ele correu até eles.

Ao verem-no, os jogadores começaram a rir.

– Chegou o herói Finn.

– Cala a boca, Karofsky! Deixem-na em paz. – Finn o empurrou.

– Cuidado, Finn! Acho bom você voltar a escolher melhor as companhias. – Karofsky olhou para Rachel, que tentava tirar o gelo vermelho dos olhos.

– É isso mesmo. – falou um outro jogador. – Você não vai querer se misturar com certas pessoas.

Aquelas palavras foram como mexer na ferida de Finn. Era algo que ele estivera considerando o dia todo. Finn dava muito valor a sua popularidade como para não se preocupar com a mínima possibilidade de perdê-la. Mas, então, ele olhou para Rachel, toda ensopada de raspadinha, encolhida junto à parede, com o lábio inferior trêmulo. Finn sentiu uma necessidade de protegê-la que nem mesmo ele soube explicar.

– Eu disse: – ele se dirigiu aos companheiros de time, com voz firme. – fiquem longe dela.

Os rapazes trocaram olhares entre si, até que Karofsky respondeu:

– Você é quem sabe, Finn. Mas depois não diga que não avisamos.

Ele lançou um último olhar à Rachel, o que fez a garota se encolher ainda mais, e foi embora junto com os outros.

Finn rapidamente se aproximou dela e passou um braço pelos seus ombros. Ele sentiu que o corpo dela tremia levemente, talvez pelo frio causado pelo gelo, talvez pela experiência que acabara de vivenciar, talvez pelos dois.

– Está tudo bem, Rachel, vamos. – Finn falava com ela num tom tranquilizador. – Vamos limpar isso.

– Eu tenho outra roupa no meu armário. – Rachel levantou o rosto para olhá-lo. – Aprendi a me prevenir. – ela sorriu.

Finn sentiu o coração apertar. Rachel era tão pequena e, naquele momento, parecia tão indefesa. Como as pessoas tinham coragem de fazer aquilo com ela? A vontade de protegê-la aumentou ainda mais ao ver seu sorriso hesitante.

Ele sorriu de volta.

– Vamos pegar, então.

Ele acompanhou Rachel até o armário, esperou que ela recolhesse a roupa que estava guardada lá dentro e depois os dois caminharam até o banheiro feminino, tudo sob o olhar dos demais, que cochichavam ao vê-los passar.

Já dentro do banheiro, vazio naquele momento, Finn olhou em volta.

– Acho que eu nunca estive aqui antes. – ele riu, com as mãos na cintura, e olhou para Rachel. – É bem mais limpo do que o banheiro masculino.

– Pelo fedor que dá para sentir da porta, eu imagino que seja.

Finn riu e fez uma careta.

– Nem me lembre. – ele a observou colocar as roupas limpas em cima do balcão das torneiras. – Primeiro você vai lavar o rosto e o cabelo ou trocar de roupa?

– Primeiro o rosto e o cabelo. – Rachel procurava, em seus pertences, alguma coisa para prender as mechas, enquanto ela estivesse passando água no rosto. O cabelo já estava um trapo, mas quanto menos molhasse, melhor. – Assim, quando eu colocar a roupa, ela não suja também.

– O que você está procurando?

– Alguma coisa que prenda meu cabelo, para não molhar mais do que o necessário, enquanto lavo o rosto. Talvez não adiante de nada, já que vou ter que passar água no cabelo também, mas vou tentar manter seca pelo menos as partes sem raspadinha.

– Tá tudo bem, eu seguro. – ele se aproximou de Rachel, esperando que ela se virasse de costas para ele. – E então, vai ou não vai lavar? – ele perguntou, divertido pela falta de reação dela.

Rachel temia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. As emoções dela já estavam em ebulição desde que ela vira aqueles garotos enormes, no mínimo cinco deles, aproximando-se dela com um copo de raspadinha na mão. Por mais que não fosse a primeira vez, de todas as formas de bullying sofridas por ela, a raspadinha era o pior.

Então, Finn aparecera em seu resgate, defendendo-a daqueles brutamontes, e depois a acompanhara até ali, nem se importando por estar entrando no banheiro feminino. Agora ele se voluntariava para segurar-lhe o cabelo, enquanto ela lavava o rosto. De todas as pessoas que podiam estar fazendo aquilo, era Finn quem estava ali! Rachel o imaginou como sendo seu cavaleiro medieval, que chegava imponente, montado num cavalo branco, pronto para defendê-la dos perigos que a ameaçavam.

Ela riu com o pensamento.

– O quê? – Finn perguntou.

– Nada. – ela respondeu, virando-se de costas para ele. – É só que eu nunca imaginei que um dia você fosse me ajudar com essas coisas. Logo você!

– Ah... – Finn sentiu-se constrangido. – Sei.

Quantas vezes teria ele visto-a sendo atacada pelos outros sem fazer nada? Finn sentiu o estômago contrair ao pensar que ele mesmo podia ter feito alguma coisa contra ela, algo que agora não conseguia lembrar.

Enquanto segurava o cabelo de Rachel com as mãos e a observava se inclinar e passar água no rosto, Finn não teve coragem de perguntar se alguma vez a tinha maltratado intencionalmente. Ele temia que a resposta fosse sim.


	5. Chapter 5

Era hoje. Era hoje. Era hoje. Era hoje. Era hoje. Era hoje. Era hoje. Era hoje.

Esse era o único pensamento coerente que passava pela cabeça de Rachel, naquela manhã de segunda-feira, desde que ela acordara.

Até hoje, Rachel nunca tinha gostado tanto de acordar numa segunda-feira.

As duas semanas que ela e Finn deveriam fingir ser amigos acabara. A terceira semana daquele plano havia acabado de começar, desde o momento em que o despertador dela havia tocado.

Até hoje, Rachel nunca tinha gostado tanto de acordar com o despertador.

– Está tudo bem, querida? – perguntou Leroy Berry, um de seus pais, quando estavam os dois, mais Hiram Berry, sentados na mesa para o café da manhã.

– Claro que sim, pai, por que a pergunta? – ao terminar de falar, Rachel bebeu todo o suco de morango de seu copo de uma vez só.

– Você parece... – Hiram a observou terminar com o suco, para só então completar. – ansiosa.

– Não é nada. – Rachel se levantou tão rapidamente da mesa que quase derrubou a cadeira. Ela riu para seus pais. – Talvez eu esteja um pouco.

Neste momento, ouviu-se uma buzina vinda de fora. Rachel rapidamente deu um beijo no rosto de cada um deles e saiu em disparada pela porta.

– Volto mais tarde! – ela anunciou, deixando os Berry para trás, que se olharam sem entender nada. Era energia demais para uma manhã de segunda-feira, até mesmo para Rachel.

Do lado de fora, ela viu o carro de Burt, que tinha Finn sentado no banco do condutor, e Kurt, que descia do banco do carona e entrava pela porta do banco de trás, deixando o lugar da frente vazio para ela. Rachel correu até lá e se sentou ao lado de Finn.

– Você não precisava ir para o banco de trás, Kurt. – disse, assim que entrou, com um sorriso brilhante, que se recusava a sair de seu rosto naquela manhã.

– Bom dia para você também, Berry. – foi a resposta de Kurt.

Se é que fosse possível, o sorriso dela aumentou ainda mais.

– Está fazendo um lindo dia mesmo.

Finn olhou pela janela, ao mesmo tempo em que dava partida no carro, e viu que vinha chuva pesada por aí.

– Está? – ele perguntou, com expressão divertida. Mas Rachel apenas deu de ombros, sem responder.

– E, de qualquer forma, é claro que precisava. – continuou Kurt. – Agora você é a namorada de Finn e o mais lógico é que a namorada dele ande no banco da frente com ele.

Rachel olhou para trás.

– Bom, se você diz.

– Não é o que eu digo, é o que é. – ele terminou de falar e fez cara de pensativo. – Engraçado como são as coisas. Você diz que eu não preciso sair do banco da frente, quando Quinn praticamente me expulsava. – ele riu e depois completou, de um jeito sugestivo. – Eu acho que prefiro você como cunhada.

Rachel sorriu timidamente e olhou para Finn, com o canto do olho, para ver sua reação ao comentário de Kurt, mas ele nem sequer deixou de olhar para os carros a sua frente.

Chegando no colégio, Rachel desceu do veículo e esperou pelos outros dois. Já ia caminhar lado a lado com Kurt, como sempre fizera, quando sentiu que uma mão segurava a sua e entrelaçava os dedos. Ela olhou para as mãos, depois para cima e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando viu o rosto de Finn.

As borboletas que sentia no estômago, naquele momento, pareciam estar em polvorosa. Engoliu saliva e olhou para Kurt, que sorria para ela, satisfeito. Quando Finn olhou para o outro lado, Kurt fez um sinal de positivo com a mão, antes de ir embora.

– Vamos? – Finn perguntou a ela. – Está preparada?

Rachel puxou ar para os pulmões e soltou.

– Acho que sim. Já podemos ir.

Ela sentiu que Finn dava uma apertadinha encorajadora em sua mão, antes deles começarem a andar em direção à porta de entrada do colégio.

* * *

><p>Era como estar numa cena de filme, em câmera lenta.<p>

A cada passo que dava, Rachel podia ver com precisão as reações de cada uma das pessoas por quem passava. Se há alguns dias atrás ela achara estar chamando atenção demais, era porque ainda não tinha chegado naquele momento em particular.

Rachel se sentia como um próprio show de mágica, no qual a audiência fica paralisada olhando a cena, sem piscar um olho, para, quem sabe, poder descobrir o truque do mágico. Só que Rachel não estava prestes a tirar um coelho da cartola, ou fazer um rato se transformar num elefante. Mas ainda assim, as pessoas a olhavam tão fixamente quanto.

Ela não os culpava. Se não soubesse daquele plano, e estivesse vendo aquilo do lado de fora, talvez tivesse a mesma reação. O problema era que estava acontecendo com ela. Com ele em pessoa! E, mesmo assim, Rachel ainda custava a crer na veracidade de tudo.

Ainda que fosse um namoro de fachada, Rachel Berry estava caminhando de mãos dadas com Finn Hudson, o quarterback do time de futebol do colégio. O garoto mais popular, aquele que arrancava suspiros de garotas e de até mesmo de garotos. E, para todos os efeitos, a partir daquele momento, ele era namorado dela.

Rachel já estava sentindo a coceira do sentimento da possessividade. Ela riu internamente. É isso mesmo, meninas e meninos, Finn Hudson é meu namorado! Meu! A partir de agora, ele me pertence.

Era isso que ela gostaria de gritar para que todos escutassem.

Mas não podia. Porque Finn Hudson não era dela. Ele estava longe de ser dela. Aquilo era tudo uma farsa. E o motivo dessa farsa estava parado logo ali à frente, de braços cruzados e de expressão sisuda, como quem espera uma explicação coerente para todo aquele circo.

Rachel olhou para Finn e percebeu que ele também vira Quinn. Ela daria tudo para saber o que se passava na cabeça dele naquele momento. O que quer que fosse, ele parou de andar bem na frente da ex-namorada, sob o olhar atento dos demais.

– Bom dia, Quinn.

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha para ele depois e olhou para Rachel, que manteve o olhar baixo, algo desconcertada.

– Para você, eu diria que está péssimo. – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Rachel.

Finn franziu o cenho.

– Como assim?

Quinn voltou a olhar para ele e deu um pequeno sorriso debochado.

– É impressionante como as pessoas podem cair de nível. Seu gosto já foi mais apurado, Finn. Me substituir por essa... – ela voltou a atenção para Rachel. – coisa. – Quinn balançou a cabeça. – Sinceramente, Finn, até mesmo você poderia ter conseguido coisa melhor.

– Eu não sei do que está falando. – ele respondeu. – Rachel é uma ótima pessoa, de quem eu gosto muito e... – ele fez uma pausa, depois continuou num tom de voz mais alto, para que as pessoas em volta pudessem escutar. – nós estamos namorando.

Neste momento, barulho de pessoas cochichando umas com as outras pôde ser ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto de Quinn ficava ainda mais carrancudo.

– Patético. Certas pessoas são como água e óleo, não deveriam se misturar. Você deveria saber disso. Além de ser um insulto para mim ter isso como substituta.

– O nome dela é Rachel.

– E daí? Sabe, Finn, eu terminei com você, mas ainda te respeitava. Agora nem mesmo isso eu posso te dar. Namorar com alguém que se veste como uma pessoa de 70 anos, que parece não ter tido um tratamento de beleza desde que nasceu, que precisa, obviamente, perder vários quilos para ser minimamente aceitável...

Enquanto Quinn continuava a soltar todo tipo de insultos em relação a ela, Rachel levantou o rosto para Finn para ver se ele não iria dizer nada em defesa dela. Mas Finn olhava para Quinn impassível, e a loira continuou e continuou com suas palavras ofensivas.

– Alguém que não chega a ser maior do que um anão, que, sinceramente, se eu visse na rua, poderia confundir com um mendigo, que...

– Chega, Quinn. – interrompeu Rachel.

Rachel podia estar se sentindo bastante envergonhada por estar naquela situação, uma situação com a qual não estava acostumada, mas ela não era o tipo de pessoa que ouviria insultos calada.

– O que foi que você disse? – Quinn parecia ofendida com o simples fato de Rachel ter dirigido a palavra a ela.

– Eu disse chega. Não pense que tem o direito de falar tudo o que quiser a meu respeito.

– E você é quem para dizer o que eu tenho ou não tenho direito a fazer? Não. – ela impediu Rachel de falar. – Eu digo quem você é. Alguém que se presta a estar naquele grupinho de coral insignificante e que, portanto, se torna tão insignificante quanto. Você é uma nulidade, garota.

– Você acha mesmo? – perguntou Rachel. – O pensamento é recíproco. E pode até ser que haja alguma verdade nas coisas que você falou de mim antes, mas sabe do quê? Prefiro ter todos aqueles tipos de falhas do que ter falha de caráter. Porque isso é que não pode ser consertado. Caráter, ou você tem, ou você não tem.

– E você está querendo dizer que eu não tenho?

– Até que você é boa em conclusões.

– Olha aqui, sua...

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Todos, inclusive as pessoas que observavam em silêncio, voltaram a atenção para o fim do corredor, de onde vinha a voz. O Sr. Schuester caminhava até eles em passos largos.

– Achei estranho não ouvir o barulho do pessoal no corredor. – ele olhou de Rachel para Quinn, de Quinn para Finn e de Finn de volta para Rachel, sentindo a tensão entre os três. – Rachel, o que está acontecendo?

– Nada, Sr. Schue. Nós estávamos conversando, mas a conversa já acabou. Finn e eu já estamos indo. – ela puxou a mão do garoto. – Vamos, Finn.

Ele a acompanhou sem dizer nada. Estava surpreso demais para emitir qualquer palavra. Rachel o puxou até encontrar um corredor vazio.

– Eu não acredito! – Rachel disse, incrédula. – Você viu aquilo? Que garota mais... – ela ainda podia ver, em sua mente, a expressão altiva de Quinn enquanto olhava para ela, como se achasse ser de uma espécie superior, ou algo do tipo. – Argh! – Rachel tinha os punhos apertados, ao lado do corpo.

– Eu vi. – Finn respondeu, alheio. – Ou melhor, eu ouvi.

– Pois é! Dá para acreditar?

– Não. – ele olhou para ela, um sorriso começando a se formar. – Rachel. – ele segurou nos ombros dela. – Deu certo!

– O quê?

– Deu certo. Você não viu como ela ficou? Nosso plano deu certo. – ele deu uma gargalhada. – Ela estava com ciúmes!

Rachel olhou para ele boquiaberta.

– Você está contente?

– Aham. – ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

– Finn, aquela garota me insultou. Ela falou coisas que não tinha o direito de falar. E na frente de todas aquelas pessoas!

– É. – ele concordou. – Essa parte não foi legal.

– E você – ela apontou para ele. – não falou nada.

– Eu estava absorvendo o fato de que ela estava com ciúmes. Sério, Rachel, eu cheguei a duvidar de que esse plano daria certo, mas deu! Kurt tinha razão. Você tinha razão.

Rachel se sentia frustrada e afastou as mãos dele de seus ombros.

– Finn... – ela começou. – Como você pode gostar dela?

Finn não pareceu entender a pergunta.

– Como assim?

– Ela é... – Rachel procurava a palavra certa. – Má.

– Não, Rachel, isso não é verdade.

– Ela falou tudo aquilo só para me humilhar.

– Porque ela estava com ciúmes. Ela não fez intencionalmente.

– Não? – Rachel perguntou, incrédula. – Como não? Como você pode ser tão... – ela parou de falar antes de completar.

– O quê? – perguntou Finn.

Cego.

Era isso que ela queria dizer, mas não disse. Apenas respirou fundo e respondeu:

– Nada. – passou as mão pelos cabelos e olhou para ele. – Não é nada. Esquece.

– Não, pode falar.

– Não é nada. Se isso é o que você pensa dela, tudo bem. Esquece tudo. – respirou fundo novamente. – É melhor você ir para sua sala e eu vou para a minha. A gente se vê depois.

Sem dar tempo para que ele respondesse, Rachel saiu andando apressada, deixando-o para trás.

O coração dela estava apertado e ela sentia as lágrimas arderem nos olhos.

Sim, definitivamente, Finn Hudson não era dela. Ele era de Quinn e estava completamente preso a ela. Rachel não conseguia entender como isso era possível, mas ele estava. Claro, Quinn era bonita e popular. Mas fora isso, o que ela tinha?

Rachel poderia entender que uma ex-namorada ciumenta reagisse mal em uma situação como aquela, na qual estava acabando de descobrir que o ex-namorado estava em outra. Mas foi ela quem quis terminar com ele! Ela que não o queria mais!

Além disso, se tratava de Quinn. Não era qualquer garota, Rachel a conhecia bem. Ela sabia que Quinn destilava seu veneno nos outros de graça, inclusive nela mesma, quando ainda nem tinha motivos. Não fora apenas porque estava com ciúmes, como Finn falara. Era porque ela era má.

Mas Finn gostava dela e toda a intenção daquele plano estúpido era fazer com que Quinn sentisse ciúmes. Pois então que fosse!

Se Finn era idiota o suficiente para querer aquela garota, então eles se mereciam.


	6. Chapter 6

Não durou muito para que Rachel se acalmasse e mudasse de ideia. E ela contou com a intervenção de Kurt para isso. Ela passara o dia todo fugindo de Finn, e até mesmo de Kurt. Nem sequer foi almoçar no refeitório.

Queria ter um momento sozinha, para que pudesse pensar. A verdade é que Rachel estava sentindo uma apreensão forte no peito. Aquele era apenas o primeiro dia e ela já estava se sentindo deixada de escanteio.

Quando Finn a ajudara com a raspadinha, há uns dias atrás, Rachel achou que ele se importasse com ela. Talvez não tanto, mas um pouquinho sim. Porém, tirando o começo da conversa com Quinn, quando ele esboçou uma defesa, Finn não se importara com as coisas que Quinn falara em relação a Rachel.

Era isso que a deixava triste mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E, para completar, ele não apenas não se importara, como também ficara contente com a reação dela. Como alguém podia gostar, de fato, de uma garota como aquela?

E, se aquilo era apenas o começo, o que será que Quinn ainda faria para insultá-la? E Finn? Ficaria lá, parado, sem fazer nada de novo? Estaria ele contente cada vez que Quinn resolvesse humilhá-la?

Por mais que Rachel quisesse acreditar que não, a voz dentro da cabeça dela dizia que sim. Ele não iria se importar com as humilhações de Quinn, simplesmente porque ele não se importava com Rachel. Ela era apenas uma peça no plano dele para reconquistar a ex-namorada, nada mais do que isso. Era alguém que seria descartada assim que fosse conveniente.

A tempestade que caía lá fora refletia o turbilhão de emoções dentro dela. E todas aquelas emoções a estavam deixando perturbada. Em um dia ela tinha esperança de que tudo daria certo, no outro, tinha certeza de que nada do que ela queria ia acontecer. E às vezes esse vai e vem acontecia no mesmo dia, como no caso de hoje.

Portanto, depois do momento em que os dois chegaram juntos, Rachel ainda não tinha visto Finn. Mas mesmo assim ela não podia fugir da realidade, já que, aonde quer que fosse, as pessoas ainda comentavam o acontecido, olhavam, apontavam e riam dela.

Ao final das aulas, ela finalmente encontrou com Kurt, que, percebendo o olhar triste, levou-a para fora do colégio, onde a caminhonete de Burt estava estacionada, para que eles pudessem conversar, antes que Finn chegasse. O tempo ainda estava fechado, mas, àquela hora, já não chovia mais.

– O que foi que aconteceu? – ele perguntou. – Eu ouvi algumas coisas, Finn me falou outras, mas eu gostaria de ouvir de você. Até porque nem ele estava entendendo muito bem a sua reação, então não pôde falar muito.

Claro que não, pensou Rachel. Ele não sabia dos verdadeiros sentimentos dela, então não podia fazer ideia de como o contentamento dele em relação às palavras de Quinn a haviam ferido.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Só a Quinn que resolveu ser a Quinn. – Ao ver que Kurt não comentava nada, ela continuou. – Você sabe como ela é, não é novidade. Ela não apenas ficou com raiva de ter me visto com o Finn, como fez questão de demonstrar, falando um monte a meu respeito.

– O que ela disse?

– Várias coisas sobre mim, sobre a minha aparência, sobre o que ela acha que eu sou. – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – O pior era a expressão que ela tinha, sabe, como se estivesse ofendida por Finn tê-la trocado por uma pessoa como eu. Uma nulidade, foi o que ela disse. Uma pessoa insignificante como eu.

– Posso imaginar como foi péssimo para você ouvir isso. Eu soube que várias pessoas estavam olhando e ouvindo. – Kurt comentou e viu Rachel balançar a cabeça, afirmando. – Mas não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ela diz coisas assim para você. – Kurt se aproximou de Rachel e pegou na mão dela. – Tem alguma coisa a mais?

Rachel não se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Finn podia não saber dos sentimentos dela por ele, mas Kurt sabia.

– Ele não disse nada. Quer dizer, se supõe que eu sou namorada dele agora, mas Finn deixou que ela falasse um monte de mim, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, e depois ficou feliz com tudo isso. – Rachel olhou para Kurt com a expressão perdida. – Eu não entendo como ele pode gostar assim de uma pessoa como ela. – Kurt ia comentar algo, mas ela continuou a falar. – E por onde eu passava, as pessoas repetiam o que ela disse, sem nem se preocupar se eu escutava ou não o que elas diziam. Aliás, a intenção delas era que eu escutasse mesmo. – precisando de conforto, Rachel o abraçou. – Ai, Kurt, eu que acordei pensando que o dia hoje seria bom. Mas só serviu para confirmar que Finn não sente nada por mim e não há a mínima possibilidade de que ele sinta.

– Rachel. – ele se separou do abraço, para poder olhá-la. – Nós sabíamos que não seria fácil. Finn enfiou na cabeça que gosta da Quinn e que a quer de volta. Pelo menos por agora, ele está cego com essa ideia, sem conseguir enxergar as coisas direito. E é por isso que você tem que se manter firme. – ele pôs as mãos no rosto dela. – Finn pode ser meio tapado às vezes. – eles riram. – É verdade. Mas nós ainda temos tempo para fazê-lo ver que Quinn não é a garota ideal, e que ele está enganado em relação a ela.

– Será, Kurt? – Rachel perguntou, segurando as mãos que estavam em seu rosto. – E se nós é que estivermos nos enganando? Eu estive pensando nisso o dia todo. E se isso for um erro? Todo esse plano, eu quero dizer.

– Nós não vamos saber até que ele chegue ao fim, não é verdade? – ele pôs um dedo embaixo do queixo dela e levantou sua cabeça. – Levanta essa cabeça, Rachel Berry. Eu te conheço e sei que você não é de desistir fácil. Foi só o primeiro dia, e foi difícil, é verdade, mas a tendência é que as coisas melhorem com o passar do tempo.

Ela concordou.

– De qualquer forma, agora que entrei nessa, não posso mais sair. Vou até o fim.

– É isso aí. Desistir é para os fracos, certo?

Rachel deu um meio sorriso e concordou de novo.

– E sabe do que mais?

– O quê?

– Finn pensa que Quinn reagiu daquele modo porque estava com ciúmes. No começo, eu também achei isso, mas agora, pensando melhor, eu acho que não. Ela não parecia estar com ciúmes, ela parecia estar... – Rachel pensou na palavra que melhor se encaixaria. – Ultrajada. – ele riu e ela seguiu. – Sério. Ela parecia ultrajada e irritada porque Finn me trocou por ela. Quinn não me acha digna de ser uma substituta para ela.

– Não acho que Quinn considere qualquer garota neste colégio digna o suficiente para substituí-la no que quer que seja. Esquece ela, Rachel, e pensa no Finn. Ele é que deve ser o seu alvo, lembra? Quinn é um mero detalhe.

– Aí vocês estão!

Kurt e Rachel olharam para o lado e viram Finn vindo até eles.

– Procurei vocês por toda parte lá dentro. – ele apontou para trás, em direção ao prédio do colégio. – Rachel, onde era que você estava o dia todo? Não apareceu nem para almoçar.

– Por aí. – ela respondeu. – Eu... Tive um problema. É isso. Um problema feminino que tive que resolver. Desses que vêm todos os meses.

– Oh. – Finn imaginava o "problema feminino" que ela tivera, os quais ele não entendia e não fazia questão de entender. – Sei.

– Você queria que eu te chamasse para me ajudar? – Rachel perguntou, divertida com o desconforto dele. Meninos como Finn tinham certos paradigmas em relação a essas coisas femininas.

– Não! – ele apressou-se em responder. – Quer dizer, todo mundo tem direito a seus momentos íntimos. – Kurt e Rachel riam dele. – Agora vamos, né? Vamos para casa.

* * *

><p>– Finn!<p>

Puck entrou na sala de musculação dos jogadores de futebol americano, onde Finn estava levantando peso. A recente conquista dele, ou seja, Quinn sentindo ciúmes ao vê-lo com Rachel, dera-lhe energia o suficiente para colocar a musculação em dia.

– E aí. – ao ver Puck, ele deixou os pesos de lado.

– Que história é essa de você estar namorando com a Berry? – Puck parou bem na frente do amigo, com as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

Finalmente, pensou Finn. Ele estava esperando que Puck viesse perguntar isso a ele já fazia um tempo.

– A história é essa que você acabou de falar. Nós estamos namorando e é isso. – Finn deu meia volta e procurou pela toalha para enxugar o suor.

– E?

Finn pegou a toalha e passou-a no rosto todo antes de responder.

– Não tem mais o que falar. Depois que Quinn terminou comigo, eu e a Rachel começamos a nos conhecer melhor e acabou rolando. – ele deu de ombros. – É tudo.

– Não pode ser tudo. Cara, você está namorando com a rainha dos fracassados.

Finn estava ficando impaciente. Não era a primeira vez que ele ouvia aquilo, e a verdade é que de tanto ouvir, ele começara a temer seriamente por sua própria reputação.

– Não precisa exagerar.

– Não estou exagerando. – Puck deu um tapa com o dorso da mão no braço de Finn. – Acorda, cara. Eu sei que você está curtindo uma fossa pelo fim do namoro com a Quinn e tudo mais, mas não precisava pegar qualquer uma que visse pela frente.

– Também não é assim. – Finn olhou para ele de cara feia, ao mesmo tempo em que secava o suor dos braços com a toalha. – Rachel não é qualquer uma.

Ao ouvi-lo, Puck coçou a cabeça.

– Você está dizendo que gosta dela?

– É. – era isso que Finn tinha que responder. – Eu gosto dela.

Mas também não era totalmente mentira. Ele gostava dela. Rachel era uma boa amiga.

Puck olhou para Finn, pensativo.

– Tem certeza? Quer dizer, você pode estar enganado e confundido por causa de todo o rolo com a Quinn.

– Eu tenho certeza, Puck.

– Bom, se é assim, fazer o quê? – Puck se sentou e, por sentir que precisava fazer alguma coisa, começou a levantar os pesos que Finn tinha largado.

Finn se surpreendeu com a reação dele. Não esperava que Puck aceitasse tão fácil.

– Sério?

– É, quer dizer... A gente não escolhe essas coisas. O coração é cego, não olha para quem se apaixona.

Se Finn antes estava surpreso, agora ele estava estupefato.

– O coração não olha para quem se apaixona? – ele repetiu. – De onde veio isso? – Finn não pôde evitar gargalhar. – Daqui é que não foi. – ele colocou o dedo indicador na cabeça de Puck.

– Sai daqui. – Puck afastou a mão do outro. – Foi daí sim, de onde mais?

– Isso que eu quero saber.

Finn esperou por uma resposta, como não veio, ele se sentou ao lado do amigo.

– Puck. – Finn deu uma pausa antes de continuar. – _Você_ está apaixonado?

– Claro que não! Tá me estranhando?

– Estou. – Finn estava se divertindo com aquilo. – Eu nunca na minha vida tinha ouvido você falar de coisas como essa.

Agora Puck se sentia inquieto demais para ficar sentado. Ele ficou de pé, mas continuou levantando os pesos, ao mesmo tempo em que andava de um lado para o outro. Se Finn agora estava em outra, talvez fosse o momento de começar a preparar o terreno sobre a relação dele com Quinn.

– Bom... – ele disse. – Talvez, mas só talvez, eu esteja aí amarrado numa mina.

Finn levantou as sobrancelhas, mas respondeu calmamente.

– Sei.

– Eu tava de olho nela faz um tempo já, mas ela tinha namorado. – ele olhou de canto para Finn, mas não viu nele nenhum tipo de reação. – Pode-se dizer que ela também estava de olho em mim.

– Ela tinha um namorado, quer dizer que não tem mais? – Finn viu Puck balançar a cabeça negativamente. – Então você está pensando em ficar com ela?

Puck largou os pesos e sentou de novo ao lado de Finn.

– Sabe o que é, mano? Eu não sou esse tipo de cara, tá me entendendo? Quer dizer, exclusividade não é o meu forte.

Finn balançou a cabeça, concordando.

– Comigo não rola esse tipo de coisa. – continuou Puck.

– Mas você gosta dela.

– Gosto. Gostar eu até gosto. – ele pôs a mão no queixo e apertou os lábios. – Mas isso não significa que eu deixei de gostar das outras também. Tá seguindo?

– Estou. – Finn conhecia Puck o suficiente para saber o que ele queria dizer. – Você gosta dela, mas não vai deixar as outras de lado.

– Pois é! São muitas minas dispostas nesse mundo pra que eu fique só com uma. – ele levantou o dedo indicador, para dar ênfase ao que dizia. – É tentação demais para um cara como eu.

– E o que ela acha disso?

– Ah, sabe como são as meninas. Elas têm esses sonhos românticos e blá, blá, blá. Sempre têm esperanças de que eu mude. Mas eu não sou do tipo que muda.

– Então diga isso a ela.

– Se eu disser, ela vai me dar um pé na bunda.

– Então não diga.

– É, eu gosto dessa ideia.

Finn riu e se levantou.

– Você não existe, cara. – ele pegou a mochila e pendurou no ombro. – Boa sorte nisso aí. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Rachel vai jantar lá em casa, o que significa que tenho que me apressar para não estar cheirando assim quando ela chegar.

* * *

><p>A família Hudson-Hummel estava, mais uma vez, recebendo Rachel Berry em sua casa para o jantar. A sala era igual, a mesa era igual, as cadeiras, os pratos e os talheres também. O mesmo se aplicava às pessoas.<p>

Mas a situação era diferente. Talvez nem tão diferente, pensou Rachel. Mas também não era igual. Antes, ela era apenas a amiga de Kurt, mas agora ela também era a namorada de Finn. Não, ela não era a namorada de Finn, mas era nisso que ela devia fazer Carole e Burt acreditarem.

Aquilo era tudo muito confuso, ela pensou.

Rachel se sentia nervosa como se, de fato, aquela situação fosse real. Lá no fundo, ela sentia a necessidade de que os dois a aceitassem como nora, tanto quanto gostaria de realmente sê-lo. Não, talvez nem tanto, mas quase.

Fora de Kurt a ideia de anunciar o "namoro" dela e de Finn num jantar. E por isso lá estava ela, sentada à mesa, olhando para aquelas duas pessoas, as quais ela sempre respeitou muito e que sempre a trataram bem, prestes a contar-lhes uma grande mentira.

– Mãe, Burt... – ela finalmente ouviu Finn dizer. – Tem algo que eu gostaria de contar. – Finn respirou fundo e pegou na mão de Rachel, em cima da mesa. – Rachel e eu estamos namorando agora. – ele falou tudo de uma vez só.

Houve um momento de silêncio, durante o qual Carole olhou de Finn para as mãos dos dois, de volta para Finn, depois para Rachel e para Finn de novo. Burt, por sua vez, apenas franzia a testa.

O coração de Rachel batia rápido enquanto esperava por uma resposta. Ela podia imaginar o que os pais de Finn estavam pensando, afinal de contas, até outro dia, Finn era completamente indiferente a Rachel, como era possível que agora a estivesse namorando?

Era bem verdade que Carole sempre gostara dela, mas até então Rachel era apenas a amiga de Kurt. Vê-la como namorada de seu filho, certamente, não era algo que passara pela cabeça daquela mulher.

E se ela não a aceitasse? E se a achasse boa para ser amiga de Kurt, mas não para ser namorada de Finn?

O desespero de Rachel aumentou em níveis incalculáveis quando ela viu os olhos de Carole se encherem d'água. A mãe de Finn cobriu a boca com a mão, balançando a cabeça.

Céus, aquilo tudo era um erro! Será que alguém perceberia se ela saísse correndo pela porta?

– Mas isso é maravilhoso. – Carole finalmente disse. – Rachel, querida!

Carole se levantou de sua cadeira, foi até o lado de Rachel e a abraçou. Foi só então que a garota soltou o ar que nem sentira prender nos pulmões.

– Finalmente Finn encontrou uma menina que o mereça. – Carole olhou para o marido. – Oh, Burt! – Carole sabia que só ele entendia suas angústias de mãe. Também foi só ele quem a ouvia desabafar várias vezes seguidas, antes de ir dormir.

– Eu não disse que ela ia gostar da notícia? – perguntou Finn.

– Claro que sim. Como não? – indagou Carole.

– Rachel esteve o dia todo preocupada que você talvez não fosse gostar dela estar namorando com Finn. – comentou Kurt, divertido.

– Mas como ela pôde pensar isso? – Carole a abraçou ainda mais apertado. – Rachel, querida, todos nessa casa sempre gostamos de você.

– Eu sei. – Rachel estava se sentindo mais relaxada agora. – Mas eu era a amiga do Kurt, não a namorada do Finn. – ela encolheu os ombros. – Eu temia que você não me aprovasse como namorada dele.

– Não, mas é claro que aprovo. Você é uma moça muito mais adequada para ele do que a Quinn. Ou do que qualquer outra garota com quem ele tenha se relacionado. – ao ver a maneira como Finn a olhava, Carole acrescentou: – Desculpe, querido, mas é verdade. Cheguei a duvidar do seu bom gosto.

Rachel não sabia o que dizer. Carole realmente parecia tê-la em alta estima. Se pelo menos Finn pensasse o mesmo.

Finn procurou ignorar o comentário de sua mãe no que dizia respeito a Quinn, afinal de contas, era com ela que ele, de fato, desejava ficar, e levou a mão de Rachel aos lábios, beijando-a.

– Rachel é mesmo uma ótima garota. Eu sinto que demorei tempo demais para descobrir isso. Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é? – Finn estava surpreso com a própria atuação.

Rachel também estava. Mesmo sabendo que as palavras dele não eram verdadeiras, não podia deixar de sentir o coração acelerar ao ouvi-lo. E ela sentia a mão formigar bem no canto onde ele a tinha beijado.

– Oh, querido. – Carole saiu do lado de Rachel para ir até seu filho e também o abraçou. – Que bom que você esqueceu tudo aquilo, eu estava realmente preocupada.

– Eu sei disso, mãe.

Sim, ele sabia. Nos dias que precederam o término do namoro dele com Quinn, Finn percebera que a atitude sombria que apresentava preocupava sua mãe, mas, naquele momento, ele estava deprimido demais para se importar.

– E foi mais rápido do que eu pensava. – comentou Burt. – Devo confessar que pensei que aquele Finn deprimido ficaria aqui por mais tempo, mas só uma garota especial como Rachel para reverter a situação.

– Sim, Rachel é especial e Finn tem sorte por tê-la. Ninguém merecia mais a Quinn. – falou Kurt. Só ele percebeu o olhar feio que o outro garoto lhe lançou.

– Não vamos falar da Quinn. – Finn não aguentava mais ver sua família falando mal da ex-namorada e, quem sabe, futura também.

– É, não vamos. – Carole finalmente resolveu voltar para seu lugar e se sentou. – Quinn é passado, Rachel é presente.

– Ora, não posso deixar de achar que Rachel é uma cunhada muito melhor. E não é só porque ela é minha amiga. – Kurt olhou diretamente para Finn e acrescentou: – Se eu fosse você, cuidava bem da Rachel, para não perdê-la e se arrepender depois.

– Humm. – foi o que Finn respondeu, contrariado, deixando claro a Kurt que gostaria que ele parasse de falar aquelas coisas.

– Estou falando sério. – Kurt ignorou e continuou. – Vocês não acham que eles fazem um belo casal. – ele olhou para Carole e ela concordou com a cabeça, satisfeita. – Quer dizer, a diferença no tamanho até que é bem considerável, mas vocês não acham que isso acaba deixando-os ainda mais fofos?

– Eu acho. – Carole respondeu.

– E Finn seria um idiota se a deixasse escapar, portanto, é bom cuidar bem dela, porque a qualquer momento pode vir outro e zum! – ele fez um gesto com a mão, como quem pega alguma coisa no ar. – Arrebatá-la.

– Finn cuidará de mim, Kurt. – falou Rachel, apenas para pôr fim no assunto.

Kurt implicava com Finn, soltando indiretas, e o estava deixando incomodado. Rachel não pôde evitar rir para si mesma. Seu amigo estava determinado a juntar o meio-irmão com a melhor amiga e ele não fazia questão de ser sutil.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada pelas reviews!<strong>

**Elas me deixam feliz e são sempre bem-vindas! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Mais cinco dias se passaram desde aquele jantar sem que nada demais tivesse acontecido. Rachel e Finn continuaram com o namoro de mentira e, com um tempo, as pessoas no colégio começaram a se acostumar com o fato e a parar de olhar para os dois juntos como se eles fossem uma aberração.

Claro que isso não queria dizer que Quinn deixara de soltar palavras venenosas em direção a Rachel sempre que a via. E, cada vez que ela fazia tal coisa, o coração de Rachel ficava ainda mais apertado ao ver que Finn se alegrava com esse comportamento.

Rachel não conseguia entender como ele não percebia que aquilo a feria. Não era como se ela tivesse demonstrado qualquer coisa a ele, na verdade, ela fazia de tudo para esconder seus sentimentos. Rachel sabia que se Finn desconfiasse do que ela sentia, era capaz dele colocar um fim naquele plano. Mas, mesmo assim, Rachel se perguntava se o garoto não fazia mesmo a mínima ideia de que as reações dele aos comentários de Quinn a magoavam.

Sempre que Rachel comentava o fato com Kurt e Mercedes, os amigos procuravam consolá-la dizendo que Finn era assim meio devagar mesmo e ela não devia perder as esperanças.

Rachel procurava se manter firme, procurava se convencer de que não havia volta atrás e que ela tinha que seguir em frente. Era agora ou nunca. Ela não teria outra oportunidade como aquela.

Certa vez, no refeitório, Kurt insistira que o "namoro" deles estava muito morno. Ele dizia a Finn que as coisas tinham que esquentar, do contrário, os estudantes do Mckinley iriam começar a achar estranho o fato deles nunca serem vistos se beijando.

O comentário fizera Rachel ficar da cor de um tomate. Isso era o que ela vinha pensando há um tempo já, mas nunca tivera a coragem de dizer a Finn. Kurt, claramente, não tinha esse mesmo problema. Ele não hesitava em provocar Finn sempre que podia.

Mas Finn simplesmente olhara para Rachel, sem dizer nada. Tentar descobrir o que se passava na cabeça daquele garoto a estava deixando maluca. Às vezes, ele ficava encarando-a de um jeito que ela não conseguia definir. Outras vezes, ele passava a mão em seu rosto, ou colocava uma mecha solta de cabelos atrás de sua orelha, com um sorriso de canto que Rachel daria tudo para decifrar. Mas, fora um toque aqui ou ali, que ela sabia ser somente parte da encenação, ele ainda não a tinha beijado.

– Vocês não sabem o que Carole veio me perguntar ontem. – disse Kurt, quando estavam os quatro, ele, Finn, Rachel e Mercedes, no refeitório. – Ela quis saber se alguma vez eu já tinha visto vocês se beijando. Estou falando, para todos os efeitos, vocês estão em início de namoro, mas não parecem estar. E Carole não é boba.

– O que você disse a ela? – perguntou Finn.

– Eu disse que sim. O que mais poderia dizer? – ele pegou uma torrada e deu uma mordida. – Mas ela está estranhando. E não vai demorar muito para que outras pessoas façam o mesmo.

– Para falar a verdade, algumas pessoas já vieram me perguntar o mesmo. – foi a vez de Mercedes comentar.

– Tão vendo? Quem já se viu namorados que não se beijam?

– Você parece mais preocupado com isso do que nós, Kurt.

Kurt fingiu uma expressão ofendida.

– Eu só quero que tudo dê certo, Finn. Mas se você não quer recuperar a fulaninha, por mim tudo bem.

Finn respirou fundo e se recostou na cadeira. Talvez Kurt tivesse razão. Quinn dizia uma palavra aqui e ali sobre o namoro dele com Rachel, mas fora isso, ela não parecia se importar tanto. Talvez fosse o momento de partir para uma ação mais concreta.

Finn se surpreendeu com o friozinho na barriga que sentiu ao tomar esta decisão.

Ele estava ansioso?

O rapaz olhou para Rachel e o frio aumentou. A verdade é que ele já se pegara olhando para os lábios dela, se perguntando qual gosto teriam. Se seria tão doce quanto o perfume que ela tinha. Finn podia sentir o cheiro dali mesmo, afinal eles não estavam sentados tão distantes.

Era um cheiro que ele já aprendera a associar a ela. Um cheiro de Jasmim, misturado com o aroma natural dela, o qual ele não podia definir com exatidão, portanto, Finn o definia como o "cheiro da Rachel" e ponto final. Ele já se vira tentado e enterrar o rosto nos cabelos dela para aspirá-lo. Se sentia meio estranho com esse desejo, mas era verdade.

Finn não queria compreender aqueles pensamentos e toda vez que eles invadiam sua mente, ele tratava de afastá-los. Certamente não significavam muita coisa, ele só estava confuso, logo ia passar.

Ele tinha que focar em Quinn.

– Você tem razão. – disse. Isso fez com que o coração de Rachel desse uma cambalhota. – No momento certo, vai acontecer.

– E quando é o momento certo? – Kurt perguntou.

– Eu não sei. Quando ele chegar, nós saberemos.

– Talvez o momento certo seja hoje, quando você deixá-la em frente à sala de aula. – Kurt sugeriu.

Nervosa, Rachel viu Finn dar de ombros e comentar calmamente, como se não tivesse importância:

– Talvez...

* * *

><p>A cada passo que dava em direção à porta, o estômago de Rachel se contraia mais. Iria ele mesmo beijá-la quando se despedissem, antes dela entrar na sala de aula?<p>

Oh, céus, o mero pensamento fazia o coração dela querer sair pela boca.

A mão que segurava a dele suava levemente, mas ele não parecia ter percebido. A ansiedade tomava conta de seu corpo inteiro e ela flutuava pelo corredor, alheia ao que se passava a sua volta, com a mente focada no que poderia vir a acontecer em alguns poucos minutos.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao destino e pararam, um em frente ao outro. Rachel deu um sorriso nervoso a ele, que foi devolvido do mesmo modo. Os dois se afastaram mais da porta, para deixar os outros entrarem.

– Errr... – começou ela. – Tchau, então. – Rachel não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer, então ela deu meia-volta para entrar na sala.

– Espera. – Finn impediu, segurando-a pela mão.

Neste momento, ela não se surpreenderia se seu coração pudesse ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância. Rachel viu Finn se inclinar na direção dela, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Ela ficou parada esperando. Era um momento que ela esteve sonhando desde que colocou os olhos naquele garoto pela primeira vez e estava prestes a acontecer.

Aquilo era mesmo a vida real?

Rachel sentiu o lábios dele encostarem nos seus de leve e o mundo em volta sumiu. Finn deu mais um passo à frente, aproximando-se. Ele pressionou um pouco mais os lábios nos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que passava um braço por sua cintura. Ela era tão pequena que o braço dele envolvia seu corpo com sobras.

Finn levantou a outra mão e tocou o rosto dela com delicadeza. Rachel se sentia zonza e agradeceu aos céus por ele a estar segurando pela cintura. Ela levantou os braços e posou as mãos nos ombros de Finn, em busca de maior equilíbrio.

Ele afastou os lábios lentamente e abriu os olhos para olhá-la. Rachel não fazia ideia de quanto tempo passaram assim, até que ele abaixou a cabeça de novo e as bocas se reencontraram, dessa vez com mais força.

Finn passou o outro braço pela cintura dela e a trouxe mais para perto. O cheiro de jasmim e o "de Rachel" envolviam-no agora mais do que nunca e ele a apertou mais forte.

Os dois se separaram quando ouviram o barulho de alguém limpando a garganta perto deles. Ao abrirem os olhos, viram o professor de inglês olhando parado, de braços cruzados.

– Bonita cena. – declarou. – Mas não é hora para isso. Ou entram, ou vão embora.

Rachel piscou algumas vezes para o professor, tentando voltar à realidade. O braço que Finn ainda tinha em volta da cintura dela era uma lembrança do que havia acabado de se passar. Ela evitou olhar para Finn, com medo de que, se o fizesse, ele conseguiria perceber tudo o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento.

Piscou mais algumas vezes e inspirou profundamente.

– Eu entro. – a voz dela saiu mais firme do que ela esperava.

Rachel não esperou ninguém falar mais nada e saiu andando depressa. Finn deu um sorriso amarelo para o professor e fez o mesmo que Rachel, mas foi na direção contrária.

* * *

><p>Se alguém perguntasse a Rachel o que os professores disseram nas aulas que vieram depois, ela não teria a mínima ideia do que responder. As cenas daquele momento iam e vinham na mente dela, sem que ela pudesse controlar.<p>

– Rachel! – Kurt estalou os dedos na frente do rosto dela. – Volte à realidade, por favor.

As aulas tinham terminado, finalmente, e agora era hora do Glee Club. Mas ela estava tão dispersa ali quanto estivera anteriormente.

– O quê? – perguntou.

– Mercedes e eu estamos falando com você há tempos e você fica aí olhando para a cadeira da frente como se ela fosse alguma coisa muito interessante.

Rachel se endireitou no assento.

– Eu só estava pensando.

– É, nós percebemos. – riu Mercedes. – Sua mente estava em qualquer lugar menos aqui.

– Eu me pergunto o que pode ter acontecido... – declarou Kurt, sugestivo, com os olhos entrecerrados e com um dedo no queixo.

Um sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios de Rachel. É claro que ela pretendia contar tudo a eles, afinal, relatar o acontecido aos amigos fazia parte da graça.

– Desembucha. – Kurt incentivou.

– Bom... Aconteceu.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mercedes.

– O que vocês estão imaginando. Não se façam de desentendidos, se foram vocês mesmo que provocaram.

Kurt se sentou reto na cadeira, fazendo expressões de entusiasmo.

– Um beijo? – ele quis ter certeza.

Rachel afirmou com a cabeça e ele exprimiu um "Uhuu!" antes dele e Mercedes baterem as mãos uma na do outro. Rachel ria divertida com os amigos.

– Eu sabia! – continuou Kurt. – Eu te falei, Mercedes, eu te falei. Deu certo!

O último comentário fez Rachel franzir a testa.

– Deu certo o quê?

– Acontece, meu amor, que você não poderia ter amigos melhores. – Kurt não podia esconder o entusiasmo. – Mercedes e eu planejamos antes toda aquela conversa no refeitório. Estava claro que Finn precisava de um empurrão, então nós o demos.

– Não foi tão difícil convencê-lo. – completou Mercedes.

Rachel apertou os olhos para eles.

– Claro, só podia, como eu não desconfiei antes? Você agora parece ser o rei dos planos, Kurt.

– Humpf! – ele se recostou na cadeira. – Eu fiz o que era preciso. Vai me dizer que não gostou.

– Eu não posso dizer isso. – Rachel respondeu e os três começaram a rir.

– Mas conta logo como foi. – Mercedes não estava menos empolgada que Kurt.

– Bom... – Rachel começou. – Foi um beijo normal. Quer dizer, nós estávamos na frente da sala de aula, não podia ser um beijo no estilo cinematográfico ou algo desse tipo. Não teve língua nem nada.

– Ah. – tanto Mercedes quanto Kurt pareceram um tanto quanto desapontados e Rachel riu deles.

– Mas foi muito mais do que eu jamais pensei que algum dia fosse acontecer! – Rachel suspirou alto. – Eu me senti nas nuvens. Pode parecer piegas isso, mas eu não me importo. – ela então segurou nas mãos dos dois. – Ai, eu o amo. – declarou, sem conseguir se conter.

Os olhos dela expressavam aquilo que ela falava e Kurt apertou a mão dela, com um sorriso compreensivo.

– Isso não é nenhuma novidade, meu bem.

Rachel desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhada.

– Mas nós ainda não estamos satisfeitos. – continuou Kurt. – Foi apenas o começo. O tal beijo cinematográfico, de que você estava falando, ainda vai acontecer, pode escrever!

* * *

><p><strong>De novo, obrigada a todos pelas reviews e continuem dizendo o que estão achando!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

– Rachel.

A garota acabara de chegar em casa, cumprimentara os pais, que estavam na sala de estar, e subia as escadas para seu quarto, quando ouviu a voz de Hiram Berry chamá-la de volta.

– O que foi, papai? – ela desceu as escadas e foi até eles.

– Sente-se, querida. – ele pediu, apontando para uma poltrona vazia.

Ela sentou de frente para os pais, que, por sua vez, estavam sentados um do lado do outro no sofá.

– Rachel, hoje de manhã eu fui ao supermercado. – começou Hiram.

– Comprou o meu cereal matinal de chocolate? O que tinha aqui já acabou.

– Comprei.

– Hiram encontrou com Carole Hummel. – Leroy cortou o assunto e foi direto ao ponto.

Rachel sentiu piscar o sinal de alerta.

– Ah.

– E ela disse a ele algo interessante.

– Ah. – ela repetiu, sem ter nada melhor para dizer.

– Rachel, querida, a Sra. Hummel comentou comigo algo sobre você e o filho dela.

O sinal de alerta agora piscava enlouquecidamente.

– Kurt? – mas ela não desistiria tão fácil.

– Não, o outro filho dela. – Leroy respondeu, veemente.

Dos dois pais, Hiram era o mais flexível e paciente, enquanto que Leroy tentava ser mais disciplinador. Rachel achava que juntos eles se completavam e conseguiam balancear as coisas muito bem.

– Você diz o Finn? – Carole não tinha outro filho, mas não custava ter certeza.

– Você sabe que sim, Rachel. – Leroy tinha o tom de voz firme.

– Calma, Leroy. – Hiram pediu. – Rachel, ela me disse que você e Finn estão namorando.

Rachel não falou nada. Ela tentou pensar em algo para continuar enrolando a conversa, mas Hiram não dera mais espaço para perguntas aleatórias. Ela ainda não tinha dito nada sobre o "namoro" a seus pais, porque não queria mentir para eles.

Ela não contava com a possibilidade de outra pessoa fazer isso em seu lugar.

– E então, é verdade? – perguntou Leroy. – Não minta.

Rachel pediu desculpas silenciosas a eles, porque, na verdade, ela _teria_ que mentir.

– É verdade. – ela respondeu, sem olhá-los nos olhos.

Seus pais se entreolharam, antes de Leroy perguntar:

– E porque nós ainda não tínhamos ouvido nada sobre isso, Rachel Berry?

Rachel não podia deixar de achar engraçada a ironia da situação. Ela procurou esconder aquela história para não ter que mentir para os pais e estava levando uma bronca por causa disso. E agora ela só podia consertar tudo inventando mais mentiras.

– Ah, pai, porque... – hesitou. – Ainda está muito no começo... É isso! Eu quis esperar mais um pouco para ver no que ia dar antes de falar qualquer coisa. – foi a melhor desculpa que ela conseguiu arrumar.

– Então porque ela sabia? – Leroy não parecia ter engolido ainda. – A mãe dele, eu quero dizer.

– Ah, é porque eu estou sempre lá, na casa dela.

– Exatamente, meu bem. – falou Hiram.

– Era aí onde queríamos chegar. – Leroy continuou por ele. – Você está sempre lá, mas ele nunca está aqui.

Rachel permaneceu em silêncio. Ela já conseguia prever aonde aquela conversa ia chegar. Seus pais queriam conhecer Finn, que não era o namorado dela, mas que deveria ser apresentado como tal. As mentiras eram mesmo uma bola de neve.

– Nós gostaríamos que você o trouxesse um dia para jantar conosco, Rachel. – declarou Leroy.

Rachel percebeu pelo olhar dele que não era apenas o que ele "gostaria" que acontecesse, era o que ela tinha que fazer e ponto final.

– Para que nós possamos conhecê-lo. Afinal de contas, ele é seu primeiro namorado. – o tom de Hiram era mais brando. – Ah, minha bebê! – ele foi até Rachel e a levantou da poltrona, para abraçá-la. – Meu bebê está crescendo!

Rachel sorriu e o abraçou forte.

– Estou crescendo desde que nasci, papai. – brincou ela.

– Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – ele se separou um pouco do abraço para segurar o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijá-lo. – Você já está uma mocinha. E uma mocinha linda!

– Hiram, por favor, estamos tentando ter uma conversa séria com a nossa filha. Rachel mentiu para nós.

– Eu não menti. – ela estava se sentindo injustiçada. – Eu apenas omiti.

– É a mesma coisa. – repreendeu Leroy.

– Não, não é. – ela se apertou mais contra o corpo de Hiram. – Só não tinha falado ainda porque estava no começo, já disse.

– Oh, Leroy, não seja tão sério. Você mesmo já foi um adolescente muito rebelde. – Hiram olhou para Rachel com expressão divertida. – Seu pai deixava seus avós loucos.

Os dois deram uma risada juntos e então Leroy também ficou de pé.

– E eles se certificavam de me colocar no meu lugar.

– O que não quer dizer que você não fazia o que não devia tudo de novo. Se fizesse, nós não estaríamos casados hoje.

– Eu te apresentei aos meus pais, como se deve.

– E eles me chutaram da casa. – Hiram falou e depois voltou a se dirigir a Rachel. – Os pais de Leroy achavam que eu era má influência.

– E era. – disse ele.

– Sim, eu era. Eu o convenci a se casar comigo.

Hiram e Rachel riram de novo, mas, dessa vez, Leroy se juntou a eles.

– O que aconteceu conosco não interessa agora. – Leroy continuou. – Rachel, você vai trazer Finn aqui para nós falarmos com ele.

– Mas pai...

– Nada de "mas", mocinha. – a voz dele estava séria de novo. – Nós somos seus pais e temos direito a conhecer seu namorado. Ou melhor, nós temos a obrigação.

– É porque nos preocupamos com você, meu bem. – Hiram deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Rachel. – E queremos ter a certeza de que esse rapaz te merece.

A única coisa que restava a Rachel naquele momento era concordar. Ela sabia que não poderia fugir daquela situação por muito mais tempo agora que seus pais já tinham descoberto tudo.

* * *

><p>Finn adorava os sábados. Significava que ele podia dormir tarde no dia anterior e acordar tarde no dia seguinte. Significava que ele podia passar o dia na cama, comendo, assistindo filmes de ação, ou jogando video game. Se dependesse de Finn, todos os dias seriam sábado.<p>

Ele procurou fazer todas essas coisas, aproveitando cada segundo, porque amanhã seria domingo e domingos eram chatos. Claro que o simples fato de não ter aula já fazia com que não fosse um dia totalmente ruim, mas não era nada comparado ao sábado.

No domingo você tinha que pensar em se preparar para as aulas da segunda-feira. E era pior ainda quando em uma dessas aulas seria aplicada uma prova. Finn odiava provas, principalmente porque ele quase nunca se dava bem nelas. E ele tinha uma prova a fazer na segunda-feira que estava por vir.

E o que falar quando a prova em questão seria de matemática? Só de pensar ele sentia o estômago embrulhar. Talvez ele devesse desistir da matemática de uma vez, ao invés de ficar perdendo tempo se preocupando com aquilo, sem obter resultado positivo.

Mas, para alívio de Finn, o domingo ainda não tinha chegado e ainda era sábado. Sábado de noite, é verdade, mas sábado mesmo assim. Sem contar que ele acabara de jantar e a comida estava deliciosa. Não havia ninguém que cozinhasse tão bem quanto sua mãe, ele pensou, quando se sentava de frente para a TV.

Burt estava assistindo a reprise de um jogo de basquete, o qual não pôde assistir quando passou ao vivo. Finn também não assistira, mas ele não estava se importando muito com aquela partida. Finn só queria passar um tempo de preguiça, deitado no sofá.

Mas, pelo visto, Carole não estava disposta a deixar. Sua mãe deu um tapa em seu pé, para que ele se sentasse e desse um espaço para ela ali também. Finn suspirou pelo momento de prazer perdido, e fez o que ela pedia.

– Não pode mudar de canal, Burt? – Carole perguntou ao marido. – Está passando aquele programa de culinária.

– Poderia até mudar, querida, mas não para programa de culinária.

– Ah. – ela lamentou. – Mas qual é a graça de assistir jogo que já passou e você já sabe o resultado?

– Eu não sei o resultado.

– Como não? Passou no jornal, o time de vermelho ganhou.

Burt olhou para ela, contrariado.

– Obrigada, Carole. – retrucou.

– Humpf. – ela apenas encolheu os ombros, não se importando.

Finn bocejou, alheio a toda a conversa, deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Depois de um tempo, Carole desistiu da TV, deixou Burt concentrado no jogo e se lembrou do encontro que tivera outro dia.

– Finn, quase me esqueci de comentar, encontrei com Hiram Berry no supermercado, há uns dias atrás.

Ele levantou a cabeça.

– É, eu tô sabendo.

– Sabe o que foi mais estranho? – Carole, que tinha os braços cruzados, apoiou o cotovelo direito no braço esquerdo e colocou a mão no queixo, com uma expressão intrigada. – Ele me pareceu não saber do seu namoro com a Rachel.

– Humm.

Ela voltou a cruzar os braços.

– Por que ela não contou a eles?

Rachel comentara com Finn a conversa que tivera com os pais, dizendo que teria que levá-lo para jantar na casa deles. Finn achara estanho ter que conhecer os pais de uma namorada que não era realmente uma namorada, mas ele não tinha escolha, afinal, Rachel fora na casa dele para os dois contarem a Carole e Burt.

Ela disse a Finn que não havia contado nada aos pais até aquele momento, porque não queria mentir para eles. Era compreensível, mas eles acabaram descobrindo mesmo assim. E fora ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Carole a responsável por fazê-los saber.

Mas ele não podia contar a verdadeira razão a sua mãe.

– Eu não sei. Estava com vergonha, eu acho.

– Vergonha de quê?

– Sei lá. Ela comentou algo sobre querer esperar um pouco mais para dizer a eles, porque o namoro ainda estava muito no começo. – Finn lembrou da desculpa que Rachel dissera ter contado aos pais.

– Mas qual é o problema com isso? Você contou a mim. Não só você, ela também.

– Ah, mãe, sabe como são as garotas. – Finn estava ficando nervoso com a insistência. – Rachel nunca havia namorado antes, então ela não sabia muito bem como agir em relação a eles, porque nunca passou por isso antes, entende?

– É. – ela parecia mais conformada com agora. – Talvez tenha sido essa a razão.

– Eu vou jantar na casa dela no próximo fim de semana e ficará tudo bem.

– É a coisa certa a se fazer. – concluiu Carole.

* * *

><p>Finn acabara de sair da bendita da prova de matemática. Se antes ele estava preocupado com suas notas na matéria, agora ele estava desesperado. Se conseguira resolver três questões inteiras, das quinze que tinham, foi muito. E, dessas três, ele duvidava ter acertado alguma.<p>

Finn temia seriamente perder a matéria. Se isso acontecesse, a permanência dele no time de futebol ficaria comprometida, e sair do time era algo que não poderia acontecer de maneira alguma.

Porque, por mais que Finn não quisesse reconhecer, o recente namoro com Rachel causara pequenos danos em sua reputação. Ela pertencia à turma dos fracassados daquele colégio, querendo ou não. Às vezes, Finn se preocupava ao ponto de querer pôr um fim em tudo aquilo, mas então ele pensava melhor e via que não podia.

Rachel era a única garota em que ele podia confiar. Finn sabia que ela não usaria o que sabia contra ele, acontecesse o que acontecesse, e isso era algo que ele não poderia afirmar de nenhuma outra.

E, além do mais, depois que voltasse com Quinn, as pessoas rapidamente esqueceriam que um dia ele namorou com Rachel Berry e tudo voltaria ao normal. Era por isso que Finn tinha que conseguir de novo Quinn o mais rápido possível.

Mas a garota não dava a mínima abertura a ele. O que será que estava acontecendo? De acordo com o plano, ela deveria estar morrendo de ciúmes a esta altura. Mas, fora um momento ou outro, nos quais ela demonstrava estar chateada por ele estar com outra garota, Quinn não dera mostras de querer restabelecer o namoro.

Finn não podia nem mesmo perguntar a Puck se ela dissera algo sobre ele, porque Puck, assim como o resto das pessoas, deveria pensar que Finn tinha superado tudo e seguido em frente. Finn podia confessar ao amigo a verdade, mas, conhecendo Puck, ele provavelmente acabaria espalhando a notícia pelos quatro cantos. Puck não era a melhor pessoa para guardar segredos.

Não, Finn tinha que manter a boca fechada e seguir com o plano sem que ninguém nem ao menos desconfiasse da verdade, do contrário, tudo iria por água abaixo.

Kurt insistia que o que estava faltando eram beijos. Finn dava alguns em Rachel eventualmente, mas eram do tipo rápidos. Às vezes, ele tinha vontade de aprofundar o beijo, mas Finn não queria que Rachel pensasse que ele estava se aproveitando dela por causa da situação.

A verdade é que nem mesmo ele entendia esse desejo que às vezes sentia de separar os lábios dela com os seus e inserir a língua na boca dela. Ele pensava que era porque estava em plena adolescência e, naquela idade, qualquer coisa numa mulher o atrairia.

Que culpa ele tinha se não podia controlar os próprios hormônios?

E Rachel era tão bonita e... suave e seu cheiro era tão...

Não!

Finn balançou cabeça. Ele não podia pensar naquelas coisas. Rachel o estava ajudando e o mínimo que merecia era respeito. Ele descobrira uma pessoa muito legal nela, uma ótima amiga e a última coisa que ele queria era chateá-la com ações indevidas.

Mas Kurt, aquele diabo, ficava tentando Finn e insistindo em que eles tinham que apimentar os beijos que trocavam. Rachel ficava vermelha quando Kurt falava isso, mas, para falar a verdade, ela não tinha dito que era contra.

E não custava fazer uma tentativa. Ele tinha que fazer algo mais contundente, senão Quinn continuaria indiferente e ele nunca conseguiria recuperá-la.

De repente, um pensamento invadiu sua mente. Talvez ele estivesse começando a formular uma ideia. Com certeza, aquilo que estava pensando teria a atenção de muita gente, principalmente de Quinn. Mas ele não podia contar a ninguém, nem mesmo a Rachel ou a Kurt, porque assim tudo pareceria mais natural e convincente.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada pelas reviewsssssssssss!<strong>

**Beijos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Finn tocou a campainha da casa dos Berry. Ele nunca estivera lá antes e estava impressionado. Era uma casa bastante grande, muito maior do que a sua. Estava claro que os Berry possuíam uma ótima condição financeira. Mas Finn não fazia ideia do que Leroy e Hiram faziam da vida.

Rachel comentara várias vezes sobre todos os cursos de canto, dança e atuação que os pais pagaram para ela, desde que era criança, em vários lugares do estado. Não deve ter sido barato bancá-la. Finn tinha a impressão de que ela dissera algo como ter ganho o primeiro concurso de dança, ou era de canto, não tinha certeza, quando tinha alguns poucos meses.

Finn riu. Rachel era realmente divertida. O jeito que ela sonhava alcançar o grande estrelato podia ser engraçado, mas também não deixava de ser inspirador. Rachel acreditava em si mesma mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. A confiança que ela tinha, a certeza no futuro, era mesmo impressionante, e Finn a admirava muito.

A porta se abriu e lá estava Rachel, com um sorriso grande ao recebê-lo. Nem mesmo o ofuscava algo duvidoso tirava seu brilho.

– Entra. – ela pediu, dando espaço para ele passar.

Finn fez o que ela disse e olhou em volta. Por dentro, a casa era ainda mais imponente.

– Vocês têm uma bela casa.

– Ah. – Rachel também olhou em volta. – Obrigada. É um pouco grande, às vezes, só para nós três.

– Você morou aqui a vida toda? – Finn perguntou e, ao vê-la confirmar, ele continuou. – Realmente, deve ter sido um pouco grande demais para uma filha única.

Finn viu a expressão dela ficar um pouco mais tristonha.

– É o que eu sempre disse aos meus pais. – Rachel falou. – Mas uma filha só foi o suficiente para eles, aparentemente. Mas não importa, vamos até lá dentro?

Finn andou atrás de Rachel, acompanhando-a.

– Você gostaria de ter tido irmãos?

– Sim. – ela respondeu, de costas para ele. – Tem muita gente que gostaria de ser filho único, mas não sabem o quanto isso pode ser solitário. Você, no entanto, deve saber tanto quanto eu.

Finn também era filho único e passara grande parte de sua vida assim. Mas sua mãe se casara com Burt quando ele estava apenas deixando de ser uma criança, então não era o mesmo que ela.

– Mas depois de um tempo, eu ganhei o Kurt.

Ela olhou para trás, sorrindo.

– Eu também.

Eles finalmente entraram na sala de estar, onde os dois homens estavam esperando, ao mesmo tempo em que Finn se dava conta do quanto admirava a amizade e o carinho que existia entre Rachel e Kurt.

– Papais, esse aqui é Finn Hudson. – Rachel apresentou, segurando o braço de Finn com as duas mãos. – O meu namorado.

Leroy e Hiram Berry saíram de onde estavam e foi cumprimentar Finn.

– Fico feliz em poder conhecê-lo, Finn. – um dos homens, que Finn ainda não sabia dizer qual, ofereceu-lhe a mão e ele apertou-a.

– É um prazer, Sr. Berry.

O outro, que estava logo atrás, olhava para Finn com uma expressão mais séria do que a do primeiro.

– Finn. – ele cumprimentou, também oferecendo a mão.

– Sr. Berry, como vai?

– Estou bem, obrigado. – ele respondeu, educado.

Depois disso, Rachel continuou com as apresentações:

– Finn, este senhor alto e forte é meu pai Leroy. – Rachel sorria, enquanto apresentava o segundo dos homens que Finn cumprimentara. – E aquele outro, elegante e charmoso, é o meu pai Hiram.

– E o mais bonito também. – Hiram completou.

Finn sorriu e voltou a dizer que era um prazer conhecê-los. Ele tinha que confessar para si mesmo que estava se sentindo nervoso. Geralmente, ao conhecer a família de sua namorada, ele tinha que lidar apenas com um pai. No caso de Rachel, eram dois de uma vez só. E os pais eram conhecidamente mais intimidantes do que as mães quando um marmanjo entrava na vida de suas filhas.

E Finn percebeu que aquele que Rachel apresentara como Leroy Berry não estava ali para brincadeira. Finn se daria conta, com o passar da noite, que ele o observaria cuidadosamente, atento a qualquer falha que demonstrasse que ele não merecia a atenção de sua querida filha. Talvez Hiram Berry estivesse fazendo o mesmo, mas ele conseguia disfarçar melhor.

Fora o sensação de que estava sendo constantemente observado e avaliado, Finn achou que o jantar estava caminhando bem. Os pais de Rachel faziam várias perguntas e ele respondia da forma mais educada possível.

A comida também podia ser considerada boa, apesar de um pouco mais sofisticada do que a que ele estava acostumado. Algumas das coisas que comera, não fazia ideia do que se tratava, mas achou que recusar não seria elegante. De qualquer forma, com o passar do tempo, e com a conversa se tornando mais solta, ele se sentiu confortável.

Finn agora podia entender Rachel um pouco mais. Ela era mesmo um reflexo de ambos os pais, assim como dissera Kurt. Não era a toa que haviam conseguido uma boa condição financeira, pois Finn percebeu que eles também possuíam uma grande autoconfiança.

Talvez a razão fosse porque eles não eram o que se podia chamar de uma família convencional, portanto, para sobreviver numa comunidade pequena como a da cidade de Lima, eles tiveram que se manter mais firmes do que os demais.

E Finn se pegou admirando a forma como eles também acreditavam no sucesso que Rachel um dia teria. O orgulho deles por ela era nítido. Não era para menos, obviamente, o próprio Finn já começara a se orgulhar dela, ao conhecê-la melhor. Rachel possuía um talento incomum, o qual a levaria longe.

Havia fotos dela por todos os lados. Fotos de criança, fotos dela com eles, dela com os amigos, inclusive algumas com Kurt. Também havia várias fotos dela em competições.

– E então, Finn. – Leroy começou a dizer, quando todos já estavam sentados na sala, depois do jantar. – O que você pretende fazer depois de terminar o colégio?

Finn já estava esperando essa pergunta. Todos os pais faziam. E ele sempre respondia o mesmo.

– Eu pretendo conseguir uma bolsa de esporte numa faculdade. – talvez não fosse nem o que ele pretendesse realmente fazer, mas era a resposta mais fácil.

– Finn é o quarterback do time de futebol. – Rachel falou, e ela parecia orgulhosa ao anunciar o fato. Fez com que Finn tivesse uma sensação boa ao ouvi-la falar assim.

Eles estavam sentados juntos no sofá, enquanto os pais dela estavam sentados um em cada poltrona, logo à frente, cada um com uma taça de vinho na mão. Eles haviam oferecido a Finn também, mas o garoto já estava acostumado a essas situações e sabia ser apenas mais um teste, no qual, para passar, ele deveria recusar qualquer tipo de bebida alcoólica, ainda mais se estivesse dirigindo, como era o caso de hoje.

– Mas que ótimo! – Hiram comentou. – Um atleta! Você certamente se parece a um. Alto e com ombros largos. Rachel tem sorte.

Finn e Rachel sorriram, envergonhados, e, por um momento, eles trocaram olhares. Finn pensou que, na verdade, algum rapaz era que seria o sortudo por tê-la.

– Eu também acho. – expressou Rachel. Decidindo que não havia mal algum em aproveitar um pouco, passou o braço direito em volta do de Finn e segurou a mão dele com sua mão esquerda. Finn a apertou de volta.

– Rachel algum dia irá para Nova York. Você já deve tê-la ouvido falar sobre ir para a Broadway. – comentou Leroy.

Finn afirmou com a cabeça.

– Sim, várias vezes, senhor. – ele respondeu. – Na verdade, meu irmão Kurt também pretende fazer o mesmo.

– Ah, claro, Kurt. – Hiram pareceu feliz ao falar de Kurt. – Um ótimo rapaz, não é, Leroy? Nós já falamos várias vezes como ele e Rachel são almas gêmeas. Os mesmos sonhos, quase a mesma personalidade. E agora Rachel está namorando você, que é o irmão dele. Não é coincidência, parece mais coisa do destino, não parece?

Hiram não fazia ideia de quanto sua filha sonhava para que fosse mesmo coisa do destino. Naquele exato momento, sentada em sua casa, ao lado de Finn, segurando a mão dele entre as suas, Rachel se sentia feliz. Ela desejou, com todas as forças, que um dia Finn pudesse corresponder os sentimentos dela por ele, ao mesmo tempo em que encostava o lado do rosto no ombro do garoto.

* * *

><p>Depois do jantar, Rachel acompanhou Finn até a caminhonete de Burt, na frente da casa.<p>

– Até que foi legal. – ele disse a ela.

– Você achou mesmo?

– Uhum. – ele confirmou. – Seus pais são legais, Rachel. – ele parou de frente para a porta do condutor, mas virou de costas para o carro e ficou de frente para Rachel. – Claro que eles fizeram o possível para me mostrar que você é uma moça de família, mas souberam fazer isso muito bem.

Rachel riu.

– Eles se preocupam por mim.

– Eu sei. Estão certos. Quando eu tiver uma filha, pobre do cara que tentar se aproximar dela. – falou, tentando parecer ameaçador.

– Pobre dela que vai ter que se tornar uma freira. – Rachel entrou na brincadeira.

– Talvez essa seja mesmo a melhor opção.

Rachel balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente, olhando para ele com olhos suaves.

– Não é verdade que você pensa assim. – ela disse. – Eu acho que você será um ótimo pai, Finn. De verdade, acho mesmo.

– Obrigada. – ele agradeceu, feliz por ela pensar isso. – Se é que eu vou poder sustentar uma família um dia.

Rachel ficou confusa.

– Como assim?

– Aquela história da bolsa de esporte para uma faculdade que eu falei antes, sabe? – ele a viu afirmar com a cabeça. – Talvez eu tenha que desistir da ideia.

– Por que está falando isso? Você é um bom jogador, Finn. Ouvi dizer que depois que a treinadora Bieste chegou, o seu jogo melhorou muito.

– É verdade. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Mas para garantir minha permanência no time, eu preciso melhorar as minhas notas. Minha situação em matemática está crítica. Tenho grandes chances de perder a matéria e aí... – ele encolheu os ombros. – Não sei se o diretor Figgins vai dizer que eu devo sair do time para me dedicar mais aos estudos. Já aconteceu com um outro jogador.

Rachel estava surpresa. Claro que ela sabia que Finn não era o melhor dos alunos, mas não fazia ideia de que a situação tivesse chegado a este ponto. Mas então ela teve um ideia.

– E se eu te der algumas aulas particulares?

– Aulas particulares?

– É, eu sou boa em matemática. Nós podemos marcar uns dias e eu te ensino. – ela se animou com a possibilidade de poder ajudá-lo.

Ao ver que ele não respondia, Rachel hesitou. Finn poderia estar achando que já estava passando tempo demais com ela, muito mais do que ele gostaria.

– Quer dizer... Isso se você quiser.

Finn deu um meio sorriso e pegou na mão dela.

– Obrigada, Rachel. Não quero te incomodar, mas acho que vou ter que aceitar.

Rachel se animou de novo.

– Não é incômodo. Eu fico feliz em poder te ajudar.

– Você já está me ajudando demais. Eu sinto que estou te pedindo muitos favores. – ele olhou para o chão e suspirou. – Favores que não tinha o direito de pedir.

Finn sabia que não tinha sido a melhor das pessoas com ela, antes de toda aquela história começar. Mas, mesmo assim, Rachel se disponibilizava para ajudá-lo sempre que podia. Ele não entendia o que tinha feito para merecer isso.

– Por que você é tão legal comigo? – ele perguntou.

Rachel ficou desconcertada.

Ah, se ele soubesse...

– Eu gosto de você. – não deixava de ser verdade. – Eu gosto da família Hudson-Hummel inteira. – ela sorriu. – Vocês são como um complemento da minha própria família.

Finn fez que sim com a cabeça e agradeceu novamente. Olhou para a casa atrás dela e viu que Leroy Berry os observava pela janela.

– Acho que seu pai Leroy está nos espiando.

– Eu sei. – Rachel nem sequer titubeou ao responder. – Conheço bem meu pai, ele gosta de ter controle sobre o que acha necessário. – ela deu uma pequena risada.

– Acho melhor ir embora, antes que ele saia da casa e diga que já é muito tarde para eu ainda estar aqui.

– Tudo bem.

Mas Finn continuou parado ali, sem entrar no carro.

– Acho que ele iria estranhar se eu não te desse um beijo de despedida antes de ir.

Rachel estava torcendo para que ele dissesse isso e rapidamente concordou com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou mais dela, colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto e se inclinou. O cheiro de jasmim dela estava funcionando como um imã.

Rachel levantou a cabeça e esperou que ele juntasse as bocas. Finn roçou os lábios de leve nos dela e Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés, para se aproximar ainda mais dele. Ela colocou a mão na cintura do rapaz e segurou a camisa dele firmemente. Ela ia entreabrir os lábios quando ele se afastou.

– É melhor eu ir agora. – Finn lamentou ter que se afastar dela, mas achou que não era aconselhável beijar Rachel do jeito que ele gostaria, tendo o pai dela de olho neles.

Rachel sentiu vontade de se apertar contra ele de novo, mas não o fez.

– Boa noite. – ela disse.

– Boa noite. – Finn respondeu e entrou na caminhonete.

Rachel observou enquanto ele dava partida no carro, saia andando pela rua e depois sumia ao dobrar a esquina.

* * *

><p><strong>De novo, obrigada pelas reviews, significam muito para mim.<strong>

**Até mais.**


	10. Chapter 10

– Parece que foi há anos a última vez que ficamos os três juntos. – falou Kurt.

O trio de amigos estava reunido no quarto do garoto, para mais uma pernoite. Muita Broadway e muita música estavam previstas na agenda. Eles procuravam aproveitar ao máximo o espaço do quarto grande de Kurt, para fazer verdadeiros espetáculos.

– Eu já estava com saudades. – Rachel concordou.

– E parece que tantas coisas aconteceram desde então. – Mercedes acabara de ouvir toda a versão de Rachel dos fatos recentes com Finn. – Você e Finn parecem estar indo bem.

– Tão bem quanto é possível. – Rachel foi até a cama, onde Mercedes estava deitada, e se sentou. – Ou seja, não muito.

– Não é verdade. As coisas progrediram. – Kurt foi até o banheiro para passar água no rosto, mas continuou falando. – O jantar com seus pais foi um passo importante.

– É, pode-se dizer que sim. – Rachel começou a riscar um papel que estava em cima da cama, na frente dela, com uma caneta. – Foi a primeira vez que eu tive que apresentar um namorado aos meus pais. Mas Finn ajudou, ele se saiu muito bem.

– Finn é o tipo de namorado que todos os pais aprovam. – Kurt voltou do banheiro, enxugando o rosto. – Bonito, alto, forte, educado, de boa família. O rapaz perfeito.

– Quase perfeito, mas nossa amiga já está cuidando disso. – riu Mercedes.

– O que quer dizer? – Rachel quis saber.

– As notas dele, claro. A ideia das aulas foi genial. Vocês vão passar ainda mais tempo juntos, mas não vai ser só para aparecer para os outros, vai ser um momento só seu e dele.

– No qual estaremos estudando, Mercedes. Não é um encontro nem nada tipo.

– Mas estarão sozinhos mesmo assim.

– Estou com a Mercedes nessa, Rachel. – Kurt sentou com elas na cama. – Vocês terão alguns momentos em particular. Mas não é só isso. Finn vai melhorar as notas e vai se sentir agradecido. Ele vai ter mais confiança em você e mais admiração.

– Eu não estava pensando em nada disso quando me ofereci para ajudá-lo. Estava pensando apenas nele, porque vi que ele estava realmente preocupado. – Rachel se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, sentindo-se inquieta de repente. – Sério, gente, às vezes, eu me sinto incomodada com tudo isso, como se nós o estivéssemos manipulando.

– Rachel, Finn não é nenhum bobo. Ninguém o está obrigando a nada. Tudo o que fazemos é dar um mero empurrãozinho. – Mercedes disse.

– Exatamente. Conheço Finn há muito mais tempo que vocês e sei que ele precisa mesmo de uns empurrãozinhos de vez em quando. – Kurt jogou a toalha de rosto, que estava segurando, para o lado. – Mas agora esqueçamos o Finn. Vamos para as nossas atividades de hoje.

– Eu voto nos filmes. – Mercedes exclamou, levantando o braço.

– Não, ainda não. Primeiro vamos ensaiar nossas apresentações para o Glee da próxima semana. – Rachel resolvera seguir o conselho de Kurt e esquecer Finn, nem que fosse por um momento. – Com tudo o que tem acontecido, não tive tempo para os ensaios.

– Para falar a verdade, também estou precisando focar mais nos ensaios hoje.

Mercedes fez cara de desânimo.

– É, fazer o quê? Dizem que a maioria vence.

* * *

><p>Finn chegou em casa com as compras do supermercado, das quais ficara responsabilizado de fazer, e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Chegando lá, ele viu sua mãe e a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, depois de colocar as sacolas em cima da mesa central.<p>

– Comprou tudo, querido?

– Tudo o que estava na lista que você me deu. – ele tirou um papel do bolso e entregou à mãe. – Pode conferir. Acho que não está faltando nada, mas qualquer coisa, me diz que eu volto lá para comprar.

– Tudo bem. Enquanto isso, Rachel está lá em cima com Kurt e Mercedes, se você quiser subir para dizer um oi.

– Ah, é mesmo? – Finn sabia que o certo seria que qualquer namorado subiria para falar com a namorada. – É, eu vou lá, então.

Ele subiu as escadas e se aproximou do quarto de Kurt. À medida que chegava mais perto, Finn pôde escutar os sons vindos lá de dentro. Como já era habitual, eles estavam cantando. Finn parou de frente para a porta e ficou escutando, quando percebeu que a voz era de Rachel.

Ela era mesmo espetacular. De cair o queixo. De ficar parado, escutando, por horas sem parar.

Kurt e Mercedes também eram bons, mas Rachel era algo inexplicável.

A voz dela soava limpa, pura, poderosa, vibrante, hipnotizante.

Finn não conseguia entender como o clube do coral deles ainda não conseguira ganhar nada de muito importante, mesmo tendo Rachel na equipe. Naquele momento, naquele exato momento, Finn teve tanta certeza de que ela seria uma grande estrela um dia, quanto tinha certeza de que o céu era azul. Ele já podia vê-la encantando plateias por aí afora.

Finn franziu o cenho ao se dar conta de que, nessa visão, ele estava aplaudindo de pé na primeira fileira, na noite de estreia.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento fora de lugar e, percebendo que ela havia parado de cantar, bateu na porta. Ele a abriu e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– Oi. – falou.

– Finn Hudson! – Kurt era o único de pé entre os três e fingiu uma expressão chocada ao ver o meio-irmão. – É você mesmo?

– Da última vez que chequei, sim, eu ainda era o Finn Hudson. – ele respondeu, irônico, abrindo mais a porta e colocando o corpo todo para dentro do quarto.

Kurt continuou a olhá-lo da mesma forma, de frente para ele.

– Mas esse é um momento histórico. – de repente, ele deu uma rápida volta de 180º para ficar de frente para as amigas. – Meninas, quando foi que Finn Hudson, em pessoa, já esteve neste quarto quando estamos fazendo nossas reuniões?

– Tive que vir. – Finn fechou a porta atrás de si. – Minha mãe falou que Rachel estava aqui e perguntou se eu não queria vir dizer oi a ela. – ele deu uns passos mais para dentro do quarto. – É o que qualquer namorado faria. Não quis incomodar.

– Você não está incomodando, Finn. – Rachel sentiu uma pontadinha no coração por ele ter dito estar ali apenas porque achava ser uma obrigação, ou alto do tipo.

Mas, afinal, no que ela estava pensando? Que ele subiria ali para falar com ela por livre e espontânea vontade? Ele nunca havia feito isso antes, não iria começar agora.

– É, a gente tá meio que num intervalo agora, eu acho. – Kurt foi até o som, que estava em cima da estante, e o desligou.

Finn se aproximou mais.

– Eu ouvi vocês cantando.

– Estávamos ensaiando para a tarefa dessa semana no Glee. – explicou Mercedes.

– Tarefa da semana? – Finn perguntou.

Mercedes afirmou com a cabeça.

– Toda semana temos uma. O Sr. Schue nos dá um tema e nós procuramos uma música de acordo com ele para apresentar.

– Humm. – Finn se sentou numa cadeira. – Parece legal.

Neste momento, Mercedes cutucou Rachel com o cotovelo. Rachel olhou para ela e, enquanto Finn falava alguma coisa com Kurt, Mercedes o indicava com os olhos.

– O quê? – Rachel perguntou a ela, mas sem emitir som algum.

– Glee Club. – Mercedes respondeu da mesma forma, ainda indicando Finn com os olhos e a cabeça.

Depois de uns segundos, Rachel finalmente entendeu à que a outra se referia e disse um silencioso "Oh". Logo após, ela fez que não com a cabeça e Mercedes respondeu fazendo que sim. Elas continuaram nessa comunicação silenciosa até que ouviram:

– O que é que vocês duas estão fazendo aí? – era Kurt perguntando.

Mercedes se sentou na cama com as pernas dobradas embaixo dela.

– Ah, é só que a Rachel queria sugerir algo ao Finn.

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas para ela.

– O quê?

– Rachel, aquilo que você tava nos falando que queria perguntar ao Finn. Pergunta agora.

Rachel ficou abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber o que deveria fazer em seguida. Finn começou a ficar curioso.

– O que é, Rachel? – ele perguntou.

– Ah... Não é nada demais. – Rachel repreendeu Mercedes com o olhar, mas continuou a falar. – É só que... Eu estava pensando e...

– O quê? – riu Finn. – Fala.

– Sabe o que é que é? Outro dia eu te ouvi no chuveiro... Quer dizer, não que eu tivesse te seguindo até o banheiro de propósito. – ela se apressou a dizer. – O que eu quero dizer é que eu ouvi por _casualidade_.

Finn levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido com a preocupação dela em não fazê-lo achar que ela o estava espiando.

– Tá, mas... E?

– Você estava cantando. E então comentei com Kurt e Mercedes que você seria uma ótima adição ao Glee Club. – ela falou de uma vez só.

– Ah... – foi tudo o que Finn respondeu.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Finn começou a gargalhar.

– Vocês não estão falando sério, não é? – ele perguntou, mas como ninguém respondeu, ele continuou. – Eu? No Glee Club? – ele riu ainda mais alto. – Sem chance!

– E porque a ideia é tão hilariante? – quis saber Kurt.

Finn estava rindo com a mão na barriga.

– Me desculpem. Eu não queria ofender vocês nem nada. Mas eu tenho uma boa reputação a manter. – ele falou, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Kurt se juntou a Rachel e Mercedes na cama e os três ficaram sentados lá, olhando diretamente para Finn.

– E entrar para o Glee acabaria com ela?

– É. – Finn nem ao menos pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

O trio se entreolhou. Finn pensou que, mesmo ele tendo se desculpado, eles bem que pareciam estar ofendidos. Achou importante ratificar que essa não era sua intenção.

– Sem ofensa.

– Nós não somos o bando de fracassados que as pessoas no colégio pensam, Finn. – Rachel disse a ele, passando por cima de suas últimas palavras. – Existe muito talento no Glee Club.

– Eu sei.

Claro que ele sabia. Por acaso não fora há apenas uns poucos minutos atrás que ele estava paralisado admirando o som da voz dela?

– Os alunos do Mckinley são preconceituosos e espalham coisas que não são verdade a nosso respeito. – apoiou Mercedes. – Não somos fracassados, somos pessoas que possuem sonhos. Mas que, o que é mais importante, que possuem talento o suficiente para alcançá-los.

Kurt se juntou a elas.

– E temos orgulho do que construímos lá, por mais que seus amiguinhos queiram nos convencer do contrário.

O sermão e o olhar deles foram deixando Finn envergonhado pelo que tinha dito. Desconfortável, ele se levantou.

– Tá, me desculpem. Já saquei, tá legal? – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos do calça. – Mas não tem chance, eu não vou entrar para o Glee. Sinto muito.

Finn se virou para sair do quarto e caminhou até a porta, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois, Rachel se encontrava no campo do Mckinley High, assistindo a sua segunda partida de futebol americano. Todas as emoções que ela sentira da primeira vez, ao estar ali, estava sentindo de novo agora. Mas essa partida, pelo que Finn dissera, era ainda mais importante que a anterior, já que esse time também estava na briga pelas primeiras posições.<p>

O time de futebol tinha mesmo muito prestígio no colégio. Rachel pôde ver vários estudantes presentes, tanto da vez anterior, quanto dessa vez. E eles de fato torciam e se envolviam com a partida e com aqueles jogadores. Era tanto prestígio que Rachel não fazia ideia de como Finn pensava que entrar para o Glee Club acabaria com a reputação dele.

Era bem verdade que todos os integrantes do New Directions eram tidos como "fracassados", mas, com Finn, a história com certeza seria outra. Rachel achava até que, se ele entrasse para o Glee, isso poderia até fazer com que outras pessoas seguissem o exemplo e entrassem também. Quem sabe assim a má fama do New Directions acabaria?

Depois da primeira vez que falaram sobre o assunto, no quarto de Kurt, eles ainda não tinham voltado a discutir a ideia. No dia seguinte àquele, Rachel acordara na casa dos Hudson-Hummel e Finn agira como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele a cumprimentara com o já habitual beijo rápido e depois a levara para casa. Portanto, pelo menos por enquanto, Rachel preferiria fazer a vontade dele e não falou mais nada. Mas ela não tinha jogado a toalha ainda. Iria convencê-lo a entrar no Glee Club.

Tirando o pensamento desse assunto, por hora, Rachel voltou a prestar atenção no jogo. Ela estava entendendo a partida tão bem quanto entendera da primeira vez, ou seja, só conseguia decifrar o que dizia o cronômetro. Quanto ao resto, Rachel já decidira desistir de tomar conhecimento e, agora, apenas acompanhava o andamento do jogo pela reação da torcida e dos jogadores. Kurt e Mercedes, seus companheiros inseparáveis, deviam estar fazendo o mesmo.

Não demorou muito mais e o cronômetro soou, anunciando o fim da partida. O time do Mckinley ganhara novamente e Rachel se levantou para aplaudir os jogadores, junto com o resto da torcida.

– Acho que nós damos boa sorte a eles. – Rachel sorriu. – Já é a segunda vez que estamos aqui e que eles ganham.

– Se fosse há um tempo atrás, eu diria que sim. – Kurt falava, enquanto ainda aplaudia. – Mas agora que o time mudou para a treinadora Bieste, até que as vitórias são mais frequentes. Ou pelo menos é o que eu ouço Finn dizer ao papai.

– Olha, Rachel! – Mercedes interrompeu a conversa entre os dois e apontou para o campo. – Olha só, é o Finn, ele está tentando chamar a sua atenção.

Rachel olhou para o garoto ao longe e acenou para ele, achando que ele queria fazer a mesma cena da vez anterior, para chamar a atenção de Quinn. Mas, então, ela percebeu que ele não ficara satisfeito com o aceno e ainda fazia gestos para ela, querendo dizer outra coisa.

– Acho que ele quer que você desça. – falou Mercedes.

– O quê? – Rachel estava atônita.

Kurt fez que sim com a cabeça e deu uns pulinhos.

– É isso mesmo, Rachel! Desce, desce, ele está pedindo!

Rachel ficou sem ação por um momento.

– Mas por quê? – ela perguntou.

Kurt a segurou pelo braço e depois deu um empurrãozinho em suas costas.

– Só indo lá para descobrir. Vai!

Mesmo sem entender o que Finn pretendia, ela começou a descer pela arquibancada, por entre as outras pessoas, que abriam espaço para ela passar. Rachel chegou até o final e pôs os pés no campo, depois caminhou mais um pouco até chegar em Finn, que estava mais para o centro da arquibancada.

– O que foi, Finn? O que está acontecendo?

Sem responder nada, Finn a puxou pela cintura e a beijou ali, na frente de todo mundo. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Não foi como os beijos rápidos e pequenos que eles trocaram antes. Dessa vez, Rachel sentiu maior firmeza na pressão dos lábios dele nos dela, os braços a apertando firmemente em volta de sua pequena cintura.

Finn esperou Rachel chegar até ele e, finalmente, fez o que vinha estado esperando desde o dia que tomara aquela decisão. Hoje, principalmente, volta e meia, aquele aguardado momento vinha em sua mente e ele sentia o estômago contrair de nervosismo. Finn explicara a si mesmo que aquela ansiedade era porque ele não beijava de verdade uma garota há muito tempo. E as amostras que ele tivera com Rachel só serviam para atiçá-lo ainda mais.

Sim, era isso. Esse era o motivo por que ele sentia borboletas na barriga enquanto a observava baixar as arquibancadas. E era por isso também que ele sentiu o coração bater acelerado quando juntou a boca com a dela.

Ele sentiu a respiração de Rachel, junto com o seu já conhecido cheiro de jasmim, e a apertou ainda mais contra si. Mas dessa vez ele queria mais, muito mais, portanto, entreabriu os lábios, aprofundando o beijo.

Rachel, não esperando a atitude dele, abriu a boca para expressar surpresa, foi então quando ele aproveitou e inseriu a língua entre os lábios macios, deliciando-se com o sabor doce e cálido. Ela ficou parada, surpreendida, mas depois de um tempo de hesitação, tocou, timidamente, a língua dele com a sua. Ao senti-la, Finn soltou um som de satisfação pela garganta.

Rachel sentiu o sangue subir todo para a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que as línguas se tornavam cada vez mais famintas uma pela outra, e dançavam juntas em harmonia. Era como se o mundo tivesse desaparecido. Ela sabia que havia várias pessoas observando, mas, naquele momento, podia não ter ninguém além deles dois que seria a mesma coisa. Rachel simplesmente não os escutava.

Ela deslocou as mãos do peito dele para a nuca e agarrou os cabelos do garoto com a mão direita, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés, arqueava o corpo levemente para trás e o puxava ainda mais contra si. O ardor da resposta dela fez com que cada pêlo no corpo de Finn se arrepiasse.

Ele sabia que iria gostar do beijo, como não, se não parou de pensar naquilo o dia todo? Mas não imaginou que se sentiria tão atraído por aquela garota como estava se sentindo agora, enquanto as línguas brincavam juntas, sem intenção nenhuma de parar. Na mente dele, era como se só existisse ela. O mundo podia desabar naquele momento e ele sabia que não perceberia.

Mas chega um momento na vida das pessoas, no qual elas precisam tomar ar para sobreviver. E Finn lutou contra esse momento até onde pôde até que foi obrigado a se separar dela para respirar. Ele viu como ela abria os olhos lentamente, para só então fixar o olhar no dele, com expressão sonhadora. Finn ficou feliz ao perceber que pelo menos não havia sido apenas ele a ficar meio desnorteado com o beijo.

Foi só depois de alguns segundos que o barulho das pessoas voltou a entrar pelos ouvidos dele. Elas aplaudiam e vibravam até mais do que depois que o jogo terminara. Foi então que ele se deu conta do motivo para estar beijando Rachel. Era para fazer com que todos eles vissem. Principalmente Quinn.

Quinn!

Finn tinha esquecido completamente dela. Quinn era o motivo para tudo aquilo, mas Finn não pensara nela nem por um minuto até aquele momento. Que estranho.

Rapidamente, ele se separou mais de Rachel e olhou na direção que sabia que as Cheerios estariam. Quinn tinha um olhar assustador, pensou Finn. Era como se ela quisesse esganar o pescoço de alguém. Provavelmente o de Rachel. Ela parecia realmente furiosa.

Quer dizer que o plano dera certo. O beijo atingira Quinn da forma que ele esperara. Por que então ele não sentiu a satisfação que planejara sentir ao perceber os ciúmes dela? Ele só conseguia ocupar a mente com o que acabara de acontecer com Rachel. Sentindo uma súbita alegria ao pensar no beijo, ele voltou a olhar para ela.

Mas Rachel também estivera olhando para Quinn ao mesmo tempo que ele e virou a cabeça na direção de Finn, ao sentir seu olhar. Finn pensou ter visto os olhos dela brilharem com lágrimas, antes dela abaixar a cabeça e se soltar de vez dos braços dele.

Rachel tentou pensar com claridade. O beijo de Finn deixara-a encantada. Ela podia estar ali no campo de futebol, ou flutuando numa nuvem, sem poder notar a diferença. Quando os dois se separaram ela sentiu a falta da boca dele no mesmo instante. Rachel queria repetir várias e várias vezes.

Ela pensara ter visto nos olhos dele um sentimento parecido, logo depois deles terem se separado. Mas, então, ele virara a cabeça para outra direção. Rachel seguiu o olhar dele e viu Quinn.

O coração dela foi aos pés.

A nuvem na qual estivera flutuando de dispersou e ela caiu no chão. Ele fizera tudo aquilo pensando em Quinn e agora a procurava com o olhar para se certificar de que o sacrifício valera a pena.

Pelo modo como Quinn os olhava de volta, ele devia estar satisfeito. Ela estava claramente furiosa com a cena. Sim, Finn devia estar muito feliz agora. Beijá-la daquele jeito deve ter sido difícil para ele, mas o resultado fora positivo, pensou, amargurada.

A vontade de chorar foi tão forte que Rachel quase saíra correndo de lá. Mas, sem saber precisar como, ela manteve o orgulho intacto e se desvencilhou dos braços dele calmamente. Afinal de contas, aquilo era uma representação e ela tinha que manter o papel ao qual fora destinada.

E, também, ninguém mais precisava saber que o coração dela fora partido aos pedaços.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada por lerem e por deixarem reviews!<strong>

**Beijos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Finn recebeu o teste dele de matemática e viu a nota zero escrita na parte de cima, no canto direito, bem grande e em vermelho. E ela parecia aumentar de tamanho à medida que ele continuava encarando o papel.

Ele sabia que aquele momento chegaria, mas evitou pensar nele o máximo que pôde. Mas agora não adiantava mais. O teste estava bem nas mãos dele e não poderia ter sido pior. Não poderia ter sido pior _mesmo_, afinal, zero era a nota mais baixa que alguém podia tirar.

Ele chegou a agradecer aos céus por isso, porque, se não fosse, ele temia chegar a tirar uma nota menor ainda.

Sentiu calafrios. Estava ferrado.

Ou aumentava as notas, ou adeus o time de futebol.

Ele precisava da Rachel.

Finn foi até a carteira onde a garota estava sentada e cutucou o ombro dela com o dedo. Rachel levantou o rosto para ele e Finn sorriu. Ele começara a gostar muito do rosto dela. Não era perfeito, como o de Quinn, mas, de alguma forma, as imperfeições deixavam-no ainda mais bonito e atraente, na opinião de Finn.

– Pelo seu sorriso, acho que a nota não foi tão ruim quanto esperava.

Lembrando daquilo, Finn parou de sorrir.

– Ah... – Finn coçou atrás da cabeça. – Na verdade, foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava sim.

Rachel o observou sentar ao lado dela. Ele entregou-lhe o teste e ela viu a nota que estava escrita lá.

– Ai. – ela fez uma careta para ele. – Era mesmo isso que você esperava?

– Na verdade, eu agradeço à Deus que não se pode tirar menos do que isso.

Ele forçou um sorriso envergonhado para Rachel e ela riu também.

– Tudo bem. Nem tudo está perdido ainda. Você pode melhorar as notas antes do diretor te expulsar do time de futebol para te forçar a isso.

– Era aí que eu queria chegar. Rachel, – ele segurou a mão dela que estava sobre a carteira com as duas mãos. – eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Rachel tirou a mão de dentro das dele.

– Eu prometi que ia te ajudar e vou. Nós vamos ter aquelas aulas, se você quiser.

– Eu quero – ele suspirou de alívio. – Ah, Rachel, você me ajuda tanto. É como se fosse o meu próprio anjo.

Ele a abraçou e a beijou no rosto, em agradecimento. Depois do beijo que trocaram no campo de futebol, Finn parecia ter ficado mais à vontade com ela. Ele a tocava e a beijava com mais frequencia. Era como se, naquele dia, uma barreira tivesse sido quebrada para ele e Finn começara a se sentir mais íntimo de Rachel de alguma forma, que nem ele sabia explicar muito bem.

Mas não importava. Ele gostava de passar o tempo com ela e estava feliz por tê-la escolhido para aquele plano de reconquistar Quinn.

Por falar em Quinn, depois do beijo entre Finn e Rachel na frente de todos, ela viera falar com ele no vestiário, dizendo que era uma vergonha o que Finn tinha feito e que ele a tinha humilhado. As outras pessoas sabiam que ela era sua ex-namorada e que estava ali vendo tudo, portanto, claro que iriam rir dela, Quinn dizia.

Finn tentara explicar que ninguém teria a ousadia de rir dela, mas Quinn nem sequer lhe dera ouvidos. Aliás, como sempre fora no relacionamento deles. Ela só falava e falava, esperando que ele ficasse escutando tudo e depois pedisse desculpas, mesmo quando ele estava com a razão.

E Finn pedia.

Mas daquela vez não. Ele simplesmente não conseguia sentir culpa por aquele momento.

Quinn saíra do vestiário masculino batendo a porta forte e, desde então, eles não tinham voltado a se falar.

Quanto à relação dele com Rachel, também era confusa. Finn achava que estava tudo caminhando bem, mas Rachel parecia distante. Ele tinha a impressão de que, às vezes, ela até mesmo o evitava. Assim como aconteceu há pouco tempo atrás, quando ele segurou a mão dela e ela a retirou. E o jeito que ela ficou travada quando ele a abraçou.

Mas não havia razão nenhuma para isso. Finn devia estar imaginando coisas. Rachel não o estava evitando, não tinha sentido. Era só uma impressão mesmo.

A não ser que ela estivesse achado que o beijo foi muito além do que era permitido. Claro que Rachel aceitara ajudá-lo e, até então, ele não tinha motivos para reclamar, muito pelo contrário. Mas Finn tinha que admitir que a beijara de forma bastante calorosa e ela podia não ter gostado.

Será que ela estava pensando que ele fora longe demais e por isso começara a agir de maneira estranha?

Mas, sempre quando Finn pensava naquele momento, e, acreditem, ele pensou bastante, lembrava da maneira como ela tinha retribuído o beijo. Rachel demonstrara a mesma vontade que ele. Se ele tinha sido caloroso demais, ela não ficou atrás.

No entanto, se havia algo que atrapalhara o namoro dele com Quinn, esse algo era a falta de comunicação, e Finn não estava disposto a deixar que isso acontecesse de novo. Não que ele estivesse namorando com Rachel, ela era apenas uma amiga, nada mais do que isso. Os dois se davam bem, é claro, ele gostava dela, mas era só isso.

Finn definitivamente não estava pensando nela como se fosse de fato sua namorada.

Mas, enfim, voltando ao assunto, o que ele queria dizer era que não custava nada perguntar.

* * *

><p>– Então, é isso que você tem que fazer quando o problema chega neste ponto. – Rachel explicava a Finn. – Você usa esta fórmula aqui.<p>

Os dois estavam, finalmente, tendo aquela aula que Rachel prometera. Eles estavam na casa dela, sentados à mesa da sala, com livros e anotações espalhados por todos os cantos. Rachel estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa e ele, no canto logo à direita dela.

– Entendeu? – Rachel perguntou.

– Entendi.

E era verdade. Nem mesmo Finn estava acreditando, mas estava entendendo aqueles problemas de matemática que ela estava explicando. Rachel acabara de ensinar a teoria e agora eles estavam nas questões. Por incrível que parecesse, a matemática estava começando a fazer sentido na cabeça de Finn.

– Você é muito boa nisso, sabia? – ele disse a ela. – Em ensinar eu quero dizer. Nunca pensei que fosse chegar o dia que eu conseguiria entender esse monte de números.

Rachel fez aquela cara de convencida que só ela sabia fazer.

– Bom, eu me esforço para fazer direito aquilo a que me proponho. Você não deveria estar tão surpreendido.

Finn não pôde evitar rir dela.

– E não estou. Só estou comentando. Claro que você iria ser muito boa nisso também. Você é boa em tudo.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, mas deixando claro que ele só estava falando o óbvio. – Mas tem certeza de que entendeu tudo até aqui?

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para ela. Rachel estava inclinada na direção de Finn, numa posição que permitia que ela acompanhasse com ele os passos da resolução da questão, anotada num caderno em frente ao garoto.

O cabelo dela ainda estava meio úmido, devido ao banho que tomara antes dele chegar, e o cheiro de jasmim penetrava nas narinas do garoto, mais forte do que nunca.

– Que cheiro é esse?

– O quê? – Rachel pareceu atônita com a súbita mudança de assunto.

– Esse cheiro. – ele repetiu. – De jasmim.

– Ah. – ela se pôs um pouco mais ereta na cadeira. – É o meu shampoo. É de jasmim.

– Eu gosto. – ele confessou.

– Obrigada.

Finn viu Rachel dar um pequeno sorriso tímido e colocar uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, ao mesmo tempo em que corava levemente.

Era adorável.

– Se eu fosse seu namorado, te daria um beijo agora. – ele falou, sem pensar.

Rachel abriu mais os olhos, surpresa. Então, se recostou totalmente no encosto da cadeira, se afastando dele, sem dizer nada.

Ela ainda estava meio balançada com o que ocorrera no campo de futebol. Rachel foi do céu ao inferno num curto espaço de tempo e ainda tentava se recuperar. Vê-lo olhando para Quinn depois do beijo que haviam trocado a deixara realmente abalada.

O problema maior, e Rachel sabia agora, era que, no momento em que o beijo acontecia, ela se sentira tão envolvida que achou que ele também estava. Ela realmente acreditou que Finn poderia ter aproveitado aquele momento tanto quanto ela.

Mas era bobagem, porque Rachel estava apaixonada por ele, por isso o beijo tinha sido especial, mas Finn não estava apaixonado por ela. E, quanto mais se sobe, maior é a queda, dizem.

Rachel pôde experimentar isso naquele dia.

Ela ainda não tinha desistido, uma vez que, como havia decidido no início, agora que começara, não ia terminar até que chegasse ao fim. Mas isso não significava que ela não fosse sofrer com o que acontecia no meio.

Era difícil estar apaixonada por quem não retribuía o sentimento. Imagine estar nessa situação há anos. E, mais ainda, imagine ter que fingir estar namorando com quem você ama porque esse alguém ama outra e quer recuperá-la.

Rachel suspirou audivelmente.

– Rachel, – Finn começou, depois de ter ouvido o suspiro. – tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar.

– Uhum. – ela murmurou.

– É sobre o beijo de depois do jogo.

Rachel apoiou o queixo na mão, tentando parecer desinteressada.

– O que tem?

– Eu senti que depois daquilo você meio que... – Finn hesitou. – Eu não sei direito, talvez seja apenas uma impressão... Mas eu venho sentindo você um pouco distante.

Rachel apenas franziu a testa para ele. Como ela não disse nada, Finn continuou.

– Mas estou preocupado que não seja. – agitado, ele enrolava o dedo no arame do livro. – Não quero que haja mal entendido entre nós, por isso gostaria de deixar as coisas claras.

Rachel começou a ficar preocupada. Por que ele estava falando aquilo? Será que tinha percebido os sentimentos dela e queria deixar claro que não sentia o mesmo?

– O que você quer dizer, exatamente? – ela perguntou.

– Eu quero saber se você se chateou com o que aconteceu. Quer dizer, você não tinha se mostrado contrária a que eu te beijasse, mas talvez eu tenha passado um pouco dos limites naquele dia.

– Passado dos limites?

– É. Passado dos limites. Rachel, a última coisa que eu quero é te ofender.

Ofender? Ele estava pensando que ela não tinha gostado do beijo?

Ela teve vontade de soltar uma gargalhada histérica.

Oh, céus, se fosse aquilo mesmo, ele não poderia estar mais enganado! Não era que não tivesse gostado do beijo. Ela gostou até demais! Esse era o problema. Ela não gostou do que veio depois. Porque, mesmo sabendo para quê todo aquele plano servia, mesmo sabendo que ele gostava de Quinn, Rachel não conseguia evitar se sentir mal quando as evidências eram escancaradas bem na sua frente.

– Eu não fiquei ofendida. – ela respondeu, simplesmente.

– Mas, então, por que...?

– É impressão sua. – ela o interrompeu. – Como você disse antes, é apenas impressão sua.

Ele a olhou por um momento e depois perguntou:

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho. – Rachel afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu não me importo que me beije.

Finn sorriu amplamente. Ele se sentia aliviado.

– Ótimo. – ele disse e, quando viu a expressão dela, apressou-se a explicar. – Quer dizer, com todo o plano e tal, seria difícil de continuar se você não se sentisse confortável.

Rachel ouviu a explicação dele e depois segurou o lápis novamente.

– Bom, acho que já chega de conversa. Vamos voltar a estudar, é por isso que você está aqui, não?

* * *

><p><strong>Natalia, Cristina, Flávia, Carla, Re, Gaby, Ste, Liane, Patricia, Leticia, rfgleek, Dita, Eduardo, Sheilla, Bruna, Aline, Taiane, Karen, Gerci, Joana, Mari (<strong>**finchelouca****), Simone F, Liu, Grazi, Mari Soarez e NathM. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

Finn consultou o relógio novamente, impaciente.

Rachel estava prestes a chegar a casa dele, já que, naquela noite, ela, Kurt e Mercedes iriam sair para assistir a um musical qualquer, cujo nome ele já esquecera.

Mercedes já havia chegado há algum tempo, e estava junto com Kurt no quarto dele, mas Rachel ainda não. O musical seria dali a quase uma hora e os três gostavam de chegar cedo. Pelo menos fora isso que Kurt dissera na hora do jantar. Mas Rachel tinha algum compromisso com os pais dela antes e, portanto, demoraria mais um pouco para chegar.

Finn a esperava, sentado em frente à TV com sua mãe e Burt. Ele queria que ela chegasse logo. No momento em que olhava mais uma vez para o relógio que trazia no pulso, Finn ouviu a campainha da casa. Ele imediatamente se levantou da poltrona e foi atender.

Do lado de fora da casa dos Hudson-Hummel, Rachel esperava que alguém abrisse a porta para ela. Naquele dia, ela sairia com Kurt e Mercedes para o teatro. Era um de seus programas favoritos. E era ela quem iria dirigindo, por isso passara lá para buscar os amigos.

Rachel viu quando Finn abriu a porta e, rapidamente, segurou-a pela mão e a puxou para dentro, sem que ela pudesse dizer nada.

– Por que demorou tanto? – ele indagou.

Rachel olhou para o relógio.

– Mas eu cheguei bem na hora.

– Exatamente. – Finn respondeu. – Chegou _bem na hora_. – ele viu Rachel franzir a testa, sem entender. – Agora você vai ter que sair com Kurt e Mercedes sem poder ficar um tempo comigo antes de ir. – ele explicou.

– Ah... – Rachel estava surpresa com as palavras dele, mas aí ela olhou para a sala-de-estar, viu Burt e Carole em frente à TV e entendeu tudo. Finn estava falando aquilo para que eles ouvissem, sendo assim, ela resolveu seguir com a encenação. – Desculpa, mas eu não pude chegar mais cedo dessa vez.

Finn virou o tronco do corpo e olhou para cima, para o quarto de Kurt, mas não viu nem ele e nem Mercedes descendo de lá ainda. Olhou de volta para ela.

– Você está bonita. – declarou.

– Obrigada. – Rachel olhou para baixo e passou a mão no vestido vermelho que estava usando. Ela não se empolgou com o elogio, sabendo que era tudo parte da cena.

– Talvez eu deva aproveitar enquanto eles não descem.

Antes que Rachel pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, Finn a puxou para perto dele e a beijou. Mas não era um beijo rápido, era mais como o que aconteceu no campo, depois do jogo de futebol.

Após a conversa que eles tiveram na casa dela, Rachel procurara relaxar. Ela não queria que Finn continuasse a pensar no que tinha dito e acabasse chegando à conclusão de que o desconforto dela se devia ao fato de que estava apaixonada por ele. Não era muito provável que ele chegasse àquela conclusão, mas era melhor prevenir.

Por isso, depois daquilo, as coisas tinham voltado a ser como eram antes. Isso se não fossem considerados os beijos mais profundos que Finn passara a dar nela desde então. Não eram muito frequentes, para falar a verdade, e sempre havia outras pessoas em volta, mas, para quem antes não tinha praticamente nada, já era muita coisa.

O coração de Rachel bateu a mil por hora quando a língua dela encostou na dele. Ela ergueu a mão esquerda e emaranhou os dedos, um pouco trêmulos, nos cabelos do rapaz. Delicadamente, ele deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dela, até tocar o pescoço. Cada centímetro que ele acariciava parecia ganhar vida própria. Ela se apertou mais contra ele e Finn desceu as mãos até chegar à cintura.

Rachel tentava manter em mente que era tudo parte de uma encenação para que os pais dele vissem, mas ela não conseguia raciocinar com clareza. O toque dele era tão suave, tão gentil... Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Finn, isolando-os do mundo. Mudou o ângulo da cabeça para o outro lado e voltou a encostar as bocas, enrolando a língua na dele e aproveitando o momento.

Rachel não sabia quantos minutos se passaram, até que eles se separaram e ela voltou à realidade.

Deus do céu, ela estivera beijando-o por longos minutos, num lugar onde Burt e Carole poderiam facilmente estar vendo. Ainda que a intenção de Finn ao beijá-la tenha sido essa, Rachel se sentia envergonhada ao pensar que poderia estar sendo observada. Mas os pais de Finn pareciam entretidos demais com a televisão para notá-los.

Ela olhou para Finn e viu que ele tinha um leve sorriso, antes de se inclinar sobre ela novamente e dar mais três pequenos e rápidos beijos em seus lábios, ainda abraçando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela o envolvia pelo pescoço.

Logo depois dele ter feito isso, Rachel sabia que, se abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa, não sairia som nenhum.

– Rachel, você está aí. – a voz de Kurt foi ouvida.

Sendo arrancado de repente de seu próprio mundo, o casal se separou um pouco, meio assustado, e olhou para cima. Kurt e Mercedes desciam as escadas, porém, Finn ainda não a havia largado totalmente.

– Nós pensamos mesmo ter ouvido a campainha, mas você não tinha subido até agora. – Kurt continuava falando, à medida que descia os degraus, com Mercedes vindo logo atrás.

Kurt e Mercedes os viram naquela posição, abraçados, e então começaram a formar um sorrisinho sugestivo no rosto ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximavam. Rachel sentiu a face corar.

– Já está na hora de irmos, casal. – Mercedes provocou.

– É, odiamos ter que interromper um momento tão bonito, mas já estamos atrasados.

Rachel limpou a garganta antes de se aventurar a falar.

– P-Podemos ir. – gaguejou.

Ela se soltou totalmente dos braços de Finn e se encaminhou mais para dentro da sala, da onde disse boa noite a Carole e Burt e receber o mesmo de volta. Rachel viu Kurt e Mercedes saírem pela porta e já ia segui-los, quando Finn a segurou pela mão.

– Divirtam-se. – ele desejou.

Finn deu mais um rápido beijo de despedida nela. Rachel olhou para os pais dele, para se certificar se eles estavam vendo dessa vez, como deveriam, mas os dois continuavam sem prestar atenção nela e em Finn.

Encolhendo os ombros de leve, ela rapidamente disse tchau e saiu pela porta.

Já dentro do carro, Rachel ouvia, em silêncio, Kurt e Mercedes conversarem um com o outro, mas sem estar realmente escutando com atenção. Ela não parava de pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer com Finn, momentos antes.

– Terra chamando Rachel. Alôôô!

Rachel olhou para o banco do lado, onde estava Mercedes, que tentava chamar sua atenção.

– O que foi?

– Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos, Berry. – Mercedes brincou.

Rachel a ouviu e então sorriu.

– Vendidos. Dará para comprar um doce no teatro.

– Eu te dou lá e você já pode ir contando tudo agora.

Rachel ficou uns minutos em silêncio, observando o trânsito a sua frente, antes de falar.

– É o Finn.

– Obviamente. – comentou Kurt, do bando de trás..

Ignorando-o, Rachel continuou:

– E o que aconteceu antes de vocês dois saírem do quarto, agora há pouco.

– Suspeitei. – Kurt interrompeu de novo.

Rachel parou o carro no sinal de trânsito, mas continuou olhando para frente.

– Finn está se tornando um ótimo ator, aparentemente. Até eu, que sei de toda a história, às vezes acredito nele.

Como os amigos não fizeram nenhum comentário, Rachel continuou.

– Foi o que aconteceu agora, antes de sairmos. – o sinal abriu e ela andou com o carro. – Às vezes eu penso que vejo alguma coisa nos olhos dele, sabe, quando ele olha para mim, mas… Mas aí eu lembro o porquê dele estar fazendo tudo isso e é como um balde de água fria.

– Ou talvez o plano esteja funcionando. – concluiu Kurt.

Rachel respirou fundo.

– Não, eu acho eu não. Finn gosta da Quinn, Kurt. Eu sei.

– Sabe mesmo? Talvez você tenha medo de que essa seja a verdade, Rachel, por isso fica querendo colocar isso na cabeça, para que, se ele voltar com ela, você já estará preparada para o pior.

Rachel não respondeu por um momento e ficou pensando no que Kurt dissera.

– Bom, é o mais provável que aconteça, não é?

– Não. – Kurt respondeu. – Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

– O que você acha, Mercedes?

– Para falar a verdade, eu não sei. – Mercedes se virou no assento para olhar melhor para Rachel. – Eu confesso que, no começo, tive medo de que essa história terminasse muito mal para você, Rachel. Temos que concordar que a corda sempre arrebenta no lado mais fraco, que nesse caso é você. Quando tudo acabar, se Finn não estiver envolvido, ele vai recomeçar a vida dele e você é quem vai sofrer.

– Mercedes... – Kurt repreendeu.

– Bom, é o que eu acho. Kurt, Rachel é nossa amiga, e eu me preocupo com a possibilidade dela sair dessa na pior.

– Finn é meu irmão e eu também me preocupo por ele.

Mercedes olhou para trás.

– Por que você se preocuparia por ele?

– Bom… – Kurt começou. – Eu tenho observado a reação de Quinn a tudo isso. Para falar a verdade, ela não parece se importar muito. Ela já demonstrou estar com raiva e tal, mas, fora isso, nada.

– O que quer dizer? – indagou Mercedes.

– Quero dizer que acho que a Quinn não está interessada em voltar com o Finn. A raiva dela se deve ao fato de achar que Rachel não é uma namorada substituta à sua altura, e não ao fato de estar de fato com ciúmes, entende?

Rachel concordou lentamente com a cabeça, ainda olhando os carros no trânsito.

– Eu sei o que quer dizer. Também venho estado pensando nisso.

– Alguém já a observou quando ela está com Puckerman? – Kurt perguntou, de repente. – Alguém já notou a maneira como eles falam um com o outro?

– Eu já. – respondeu Rachel.

– Espera. – Mercedes pediu. – Vocês querem dizer o que eu acho que querem dizer?

Rachel dobrou numa esquina, antes de perguntar.

– O que você acha que queremos dizer?

– Estão insinuando que há algo rolando entre Puckerman e Quinn? – Mercedes parecia incrédula. – Puck é o melhor amigo do Finn, não é?

– Mercedes, não seja ingênua. Esse povinho do Finn não é confiável. Eles não são amigos um do outro como somos eu, você e Rachel. Eles andam juntos porque isso é bom para a imagem deles, e não porque se importam um com o outro.

– Não acho que chegue a tanto. – Rachel discordou. – Eu acho que Puckerman é amigo do Finn. Do jeito meio torto dele, é verdade, mas eles são amigos. Porém, sim, eu acho que há algo entre ele e Quinn.

– O quê, exatamente? – Mercedes quis saber.

– Não sei. Não posso afirmar que eles já chegaram ao ponto de ter um relacionamento real, ou se as coisas ainda estão caminhando para isso. – Rachel tinha que admitir para si mesma que era algo que ela vinha especulando bastante nos últimos dias. – O fato é que Quinn não está mais dando muita bola para o Finn, e Puck pode ser a razão.

– E Finn parece que vai ser o último a saber disso. Ele é meu irmão e por todas essas razões citadas é que me preocupo por ele também. Finn é meio bobalhão e muitas vezes custa a perceber o óbvio. E, gente, é a ex-namorada e o melhor amigo dele...Vai ser um tremendo choque.

* * *

><p>Finn foi até o isopor que continha as garrafas d'água, pegou uma e despejou na cabeça. O sol naquele dia estava de torrar e o treino do futebol estava sendo pesado. Mas ele não queria reclamar muito. Quando esteve a ponto de perder tudo aquilo, Finn passara a dar mais valor, e não ia mudar agora só porque tinha maiores esperanças de continuar no time.<p>

Esperanças essas graças a Rachel.

Não podia estar mais agradecido a ela. Eles já haviam tido quatro aulas juntos e Finn estava finalmente pegando o jeito da matemática. Talvez até pudesse sonhar com uma nota azul. Tinha sorte de ter uma professora tão boa e empenhada.

Finn sorriu. Ele não mentira quando dissera que Rachel era como seu próprio anjo. Parecia que ela estava sempre ali para ajudá-lo, quando ele mais precisava.

Diferente de Quinn.

Foi o que uma vozinha disse dentro de sua cabeça. Aliás, uma vozinha muito irritante, ele pensou. Que invadia sua mente e ficava falando coisas indevidas. Ela ficava comparando Rachel e Quinn constantemente e, para piorar, Rachel parecia estar sempre ganhando.

Mas Finn não podia se deixar levar por isso, afinal de contas, era Quinn quem ele queria como namorada e não Rachel. Rachel era apenas uma boa amiga, que ele gostava muito, ficava feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor e pretendia mantê-la como amiga depois que tudo acabasse, mas, obviamente, não passava disso.

– Ei, cara, e aí?

Finn ouviu Puck se aproximar e também pegar uma garrafa com água para jogar na cabeça.

– Parece que fazem anos desde a última vez que conversamos. – Puck falou, enquanto a água escorria por seu rosto. – Agora você vive para lá e para cá com a Berry.

Finn deu de ombros.

– Ela é minha namorada.

– Eu sei. – Puck bebeu o resto da água que ainda tinha na garrafa. – Por falar nisso, como é que vão as coisas? Dando certo com ela?

Finn colocou a garrafa que segurava na mão de volta onde estava antes, agora vazia.

– Tá tudo bem.

– Sério?

– Por que não estaria?

– Sei lá, só estou perguntando. Por curiosidade.

Sem dar muito valor, Finn observou o sol que continuava a brilhar forte sobre as cabeças deles. Depois, ele e Puck assistiram as Cheerios ensaiando uma coreografia elaborada, em um dos lados do campo.

– Quer dizer que você e Quinn agora já eram de vez mesmo? – Puck perguntou, depois que Quinn deu uma pirueta e aterrissou graciosamente nos braços de dois rapazes.

Finn não sabia o que responder. Ele não queria mentir para Puck, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia dizer a verdade.

– Acho que sim.

Puck não pareceu perceber a incerteza no tom de voz dele.

– Ainda bem. – Puck viu Finn levantar uma sobrancelha para ele. – Quer dizer, fico feliz por você estar em outra, né? O jeito que você andava por aí, feito um morto-vivo, depois que ela terminou o namoro era... Assustador.

Finn pegou outra garrafa, mas dessa vez deu uns goles.

– É passado. – ele não queria prolongar aquele assunto.

Mas, então, teve uma ideia. Puck era amigo de Quinn e ultimamente os dois pareciam ter se tornado mais próximos. Talvez Puck pudesse tirar algumas dúvidas. No entanto, Finn teria que ter cuidado para que o outro não percebesse seu interesse.

– Então é... – ele procurou as palavras certas. – Como é que está a Quinn? Eu estou em outra, claro, mas e ela? Pode ser que não sejamos mais namorados, mas ainda quero que ela seja feliz, entende? – ele esperava ter sido convincente em tentar demonstrar desinteresse.

Porém, pela reação de Puck, achou que devia ter metido os pés pelas mãos. O amigo pareceu, de repente, desconfortável e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem conseguir dizer nada. Será que ele percebeu e por isso não sabia como responder a pergunta? Ou pior, será que ele não sabia como responder porque Quinn estava sim em outra?

Ai, Deus, será que todo o esforço das últimas semanas não serviram para nada e Quinn já estava com outro cara?

Puck passou a mão no queixo antes de finalmente falar:

– Claro que não.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro. – Puck engoliu saliva. – Claro que tenho. Não estaria te dizendo se não tivesse.

– Bom, Quinn é uma garota bonita, ela pode encontrar outra pessoa facilmente.

– É, mas posso te garantir que não. Quinn ainda está tentando se recuperar do fim do namoro de vocês, mesmo tendo sido ela que terminou tudo. Sabe como é, para as mulheres essas coisas são diferentes. Elas são mais sentimentais e tudo isso. Mas agora vou ali falar uma coisa com a treinadora Beiste, a gente se vê depois.

Puck pegou o capacete que deixara no chão e saiu correndo.

Mas que droga! Ele era que estava parecendo uma mulherzinha!

Tinha que arrumar coragem para falar com Finn a verdade sobre ele e Quinn, e não ficar se borrando todo sempre que Finn tocava no assunto.

Mas como é que você diz a seu melhor amigo que está ficando com a ex garota dele? E que já havia ficado com ela até mesmo quando eles ainda estavam namorando? E que isso fora justamente o motivo dela ter terminado o namoro?

* * *

><p><strong>Deixem reviews, porque me gusta! :D<strong>

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

– Kurt, sente-se.

Kurt estava levantando da mesa da cozinha, com prato e copo sujos na mão, quando ouviu Carole pedir, ao mesmo tempo em que ela entrava no recinto.

– Vamos ter uma conversa. – Carole continuou.

Kurt voltou a se sentar na cadeira sem reclamar. Carole estava com aquela voz e aquela expressão no rosto que os pais têm quando o assunto é sério e você pode estar em apuros. Era melhor não dar mais motivos para contrariá-la, se o caso fosse esse.

– Algum problema?

– Vai depender do que você me responder.

Ai, Deus. Kurt começou a repassar mentalmente o que ele fizera nos últimos dias, mas não conseguiu lembrar de nada que o comprometesse. Viu Carole sentar de frente para ele na mesa e esperou pelo que viria.

– Kurt, o que está acontecendo entre Finn e Rachel?

Por essa pergunta ele não esperava. Finn e Rachel? Então o problema não era com ele? Ufa.

– Com assim?

– Eu não sou boba, Kurt. E sou mãe do Finn. Eu sei quando alguma coisa errada está acontecendo com meu filho. Pode até ser que demore para perceber, mas eu percebo.

Kurt franziu as sobrancelhas. Do que será que ela estava falando?

– Você quer dizer que eles brigaram, ou algo assim?

– Não. Quero dizer que há alguma coisa muito estranha nesse namoro dele com a Rachel e eu quero saber o que é. Algo me diz que você sabe de tudo, mocinho.

À medida que a informação foi entrando em seu cérebro e começando a fazer certo sentido, Kurt foi abrindo mais os olhos.

– Eu? – ele perguntou, com a voz fraca.

– É, você. Não é de hoje que estou notando que alguma coisa ali não funciona bem. E você é o melhor amigo da Rachel, com certeza sabe de tudo.

Seria possível que seus olhos arregalassem ainda mais? Perguntou-se Kurt.

– Eu realmente não sei do que está falando.

– Tudo bem. – Carole respirou fundo. – Tudo bem. Eu vou te ajudar a lembrar. Primeiro. – ela levantou o dedo indicador. – Finn anunciou estar namorando com Rachel muito de repente. Por mais que naquele momento eu tenha ficado muito feliz, depois que pensei bem, Finn nem sequer olhava para Rachel direito, e, de repente, eles se tornaram amigos e uma ou duas semanas depois estavam namorando?

Kurt escutava em silêncio. Carole fez uma pausa significativa, antes de continuar.

– Segundo. – ela levantou o segundo dedo da mão. – Mesmo em início de namoro, os dois mal se viam e mal se falavam, a não ser no colégio, mal se tocavam e mal se beijavam. Terceiro. – Carole levantou o terceiro dedo. – Sempre achei muito estranho o fato da Rachel não ter dito aos pais sobre esse relacionamente. Eles só foram descobrir quando eu contei a Hiram Berry. Quarto – e lá estava o quarto dedo da mão levantado. – Sempre que Rachel vem aqui em casa é por sua causa, nunca por causa dele. Ela sempre vem para passar um tempo com você, vocês sempre têm programas juntos, mas Rachel, que deveria ser a namorada do Finn, nunca vem visitá-lo para, simplesmente, namorar. Muito menos ele vai na casa dela para isso, porque, pelo que eu saiba, Finn vai até lá para estudar. E, acredite, eu liguei para os pais dela e eles me disseram que os dois realmente só estudam. Quinto...

– Tá, tá, tá. Tá legal. Já entendi. – antes que Carole pudesse levantar todos os cinco dedos da mão, Kurt a interrompeu. – O que você está pensando exatamente?

– Não sei o que pensar. Por isso quero que você me diga.

Kurt considerou as possibilidades. Deveria mentir ou falar a verdade? Carole já parecia estar bastante certa de que o namoro entre Finn e Rachel não era um namoro, digamos, comum. Mentir adiantaria? Mas ele também não sabia se deveria contar a verdade. Era um segredo que todos os envolvidos combinaram manter à sete chaves. Não era um segredo só dele, portanto, teria ele o direito de contar?

Kurt olhou para Carole, que o olhava de volta com expectativa. Kurt não escaparia tão fácil, isso era fato. Ela estava decida. Carole às vezes demorava para tomar decisões, Finn tinha a quem puxar afinal de contas, mas uma vez tomada a decisão, ela ia até o fim. E Kurt podia ver que Carole estava decidida a descobrir a verdade.

Se ela soubesse, o dano seria muito grande? Quer dizer, o plano todo tinha o intuito de enganar Quinn, e Carole não falava com Quinn desde o rompimento entre ela e Finn. Não tinha chance dela contar tudo, tinha? E se Carole não aprovasse o plano? E se ela não gostasse da ideia de enganar os outros?

– Kurt, eu não tenho o dia todo.

Kurt parou de divagar e voltou à realidade da cozinha.

– Por que está perguntando para mim? Por que não para o Finn, ou até mesmo para a Rachel?

Carole parou para pensar por um momento.

– Porque algo me dizia que eu devia vir até você primeiro.

– Que algo?

– Kurt, pára de me enrolar. Desembucha.

Ele fechou os olhos por um breve momento. É, não tinha saída.

– Tudo bem, eu conto. Isso pode estragar tudo, mas não parece que eu tenho escolha, não é? – Kurt viu Carole apenas negar com a cabeça. – É um namoro de mentira.

Pronto, estava dito.

– O quê?

– Um namoro de mentira. É isso. – ele não conseguia mais ficar sentado e se levantou para pôr o prato e o copo na pia. – Finn queria recuperar Quinn e portanto surgiu a ideia de fingir namorar Rachel para fazer ciúmes. – achou mais prudente não dizer que a ideia surgira dele mesmo.

– Um namoro de mentira?

– Uhum. – ele voltou a se sentar. – Pois é...

– Para tentar recuperar Quinn?

– Esse é o plano.

– E por que Rachel? Por que ela aceitou isso?

– Bom, essa parte é mais delicada.

– Claro. Eu vejo o modo como ela olha para ele. E vem de muito antes disso tudo começar. Rachel sente algo por ele, algo forte.

Nossa, mas aquela mulher não deixava passar nada! Sobraria algo que ele ainda poderia manter em segredo?

– Exatamente por isso. Rachel achou que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para se aproximar de Finn.

– Com que objetivo?

– Para tentar conquistá-lo. – ai, céus, Kurt se sentia um traidor por estar dizendo aquilo. Era um segredo guardado por anos, que Rachel confiara apenas a ele e a Mercedes. – Ela gosta dele e esse seria um jeito de fazer com que Finn a notasse. E assim, quem sabe, ele começasse a gostar dela também. Já sei que é uma possibilidade pequena dentre muitas outras, e ela sabe também, mas é uma possibilidade mesmo assim. Uma chance! Algo que ela achou que nunca teria.

– Humm. – Carole pensava naquilo. – Quem deu a ideia? Ela?

É, nada passa em branco aos olhos Carole Hudson-Hummel. Kurt já devia estar acostumado, convivera com ela a maior parte de sua vida.

– Não, foi minha. – confessou, meio relutante.

– Sua?

– É... Eu via o modo como ela suspirava por ele pelos cantos desde sempre. E ela é minha melhor amiga, ele é meu irmão. Alguém pode me culpar por torcer para que fiquem juntos? Finn é um tolo se depois de tudo ainda achar que Quinn é melhor do que Rachel.

Carole suspirou, com pesar e perguntou:

– Então Finn ainda gosta da Quinn?

Kurt encolheu os ombros.

– Eu não sei. Ele acha que sim, mas eu não sei. Mas, Carole, com certeza você deve ter visto a evolução no relacionamento dele com a Rachel. Ele gosta dela! Ainda não sei como, e em qual intensidade, mas ele gosta. Eu procuro não falar isso para Rachel, para não enchê-la de esperanças que, no final, podem não dar em nada. Mas eles são tão bonitinhos juntos, não são?

– É, eles são... – ela concordou.

Kurt afirmou com a cabeça, levando uma mão ao coração, sonhador. Ah, se o plano desse certo! Rachel ficaria tão feliz...

– Eu vou ajudar.

Espera.

Ele ouviu mesmo o que achou que ouviu? Carole não iria dar uma bronca? Não iria esperar Finn chegar e mandá-lo acabar com tudo imediatamente? Ela não começaria a discursar sobre o tema "Mentir e Enganar os Outros é Errado"?

– O quê? – quis ter certeza.

– Eu vou ajudar. – Carole então sorriu, animada. – Kurt, eu também acho que ele gosta dela. De algum modo, ele gosta.

Aquilo era um bom sinal, afinal Carole parecia não deixar nada escapar, ainda mais quando o assunto era Finn.

– Eu também gostaria que eles ficassem juntos. – Carole adicionou. – Rachel é uma menina muito mais adequada do que a Quinn.

– Espera um pouco. – ele pediu, ainda sem acreditar inteiramente. – Você vai mesmo ajudar?

– Vou. E já tenho uma ideia.

Ela era mesmo rápida.

– Que ideia?

– Lembra quando eu falei que Rachel só vem aqui para ver você? – Carole esperou Kurt concordar. – Pois então, agora ela deve vir para ver a ele.

– Como assim?

– Eles precisam passar o máximo de tempo juntos. Você não pode dizer que eu já sei de tudo, tem que ser um segredo nosso. Por isso é preciso que seja você quem fale com Finn. Diga apenas que comentei algo a respeito de achar estranho Rachel nunca vir para visitá-lo, e que por isso seria bom ela passar a vir. Não é para ver você, ou para fazer uma atividade com você. É para ficar com ele, só com ele, a sós.

– Humm. – Kurt gostara da ideia. – Acho que estou entendendo. Os dois sempre estão rodeados de pessoas, nunca estão sozinhos.

– Exatamente. Quando ela vier, estaremos todos em casa, claro, pois é o que vai justificar a vinda dela. Portanto, você vai dizer que eles deveriam ficar no quarto de Finn. E eu, obviamente, não vou me opor a que, de repente, eles queiram fechar a porta. E pode deixar que eu me resolvo com Burt sobre esse detalhe em particular.

– Que liberal. – ele comentou, impressionado. – Você nunca deixava ele ficar sozinho no quarto com Quinn, de porta fechada.

– Devido às circustâncias, não há muito com o que me preocupar, não é? E que aconteça algo é justamente o que queremos. Nada muito grave, digamos assim, mas algo, de qualquer forma. Rachel é uma boa moça, eu confio nela.

Kurt a ouviu falar e depois um sorriso começou a nascer em seus lábios.

Era bom ter uma parceira no crime.

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoal, esse capítulo funciona mais como uma introdução ao seguinte, por isso tá um pouco menor e tal. Mas eu resolvi postar logo, porque assim coloco um hoje e vocês não têm que esperar até amanhã, que é quando o próximo capítulo talvez ficará pronto. Além do que, dessa forma não fica um capítulo tão grande quanto ficaria se fosse deixar tudo junto. Por isso decidi dividir em dois, ok?<strong>

**:) **


	14. Chapter 14

Ela havia tocado essa mesma companhia muitas vezes. Mas daquela vez era diferente.

Rachel não estava lá para ver Kurt e sim para ver Finn. Engraçado como o mundo dá voltas. Engraçadas as peças que a vida nos prega. Sim, ela estava lá para ver Finn, mas era só de mentira.

Era estranho, mas, ao mesmo, era tempo excitante. Rachel sonhara com aquilo várias vezes. Sendo assim, alguém poderia culpá-la por estar animada com aquele "encontro"? Poderia alguém culpá-la por ter se sentido animada desde o momento em que Kurt sugerira a ideia?

Aparentemente, Carole estava estranhando o fato dela nunca ter momentos a sós com Finn na casa deles, e era por isso que deveria passar a fazer isso. Kurt contara tudo há uns dias atrás, portanto, Rachel estava ali naquela noite. Mas ela não ia dormir lá dessa vez, já que fora ver Finn, e somente Finn, não estava nos planos dividir o momento com Kurt. E não podia dormir com Finn, obviamente.

Kurt viera até eles e já foi dizendo tudo como deveria ser, sem deixar espaços para os dois dizerem nada. Mas não importava, Rachel não iria se opor mesmo, pelo contrário. Seja lá para quê aquele encontro servisse, passar um tempo com Finn era sempre um prazer para ela.

Rachel não podia saber o que ele, por sua vez, pensava disso. Finn não reclamara nem nada, mas também não falara nada que a fizesse pensar que ele também gostava da ideia. Porém, Rachel procurou não pensar muito naquilo, não podia ler a mente do garoto mesmo, iria aproveitar o momento o máximo que pudesse, ainda que estivesse aproveitando sozinha.

Sentia a mudança de Finn em relação a ela com o passar do tempo, mas não queria ter esperanças infundadas. No entanto, seus pensamentos eram rebeldes, e as palavras de Kurt iam e vinham em sua mente, parecendo ter vida própria.

"Ou talvez o plano esteja funcionando."

Mas não. Rachel não podia se deixar levar. Ela devia continuar acreditando, claro, mas mantendo os pés no chão.

Mas não conseguiu evitar sorrir como uma boba quando Finn abriu a porta.

– Oi. – cumprimentou.

– Oi. – ele retribuiu. – Entra.

Finn deu espaço para que Rachel passasse. Uma vez lá dentro, ela olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém à vista, portanto, não havia razão para Finn beijá-la. Rachel lamentou.

– Cadê todo mundo?

– Kurt está no quarto e mamãe e Burt estão na cozinha.

– Devo ir lá e dizer oi?

– Se você quiser. – Finn pegou na mão dela. – Vamos lá?

Carole e Burt estavam cozinhando juntos alguma coisa. Estranho, era tarde para o jantar.

– Oi, pessoal. – Rachel cumprimentou-os, simpática.

Carole, que estava agachada em frente a geladeira, procurando algo, olhou para trás e se ergueu.

– Ah, olá, querida.

– Boa noite, Rachel. – Burt também a saudou, parado perto do fogão.

– Estão preparando o jantar?

Carole encontrou o que queria e fechou a porta da geladeira.

– Cheguei tarde em casa e Burt preferiu me esperar para jantarmos juntos.

– Ah... – Rachel admirava a cumplicidade entre os dois. – O cheiro está bom.

– Macarronada. Especialidade de Burt. – informou Finn.

– É mesmo? É um dos meus pratos preferidos.

– Está com fome? – Carole perguntou.

– Não obrigada. Acabei de jantar com meus pais.

– Então nós já vamos subindo. Vamos, Rachel. Bom jantar para vocês.

Finn, que ainda segurava a mão dela, puxou-a de novo com ele, porém, dessa vez, para fora da cozinha. Rachel mal teve a oportunidade de dizer tchau para o casal, e eles já estavam subindo a escada.

– Por que a pressa? – ela riu.

– Pressa? – Finn ainda tinha os dedos entrelaçados com os dela, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém mais olhando. – Não há pressa. Exceto para a revanche.

– Revanche? – ela perguntou, no momento em que entravam no quarto

– Uhum. Prepare-se, porque hoje vou te desmoralizar no video game.

– Ah! – Rachel gargalhou. – Eu acho que não, senhor. Peguei o jeito da coisa naquele outro dia.

Finn lembrou da última vez que ele, Rachel e Kurt jogaram video game juntos e riu. Rachel saíra dali acreditando tê-lo derrotado de fato, quando ele apenas a deixara ganhar de propósito. E talvez ele fizesse isso de novo hoje, só para vê-la feliz. Finn gostava de ver Rachel feliz.

Ele fechou a porta do quarto e se virou para ela.

– Preparada então?

– A porta vai ficar fechada? – Rachel perguntou. – Seus pais não vão reclamar? Para eles, somos namorados.

Finn foi até o video game e iniciou o jogo que ele escolhera para aquele momento.

– Sim, mas nós estávamos conversando hoje mais cedo, eu, mamãe e Kurt, e ela disse que poderíamos fechar a porta se quiséssemos?

– Sério? – Rachel perguntou, meio surpresa.

– Também achei estranho, ela nunca me deixava fechar a porta quando estava com Quinn. Falei isso para ela, e ela disse que não confiava na Quinn, mas que confia em você. – então, ele riu. – E olha que a Quinn é a presidente do clube do celibato.

Finn se sentou na cama, de frente para a TV e se encostou na parede atrás dele. Depois olhou para Rachel, mas ela continuava de pé, sem ter muita certeza do que deveria fazer em seguida.

– Preferi fechar a porta, assim eles não vão saber que iremos apenas jogar video game e coisas desse tipo. – Vendo que Rachel continuava imóvel, ele adicionou: – Mas posso abrir se quiser.

– Não, tudo bem. Você é quem sabe.

Então era só aquilo mesmo que ele tinha em mente para aquela noite. "Jogar video game e coisas desse tipo". Rachel se sentiu frustrada por ter que descartar esperanças que ela tentara se convencer de não estar nutrindo em relação àquela noite. Era mesmo uma idiota, pensou, irritada consigo mesma.

– Vai ficar aí em pé a noite toda? – Finn perguntou, divertido, ao mesmo tempo em que a musiquinha do jogo começava a soar.

– Não. – Rachel deu um passo a frente, mas não sabia para onde ir exatamente.

– Senta aqui. – Finn se moveu mais para o lado e deixou espaço para ela se sentar ao seu lado. – Toma, pega o outro controle.

Rachel se aproximou da cama, segurou o controle que lhe era oferecido e se sentou do lado direito dele. Seu braço encostou no de Finn e ela sentiu um arrepio. Teve vontade de se aconchegar mais a ele e abraçá-lo forte, mas não podia. Eles estavam tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão distantes.

– Que jogo é esse? – perguntou, afastando aqueles pensamentos.

– É um jogo de esportes olímpicos. É novo, saiu recentemente, por causa das Olimpíadas de Londres. Ainda não joguei, pensei em estreá-lo com você.

Finn sorriu e agora, além de querer abraçá-lo, também sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. Mas que droga, tinha que deixar de pensar aquelas coisas se quisesse sobreviver àquela noite. Temia pular em cima dele a qualquer momento, num súbito ataque irracional.

– O quê? – Finn perguntou.

– O quê, o quê?

– Você está me encarando.

Ele continuava sorrindo, mas agora era um sorriso de canto e a covinha de um das bochechas estava aparecendo.

– Estou?

Ele balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

– Está.

Finn tinha mesmo que ter aquela covinha tão adorável? Era como se ela estivesse provocando para ser beijada. Rachel virou a cabeça para frente, rapidamente.

– Não estou mais. – ela segurou o controle com firmeza. – Quando é que esse jogo vai começar, finalmente? – queria ter logo uma distração, senão a coisa ficaria feia.

– Calma. – Finn também olhou para a tela. – Vamos ver... Primeiro, temos que escolher quais modalidades esportivas queremos jogar. Aí estão todas as modalidades que participam das Olimpíadas, tá vendo? Nós temos que escolher quinze delas para a primeira etapa da competição. Iremos competir um contra o outro nessas quinze e, ao final, quem tiver obtido o maior número de medalhas, vence a etapa. Entendeu?

– Mais ou menos. Vamos começar para ver.

Depois de discutirem as possibilidades por um tempo, finalmente chegaram à conclusão de quais modalidades seriam. Rachel esperou o jogo começar, depois de Finn ter explicado para quê servia cada botão. Ela imediatamente se concentrou no que estava fazendo, seu instinto competitivo aflorando.

– Éééé! – exclamou, depois de ter ganho na natação. – Toma essa!

Finn gargalhou.

– Nossa, Rachel, você não gosta mesmo de perder, hein?

– Você gosta? – ela perguntou, com a sobrancelha levantada para ele.

– Bem observado. – não admitiria que estava perdendo de propósito.

– Exato. – Rachel desfrutou ao assistir seu boneco comemorar na tela, antes do jogo passar para a próxima modalidade. – Você joga tanto video game, não sei como ainda perde para mim. – falou, concentrada na tela.

– Não tem problema, a próxima eu ganho.

Rachel olhou para ele.

– Acho que não, amigo.

A próxima era a corrida. Rachel se preparou para a largada, mas acabou saindo muito tarde e Finn tomou a dianteira. Ela se esforçou para chegar perto dele, mas estavam ficando cada vez mais distantes. Naquela modalidade, ela deveria apertar dois dos botões do controle alternadamente e o mais rapidamente possível, mas imprimir maior velocidade ao competidor. Mas Finn era muito mais ágil e acabou ganhando.

– Não é justo! – ela reclamou. – Você é mais rápido do que eu.

Finn deu de ombros e fingiu uma cara de quem não se importava.

– Não tenho culpa. – riu.

Rachel bufou. Mas tudo bem, faltavam apenas mais duas modalidades e ela estava vencendo-o. Se esforçou para ficar na frente na prova do hipismo. Não exigia agilidade, e sim concentração, para pular as barreiras no memento certo. No final, ela derrubou três obstáculos, mesmo número que Finn. Só precisava ficar na frente dele de novo na prova do arco e flecha e pronto.

Minutos depois, Finn estava a ponto de entregar o jogo na prova do arco e flecha. Ele observava Rachel com o canto do olho, à medida que ela ficava cada vez mais empolgada com a iminente "vitória".

Ele se dava conta, naquele momento, de que esse jeito dela o agradava de uma maneira muito maluca. Antes de toda a história do namoro fingido começar, Finn ouvira Kurt comentar algumas vezes sobre a maneira como Rachel queria ter tudo, e não media esforços para conseguir. Finn não tinha um bom conceito sobre aquela garota.

Mas, agora, ele via que Rachel não fazia por maldade. Não era egoísmo, era pura e simples vontade de vencer. E aquilo era admirável. Além do que, o fato dela ser tão convencida podia ser justificado pelo talento incrível que ela tinha. Seria realmente um desperdício se ela não chegasse a ser tão grande quanto desejava e merecia ser.

Finn torcia muito por ela.

Naquele momento, ela estava tão concentrada que nem sequer percebera a perna esquerda que tinha colocado por cima da direita dele. Finn percebera, mas não dissera nada. E, logo depois que mandou, de propósito, a sua flecha para longe do alvo, apoiou a mão em cima da perna dela e desfrutou ao vê-la comemorar.

– Isso, isso! – Rachel levantou os braços para o alto, com os punhos fechados. – Ganhei! – Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso provocador e debochado. – Há!

– Me derrotou de novo, hein...

– É isso aí. Uhu! Pelo menos nisso aqui não sou eu a perdedora. Quem diria? Kurt me disse que você era viciado nesse troço.

Finn parara de rir.

– Eu não acho que você seja uma perdedora, Rachel.

– Ah, tudo bem, eu não me importo. – ela fez um gesto com a mão, como para tirar importância. Não era tão verdade o que acabara de dizer, ela se importava sim, e muito.

– Mas estou falando a verdade, não acho mesmo. – Finn se virou mais de lado, em seu lugar na cama, para poder olhá-la melhor. – Não ligue para o que as pessoas no colégio dizem. – ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. – Você será uma grande vencedora. Verdade. E vai poder esfregar na cara de todas as pessoas que tentaram te colocar para baixo, porque a maioria delas sequer sairá dessa cidade. Você, por outro lado, vai brilhar em Nova York, como sempre quis.

Rachel teve que se segurar muito para não derramar uma lágrima. A maneira como Finn olhava para ela, confiante, e o jeito com que dizia aquelas palavras, a deixaram bastante emocionada. Significava tanto que ele pensasse isso. Ao ouvi-lo, era como se a opinião de ninguém mais no mundo importasse, porque Finn era o mais importante.

– Você acha isso mesmo?

Finn colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

– Acho. – ele deixou a mão no rosto dela. – E, da próxima vez que alguém disser o contrário, que alguém quiser te humilhar, pode me dizer e eu acabo com a raça de quem quer que seja. – ele deu mais uma vez aquele sorriso de canto que mostrava a covinha perfeita.

Ela ficou com vontade de perguntar se aquilo se aplicava até mesmo se esse alguém fosse Quinn, mas não perguntou. Lembrava como ele ficara parado, sem dizer nada, no primeiro dia que eles apareceram como namorados no colégio, mas não queria estragar o momento falando de Quinn.

No lugar disso, ela resolver dizer:

– Obrigada, Finn. Significa muito para mim que você pense assim.

Os dois se fitaram em silêncio. Tantas coisas transmitidas com o olhar e que não podiam ser ditas em palavras.

E, ainda que Finn não esteja ao seu lado para vê-la triunfar um dia, ainda que ele fique com Quinn, que se case com ela, Rachel estava feliz com o que tinha conseguido. Há pouco mais de um mês atrás, Finn devia pensar o pior dela, se é que ele chegara a pensar nela de qualquer forma que fosse. Mas agora, ele a admirava e acreditava que ela seria a estrela que sonhava ser.

Ter a amizade de Finn também era valioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Acabou que eu decidi aumentar o capítulo e então dividi mais uma vez. O próximo também será uma continuação desse aqui.<strong>

**Beijos!**


	15. Chapter 15

– E então, como vão as coisas lá em cima? – Carole perguntou a Kurt.

Kurt e Carole se encontraram na sala e aproveitaram o fato de Burt ter ido tomar banho para poder conversar sobre o que interessava. Sentaram-se no sofá, tomando o cuidado de não elevar muito a voz, caso alguém aparecesse na escada.

– Não faço ideia. No começo, acho que eles estavam jogando video game, ou algo assim. Rachel pode ser bastante barulhenta quando está no meio de uma competição. Eu pude ouvi-los do meu quarto às vezes, mas depois não consegui ouvir mais nada.

– Ah, eu queria tanto que eles se acertassem.

Kurt fez uma cara de descrente.

– Logo de primeira? Não, Finn é meio lento.

Carole deu um tapinha no braço de Kurt.

– Não é não. Finn é respeitador.

– Sei...

– Além do mais, ele ainda acha que gosta da Quinn.

– Pois é. Lento. – antes que Carole pudesse reclamar de novo, Kurt continuou. – Mas, pelo fato de não estar mais ouvindo Rachel, devem ter deixado o video game de lado. Ai, só o Finn mesmo para trazer uma garota para o quarto dele e fazê-la jogar video game.

– Para Finn, eles são apenas amigos.

– Mesmo assim. Imagino como deve estar a minha amiga. A sós, no quarto de Finn, com a porta trancada. Se não fosse pelo bobalhão querendo _jogar video game_, ela estaria achando estar no céu.

– Shhh. – Carole pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios, pedindo silêncio para poder ouvir o barulho que vinha de cima. – Acho que é Burt, tenho que subir. De qualquer maneira, Kurt, aconteça o que acontecer, continuaremos com nosso plano. E bico calado.

Kurt se levantou ao vê-la fazer o mesmo.

– Pode deixar. Estou adorando esta minha fase cupido.

* * *

><p>Depois do video game, Finn havia sugerido a Rachel que assistissem um filme. Após ela concordar, os dois procuraram alguma coisa interessante entre os DVDs que ele tinha, mas Rachel reclamava que ali só havia filme de meninos. Finalmente, decidiram-se por um que ela achou ser o "menos pior".<p>

Ainda assim, a maioria das cenas eram de ação e efeitos visuais. Passados alguns poucos minutos, Rachel acabara pegando no sono. Finn deixou-a dormir e continuou assistindo. Deixaria que ela ficasse ali deitada do lado direito dele, na cama, até que o filme acabasse, para só então acordá-la.

Era daqueles tipos de filmes que continham explosões, batidas de automóveis, tiros e coisas desse tipo. O barulho era grande, mas Rachel mal se mexia. Que sono pesado, pensou ele.

Ela estava deitada de barriga para cima, assim como ele. Não estavam tão distantes, já que a cama dele era de solteiro, mas também não se tocavam. Pelo menos não até aquele momento. Depois que o herói explodiu um carro, Rachel se moveu, devido ao ruído

Ao fazê-lo, aproximou-se mais de Finn, virando o corpo de lado e ficando de frente para ele. De repente, estavam tão perto que ela colocou o próprio braço dentro do espaço que havia entre o braço direito e o corpo dele. A Finn teve uma sensação estranha quando Rachel recostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele virou a cabeça, só um pouco, e sentiu o já conhecido cheiro de jasmim do cabelo dela. Rachel se aconchegou ainda mais contra o corpo do garoto, passando a perna por cima da dele pela segunda vez naquela noite. E, também pela segunda vez naquela noite, Finn posou a mão nela.

Ele não deveria estar se sentindo tão confortável.

Mas estava.

Foi por isso que ele também cedeu a tentação e também se de lado, ficando de frente para Rachel e passou o outro braço, o que estava liver, pela cintura dela. Não podia estar fazendo aquilo, ele sabia. Rachel estava dormindo e ele estava levando vantagem da situação. Ficaria ela envergonhada, se acordasse naquele momento e percebesse como eles estavam próximos?

Mas era agradável poder abraçá-la, enquanto ela dormia, pensou, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava a mão para cima e para baixo nas costas dela. Ele sorriu ternamente. Rachel era legal e Finn gostava muito dela. E, por mais que tivesse tentado ignorar o fato durante algum tempo, não podia negar que, mesmo ainda gostando de Quinn, sentia-se atraído por Rachel de alguma maneira.

Talvez fosse porque ela mostrava se importar de verdade com ele. Rachel estava lá presente sempre quando Finn precisava. Queria poder recompensá-la de alguma forma por ajudá-lo tanto, mas não sabia como.

Rachel foi recobrando a consciência aos poucos. Lutou para não sair do sono, porque estava tão agradável. Sem saber porque, sentia-se aquecida e protegida. Ela respirou fundo e se aconchegou mais na fonte de calor que estava envolvendo-a. Não se lembrava de que sua cama era assim tão confortável.

Mas então, ela lembrou que, antes de dormir, não estava em sua cama. Estava na cama de Finn, no quarto dele. De repente, recobrou a consciência totalmente e abriu os olhos.

Meu Deus, estava agarrada nele!

Como foi que aquilo aconteceu?

Não podia ver o rosto de Finn, pois o dela estava na altura do peito dele. Na verdade, estava praticamente enterrado no peito dele. Que vergonha! Pelo visto, a vontade de pular em cima dele continuava presente, mesmo estando dormindo. O que será que ele pensaria agora?

Foi quando se deu conta de que não era apenas ela que o abraçava, Finn também tinha o braço em volta da cintura dela. Será que ele estivera dormindo também, por isso ainda não a empurrara para mais longe? Mas então, ela sentiu algo de mexer. O coração falhou algumas batidas quando percebeu que ele deslizava a mão delicadamente por suas costas. Era possível fazer isso estando dormindo?

Rachel não sabia o que fazer. Queria ficar naquela posição para sempre, mas precisava saber se ele estava dormindo ou não. Lentamente, ela tentou afastar um pouco mais a cabeça e olhar para cima, para o rosto dele. Ao fazer isso, viu que Finn olhou para baixo, para ela. Então ele não estava dormindo.

Deus do céu, Finn estivera acordado aquele tempo todo, significando que estava naquela posição porque queria. Ele não a empurrara, nem se afastara. Pelo contrário, ele não só não fizera nenhuma dessas coisas, como a estava abraçando também. E, ainda por cima, tinha o braço em volta da cintura dela e passava a mão por suas costas!

Rachel não fazia ideia de quanto tempo eles permaneceram assim, olhando uma para o outro, sem dizer nada. Nunca antes em sua vida ela desejou mais ter o poder de ler a mente dos outros.

– Oi, Bela Adormecida. – Finn disse, de repente.

– Oi. – a voz dela saiu tão fraca que ela limpou a garganta e tentou de novo. – Oi.

– Você estava dormindo.

– Eu percebi.

Finn riu dela.

– O filme era tão ruim assim?

– Filme?

Que filme? A cabeça dela estava tão desnorteada que não lembrava mais de nada.

– O filme que nós estávamos assistindo. – ele riu de novo. – Não está lembrada?

Ela só conseguiu balançar a cabeça negativamente. Então, ele tirou o braço que a envolvia e apontou para a TV. Rachel sentiu a falta do abraço dele imediatamente, mas olhou para a televisão e viu quando um homem pulava de um helicóptero.

– Ah, é. – ela conseguiu lembrar da porcaria que estava assistindo antes de pegar no sono. – Isso.

– Isso?

– _Isso_ – ela disse, dando ênfase, na palavra e apontando para a TV também. – não é filme.

– Claro que é.

Finn terminou de falar e colocou o braço de novo onde estava antes. Rachel sentiu borboletas no estômago e engoliu em seco, antes de falar:

– Não é não.

– Eu comprei na loja de filmes.

Dessa vez foi ela quem riu.

– É porque ele finge ser um.

Finn não respondeu e eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Rachel não podia acreditar como conseguia conversar normalmente, estando naquela posição. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Não era um sonho, ou algo do tipo? Talvez ela ainda estivesse dormindo e só pensava ter acordado.

– Você pode me beijar, se quiser.

Aquela tinha sido mesmo a voz dela? Jesus Cristo, ela tinha mesmo dito aquilo?

Rachel entrou em pânico com a própria ousadia.

Ele estivera olhando-a tão intensamente que ela de repente falou as palavras sem pensar, como se estivesse hipnotizada de alguma forma. Dessa vez não tinha como evitar, ele com certeza se afastaria e a mandaria para casa imediatamente.

– Eu quero.

Aquela tinha sido mesmo a voz dele? Jesus Cristo, ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo?

Não deu tempo de pensar muito no assunto, Finn já começara a se mover de onde estava. Ele se apoiou no cotovelo direito para poder ficar numa posição mais fácil de beijá-la, desde cima, fazendo-a voltar a ficar com as costas totalmente em contato com o colchão.

E então, para deleite de Rachel, os lábios de Finn pousaram em cheio nos dela. Ela fechou os olhos bem apertados e devolveu o beijo. Abriu a boca e sentiu a língua dele imediatamente deslizar para dentro. Rachel não perdeu tempo e enroscou a própria língua com a dele, abraçando-o com firmeza pela cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto.

O casal se tocava e aproveitava o contato das bocas, que se beijavam furiosamente. Nenhum dos dois estava se importando muito com a necessidade de respirar, e os beijos foram se tornando cada vez mais profundos.

As mãos de Rachel subiram até o pescoço de Finn, tentando fazer com que o contato fosse ainda mais firme, como se isso fosse possível. Com o mesmo intuito, ela ainda levantou um pouco a cabeça do travesseiro, de encontro a ele.

Finn deixou a boca dela por um momento para sentir o gosto da pele do pescoço. Ele enterrou o rosto naquele espaço, ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía beijos molhados pela região. Pôde ouvir a respiração de Rachel ir ficando cada vez mais pesada e veloz.

Finn foi traçando beijos por todo o rosto dela, em todos os lugares que podia ter acesso, bochechas, olhos, testa, sobrancelhas, nariz, sentindo as mãos dela explorarem suas costas, de cima abaixo. Então, ele voltou para a boca, que esperava pela dele, tão faminta quanto ele desejava que estivesse.

Rolou na cama e a touxe junto, até que ela ficou em cima. Rachel passou uma perna por ele, colocando-a do outro lado, enquanto a outra foi colocada entre as duas pernas do garoto. Ela deitou completamente por cima de Finn, juntando os peitos de ambos. Foi a vez dela de explorar o pescoço dele. Mas Rachel não se contentou com isso. Para provocá-lo, ela passou os dentes pela borda da orelha de Finn e a mordeu levemente.

O rapaz emitiu um breve gemido e Rachel sorriu, satisfeita. Depois, ela se afastou por um momento, para olhá-lo nos olhos, antes de se inclinar novamente e beijá-lo na boca. Finn segurava o cabelo de Rachel atrás da cabeça dela, para tirá-lo do caminho. Não queria nada atrapalhando. Ao mesmo tempo, ele a puxava para si, querendo aumentar a pressão entre os lábios o máximo possível, as línguas deliciando-se uma com a outra.

Rolou para ficar em cima de Rachel novamente e sugou com força o lábio inferior dela. Quando Finn finalmente cedeu ao desejo e passou uma mão pela barriga dela, por baixo da blusa, eles ouviram alguém bater na porta. Quem quer que fosse, não entrou no quarto, mas, assustados, os dois se separaram e se sentaram num pulo, afastados um do outro.

– Pessoal? – a voz de Kurt se fez ouvir. – Tá tudo bem aí?

– Tudo bem. – foi Finn quem falou.

– Ok. Só vim para avisar que estou indo dormir, não quero atrapalhar.

Já atrapalhou, pensou Finn, irritado.

– Está avisado. – ele respondeu, ríspido.

– Rachel? Está aí?

– Estou. – a voz dela saiu mais trêmula do que ela desejava.

– Boa noite para vocês então.

Finn desejou boa noite de volta, só para se livrar logo de Kurt. Depois, ele virou a cabeça em direção a Rachel, que se sentava quieta, longe dele, com as mãos no colo, segurando uma à outra firmemente.

Antes que Finn pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela se levantou.

– Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Finn também se levantou.

– O quê?

– Acho que já passei tempo o suficiente aqui para convencer seus pais.

– Mas...

Rachel pegou as coisas dela e se preparou para ir.

– Já está tarde.

Finn não queria que ela fosse, mas então olhou para o relógio e Rachel tinha razão, já estava um pouco tarde.

– Tudo bem. Eu te levo até a porta.

Rachel saiu do quarto atrás de Finn, com as emoções em ebulição. Daria tudo para ficar mais tempo com ele, mas não queria correr o risco dele dizer que o que acabara de acontecer fora um erro. Isso a mataria por dentro. Tinha sido perfeito demais e ela temia que além de dizer isso, ainda pedisse desculpas, prometendo que nunca mais aconteceria de novo.

Por um momento, foi como se eles fossem realmente namorados, como se nada mais importasse no mundo para os dois. Rachel tinha certeza de que estivera perto do céu. Não aguentaria se ele dissesse ter se arrependido e acabaria chorando na frente dele.

Portanto, era melhor ir embora antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Ao terminar de descer as escadas, ela viu que os pais de Finn se encontravam na sala. A mãe dele se levantou e foi até os dois.

– Já está indo?

– Sim. Já está na hora.

– Espero que tenham se divertido.

– Uhum, claro. – Rachel respondeu, nervosamente.

Carole deu um sorriso simpático.

– Vou deixar que se despeçam um do outro. Boa noite, querida. – beijou o rosto de Rachel, como despedida.

Carole se afastou, de volta para a sala e, antes de Finn e Rachel se dirigirem até a porta, Burt também desejou boa noite.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado e Finn virou-se para ela ao chegar em frente à porta.

– Está de carro? – perguntou e Rachel respondeu que sim com a cabeça. – Te vejo na escola, então.

– Tudo bem

Finn abriu a porta para Rachel, mas não deu espaço para que ela passasse ainda. Ele pôs as mãos no rosto da garota e se inclinou na direção dela. Quando chegou com o rosto bem perto do dela, falou:

– Quer saber? No lugar disso, eu passo na sua casa para te buscar, antes de ir. – dizendo isso, roçou a boca na dela.

Quando se separaram, ele finalmente saiu do caminho para que ela passasse.

* * *

><p><strong>O capítulo de ontem bateu o recorde de reviews. \o\o/**

**Até o próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

Na segunda-feira, Finn fez o prometido e passou na casa de Rachel para buscá-la. Ele parou na frente da casa e buzinou. Enquanto esperava, lembrou do que tinha acontecido em seu quarto e se sentiu imediatamente ansioso.

Não era a primeira vez que repassava o acontecido em sua mente. Se fosse para falar a verdade mesmo, Finn mal conseguira pensar em outra coisa. Ainda mais estando em seu quarto, onde tudo ocorrera. Quando entava sozinho, deitado na cama, Finn se pegara desejando que Rachel estivesse lá também.

Era loucura, ele sabia. Não deveria estar sentindo essas coisas, mas não conseguia evitar. Depois de pensar e repensar muito o assunto, Finn chegara à conclusão de que, já que eles estavam naquela situação, que mal havia em aproveitar o momento?

Ao pensar no acontecido naquele dia, teve certeza de que Rachel tampoco estava achando ruim. Não, Finn se lembrava nitidamente de que Rachel repondera com o mesmo entusiasmo. Isso queria dizer, portanto, que ela não seria tão contrária ao fato, se ele decidisse ir mais à frente naquela história.

E, além do mais, Finn tinha necessidades. Havia mais de um mês que ele não ficava de verdade com uma garota e os raros beijos trocados com Rachel só serviam para provocá-lo ainda mais. Tinha que admitir que fora muito bom ter ficado com ela sem ser para se exibir para os demais. Fora bom ter ficado com ela pelo simples fato de que os dois assim estavam desejando e ponto final.

Então, não haveria problema em querer passar mais momentos como esse com ela. E Finn já havia se decidido de que ela também sentia alguma atração por ele. Ninguém responderia tão intensamente aos beijos se não sentisse. E, se, de repente, ela começasse a se sentir incomodada, com certeza Finn perceberia e poderia retroceder sem problemas.

Finn estava feliz com a decisão que tomara. Já que estavam numa situação desse tipo mesmo, ele e Rachel podiam aproveitar para se divertir mais, até que Quinn recobrasse a razão e quisesse voltar com ele. E quando isso acontecesse, Rachel e ele seguiriam seus próprios caminhos, satisfeitos.

Ela saiu de dentro da casa e Finn sorriu, sentindo o coração bater mais forte com a visão da garota de aproximando. Sim, era isso. Era o que ele devia fazer. Deveria aproveitar, já que não faria mal a ninguém, pelo contrário. Fingir estar namorando não deveria ser tomado como um martírio pelos dois, podia muito bem ser algo prazeroso para ambos.

Saiu do carro e foi até o outro lado, para abrir a porta para ela. Quando Rachel chegou até ele, Finn a segurou pelos ombros, puxou-a de encontro a si e fez o que estava desejando fazer desde que ela saíra de sua casa depois do "encontro". Ele a beijou com vontade, abraçando-a.

Surpresa, Rachel passou os braços pela cintura do garoto, contendo a respiração. No começo, ela não soubera como reagir, mas, depois de um momento, fechou os olhos e o beijou de volta. Finn passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios dela, pedindo passagem, que foi concedida. Foi um beijo lento, que provocou arrepios por todo corpo de Rachel.

Quando se separaram, minutos depois, Rachel ainda tinha um olhar confuso e Finn percebeu, mas, sem dizer nada, apenas roçou levemente seu nariz no dela, depois deu-lhe um grande sorriso de bom dia, para só então abrir a porta do carro.

– Mademoiselle. – ele ofereceu a mão para que ela se apoiasse ao subir.

Mesmo sem entender o comportamento tão extrovertido do rapaz, Rachel pegou na mão dele e se sentou no banco do carona. Finn fechou a porta e foi se sentar em seu canto.

– Para quê foi isso? – Rachel perguntou, quando ele dava partida no carro. – O beijo. Não tinha ninguém vendo.

– Seus pais podiam estar vendo. – mas Finn não dava a mínima se eles estavam ou não.

– Ah. – ela murmurou. – Onde está Kurt?

– Kurt se atrasou e ficou de ir com minha mãe.

Rachel franziu a testa.

– Kurt nunca se atrasa.

– Eu sei, mas dessa vez atrasou. – Finn encolheu os ombros. – Kurt anda estranho ultimamente. Aliás, não só ele, minha mãe também. Os dois andam de cochichos pela casa.

– O que quer dizer?

– Nem eu sei na verdade. Uma vez perguntei, mas responderam que era impressão minha. Hoje eu tive mesmo a impressão de que ele estava se atrasando de propósito. Mas, enfim, ele não teria motivos para isso, não é?

– Acho que não.

– Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, deixa para lá. Como foi o seu dia ontem?

– Ah... – Finn estava mesmo interessado em como fora o dia dela? – Foi bom. Normal. O seu?

– Também.

Rachel deu um sorriso simpático em resposta e, posteriormente, virou a cabeça para olhar a rua pela janela. Finn colocou uma música no rádio e começou a cantar junto com o cantor. Ao ouvi-lo, Rachel virou a cabeça para ele novamente, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– O quê? – Finn perguntou.

Rachel não respondeu imediatamente, considerando se devia ou não tocar no assunto de novo. Mas ela lembrou que prometera a si mesma que convenceria Finn.

– Acho que você devia entrar para o Glee. – Finn ia começar a questionar, mas ela não deixou. – Estou falando sério, Finn. Eu acho que você é muito talentoso.

– Não sou não.

– Claro que é!

– Não sou nada comparado a você.

Rachel abriu a boca para contestar, mas ficou sem fala. De fato, não havia ninguém como ela mesma. Mas também não precisava dizer isso a ele tão claramente.

– Têm vários tipos de talentos diferentes no Glee, Finn. E nós estamos mesmo precisando de uma nova voz masculina, você se encaixaria perfeitamente. – Rachel queria desesperadamente fazê-lo ver que o New Directions só iria fazer bem a ele. – Além disso, cuidamos um do outro lá.

– Você acha que eu preciso que alguém cuide de mim?

– Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Somos como uma família. É o que me faz continuar firme e forte naquela escola, ainda que muitos dos estudantes de lá me façam sentir horrível.

Finn fechou a cara ao ouvir o comentário dela.

– Já te falei que da próxima vez que algo assim acontecer, você vem dizer a mim e eu dou um jeito.

Rachel olhou para ele, com um olhar doce.

– E eu agradeço. Como se você fosse meu próprio super-herói. – ela brincou.

– É. – ele concordou, entusiasmado. – Gostei disso. Eu, como seu próprio super-herói e você, como meu próprio anjo da guarda. Pelo fato de me ajudar tanto.

Rachel sentiu uma pontada no coração. Finn não tinha ideia do que certas coisas que ele falava sem perceber causava nela.

– Mas você não vai mesmo entrar para o Glee? Nem que eu peça muito? – ela fez uma cara suplicante e juntou as mãos. – Por favor?

– Eu odeio ter que te negar alguma coisa, ainda mais você olhando para mim desse jeito, mas não. Não tem chance. Eu já tenho algo que me faz continuar firme e forte naquela escola, Rachel, que é o futebol. Futebol e Glee Club não combinam.

– Ah, já entendi. Então você não vai entrar no Glee, não porque não quer, mas porque tem medo do que os seus amiguinhos, se é que se pode chamá-los assim, do futebol vão achar.

– Bom... – Finn ficou sem resposta. Rachel fez com que isso soasse tão idiota. – Não é isso. – no fundo era, mas ele não ia dizer. – É só que são duas coisas que não combinam, assim de simples.

– Mas, Finn...

– Rachel, eu não quero discutir. Vamos esquecer essa história, está bem?

Rachel bufou.

– Você é tão... Frustrante! – nesse e em vários outros sentidos, ela pensou.

* * *

><p>– Oi, pessoal! – Will Schuester entrou na sala de coral e pediu atenção aos seus alunos. O barulho de conversa foi aos poucos se dissipando. – Pessoal, eu quero que conheçam nosso novo integrante. – Will passou o braço pelos ombros do rapaz que estava a seu lado. – Ele se transferiu para o Mckinley hoje.<p>

– É um prazer conhecê-los.

O rapaz sorriu e as moças presentes na sala suspiraram. Ele tinha um rosto angelical e um sorriso simpático nos lábios ao cumprimentar os outros. A voz, mesmo apenas falando, era notável.

Rachel se mexeu em seu assento, inquieta.

– Espera um minuto! – ela se levantou. – Eu acho que o conheço. Sr. Schue, esse é Jesse St. James! O líder do Vocal Adrenaline.

Jesse fixou os olhos nela.

– E você é Rachel Berry. Eu vi sua grande performance de "Don't Rain On My Parade".

– Ah... Bom... – o tom de voz de Rachel já era mais calmo, devido ao elogio. – Foi mesmo uma grande performance.

– Ainda que não tenha demonstrado a mesma emoção da Barbra. – Jesse continuou. - Mas foi impressionante mesmo assim.

– Gente, – Will voltou a entrar na conversa. – Os pais de Jesse vieram morar nessa parte da cidade, então ele teve que se transferir para nosso colégio. E, sim Rachel, eu sei que ele era do Vocal Adrenaline, mas agora ele faz parte do New Directions. Nós sempre aceitamos qualquer pessoa que faz a audição.

– Porém, - Jesse levantou o dedo indicador. – eu não sou qualquer pessoa, Sr. Schuester. – o tom algo arrogante na voz daquele garoto foi perceptível. – Eu já ganhei três campeonatos nacionais, sendo o principal solista do Vocal Adrenaline.

– Bom, é... O que quis dizer é que você é bem vindo, Jesse.

Jesse agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras vagas. Rachel o observou, ainda chocada. Jesse St. James em pessoa! Sentado na mesma sala de coral que ela!

Ele tinha sido como uma inspiração para Rachel desde o momento em que o vira cantar pela primeira vez no Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse tinha uma voz magnífica e tornara o coral, do qual fizera parte, um grande sucesso, graças a seu talento.

Não tinha sido hoje mesmo que ela pedira que Finn entrasse para o Glee, pois estavam precisando de uma voz masculina? Finn recusara, mas, de repente, ali estava Jesse. Claro que Rachel preferiria mil vezes que fosse Finn, mas o líder do Vocal Adrenaline faria uma grande diferença a favor do New Directions nas próximas competições.

Como se percebesse o olhar dela, Jesse virou a cabeça e ambos se fitaram por um momento. Ele sorriu e Rachel desviou o olhar, envergonhada por ter sido pega.

– Rachel? – Kurt chamou, num sussurro. – Dá para acreditar nisso?

Rachel ainda estava impressionada e, de boca meio entreaberta, negou com a cabeça, olhando para frente.

– Kurt, é incrível! – então, ela olhou para o amigo. – As Regionais estão no papo agora.

– É, mas... – Kurt viu que Rachel não parecia estar prestando muita atenção a ele. – Rachel!

– O quê? – ela deu um pulo na cadeira, de susto.

– Está me ouvindo? Você está com uma cara de embasbacada, olhando para o nada.

– Não estou.

– Está sim. Bem que eu vi a meneira como você ficou quando ele elogiou a sua performance de "Don't Rain On My Parede".

– Kurt, o que você queria? Ele é _Jesse St. James_! – Rachel deu ênfase no nome do garoto.

– Bela coisa.

– Bela coisa? Ele é um campeão Nacional!

Quando Kurt ia responder, Will intorrompeu.

– Rachel, Kurt, chega de cochichos. Atenção aqui.

* * *

><p>Quando Will terminou e dispensou os alunos, Rachel se levantou de seu lugar e saiu da sala de coral com Kurt e Mercedes. Mal tinham saído da sala, quando ela ouviu alguém chamá-la. A garota se virou e viu Jesse logo atrás.<p>

– Rachel, espera. – Jesse chegou até onde ela estava com Kurt e Mercedes. – Posso falar com você?

Hesitante, Rachel olhou para os amigos.

– É... Claro. Eu encontro com vocês dois lá?

Kurt fez uma cara de quem não concordava muito, mas foi embora com Mercedes. Jesse esperou até que eles estivessem distantes, para então começar a falar.

– Rachel, eu gostaria que nós fôssemos amigos. – ele foi direto ao ponto.

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Mesmo?

– Claro. Eu sou novo aqui e, para falar a verdade, você é a única pessoa que conheço. Digo, por causa das apresentações. É difícil ser um novato no colégio. E, também, agora nós seremos companheiros de clube.

– Uhum.

– E então? – ele olhou para ela, expectante. – O que me diz?

Rachel respirou fundo e olhou para o garoto a sua frente. Aquele dia estava mesmo sendo cheio de surpresas. Primeiro, Finn a cumprimentara com um beijo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, mesmo depois do que ocorrera na casa dele. Em nenhum momento Finn agira de forma estranha com ela, ou dera a entender que se arrependera do acontecido. O fato era que ele estava agindo até melhor do que antes, mais leve, mais solto, sem temer tocá-la ou demonstrar afeto. Se era fingimento ou não, Rachel não sabia.

Depois, Jesse St. James aparecera do nada, e agora fazia parte do New Directions. A estrela do Vocal Adrenaline, três vezes campeão nacional! Rachel sabia do que ele era capaz e o admirava, chegava até a se espelhar nele. E neste momento ele estava de pé, em sua frente, querendo que fossem amigos!

– Bom, Jesse... – ela disse, algo vacilante. – Para falar a verdade, agora que você está aqui, o mais lógico é que nós dois sejamos os líderes feminino e masculino do New Directions. O que significa que trabalharemos juntos um tempo considerável. Então... Claro. – adicionou, com um sorriso. – Claro que podemos ser amigos.

Ele pôs a mão no peito.

– Ouvir isso me deixa aliviado, Rachel. – ele deu um passo a frente e segurou a mão dela. – Eu te admiro. – disse, e, quando a viu abaixar a cabeça, acanhada, adicionou: – De verdade. Você tem muito talento.

– Significa muito para mim ouvir isso de alguém como você, Jesse. E também trabalhar com alguém como você. Alguém que já chegou às Nacionais e venceu. Três vezes.

– O prazer é meu. – falou, mostrando os dentes brancos num sorriso orgulhoso pelas próprias conquistas.

– Rachel?

Os dois olharam para um canto mais afastado do corredor, da onde a voz tinha vindo.

– Finn! – Rachel tirou a mão de dentro das de Jesse.

Finn se aproximou em passos largos.

– Estava esperando por você. – ele disse a ela, mas olhando para Jesse, desconfiado. Tinha visto a maneira como ele segurava a mão de Rachel.

– Eu estava aqui conversando com Jesse. Kurt não avisou?

– É, ele avisou... – e por isso Finn estava ali. Por alguma razão, não gostara de saber que Rachel havia ficado para trás para conversar com o "novo integrante bonitão" do New Directions.

– Jesse acabou de ser transferido para o Mckinley. – Rachel explicou.

– Humm... Como vai? – Finn ofereceu a mão e Jesse apertou-a.

– Prazer.

– Finn é meu namorado. – Rachel informou.

– Ah... – sussurou Jesse.

Finn franziu a testa. Foi um brilho de decepção que vira no olhar do outro garoto? Ele instantaneamente passou um braço pelos ombros de Rachel, protetor.

– É melhor irmos. Tenho que devolver a caminhonete a Burt.

– Claro. Jesse, seja bem vindo ao Mckinley High e ao New Directions.

– Obrigada.

– Até mais. – Finn murmurou, dando meia volta e trazendo Rachel junto consigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse St. James está na área. rsrs...<strong>

**De novo, o capítulo anterior quebrou o recorde de reviews. Me gusta mucho! **

**:D  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_Forget your troubles, happy days_  
><em>C'mon get happy are here again<em>  
><em>You better chase all your cares away<em>  
><em>(The skies above are clear again)<em>  
><em>Shout hallelujah, so let's sing a song<em>  
><em>C'mon get happy of cheer again<em>  
><em>Get ready for the judgment day<em>  
><em>(Happy days are here again)<em>

_The sun is shining, come on get happy_  
><em>Shout it now there's no one<em>  
><em>The lord is wait to take you're hand<em>  
><em>Who can, doubt it now<em>  
><em>Shout hallelujah, so let's tell the world<em>  
><em>And just get happy about it now<em>  
><em>We're going to the promise land<em>  
><em>(Happy days are here again)<em>

_We're heading cross the river_  
><em>Soon you case when I'll be gone<em>  
><em>There'll be no more from now on<em>  
><em>From now on<em>

_Forget your troubles_  
><em>Happy days<em>  
><em>And just get happy<em>  
><em>Are here again<em>  
><em>You better chase all your blues away<em>  
><em>(The skies above are clear again)<em>

_Shout hallelujah_  
><em>So let's sing a song<em>  
><em>And just get happy of cheer again<em>  
><em>Happy times, happy times<em>  
><em>Happy nights, happy nights<em>  
><em>Happy days are here again<em>

Kurt e Rachel estavam no auditório, ensaiando uma música para a tarefa que Will passara naquela semana. Depois de arrasarem na entonação da nota final do dueto, os dois se entreolharam, orgulhosos do outro e de si mesmos.

– Nossa, Rachel, são nessas horas que eu vejo como você tem razão por ser tão convencida.

Rachel deu uma gargalhada.

– Bom, você também não é tão mal. – ela caminhou até a beira do palco e se sentou, com as pernas penduradas pela borda. Olhou para trás, na direção de Kurt, e deu três tapinhas no chão, ao seu lado, para que ele se sentasse também.

– Mas ainda não tenho certeza se essa será a minha música dessa semana. – ele se sentou onde ela indicou.

Rachel abanou as mãos.

– Ah, não, não, claro que não. Merecemos um solo, os dois.

– Pensei que você ia fazer alguma música com St. James.

– Não. – ela respondeu, querendo parecer casual.

Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele conhecia Rachel muito bem.

– O que é? Solta logo.

Rachel respirou fundo.

– Será que alguma vez vou poder esconder algo de você?

– Claro que não.

– Foi o que eu pensei. – ela fez uma pausa, antes de continuar. – Você, por outro lado, sempre soube guardar segredos, mesmo que de mim.

Kurt lembrou que, de fato, tinha um segredo que estava guardando dela.

– O problema é que você é espontânea demais. Não consegue se controlar. Quem não te conhece de verdade pode até não perceber, mas, Rachel Berry, esses seus olhos – ele colocou os dedos indicador e médio da mão esquerda embaixo dos olhos dela. – são tão expressivos... Lê-los é moleza.

– Ainda bem que não são muitas pessoas que quiseram me conhecer de verdade, então.

– São eles que perdem. – Kurt deu um sorriso afável a ela. – Mas não me enrola, diz logo o que se passa nessa cabeça.

– Bom... – ela começou. – eu já te disse como o Finn tem agido... Diferente, ultimamente. Sabe, depois daquilo, no quarto do Finn...

– Ah, nem me lembre! – Kurt cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Aaah, eu me odeio por ter interrompido!

Era bem isso mesmo que Kurt sentia. Depois de tudo o que ele e Carole haviam planejado, quando finalmente estava acontecendo, fora ninguém menos do que Kurt a interromper.

Rachel puxou as mãos dele para baixo.

– De qualquer forma... Desde aquele dia, Finn age como se ele estivesse mais à vontade comigo. É até como se ele tivesse se esquecido de Quinn! Ele mal fala o nome dela agora. E as demonstrações de afeto não são mais apenas quando há pessoas em volta para ver. Ele me abraça e me beija mesmo quando estamos sozinhos, Kurt. – Rachel suspirou, olhando para frente. – Mas eu sei, eu sinto, que, lá no fundo, o nosso plano ainda não deu certo. Ele ainda pensa nela e quer voltar com ela.

– Mas está no caminho, Rachel. Você tem que lembrar que é um processo gradativo. Olha como as coisas já evoluíram desde aquela noite, lá na cozinha da minha casa, quando eu sugeri o plano. – Kurt segurou o queixo de Rachel e virou o rosto dela para si. – Antes ele nem sequer te dirigia a palavra, agora ele faz todas essas coisas que você acabou de dizer. – ele tirou a mão do queixo da garota e afagou os cabelos dela, antes de retirar a mão completamente. – Você devia estar orgulhosa.

– Era aí que eu queria chegar, na tal da evolução. Sabe, às vezes, eu tenho a impressão de que Finn tem ciúmes do Jesse.

– Humm. – Kurt murmurou, pensativo.

– Outro dia, ele ficou bravo porque Jesse e eu estávamos conversando sozinhos depois da aula de balé.

– Ah é, por falar nisso, agora vocês também fazem aula de balé juntos? Esse menino vai te seguir por todo canto?

Rachel se levantou, pois precisava se mexer.

– Não é assim, Kurt. O que acontece é que Jesse parece ter os mesmos sonhos que eu. É engraçado a maneira como nos estendemos.

Kurt continuou sentado, mas se virou para ela e se apoiou com os braços para trás, com as pernas esticadas e cruzadas.

– É... Já notei nele o mesmo jeito arrogante que você tem. Chega a ser assustador. Ele é uma versão Rachel Berry de calças.

– Pois é. – Rachel concordou. – Eu acho que Finn notou isso também e... É como te disse, às vezes fica tão claro para mim que ele está com ciúmes. Ele disse com todas as letras que não gosta do Jesse, te contei isso?

Kurt emitiu um grunhido de negação. Rachel voltou a se sentar do lado dele.

– Mas quando eu tento... Saber mais, ele foge do assunto. E eu fico sem saber o que pensar, fico confusa e eu não quero criar falsas esperanças, porque isso já aconteceu e eu acabei me decepcionando. – ela abaixou a cabeça, tristemente. – Sempre acabo me decepcionando.

– Quer saber minha opinião honesta?

– Claro.

– Se Finn estiver com ciúmes, ele tem razão. Esse Jesse não é bobo e colocou os olhos em você.

– O quê? – Rachel estranhou. – Não, Kurt, claro que não. Somos amigos apenas.

– Talvez para vocês seja só amizade, mas pare ele não é.

– Jesse nunca tentou nada, ele sempre me respeitou.

– Humpf! – Kurt resmungou, baixinho. – Só tenha cuidado com ele, está bem. Ele pode ter aquela cara de bom rapaz, com aquele cabelinho ondulado, mas estou te pedindo para ter cuidado.

– Não há com o que se preocupar.

* * *

><p>Rachel olhava para Finn, concentrada. Ele acabara de receber o resultado do último exame de matemática. Havia se passado uns dois minutos desde então, mas Finn ainda continuava a encarar o papel. Mesmo dali, dava para ver que as mãos dele tremiam levemente. Rachel temia seriamente pelo que ele podia estar vendo. Seria outra nota ruim? Ele ficará muito desanimado e descrente de si mesmo se tiver acontecido isso.<p>

Quando estava começando a realmente se preocupar com a imobilidade do garoto e se preparava para se levantar e ir até ele, Finn finalmente levantou o rosto e olhou diretamente para ela. Então, ele sorriu tão amplamente que o coração dela pôde voltar a bater normalmente. Não tinha sido tão ruim, afinal.

Depois do professor dispensá-los, Finn se levantou imediatamente de sua carteira, foi na direção de Rachel e a abraçou. Logo após, ele a levantou alguns centímetros do chão e rodopiou com ela nos braços. Os dois riam, felizes.

– Eu consegui, Rachel! – ele a pôs no chão. – Olha! – mostou o papel a ela.

Rachel olhou para a nota que estava escrita.

– Um oito.

– É muito mais do que eu jamais consegui! Há! – ele vibrou. – Em tão pouco tempo de estudo, e eu saí de um zero para um oito.

– Parabéns.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros.

– Parabéns para nós! Nunca teria conseguido sem você.

– Mas foi _você_ que conseguiu evoluir tanto em pouco tempo. – ela olhou bem nos olhos dele. – Já te falei várias vezes, você tem que ficar orgulhoso de suas próprias conquistas. Eu não fiz nada demais. Você é capaz de muita coisa, Finn. Ainda que muitas vezes não acredite nisso. Mas eu... Eu acredito em você. Sempre acreditei.

Rachel sabia que o que mais faltava em Finn era auto-confiança. Ele tinha aquela imagem de garoto popular, que sabe o que está fazendo, mas no fundo, ele não passava de um garoto inseguro sobre a própria capacidade de vencer na vida.

Finn se emocionou com as palavras de Rachel. Ele a abraçou novamente e enterrou o rosto no cabelo dela, sentindo seu aroma. Um cheiro que o fazia se sentir em paz.

– Você é tão boa comigo, Rachel. Eu queria te recompensar.

Eles se afastaram para se olhar de novo.

– Não precisa, não faço como um favor. Fico feliz por te ajudar.

– Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim. – Finn se sentou numa carteira e a fez sentar numa outra próxima. – Eu andei pensando. Teve uma coisa que você me pediu antes e eu neguei. Mais de uma vez. Na verdade, até mesmo zombei, sem ter o direito.

Rachel franziu o cenho. Ele estava falando o que ela achava que ele estava falando?

– Finn...

– Eu decidi entrar para o Glee Club. – ele sorriu abertamente. – Se for te fazer feliz, então eu entro.

Rachel estava boquiaberta. Sim, ele estava falando o que ela achava que ele estava falando, pensou, impressionada.

– Está falando sério?

– Claro que estou! Estive pensando em como recompensar todas as coisas que você tem feito por mim e isso é perfeito.

– Não, Finn. Não é. Não quero que você faça isso só para me recompensar. Quero que você entre no Glee se for o que _você_ quer. Não quero que se sinta forçado a nada.

Finn segurou as mãos dela.

– Não estou me sentindo forçado. Saber que eu vou fazer algo que vai te deixar feliz, me deixa feliz também. – ele apertou as mãos que segurava. – Eu quero fazer isso, Rachel. E eu sei que você quer também. A não ser... – ele deixou a frase no ar.

– A não ser o que?

Finn soltou as mãos de Rachel.

– A não ser que agora que o tal do St. James está lá, você não queira mais.

– O quê? Claro que não. É óbvio que eu adoraria que você estivesse no New Directions.

– Humm. Tem certeza?

– Para com isso, Finn. – ela rolou os olhos. – Eu não entendo essa sua implicância com o Jesse. Qual é o problema que você tem com ele, afinal?

– Eu não gosto dele.

– Mas _por quê_? O que foi que ele te fez?

– Agora você vai ficar defendendo ele? – Finn tinha noção de que estava levantando a voz mais do que devia.

– Não! – mas e daí? Ela também estava. – Aliás, quer saber do quê? – Rachel já estava ficando frustrada com a implicância mal explicada de Finn. – E se eu estiver, e daí? Qual é o problema?

Finn se ajeitou na cadeira, impaciente.

– Está falando sério?

– Por que não? Existe algum problema em eu me aproximar do Jesse?

– Claro que existe!

– Qual? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Posso saber?

– Você está namorando comigo! – ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. – Ou, pelo menos, as pessoas acham que sim. Não pega bem para mim se você ficar de... de coisinhas com ele.

Rachel abriu a boca.

– De "coisinhas"?

– Sim.

Ela rolou os olhos de novo.

– E quanto a você? Por acaso você não fica de "coisinhas" com a Quinn? Por acaso eu reclamo, Finn Hudson? – Rachel estava ficando bastante irritada. Quem ele estava pensando que era, insinuando coisas?

– Isso não é verdade. Faz séculos que eu não falo com a Quinn.

– Só porque ela não quer! Se dependesse se você, ela é quem seria a sua namorada agora, não eu. Aliás, – Rachel estava cansada daquela conversa e se levantou. – o que é que eu estou falando? Eu não sou sua namorada, não é? – a voz dela deu uma quebrada no final. – Você gosta dela! Da Quinn! E eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você fazer cobranças que não tem condições, e nem a intenção, de retribuir.

Ela deu meia volta e se encaminhou com passos decididos para a saída, deixando Finn sem reação para trás. Depois de uns minutos encarando a porta por onde ela tinha saído, Finn olhou para baixo e viu o papel que tinha nas mãos. O exame de matemática.

Mas que idiota! O que será que ele estava pensando. Não tinha o direito de falar daquele jeito com Rachel, que não fazia nada mais do que ajudá-lo, sem pedir nada em troca. Ela estava certa. Ele não podia cobrar nada dela em relação a Jesse. Finn não era namorado dela e, se ela se interessasse por Jesse, ele não poderia se opor.

Sentiu uma pontada no coração ao imaginá-la com aquele garoto. Jesse não a merecia! Rachel era boa demais para ele!

Mas será que era mesmo? Finn nem sequer o conhecia. Mas não era nenhum bobo, tinha visto a maneira como ele olhava para Rachel.

Tudo bem, Finn tinha que admitir que não viu interesse em Rachel por Jesse, mas havia admiração. Era capaz de ver o brilho de admiração nos olhos dela, quando Rachel falava de Jesse.

Como ele cantava bem, como se apresentava bem, como interpretava bem, como tinha presença de palco, como chamava a atenção toda para si, como prendia o olhar do espectador, como blá, blá, blá, blá...

Urgh!

Finn se levantou e andou pela sala. Não tinha o direito, mas não conseguia aceitar a possiblidade de ver Rachel com aquele cara. Não, ele não podia deixar que eles se aproximassem, de jeito nenhum. Finn ignorou o motivo de porque sentia uma raiva tão grande ao pensar em Rachel nos braços de Jesse St. James, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, permitir que isso acontecesse estava fora de cogitação!

Portanto, ele correu para fora da sala, à procura de Rachel. Vendo-a perto dos bebedouros, chamou por seu nome e foi até lá.

– Rachel, – ele disse, quando parou de frente para ela. – me desculpa. Eu sou um completo idiota, e você tem razão. – Finn puxou ar. – Eu não queria te ofender, me desculpa.

Rachel olhava para ele, sem querer ceder completamente.

– Esquece, tá legal? – disse, ríspida.

– Não. Não vou esquecer. Quero que você saiba que eu estava falando sério sobre entrar no Glee Club. Eu quero fazer isso. – ele falou, confiante. – _Eu_ quero. – então, para suavizar o clima, ele sorriu amavelmente. – Será que eu seria bem-vindo?

Rachel desviou o olhar. Seria possível continuar com raiva daquele garoto quando ele a olhava daquele jeito? E com aquela covinha ainda mais? Por que diabos Rachel não podia resistir a ele?

Ela sorriu também, sem poder evitar.

– É claro que sim. Se te convidei, é porque sei que você se daria muito bem.

– Mais do que o St. James? – Finn viu Rachel suspirar, exasperada, com a pergunta.– Brincadeira, bincadeira. – ele espalmou as mãos no ar, defensivamente. – Que se dane o St. James, só me importa a sua opinião.

Rachel esperou um pouco antes de responder, olhando fixamente para ele.

– Eu ficaria feliz se você se juntasse a nós. Muito feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Pelo que vi, Jesse causa emoções distintas nas pessoas. Que bom, ele veio mesmo para mexer com as emoções e com os nervos, como já aconteceu nesse capítulo! :DD<strong>

**Beijos e obrigada pelas reviews!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Deitada na cama de seu quarto, Quinn olhava para o teto. Ela estava irritada. Muito irritada.

Puck a deixara esperando plantada mais uma vez. Eram tantas, que nem conseguia lembrar quantas vezes ficara esperando por ele na hora marcada e ele nunca aparecera. Quinn não sabia porquê diabos ainda acreditava nele. Ele sempre chegava se desculpando no dia seguinte e ela sempre aceitava.

Havia sido assim desde que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez, há três meses atrás. Sim, nesse período, ela ainda estava namorando com Finn e se encontrava com Puck às escondidas. Não planejara nada, mas acontecera, simplesmente. Quinn lutara contra os sentimentos por Puck durante algum tempo até finalmente ceder. Ele podia ser muito insistente quando queria.

Na época, Quinn estava feliz com Finn, eles tinham uma boa relação e ela gostava dele. Não o amava, mas tinha afeto. Porém, Puck entrou na história e ela começou a sentir uma atração que nunca sentira por ninguém. Nunca tinha feito sexo com Finn, afinal, ela era a presidente do clube do celibato. Mas com Puck... Bem, com Puck ela simplesmente não conseguiu resistir.

Passou um tempo ficando com os dois ao mesmo tempo, pois não tinha se decidido ainda a deixar Finn para ficar com o outro garoto. Finn era o mais popular e o rapaz ideal para se namorar. Puck não. Ela considerou todas as vantagens em continuar com Finn, mas, no final, o que sentia por Puck acabou vencendo.

Mas depois de terminar seu namoro, ela se arrependeu muitas vezes da decisão tomada. Até Puck aparecer e fazê-la esquecer todas a dúvidas de novo. Os sentimentos de Quinn eram um vai-e-vem sem fim.

Em momentos como aquele, quando se sentia uma boba ingênua que acreditava no que Puck dizia, só para acabar se decepcionando outra vez, chegava a prometer a si mesma nunca mais olhar na cara daquele cafajeste. Ele provavelmente estava por aí, agarrado a alguma outra menina. Quinn sabia disso, apesar dele negar, mas era uma idiota e fingia que não estava acontecendo.

Nunca admitiram estar juntos para os outros, por causa de Finn. Puck e ele eram melhores amigos e, nem ele, nem Quinn, nunca tiveram a intenção de magoá-lo. De verdade mesmo. Portanto, os dois decidiram manter um relacionamento secreto. Quinn não reclamava, tinha algo de extremamente excitante na idea de ter um relacionamento "proibido".

Ela aguentara a cafajestice de Puck durante muito tempo, mas ali, naquele momento, deitada em seu quarto, Quinn estava lembrando que o baile do colégio estava chegando. E seu maior sonho, desde sempre, fora ser a rainha do baile. E esse sonho era muito maior do que qualquer outra coisa, até mesmo maior que seus sentimentos por Puck.

Eles não poderiam ir juntos ao baile, então Quinn tinha que arrumar outra opção. E essa outra opção era óbvia. Finn. O quarterback do time de futebol estava se divertindo um tempo com aquela garota do narigão. Mas Quinn tinha certeza que bastava estalar os dedos e Finn voltaria para ela correndo.

A popularidade dele estava em baixa desde o término do namoro dos dois, e mais ainda depois que começou a namorar com aquela coisa, mas tudo voltaria ao normal quando ele e Quinn voltassem a namorar, afinal, ele ainda era o quarterback e ela ainda era a capitã das Cherioos.

Precisava dele para conseguir aquela coroa e Quinn estava decidida a consegui-la!

* * *

><p>Hello twelve, Hello thirteen, Hello love.<p>

Changes, oh! Down below. Up above.

Time to doubt to break out,

It's a mess, it's a mess.

Time to grow. Time to go Adolesce,

Too young to take over!

Too old to ignore!

Gee, I'm almost ready,

But...what...for?

There's a lot I am not certain of.

Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!

(lalalala)

Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen.

Hello love...

Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet,

My God, Robert Goulet!

Oh! Down below, up above...

(Playing doctor with Evelyn)

(lalala)

I'll show you mine (lala)

You show me yours (lala)

Seeing Daddy...naked!

Time to grow.

Time to go... (lalala)

(Mama and daddy do it)

There's a lot I am not certain of.

Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!

Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!

Ao final da música, Rachel e Jesse sorriram, ambos cientes de como suas vozes se encaixavam perfeitamente. A química era latente e acontecera de forma imediata.

– Sabe, Rachel, no Vocal Adrenaline eu era praticamente o único que cantava os solos. Apesar de sermos um grupo campeão, não havia ninguém que se comparasse ao meu talento, vocalmente falando. Mas você... – Jesse se aproximou de Rachel, parada no meio da sala de coral. – Você é justamente o par ideal que eu sempre procurei.

Rachel se afastou e se sentou no banco em frente ao piano.

– Tenho que reconhecer que nós combinamos, Jesse.

Jesse apoiou os cotovelos no piano.

– Eu soube disso desde que coloquei meus olhos em você. Somos perfeitos um para o outro.

Rachel viu pelo olhar insinuante do garoto que ele não se referia apenas à química musical. Ela abaixou a cabeça, ignorando o que ele acabara de dizer, e folheou a revista de músicas. Mas Jesse não ficou satisfeito. Ele se sentou ao lado dela no banco.

– Às vezes eu penso que foi o destino que me enviou para cá. – Jesse continuou falando, e Rachel continuou folheando a revista. – Confesso que me pego pensando nas coisas que nós seríamos capazes de fazer juntos. O que quero dizer é que nos imagino em Nova York.

Rachel levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Aquele garoto lia a mente dela ou o quê? Era possível que ele tivesse exatamente os mesmos sonhos?

– Você também quer ir a Nova York?

Jesse sorriu internamente. Na mosca!

– Claro. É a capital dos musicais. Broadway é o meu destino. Eu sinto.

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas.

– O meu também! É o que eu sempre quis.

– Bom, você sabe o que dizem... – ele se inclinou um pouco e falou num sussurro. – Grandes mentes pensam iguais.

Incomodada com a proximidade, Rachel deslizou para mais perto da extremidade do banco e mais distante dele.

– S-sim... – ela gaguejou. – É o que dizem. – quando Jesse estava a ponto de insinuar mais alguma coisa, Rachel acrescentou: – Kurt também quer ir. Nós iremos juntos.

– Ah...

Jesse já estava irritado com Kurt. Sempre estava no caminho quando ele queria ficar a sós com Rachel. Jesse tivera que ficar de olho por um tempo, só esperando Kurt dar uma folga e sair de perto da garota para que ele pudesse finalmente ficar sozinho com ela. Entrara na sala de coral sugerindo a ela que cantassem juntos. Era algo que Rachel nunca negaria. Uma das muitas coisas que faziam Jesse se identificar tanto com ela.

Depois de terminar o colégio, pretendia deixar aquela cidade de fracassados e partir para seus sonhos em Nova York. Havia encontrado a parceira perfeita em Rachel. Mas Kurt tinha que sair da jogada. Aliás, não só ele, como aquele irmão bobalhão que ele tinha. A única coisa que Finn Hudson possuía de notável era o tamanho. Ele só iria atrapalhar Rachel e seus sonhos. Finn era um atraso de vida.

– Legal. – Jesse finalmente disse. – Kurt também tem certo talento, pode-se dizer. – falou, mas num tom como quem não é muito sincero no que diz.

– Kurt é muito talentoso. – percebendo, Rachel se sentiu na obrigação de defender o amigo.

– Claro. – ele concordou, com descaso.

– Finn também.

Jesse fechou a cara totalmente.

– Finn? – perguntou, debochado. – Me desculpe, Rachel, eu sei que ele é seu namorado, mas Finn é desengonçado demais para ser chamado de talentoso.

– Isso não é verdade, Jesse. – se antes ela sentira a necessidade de defender Kurt, agora então, ela se sentia como uma mãe urso querendo defender seu filhote. – Finn tem muito talento e ele pode conseguir grandes coisas.

– Quando se trata de futebol, pode até ser.

– Artisticamente falando também. Aliás, – ela levantou o queixo, altiva. – Finn está prestes a entrar para o New Directions. Ele fará a audição hoje mesmo.

Jesse se surpreendeu.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo. – ela sorriu, orgulhosa. – Talvez você tenha concorrência agora.

Ele apenas fez uma careta de descrente.

* * *

><p>– Você vai se sair muito bem. – Rachel disse a Finn, quando ele se preparava para fazer a audição, na frente de todos na sala de coral. – E eu vou estar aqui torcendo por você.<p>

Finn enxugou o suor das mãos na calça.

– Eu estou _tão_ nervoso.

– É normal. Ficar nervoso faz parte. Mas vai dar tudo certo.

Quando Finn concordou com a cabeça, só por concordar, porque ele tinha quase certeza de que passaria vergonha, Will Schuester pediu para que todos sentassem em seus lugares para ouvi-lo cantar.

Rachel viu o brilho de medo dos olhos do garoto e, num impulso, ela se pôs nas pontas dos pés, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios. Finn olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e se sentiu mais aliviado. A confiança que ela tinha nele fez com que ele mesmo se sentisse mais confiante. Percebendo a necessidade dentro de si, ele se abaixou para juntar os lábios nos dela outra vez, porém com maior firmeza.

Sentado em seu canto, Jesse observava a cena com olhos de gelo.

Quando já estavam todos em seus devidos lugares, Finn se colocou de frente para eles. Ele olhou para Rachel uma outra vez, antes de começar, e sorriu ao vê-la.

I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars

Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you

I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind

And it always seems that I'm following you girl

'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars forever

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for

Even if I have to crawl upon your floor

Come crashing through your door

Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

Rachel tinha os olhos marejados quando ele terminou. Sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo apertado por uma mão.

Finn cantara a música inteira olhando para ela. Será que ele queria dizer alguma coisa? Finn tinha ideia do que aquela letra queria dizer? Rachel não podia deixar de achar ter visto sinceridade no olhar de Finn enquanto ele dizia aquelas palavras diretamente para ela.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os membros do clube batiam palmas e Will se levantava para parabenizar o rapaz, Rachel trocou olhares com Kurt. Viu que o amigo devia estar pensando o mesmo que ela.

– Muito bem, Finn. – congratulou Will. – E... Bem vindo ao New Directions!

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiramente, obrigada pelas reviews. Estamos quase chegando a 100! *-* Quem será que vai ser o 100º? rsrs…<strong>

**Segundo, gostei da ideia de pôr música no meio, não foi a primeira vez, nem vai ser a última. Provavelmente vocês já devem saber o que significa a música que o Finn cantou, já que ele mesmo canta em Glee. Mas, para quem não sabe ainda, é bom ver a tradução nesses sites como o Terra, para entender melhor o que a Rachel sentiu.**

**É isso… Beijos!**


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel sentiu o mundo cair.

Will acabara de dar um solo importantíssimo a Tina e não a ela. Rachel se sentia como uma criança que teve seu precioso brinquedo arrancado das mãos. Sabia que Tina também merecia uma chance de brilhar, mas sempre, _sempre_, deixara claro que qualquer coisa de West Side Story deveria ser dada a ela.

Ela se sentia traída.

Lembrava da conversa que tivera com Jesse logo após.

– Isso não podia ter acontecido, Jesse! – ela dissera a ele, inconformada. – Maria me pertence!

– Eu sei. – ele concordara. – Certos professores querem dar uma de responsáveis e fazem coisas que eles acham ser o certo a se fazer. Mas Tina certamente não tem talento o suficiente para representar Maria com a emoção devida.

Foi como um eco dos próprios pensamentos de Rachel e ela desmoronou na frente dele. Abraçando-a, Jesse continuou, em tom de reprovação.

– Porém, Rachel, não posso deixar de pensar que você tem certa culpa por isso ter ocorrido.

Rachel se separou de Jesse.

– O quê?

– Sejamos honestos, Rachel, desde que Finn entrou para o New Directions, você tem se distraído.

Rachel negou com a cabeça.

– Não é verdade.

– Claro que é. – Jesse vira a oportunidade de criar intriga e aproveitara. – Agora você parece mais preocupada com fazê-lo se encaixar do que com qualquer outra coisa. Você está se distraindo, Rachel.

Rachel suspirou. Será que ele tinha razão? A verdade era que ela tinha mesmo gasto bastante energia para ter certeza de que Finn continuaria no New Directions, pois queria que ele se sentisse confortável. Ainda mais porque ela percebera como o colégio reagira mal ao saber que agora Finn fazia parte do "clube dos perdedores".

Rachel temia a todo momento que Finn desse para trás.

"Você está se distraindo, Rachel". A voz de Jesse ecoou em sua mente.

Sentada no sofá de sua solitária casa, Rachel pensou que Finn nem mesmo percebera sua tristeza por ter perdido o solo. Ele com certeza não tinha ideia do que aquilo significava para ela. Não era apenas qualquer solo, Rachel sentia uma conexão muito grande com West Side Story e com a personagem Maria.

E Finn nem mesmo dera uma palavra de consolo. Até mesmo Jesse percebera o que ela estava sentindo. Obviamente, Jesse a compreendia muito melhor.

* * *

><p>Finn se encaminhava para a casa de Rachel naquele momento.<p>

Há uns minutos atrás, mal entrara em sua casa e fora cercado por Kurt e por sua mãe. Kurt dissera que Finn deveria ir até a casa de Rachel para consolá-la.

– Consolar? – Finn perguntara.

– Claro, idiota! Rachel perdeu um solo muito importante para ela. Você não percebeu?

Não, ele não tinha percebido e se sentia mesmo um idiota por isso. Mas como podia saber que ela ficaria tão mal apenas por ter perdido uma música? Finn estava no Glee Club há apenas quatro dias e, mesmo assim, já havia percebido que ela era a pessoa que mais cantava ali. O único que chegava próximo, mas nem mesmo se igualava, era Jesse St. James. Finn rangeu os dentes ao pensar nele.

Fizera bem ao entrar para o New Directions, mesmo que sua popularidade no colégio tenha caído mais alguns níveis. Mas não importava, precisava manter o olho no imbecil metido a grande artista. E, além do mais, quando voltasse com Quinn e tudo se ajeitasse, a popularidade dele seria restaurada. Não havia com o que se preocupar.

Depois de informar que Rachel devia estar se sentindo péssima, Kurt insistira em que Finn tinha que ir até a casa dela, uma vez que ele mesmo não poderia, por estar ocupado com outra coisa, e os pais dela estariam trabalhando, logo, também não estavam lá para consolá-la. Carole concordara com ele categoricamente, dizendo que era a obrigação de Finn como namorado.

Eles não precisaram de muito tempo para convencê-lo, na verdade. Finn saíra para a casa de Rachel imediatamente, ao pensar que ela estaria triste e sozinha.

Por isso, ele bateu na porta dela e aguardou a que ela abrisse.

Rachel ouviu alguém bater na porta, mas não se mexeu do sofá. Bateram outra vez e ela mal se moveu da posição em que estivera desde que chegara em casa. Ao ouvir mais batidas, ela suspirou, resignada, e se levantou lentamente.

Caminhou até a porta sem muita vontade e a abriu. Ficou paralisada por um momento ao ver Finn. Abriu a boca para falar, mas não disse nada. Mesmo tendo passado parte da tarde amaldiçoando aquele garoto por sua falta de sensibilidade, naquele exato momento, ela se sentiu tão feliz só por vê-lo.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ela conseguiu perguntar, finalmente.

Finn entrou na casa e fechou a porta atrás de si. Virando-se para Rachel novamente, ele viu o leve tremor no queixo dela e a abraçou.

– Desculpa por não ter percebido antes que estava triste. Mas se a minha opinião serve de alguma coisa, ninguém merece aquele solo mais do que você.

Agarrando-o forte em volta do pescoço e enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele, Rachel deu vazão às lágrimas.

– Você deve pensar que eu sou tão estúpida. – ela disse, soluçando, depois de um tempo em que eles permaneceram daquele jeito, enquanto Finn passava as mãos delicadamente pelas costas dela, em forma de consolo.

– Não estou.

– Claro que está. Deve estar achando que sou exagerada por estar assim só por causa de um solo.

Finn se separou do abraço apenas o suficiente para olhá-la. Ele tirou os fios de cabelo que grudaram no rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas.

– É importante para você e isso basta.

Rachel soluçou ao ouvi-lo. Porque ele tinha que ser tão imperfeito e, ao mesmo tempo, tão perfeito?

Finn deu um meio sorriso, condescendente.

– Vamos lá, me dá a sua mão. – ele estendeu a própria mão e ela segurou. – Vamos esquecer nossos problemas. Eu trouxe sorvete.

* * *

><p>Uma hora e meia depois, empanturrada de sorvete de frutas, afinal, ela era vegana, detalhe que Finn tinha levado em conta, o que fez o coração dela se regozijar, Rachel se encontrava de novo esparramada no sofá da sala.<p>

Chovia forte lá fora e, do lado de dentro, ela e Finn passavam momentos simples, mas agradáveis, juntos. Eles conversavam relaxados, parecendo dois companheiros de longa data. Rachel se dava conta da perfeição daquela situação. Havia algo tão íntimo e acolhedor no fato de estarem à vontade e se divertindo apenas por estar na companhia um do outro.

Estava se sentindo muito melhor agora só por tê-lo ali. Finn estivera sentado próximo a ela no sofá e puxara as pernas de Rachel, até colocá-las por cima das suas, fazendo com que ela se encostasse no braço do sofá, meio deitada, meio sentada, e ficando de frente para ele. Naquele momento, Finn brincava, distraído, com o dedão do pé dela, olhando para a TV.

Rachel o fitava com um discreto sorriso sonhador. Estava disposta a perder todos os solos do mundo se isso significasse que ele ficaria assim com ela. Tá, tudo bem, nem todos os solos, afinal, ela ainda pretendia ser uma grande estrela da Broadway.

– Você está me encarando de novo. – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Ao ouvi-lo, Rachel ampliou o sorriso.

– Não consigo evitar. – ai, Deus, por que às vezes tinha que ser tão óbvia?

– Ficar olhando a minha feiura?

E por que às vezes ele era tão desligado? Como Finn não conseguia perceber os sentimentos dela por ele?

– É. – ela respondeu. – É meio assustadora.

Finn ficou boquiaberto, fingindo estar ofendido.

– Você gosta de ficar encarando o que é assustador então?

– Filmes de terror estão entre os meus favoritos.

– É mesmo? – Finn viu Rachel balançar a cabeça para cima e para baixo, confirmando. – Então é melhor eu comprar alguns e deixar no meu quarto para quando você for lá de novo.

Rachel se lembrou do que aconteceu da última vez que assistiram um filme no quarto dele e ficou em silêncio. Percebendo, Finn acrescentou, sem poder evitar:

– A última vez foi realmente divertida. – ele olhava para ela, sério. – Seria bom poder repetir. Não acha?

Rachel engoliu em seco. O que diabos ela deveria responder? Ele estava falando sobre os beijos e carícias que trocaram ou apenas sobre o filme mesmo? Mas ele não poderia estar se referindo ao filme, não é? Afinal, ela dormira a maior parte e fora embora antes dele ter terminado.

Mas e se achasse que ele se referia ao que acontecera depois que ela acordara, abraçada a ele, mas estivesse enganada? Meteria os pés pelas mãos e só criaria uma situação constrangedora. Sem saber direito o que deveria fazer, ela apenas concordou lentamente com a cabeça, indecisa.

Foi então quando Finn, suavemente, passou os dedos na sola do pé dela, que ele estivera mexendo antes. Rachel retirou-o imediatamente.

– Tem cócegas?

– Um pouco.

– Sério? – ele perguntou, interessado. – Humm. E aqui?

De repente, Finn começou a fazer cócegas na barriga dela. Rachel se contorcia à medida que gargalhava.

– Aí também, aí também!

Finn continuou a fazer cócegas, mesmo Rachel implorando para ele parar. Retirou as pernas dela de cima de si, colocou-as de volta no sofá, depois de se levantar, e colocou suas próprias pernas, uma de cada lado do corpo dela, apoiando-se nos joelhos e continuou a torturá-la.

Rachel sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelos lados dos olhos de tanto rir.

– Para, Finn, para. – ela tentou segurar as mãos dele. – Por favor.

Rindo, Finn atendeu ao pedido dela e retrocedeu, sentando em cima das pernas dela. Rachel olhou para ele, fazendo biquinho.

– Você gosta de me torturar?

– Não.

– Então por que fez isso?

– Gosto ouvir você rindo.

Sentindo o rosto corar, Rachel ficou séria de repente. Finn a deixaria maluca com as coisas que dizia. De repente, ele ficou novamente apoiado nos joelhos e a puxou mais para baixo, fazendo-a ficar totalmente deitada no sofá. Ele se deitou por cima dela e, a essa altura, Rachel estava tão fascinada que mal conseguia se lembrar do próprio nome.

Finn ficara totalmente deitado por cima dela e Rachel sentia a respiração quente do garoto bater em seu rosto. Nervosa, ela inspirou e expirou lenta e pesadamente, esperando o que ele faria a seguir. Os dois olhavam nos olhos um do outro sem piscar. Apenas o barulho da chuva forte batendo nas janelas podia ser ouvido.

Naquele dia, no quarto de Finn, tudo ocorrera de maneira veloz. Num minuto, eles estavam conversando, no outro, estavam praticamente se engolindo. Mas, dessa vez, Finn queria tomar seu tempo e aproveitar cada minuto.

Sem dizer nada, beijou-a delicadamente na ponta do nariz, no queixo e em cada uma das bochechas, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Depois, ele roçou o lado esquerdo de seu rosto no lado direito do rosto dela, carinhosamente, de olhos fechados. Depositou um efêmero, mas cálido, beijo nos lábios dela e se afastou para olhá-la novamente.

Finn a estava torturando outra vez, só podia. Rachel queria que ele a beijasse com vontade na boca. Sentiu essa necessidade se espalhar por todo seu corpo, desde a ponta do cabelo, até a ponta do dedo do pé. Portanto, fez o que não tinha feito até agora e tomou o controle da situação, levantando a cabeça e beijando-o ela mesma.

Foi só o que Finn precisou para responder com a mesma paixão. Ela cheirava tão bem, tinha um gosto tão bom. Ele se sentiu cativado. Seus corpos se adaptavam um ao outro de maneira perfeita. Um gemido grave escapou dos lábios de Finn, ao sentir a língua dela colada a sua. Ele devorou a boca dela com um beijo faminto e ardente.

Os lábios de ambos eram vorazes, tomando do outro tudo o que podiam dar e devolvendo na mesma medida.

– Eu sinto coisas por você, Rachel, – sussurrou ele, perto do ouvido dela. – que nem mesmo eu consigo entender.

Para Rachel, as palavras dele foram como jogar álcool em brasas. Ela subiu um pouco a camisa de Finn com as mãos e as colocou nas costas dele, sentindo a pele quente. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, permitindo que ele beijasse a pele salgada do pescoço com mais facilidade.

Emitiu um suspiro sufocado quando ele apertou o quadril contra o dela e depois continuou repetindo o movimento ritmicamente. Estava avivando dentro de si um fogo que não sabia como controlar. Era uma necessidade embriagadora, que a dominava e, sentindo o volume nas calças do rapaz, soube que o mesmo estava acontecendo com ele. Por isso, imitou o movimento de quadril no mesmo ritmo que Finn, fechando os olhos ao sentir o prazer que aquilo despertava.

Rachel o desejava. Desejava muito! E não deveria, porque Finn estava com ela por todas as razões equivocadas. No entanto, ela só conseguia pensar em como parecia que estava caindo em queda livre, adrenalina às alturas, quando ele a tocava. Colocou a mão na nuca dele e, de olhos semi fechados, aproveitou a sensação ao senti-lo beijar seu pescoço de forma molhada e sedutora.

Sentia a ereção de Finn aumentando contra seu ventre, à medida em que o próprio desejo tomava conta dela, de tal forma que a deixava necessitada e sem fôlego. Sentia uma ardência intensa entre as pernas, uma necessidade tão forte, que chegava a assustá-la. Rachel só conseguia pensar que queria mais. Muito mais.

Finn, por sua vez, sentia um comichão nas mãos, devido à vontade de tocá-la. Portanto, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava nos lábios, ele fez o que estivera prestes a fazer da outra vez, antes de serem interrompidos, e passou a mão pela barriga da garota, sentindo-a plana e suave. Rachel era tão perfeita. Passou a boca para o pescoço novamente, sugando e sentindo o gosto da pele dela. Provocante, encostou a pontinha da língua na região abaixo da mandíbula e lambeu. Riu ao perceber que ela se arrepiava toda.

Quando Finn havia colocado a mão na barriga dela, Rachel a contraiu. Sentiu como ele dava alguns apertões ali, instigando-a. Pouco a pouco, percebeu que a mão de Finn começava a subir. De repente, ele a tinha tentadoramente pousada no seio direito dela, apenas o sutiã impedindo o contato direto. Rachel arregalou os olhos com a sensação que o toque lhe causou.

Finn apalpou o seio, a princípio de forma hesitante. Como ela não reclamou, mais decidido, ele explorou os dois seios, um de cada vez, com as mãos, e roçou os mamilos com o polegar, o que fez Rachel apertar os olhos, sentindo como se um raio saísse das mãos dele e atravessasse todo seu corpo até acertar em cheio em suas partes mais íntimas.

– Finn... – ela deixou esta única palavra escapar, num sussurro rouco, quase inaudível.

Animado com a reação dela, os movimentos dos dedos de Finn se tornaram mais firmes. Os seios de Rachel eram pequenos, mas, de algum modo, se encaixavam perfeitamente na mão dele. Pôde perceber os bicos endurecerem, mesmo por cima do sutiã. Sua própria ereção era difícil de ser contida, exprimida dentro da calça jeans.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele tirou a blusa dela. Rachel não resistiu, pelo contrário, fez o que pôde para facilitar a tarefa, sentindo-se presa pelo momento. Porém, vendo um pouco de injustiça na situação, ela também tirou a camisa dele. Rachel se sentiu explodir quando ele se deitou novamente por cima dela, juntando pele com pele. O calor que ele emanava a deixava sem pensamentos coerentes e Rachel agarrou os cabelos de Finn com força, ao beijá-lo, invadindo-o com a língua.

Instantes depois, ele olhou de novo para o rosto de Rachel e, naquele momento, podia jurar que ela era tão linda quanto Quinn jamais fora. Era um tipo diferente de beleza. A pele morena se destacava em contraste com o tecido claro do sofá, os lábios carnosos clamavam para serem beijados, os cílios tão longos, que pareciam descansar sobre as bochechas, as quais, ruborizadas, estavam adoráveis, e o nariz, que a primeira vista parecia grande demais para aquele rosto, se encaixava muito bem, criando uma perfeita harmonia. Seu coração se encheu de alegria ao poder apreciá-la tão de perto.

As bocas se uniram em outro beijo sensual. Finn mordeu e sugou os lábios carnosos de Rachel. Ele estreitou a pélvis de novo contra a dela e ambos soltaram ruídos de satisfação pela garganta. Finn encaixou a mão por baixo dela, na curva localizada um pouco mais abaixo da cintura, e pressionou-a contra si. Soltou um grunhido ininteligível ao sentir o prazer que aquele gesto proporcionou. Ele a desejava tanto que achou que explodiria.

Posteriormente, segurou-lhe o queixo e devorou os lábios dela com ansiedade. Rachel entrelaçou a língua na dele e fincou os dedos nos ombros do garoto, marcando a pele. Finn passou a mão pelas pernas dela, tanto pela parte de dentro, quanto pela parte de fora. As pernas dela eram coisa de outro mundo. Finn tinha uma atração especial pelas pernas tonificadas da garota. Rachel prendeu a respiração, quando a mão dele chegou bem perto de sua intimidade.

– Ah... – ela gemeu, baixinho, contra a boca dele.

Queria se entregar a Finn. Queria muito. Rachel sempre havia sonhado em um dia estar completamente unida a ele, deixá-lo transformá-la em mulher, finalmente. A tempestade turbulenta lá fora refletia o que estava acontecendo com o corpo dela naquele momento.

Mas então, como se vindo de um recanto longínquo de sua mente, ela ouviu uma voz dizendo para parar antes que aquilo fosse mais adiante. Ignorou a voz por um tempo e se entregou às sensações. Mas ela voltava cada vez mais alta e Rachel finalmente se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

Estava prestes a se entregar a um garoto que não tinha certeza do que queria e não tinha certeza dos próprios sentimentos. Ele mesmo acabara de dizer que não entendia o que sentia por ela. Não podia continuar. Queria que a primeira vez em que tivesse relações com alguém, pudesse dizer "eu te amo" e ouvir o mesmo de volta. Finn não podia oferecer aquilo agora e ela não sabia se ele poderia algum dia.

Ficou tensa embaixo dele, sem reação. Percebendo a mudança de atitude, ele parou de dar pequenas mordiscadas no lóbulo da orelha dela e a olhou. Viu o brilho da dúvida em seus olhos.

– O que foi?

– Nós temos que parar. – ela respondeu.

Finn se apoiou nos cotovelos. – Qual foi o problema?

Inquieta, Rachel se mexeu, tentando tirá-lo de cima dela.

– Não podemos fazer isso.

– Por que não? – Finn ainda tinha a mente embaçada pelo que estava acontecendo anteriormente.

– Finn. – ela o empurrava. – Deixe-me sair.

– O que aconteceu, Rachel?

– Deixe-me sair.

Sem entender, ele fez o que ela pediu e saiu de cima. Rachel rapidamente escapuliu pelo lado e ficou de pé. Percebendo que estava sem blusa na frente dele, procurou por ela nervosamente e a vestiu quando encontrou.

Ficou de costas para Finn, com as mãos tapando o rosto, tentando recobrar totalmente a consciência.

– Eu sinto muito. – ela disse, ainda de costas. – Mas não podemos fazer isso.

Ainda sentado no sofá, Finn também vestiu a camisa polo.

– Fiz algo que não devia?

Rachel se virou para ele rapidamente.

– Não. A culpa não é sua. – ela se sentou do lado dele. – Quer dizer, não totalmente.

Finn não entendeu.

– Como assim?

– Finn... – Rachel inspirou o ar profundamente. – Você ainda gosta da Quinn. – ao ouvir o nome, Finn desviou o olhar. – Você ainda tem esperanças de voltar com ela. – Rachel ouviu que sua voz tremia. – Não podemos fazer isso quando você ainda gosta dela. Eu não me sinto à vontade.

Finn passou uma mão pelos cabelos e fechou os olhos. Rachel tinha razão. Por mais chateado que estivesse, e frustrado também, por ter sido interrompido, ele sabia que Rachel tinha razão. Não seria sincero com ela se seguisse em frente, nutrindo sentimentos por outra pessoa.

Caso não se tratasse de Rachel, talvez ele não sentisse a menor restrição. Se não fosse ela, talvez ele não se sentiria um traidor e iria até o final, ainda mais no estado de excitação em que estava. Finn achou a situação irônica. Sim, porque, se não fosse Rachel, o mais provável seria que ele não estivesse assim tão atraído. Tivera sua primeira vez, há um tempo atrás, com Santana Lopez, que que também era uma Cheerio, mas Finn e Quinn ainda não eram namorados na época.

Mas nem de longe sentiu o mesmo desejo por Santana, como estava sentindo por Rachel agora. A pessoa que mais desejava era justamente a que ele não poderia ter. Não naquelas condições.

– Você está chateado? – Rachel perguntou, temerosa de que a resposta fosse sim.

Finn se virou para ela e segurou-lhe as mãos.

– Claro que não. – ele deu um beijo na testa dela. – Como poderia? Você está certa. – com o polegar, ele enxugou uma solitária lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto dela. – Você é especial, Rachel. E a sua primeira vez também tem que ser especial e não feita assim, sem responsabilidade, no sofá de sua casa, sem o conforto necessário.

– Como sabe que seria a primeira vez?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

– Porque você tem esse brilho inocente nos olhos que é adorável. – ele sorriu, compreensivo, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu simplesmente soube.

Rachel baixou a cabeça.

– Você realmente não está chateado?

Finn levantou a cabeça dela pelo queixo.

– Não. Não poderia ir adiante sabendo que você merece ouvir promessas que neste momento eu não posso oferecer.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça, cabisbaixa. Ele confirmara as suspeitas dela. Finn ainda gostava de Quinn e por isso não podia ficar com ela. O que diabos Quinn tinha que ela não tinha? O que de tão bom ela tinha feito para merecer os sentimentos dele?

Seria Rachel algum dia capaz de derrubar a imagem que Finn tinha de Quinn e fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela, ou ficaria para sempre nessa angústia de nunca ter seu amor correspondido?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Pediram mais pegação e aí estar. Comentem para eu saber o que acharam. :)<strong>

**Essa história do solo do West Side Story é uma referência ao próprio Glee, como vocês mesmos devem ter percebido. Foi no início da primeira temporada, quando a Tina ganhou o solo da Maria e a Rachel deixou o New Directions.**

**Por agora é só… Beijos! **


	20. Chapter 20

Finn andou pelos corredores do Mackinley, assoviando. Viu Rachel, Kurt e Mercedes junto aos armários e se encaminhou até lá. Os três estavam reunidos, cochichando algo, e pararam de falar exatamente no mesmo momento em que o viram.

Finn os olhou, desconfiado.

– Fofocando?

Kurt cruzou os braços.

– Não é da sua conta.

– Nossa, que simpatia.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Kurt perguntou. – Não disse que ia estar com os amigos do futebol?

– Eu estava. – Finn apoiou o ombro na estante de armários, ficando atrás de Rachel e de frente para os outros dois. Sendo ela tão pequena, Finn podia facilmente ficar naquele lugar e ainda assim ver Kurt e Mercedes, com Rachel de costas para ele. – Mas depois preferi vir para cá.

Ele tinha estado com Puck e os outros jogadores, mas desde que entrara para o New Directions, a vida de Finn com seus companheiros de time estava indo de mal a pior. Karofsky era o pior deles. Mal encontrava com Finn e já começava a provocá-lo. Portanto, não se sentia mais a vontade na companhia deles. Tivera uma discussão com Karofsky e fora embora.

– Mudando de assunto, vocês já tem a música para esta semana? – Mercedes quis saber. – Ainda não escolhi a minha.

– Também não. – Kurt respondeu. – Mas ainda tem tempo.

– Eu já tenho a minha. – Rachel informou.

– Claro, por que não me surpreende? – Kurt comentou, em tom de chacota.

Rachel deu de ombros.

– É uma música difícil e precisava de tempo para ensaiar bem.

– Qual é? – Mercedes perguntou.

– Ainda não posso dizer.

Finn pôs as mãos nos ombros de Rachel e a puxou até que ela encostou as costas no peito dele. Manteve as mãos ali e massageou de leve, distraído.

– Como se você não fosse deixar a todos impressionados, mesmo sem ensaiar sequer uma vez.

Rachel engoliu saliva, nervosa, devido à proximidade e às mãos dele em seus ombros. Aproveitou a situação e deixou o corpo relaxar, apoiado contra o dele. O coração dela reagiu batendo mais forte. Desde aquela tarde em sua casa, Rachel ficara mais sensível aos toques de Finn, os quais, aliás, ele fazia questão de não deixar faltar.

– Às vezes até eu tenho que ensaiar. – ela sentiu a pele toda arrepiar, quando Finn tirou as mãos dos ombros e as deslizou pelos braços. – Para ter certeza de que transmitirei a emoção corretamente.

– Eu te acho incrível e sempre me emociono. – Finn declarou. Rachel trocou olhares com os amigos à sua frente. – É como se... Quando você canta, eu consigo _sentir_... Sabe?

Um silêncio se instaurou. Finn se lembrando das vezes em que a vira se apresentar e ficara impressionado com a paixão com que ela cantava. Rachel tentando não se deixar afetar demasiadamente pelas palavras dele, mas não conseguindo. Kurt e Mercedes percebendo a tensão entre os dois. Claro, Rachel já lhes havia contado tudo o que ocorrera na casa dela. E estavam falando justamente desse assunto antes de Finn chegar.

– Enfim... – Kurt quebrou o silêncio. – Já está na hora do almoço. Todo mundo para o refeitório.

Seguindo Kurt, os três saíram de suas posições para se encaminhar ao refeitório. Kurt e Mercedes andavam mais adiante, com Finn e Rachel logo atrás, de mãos dadas. De repente, junto de outros dois jogadores do time de futebol, Karofsky apareceu com um copo de raspadinha na mão. Ele parou de frente para Finn e Rachel e jogou o conteúdo do copo no garoto.

Rachel soltou um grito de surpresa e cobriu a boca com a mão livre. Kurt e Mercedes pararam e olharam para trás, com os olhos arregalados. As pessoas que se encontravam no corredor também olharam para a cena, surpresas. Os jogadores do time riam, debochados, para Finn.

Finn, por sua vez, estava tão chocado que mal se mexera. Depois, ele largou a mão de Rachel e tirou a raspadinha dos olhos. O líquido gelado escorria por seu rosto e manchava sua roupa. Ele olhou para Karofsky, com uma expressão enfurecida, e, num movimento rápido, agarrou o rapaz pela jaqueta e o empurrou com força contra a parede.

– Mas que diabos, Karofsky! – bradou.

Karofsky segurou os pulsos de Finn e tentou se soltar.

– Tira as mãos de mim, Hudson!

Finn o puxou e o empurrou contra a parede de novo. Sentia sua raiva contra aquele idiota entrar em ebulição.

– No que acha que estava pensando?

Os outros jogadores agarraram Finn pelos braços e o puxaram. Sem poder aguentar com os dois, ele teve que se afastar de Karofsky.

– Quem manda dar uma de viadinho agora? – Karofsky perguntou, ajeitando jaqueta.

Finn partiu para cima dele, mas os outros jogadores impediram, agrarrando-o pelos braços de novo.

– Agora você tem guarda-costas, é isso?

– Acontece, Hudson, que nenhum de nós está muito satisfeito com suas últimas atitudes. – ele olhou para Kurt com cara de nojo. – Já não basta ser irmão de quem é?

Contorcendo-se para se livrar dos jogadores que o seguravam, Finn manteve os olhos fixos em Karofsky.

– Deixe Kurt fora disso!

Karofsky levantou uma sobrancelha com desdém.

– Cuidado, Hudson. É melhor começar a escolher melhor as companhias – dessa vez, ele olhou para Rachel. – e deixar de se juntar a grupinhos de bicha.

Chegando mais perto de Finn, Karofsky o encarou antes de dar um soco no estômago dele, aproveitando-se do fato dele estar preso pelos outros.

– Meu Deus! – Rachel foi, imediatamente, até Finn, que se ajoelhou no chão, devido ao golpe.

– Isso é para você aprender a como agir como homem de verdade.

Ajoelhada ao lado de Finn, Rachel olhou para Karofsky, indignada.

– Homens de verdade não batem em outros que estão sendo rendidos e não podem se defender. Você é um covarde, Karofsky!

Ao ouvi-la, Karofsky se aproximou de Rachel. Mesmo no chão, Finn se pôs na frente dela.

– Toque nela e vai realmente se arrepender. – ele disse, com tom e olhar ameaçadores.

Karofsky parou de repente. Então, encolheu os ombros.

– Já está avisado, Hudson.

Virando-se para seus "capangas", ele os chamou e os três foram embora.

Finn se sentou no chão, com a mão no estômago, fazendo cara de dor. Rachel colocou uma mão na perna esquerda dele e a outra no ombro direito.

– Você está bem?

Finn gemeu.

– Não poderia estar melhor. – respondeu, irônico.

* * *

><p>Três dias depois do ocorrido com a raspadinha, Finn estava sentado na sala de coral. Sem ter muita certeza se deveria ter voltado para lá, ficou sentado calado em sua cadeira. Nos últimos dias, Finn estivera considerando se devia mesmo continuar no New Directions, ou não. A popularidade dele estava cada vez mais baixa e após o ocorrido com Karofsky, Finn passara a realmente ter medo do que viria pela frente.<p>

Ele já havia percebido que sua reputação já não era mais a mesma, porém, procurara se convencer de que seria passageiro. Agora, no entanto, já não tinha tanta certeza disso. Temia que sua imagem no colégio fosse danificada a ponto de não voltar a ser como era antes.

O líquido gelado, que Karofsky jogara nele, fez com que ele despertasse. Finn nunca havia levado uma raspadinha. Nunca. Ninguém se atreveria a fazer isso antes. Mas agora, parecia que ele já não causava intimidação nos outros estudantes. Qualquer um se sentia no direito de fazer chacota dele. Não podia deixar que isso piorasse ainda mais.

Quinn estava demorando demais a cair em si. Não, Finn não podia mais continuar a se enganar. A verdade é que ela não dava mais a menor bola para ele. O plano com Rachel não estava dando certo. Ele sentia o estômago embrulhar ao pensar que não poderia mais contar com Quinn para recuperar a popularidade.

E agora ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Sem Quinn, estaria perdido. O Glee Club só fazia agravar a situação e Finn considerou seriamente a possibilidade de começar a recuperar sua antiga posição saindo do clube.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que isso deixaria Rachel muito triste. Ela estivera fazendo de tudo para que Finn não deixasse o New Directions. Rachel não dizia às claras, mas Finn sentia sua tensão. Ela tinha medo que ele declarasse, de uma hora para outra, que estava indo embora.

E, além do mais, tinha Jesse. Finn rangeu os dentes. Jesse o dava nos nervos.

Rachel se preparou para sua apresentação. Tinha escolhido uma música que refletia perfeitamente seus sentimentos. Por mais que tivesse tentado não criar esperanças em relação a Finn, pouco a pouco, ele a fez acreditar que também sentia algo por ela. Em determinado dia, veio-lhe o pensamento de que, dessa vez, as coisas podiam mudar e ele finalmente se daria conta de que ficar com Rachel era o que ele queria de fato.

Tinha quase certeza de que, apesar de ainda não ter se dado conta, Finn não gostava mais de Quinn como gostava antes. Com o passar do tempo, ele pôde conhecê-la e já não a achava uma fracassada. Não fora ele mesmo quem dissera que gostava quando ela cantava? Não dissera também que achava que ela sairia de Lima para triunfar em Nova York?

Finn já não a considerava uma fracassada, tinha certeza. Quinn não estava mais interessada nele, também sabia disso. Todas as chances estavam a favor dela!

Ao ver Will dar o sinal de que podia começar com a música, a garota se posicionou no centro da sala de coral, à frente de todos.

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
>Maybe this time he'll stay<br>Maybe this time, for the first time  
>Love won't hurry away<em>

_He will hold me fast  
>I'll be home at last<br>Not a loser anymore  
>Like the last time, and the time before<em>

_Everybody loves a winner  
>So nobody loved me<br>Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy  
>That's what I long to be<em>

_All of the odds are, they're in my favor  
>Something's bound to begin<br>It's gonna happen, happen sometime  
>Maybe this time I'll win<em>

_'Cause, everybody, they love a winner  
>So nobody loved me<br>Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy  
>That's what I long to be<em>

_All of the odds are, they're in my favor  
>Something's bound to begin<br>It's gonna happen, happen sometime  
>Maybe this time,<br>Maybe this time I'll win_

Era depois desses momentos que Finn ficava feliz por estar no Glee Club. Rachel era incrível. Que voz, que talento.

Ele se sentia muito orgulhoso dela.

* * *

><p>Passados mais quatro dias, Finn estava no campo de futebol, treinando. Ele percebia que se tornara um excluído ali, praticamente um alienígena. Até mesmo Puck o estava evitando. Aproveitou o intervalo que a treinadora Bieste dera e foi se sentar no banco de reservas. Foi então quando ele viu Quinn se aproximar e se sentar ao lado dele.<p>

– Oi, Finn. – ela cumprimentou.

Com a testa franzida, tanto por causa do sol, quanto pela surpresa de vê-la ali, Finn devolveu o cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça.

– Eu soube o que aconteceu no colégio entre você e o Karofsky. – ela disse. Olhando para frente, em direção ao campo, e apoiado com os cotovelos no joelho, Finn não respondeu. – Não falei com você antes, mas eu soube. E sinto muito.

O plano que Quinn formara anteriormente, sobre convidá-lo para ir ao baile com ela, tinha sofrido um abalo depois do que acontecera com o garoto. Quinn temera que Finn já não fosse mais o par ideal. Mas depois lembrou que aquilo só aconteceu porque Finn estava andando com más companhias e que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda continuava sendo o garoto mais popular do Mackinley.

– Sente mesmo? – Finn perguntou. – Você não parece mais se importar muito comigo.

Quinn pegou no braço dele.

– Não é verdade. – expressou.

– Você mal olha na minha cara ultimamente.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, mas com uma expressão de quem lamenta.

– Eu sei. É que eu achava que queria outra coisa. – neste momento, olhou para Puck. Afastado, o garoto não parecia ter notado Quinn conversando com Finn. – Mas descobri que não.

– O que quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que cometi um erro ao terminar com você, Finn. – ela disse, ainda olhando Puck. – Um erro muito grande. E estou arrependida.

– Arrependida?

– Sim. – ela voltou a atenção para ele novamente. – Arrependida. Finn... – ela tomou fôlego para ver se criava coragem e dizia de uma vez por todas o que fora ali para dizer. – Eu sei que você está com aquela Berry, mas isso é algo que pode ser resolvido facilmente. – Quinn declarou, como se Rachel fosse um mero detalhe sem importância. – Uma vez que você fique livre dela, nós poderíamos continuar de onde paramos.

Quinn sorriu, querendo convencê-lo de que o que dizia era a melhor ideia de todos os tempos. Finn ficou olhando para ela por um tempo, sem reação. O cérebro dele, de repente, ficou em branco.

Este era aquele momento em que aquilo que você estava querendo por muito, _muito_ tempo, acontece e você não sabe direito o que fazer a seguir.

– Ah... – ele sussurrou.

– Eu ainda gosto de você, Finn. De verdade.

– Aham...

Finn não conseguia formular algo coerente para dizer. Ele se encontrava num estado de inércia.

– E então, o que me diz?

Por que diabos ele não conseguia dizer de uma vez que aquilo era o que ele queria também? Afinal, era o que ele queria. Não era?

Mas Finn estava tão confuso, estranhamente confuso.

– Eu acho...

– Finn, você está bem? – a garota perguntou.

Antes que Finn pudesse responder, Puck apareceu perto deles de repente.

– Quinn? – falou, de cara fechada, olhando para a mão dela no braço dele. – Estão te chamando. – ele apontou na direção das Cherioos. – E o treino já vai recomeçar, Finn.

Quinn se levantou do banco, devolvendo o olhar de Puck. Alheio, Finn não percebeu as correntes elétricas que eles se transmitiam através do olhar. Puck estava se perguntando o que Quinn poderia querer com Finn.

– Nós nos falamos de novo depois, Finn. – sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela foi embora.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocês devem ter percebido outra referência a Glee, na parte de "Quando você canta, eu consigo sentir". :)<strong>

**E, de novo, seria bom entender o que a música que a Rachel cantou diz. Qualquer coisa, é só procurar pela tradução de "Maybe This Time" no Google.**


	21. Chapter 21

– Eu não sei qual é o problema, já disse. – Rachel falou, desiludida.

Almoçando com seus melhores amigos, Kurt e Mercedes, Rachel tentava entender porquê Finn andava tão distante ultimamente. Desde o dia em que jogaram raspadinha em cima dele, Finn estava estranho. Rachel sabia que alguma coisa dentro dele mudara a partir daquele acontecimento.

Finn não estava acostumado a ser piada. Ele sempre fora o garoto mais popular e valorizava muito isso. Até demais, na opinião de Rachel. Se ele não fosse tão apegado à popularidade, talvez tudo seria mais fácil em relação aos dois. Mas Finn não conseguia largar essa obsessão pela boa imagem no colégio.

Por um lado, ela entendia. Finn tinha insegurança em si mesmo, portanto, ele precisava manter a imagem de maioral. Era como se ele quisesse manter as aparências, pois, se não tinha segurança em si mesmo, os outros, pelo menos, teriam. Ele não suportaria se percebessem que, no fundo, era apenas um garoto assustado, que não sabia direito o que fazer com sua própria vida.

Rachel queria ajudá-lo, mas se Finn se afastasse, ela não poderia. E sabia, gostaria que não fosse assim, mas sabia que ele estava se afastando. Porém, Rachel não estava disposta a desistir. Finn sentia algo por ela. Não era possível que ele tivesse mudado tanto sua atitude para com Rachel, se não tivesse começado a gostar dela, nem que fosse um pouco.

– Às vezes, ele fica meio aéreo, sabe, como se estivesse pensando em algo muito importante, mas que ainda não chegou a uma conclusão que o agradasse.

– Olha lá, ele está vindo aí. – comunicou Mercedes.

Com sua bandeja de comida na mão, Finn se sentou ao lado de Rachel. Percebeu que cortara algum assunto entre os três mais uma vez.

– Ultimamente, vocês andam cheios de segredo. – disse.

Kurt pegou seu suco, antes de falar:

– Vai dizer que você não tem segredos.

Finn não respondeu. É, ele também tinha seus segredos. Andara pensando na proposta de Quinn, mas não comentara com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com Puck, que era seu melhor amigo. Quinn viera falar com ele mais de uma vez desde aquela no campo de futebol, perguntando se ele já havia tomado alguma decisão. Mas Finn ainda não sabia o que fazer.

E ele não entendia porquê. Alguma coisa dentro dele se agitava de maneira negativa ao pensar em volta com Quinn. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que isso era o que queria. Não, mais do que querer, era o que ele precisava fazer. Já não estava mais aguentando ser alvo de olhares e de piadas de mau gosto. Ainda era popular, mas, se não agisse rápido, poderia pôr tudo a perder.

– Hoje é sexta, dia da festa no Breadstix. Quem vai? – Mercedes perguntou.

Kurt soltou um suspiro pela boca.

– Só se você for sozinha, por que eu, com certeza, não terei um par e Rachel já vai com Finn. Não quero ficar sobrando.

– Então não tem problema, porque eu vou sozinha.

– Ótimo.

Rachel, por sua vez, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu não vou poder ir.

– Por que não? – Finn quis saber.

– Não te falei ainda? Meus pais vão viajar nessa mesma hora e eu preciso estar em casa.

– Mas, Rachel... – Kurt reclamou.

– Você sabe que eu sempre fico com meus pais quando eles vão viajar, Kurt. É uma tradição familiar. – ela explicou a Finn. – Mas você pode ir se quiser.

Finn encolheu os ombros.

– Eu vou com Kurt e Mercedes, então.

Mesmo sem Rachel, Finn precisava ir nessa festa. Tinha que retomar sua vida social urgentemente.

* * *

><p>Rachel estava com seus pais na sala de música de sua casa, aproveitando-os antes que eles tivessem que viajar de novo. Mas sua mente não parava de pensar em Finn, Kurt e Mercedes no Breadstix. Nunca havia estado com Finn numa festa antes, muito menos como namorada dele, ainda que de mentirinha, e ela gostaria muito de estar lá.<p>

Ainda mais por que sentia que devia ficar perto de Finn o máximo de tempo possível. Alguma coisa dentro dela a incomodava. Estava sentindo uma necessidade constante de ficar de olho em Finn nos últimos dias. Uma insegurança que até então não havia sentindo. Mas ele também dera motivos para isso, afinal, andava estranho e não queria dizer a ela qual era o motivo.

E, para piorar, vira-o conversando com Quinn certo dia. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha visto Quinn ir falar com Finn desde que toda aquela história começara. Era um fato que deixara Rachel extremamente preocupada.

– Rachel, querida?

Ela ouviu seu pai, Hiram, chamar seu nome. Abandonando as preocupações por um momento, ela o olhou.

– Sim, papai?

– Está distraída. – ele comentou.

– Estou? – Rachel se fez de desentendida.

– Com certeza é aquela tal festa que ela e Finn estavam comentado aqui outro dia, lembra? – Leroy perguntou a Hiram.

– Ah... É isso, meu bem?

Rachel negou com a cabeça, mas sem conseguir ser muito convincente.

– Ahá! É isso. – exclamou Hiram.

– Não tem importância. – ela afirmou.

Os homens trocaram olhares ao verem o desânimo dela.

– Rachel, – Leroy começou. – há algo que te preocupa?

– Nós temos percebido que você anda meio tristonha. – Hiram passou a mão no rosto dela carinhosamente.

Leroy se pôs sério.

– É o Finn? – perguntou, com tom grave.

– Não, pai, não é o Finn. – ela mentiu.

– Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Leroy insistiu.

Rachel se mexeu em seu assento, inquieta.

– Não, já disse que não.

– Ah, Leroy, para de pegar no pé do garoto. Rachel só está desanimada porque queria estar na festa se divertindo com seus amigos, ao invés de estar aqui fazendo companhia a dois velhos.

Rachel teve que sorrir.

– Não é nada disso, eu gosto de ficar com vocês. Nossas noites de cantoria são especiais para mim. E vocês não são velhos.

– Mas não parece estar desfrutando esta noite. – Leroy constatou.

De repente, Hiram se pôs de pé.

– Está decidido! – ele declarou. – Vamos levar Rachel ao Breadstix para que ela possa se divertir.

– Não... – Rachel começou a contradizer.

– Sem mais palavras. – Hiram puxou um não muito conformado Leroy do sofá pela mão. – Vamos, Leroy. Só se é adolescente por um curto período na vida, tem que aproveitar.

* * *

><p>Finn acabara de chegar à festa do Breadstix. Vários estudantes do Mackinley estavam ali, como pôde notar.<p>

Separara-se de Kurt e Mercedes logo quando entrou, pois a turma deles não era a mesma turma de Finn. Não, isso não era a verdade, a quem ele queria enganar? Agora que decidira retomar sua boa reputação, evitou que o vissem com eles, assim de simples. Foi bom Rachel não ter ido, assim ele ficava mais livre. Isso também não era verdade, no fundo, queria que ela estivesse ali.

Finn tentou manter os pensamentos confusos à margem e se juntou a Puck, sentado no balcão do bar.

– E aí, Puck?

Puck olhou e ficou surpreso ao vê-lo sentar ao seu lado. Fazia tempos que Finn não se juntava a ele de livre e espontânea vontade. Olhou em volta, antes de perguntar:

– Cadê a Berry?

– Não veio.

– Não? – Puck franziu a testa. – Está livre hoje, finalmente? Parece que agora você só vive grudado nela.

Finn se sentiu incomodado com o comentário. Percebeu o tom de zombaria na voz de Puck. Apesar da conversa que tiveram, logo quando Finn começou a "namorar" Rachel, Puck nunca entendera realmente por que ele estava se relacionando com alguém como ela. E não era o único a pensar aquilo, todos no Mackinley achavam que Finn tinha perdido o juízo para estar namorando Rachel Berry.

– Ela não pôde vir.

– Ah... – expressou Puck. – Ótimo. Você precisa voltar à realidade, cara, nem que seja por pouco tempo. Essa Berry não é boa influência para você.

Finn viu o barman e pediu a ele uma bebida. Depois, se voltou de novo para Puck.

– O que quer dizer com "não é boa influência"?

– O que acha que quero dizer? Acorda, Finn! – Puck deu um tapa nas costas do outro. – Como se não bastasse ela ser parte da turma dos fracassados do colégio, o que é péssimo para a _sua_ reputação, agora você faz parte até de grupinho de coral? Fala sério.

Finn respirou fundo. Não queria admitir, mas Puck estava falando exatamente as coisas que ele estivera pensando ultimamente. Sentia o coração doer ao pensar isso, porque, de certa forma, gostava de Rachel, mas ela não o ajudava muito no quesito popularidade.

Puck apontou para umas garotas que passaram perto deles.

– Olha só para elas. Existem muito melhores que a Berry por aí.

– Eu gosto dela, Puck.

– Gosta o suficiente para virar um idiota igual a ela? O suficiente para fazer parte da turma dos fracassados também?

Sem saber o que responder, Finn ficou em silêncio. Não podia dizer a Puck que seu namoro com Rachel era temporário. O barman chegou com a bebida e ele deu um longo gole. Queria esquecer as diversas dúvidas que rondavam sua cabeça.

Ainda em silêncio, ele ouviu Puck continuar a falar.

– Eu não queria dizer isso, mas tenho que dizer, antes que seja tarde demais. Os outros jogadores estão falando um monte de você pelas costas. – Puck fez uma pausa para que a informação entrasse bem na mente de Finn. – Eles não estão mais achando que você deve ser o líder.

– O quê?

– É. – Puck continuou. – Estão falando até em falar com a treinadora Bieste. Eu não duvidaria que peçam para que você não seja mais o quarterback. Ou pior, – ele se aproximou mais de Finn, para dar mais ênfase no que ia dizer. – podem pedir para que você saia do time.

– Não! – Finn subiu o tom de voz. – Eles não podem fazer isso. Não acha que estão exagerando, não?

– Karofsky é quem está agitando as coisas. Os caras não confiam mais em você. A gota d'água foi o tal do Glee Club. Falam que agora você é bichinha demais para comandar um time e está manchando a imagem dos outros jogadores.

Finn abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, indignado demais com tamanha injustiça para poder falar. Mas o que é que eles estavam pensando?

– A treinadora Bieste não vai aceitar isso!

Puck encolheu os ombros.

– Talvez. Mas nunca se sabe. Vai arriscar?

– Isso é inaceitável!

Puck esvaziou o conteúdo de seu copo, antes de se levantar.

-Você tem que decidir quais são suas prioridades agora, Finn. Ser popular, ou ser fracassado. Ser do time de futebol, ou ser do Glee Club. E, ah! Decidir também se quer mesmo continuar namorando a pessoa que está te afundando cada dia mais.

Com essas palavras, Puck foi embora e deixou Finn sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

E agora, o que ele ia fazer?

Pediu ao barman outra bebida e a tomou de uma vez só.

Estava perdido. Completamente perdido.

Não podia arriscar sair do time de futebol. Karofsky, aquele ordinário! Se Finn o visse naquele momento, seria capaz de esganá-lo.

O que seria dele se perdesse a vaga no time? Era uma possibilidade pequena, a treinadora Bieste não ia aceitar o pedido deles tão facilmente, mas o que ela faria se eles insistissem a ponto de não haver outra saída?

Deus do céu, Finn perderia as chances de tentar entrar numa faculdade com a bolsa de esportes. Nem tinha certeza se era aquilo mesmo que queria, mas qual outra perspectiva de futuro ele tinha? Sem a bolsa, ele não teria outra escolha a não ser ficar em Lima, trabalhando na oficina de Burt.

Só de pensar na possibilidade, sentiu calafrios. Não, não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

Tomou o líquido de outro copo que o barman trouxera para ele. Ao acabar, pediu outra e a esvaziou também. A bebida e as angústias estavam-no deixando tonto. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. A que ponto havia chegado? Desde que terminara com Quinn, sua vida tinha desmoronado.

Quinn!

Finn levantou a cabeça subitamente. Ainda bem que ainda tinha Quinn. Ela o salvaria!

Olhou em volta, procurando pela garota. Pagou a bebida, rapidamente, e deixou o bar. Andou pelo salão, meio cambaleante, caçando Quinn por todos os lados. Tinha que encontrá-la e consertar sua vida de uma vez por todas.

Quinn estava com umas amigas perto da porta. Ele foi até ela. Quando chegou perto, a garota o viu e saiu de perto das outras meninas para se juntar a ele. Ansioso, Finn esperou até que ela chegasse.

– Oi, Finn. – ela sorriu. – Que surpresa você ter vindo sem a Berry.

Finn não queria pensar em Rachel naquele momento. Pensar nela faria com que ele hesitasse, então, foi direto ao ponto.

– Quinn, eu estive pensando na sua proposta.

– Ah, é?

Finn respirou fundo. Mais de uma vez. Tinha que tomar coragem e manter a mente concentrada no que era realmente importante. Naquele exato momento, não podia pensar em mais nada, muito menos em Rachel.

– Eu decidi aceitar. – ele anunciou, finalmente.

No mesmo instante em que disse isso e, ainda que tenha tentado não pensar nela, a imagem de Rachel veio à sua mente. Ele balançou a cabeça, irritado com a falta de controle sobre os próprios pensamentos. Rachel entenderia o que ele estava fazendo. Afinal, tudo o que acontecera entre eles fora de mentira, não é verdade? Rachel não só entenderia, como o apoiaria, não é?

O sorriso de Quinn se ampliou.

– Eu sabia que você ia voltar ao juízo perfeito alguma hora, Finn. Assim como eu mesma fiz. – ela disse, já não tão sorridente, passando a vista pelo salão, mas não vendo quem procurava. – Foi por isso que veio sem a Berry?

– É. – mentiu ele. Por que Quinn insistia em falar em Rachel? Não via que aquilo só piorava as coisas?

– Quem bom. Ela não era boa o suficiente para você.

Ele já estava ficando impaciente. Não aguentaria que ela continuasse a falar de Rachel. Fazia com que ele ficasse com um estranho sentimento de culpa. Estranho, sim, porque não havia razões para que ele se sentisse culpado.

Ainda bem que tinha bebido um pouco antes de ir falar com Quinn. Aquilo lhe dera coragem para fazer o que fez a seguir, sem pensar direito nas consequências que traria.

Ele se aproximou de Quinn e a beijou.

A resposta dela foi imediata, beijando-o de volta. Por que será que, ao fechar os olhos, sentiu que a garota que estava beijando era um pouco mais alta do que deveria? E onde estava o cheiro de jasmim que ele tanto gostava?

Fechando os olhos com mais força, Finn procurou afastar aqueles pensamentos. O problema era que ele se acostumara com Rachel, por isso estava estranhando beijar Quinn, mas com o tempo tudo passaria. No final das contas, era de Quinn que ele sempre gostara de fato. Certo?

* * *

><p>Pouco antes de Finn beijar Quinn, Rachel tinha entrado no Breadstix, feliz por poder se reunir com o rapaz de seus sonhos de novo. Passara pouco tempo longe dele e já estava com saudades.<p>

Riu para si mesma ao se dar conta de que era uma romântica incurável.

Abriu espaço entre as pessoas que estavam mais perto da porta e olhou em volta, a procura de Finn, Kurt ou Mercedes. Mas parou de repente, como se tivesse topado com uma parede transparente, ao ver a cena que se desenrolava ali perto.

Lentamente, Rachel levou as mãos trêmulas até a boca. Ela viu como Finn se inclinava em direção a Quinn e a beijava. O mundo de Rachel desabou naquele exato momento. Sentiu como de o estômago tivesse descido até os pés e lá ficado. Estava tão atordoada que as extremidades das mãos e pés começaram a ficar dormentes.

Demorou segundos, que poderiam ter sido anos, de tão devagar que passaram, ali, parada, contemplando a cena. Por mais que doesse, não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era como aquela ferida que você tem na pele, mas que fica mexendo, retirando a casquinha, mesmo que doa. Ela olhava tão fixo que nem piscava.

Não muito distante, Puck observava a cena com olhos parecidos. Não tão intensos quanto os de Rachel, mas igualmente surpresos. Mas, ao contrário da garota, ele simplesmente deu meia-volta e foi embora.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que tem muita gente com raiva do Finn no momento, e com raiva de mim também. Kkkkkkkkk… Mas isso faz parte do que eu já tinha planejado para a fic, lá no começo.<strong>

**O bom é que, no final, tudo acaba bem no reino de Finchel. XD**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e fico feliz que cada vez chegam pessoas novas. Sejam bem-vindas!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ela viu esperanças sendo destruídas. Viu sentimentos sendo esmagados. Lembranças virando pó. Sonhos virando pesadelos.

Tinha estado flutuando tão alto que o baque foi de tremer o chão. Começara a acreditar no impossível e a realidade bateu à porta. Não, bateu não. Derrubou com tudo, levando pedaços de parede consigo.

Bem que era mesmo verdade quando diziam que quanto mais se sobe, maior é a queda.

A dor que atravessou seu peito e atingiu seu coração, como se o estraçalhasse em mil pedacinhos, foi dilacerante. Ela chegou a colocar uma mão ali e fazer uma careta de dor intensa. Sentia-se tão vazia que não conseguiu nem mesmo chorar. Como fora parar naquela situação? Esteve pisando sobre areia movediça todo aquele tempo e não se dera conta.

Que idiota tinha sido por pensar que aquele garoto podia estar gostando de verdade dela. Não, idiota era pouco. Rachel não sabia nenhum nome que pudesse descrever o conceito que tinha de si mesma por ter sido tão ingênua. Por ter acreditado no impossível. Por ter pensado que, só porque a abraçara e a beijara com desejo, ele tinha sentimentos por ela. Finn não passava de um homem, que correspondia às carícias de uma mulher, seja ela quem fosse.

Ao que parecia, até mesmo alguém tão banal como Rachel Berry era suficiente para satisfazer os desejos masculinos de Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>Finn se separou de Quinn e a olhou nos olhos. Depois, como se tivesse sentido alguém observando-os atentamente, ele olhou para o lado, na direção da porta. Seu sangue subiu todo para a cabeça quando ele viu Rachel parada, imóvel, com os olhos arregalados. Mesmo de longe, pôde ver a expressão de espanto e choque no rosto dela. E ainda havia algo mais... Podia ser pelas sombras que a circundavam, mas parecia haver dor ali também. Fez com que Finn se sentisse como um criminoso.<p>

Ele queria ir até ela. Dizer que não era nada do que ela estava pensando. Mas não podia dizer isso, porque _era_ o que ela estava pensando. E, além do mais, por que ele diria isso? Mas que droga! Tinha que deixar de pensar em Rachel como se fosse sua namorada de verdade, porque ela não era!

E também não era dor o que ele via nos olhos e na expressão dela. Era apenas impressão sua. Não havia com o que se preocupar, Rachel e ele eram apenas amigos.

Sim, apenas amigos…

Quinn seguiu o olhar dele e também viu Rachel. Deu um sorrisinho maldoso ao ver a maneira como ela estava ali paralisada olhando para os dois. Aquela garota tinha que aprender qual era o lugar dela. Não devia querer dar uma de gata borralheira que encontra um príncipe encantado, que a salvará de sua vida medíocre.

Mas Quinn também percebeu a tensão de Finn. Abraçada a ele, sentia como os músculos estavam contraídos. Provavelmente estava se sentindo culpado, o idiota. Como ele podia gostar, nem que fosse um pouco, de uma garota ordinária como aquela?

Quinn e Finn viram quando Kurt e Mercedes chegaram apressados perto de Rachel e trataram de tirá-la dali. Ainda sem reação, ela se deixou levar pelos amigos para fora do Breadstix. Como se saído de um estado de transe, Finn soltou Quinn para ir atrás de Rachel, mas a garota o impediu.

– Esquece ela, Finn. – ela disse, segurando-o pela camisa. – Lembra que acabou de me dizer que quer voltar comigo?

Finn tirou o olho da porta e olhou para Quinn. A cabeça dele girava.

– Quinn... – ele começou, como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava ali.

– Se for atrás dela, pode me esquecer. – Quinn não falava sério, mas sabia que tinha que imprensá-lo contra a parede se quisesse manter o controle da situação. Não podia deixar Finn continuar ligado à Rachel Berry. – _Eu_ sou sua namorada agora.

Com a boca um pouco entreaberta, respiração pesada e o olhar confuso, ele virou a cabeça para fitar a porta de saída mais uma vez. Porém, não saiu do canto.

Do lado de fora, Rachel se deixou ser arrastada pelos amigos. Com a mente nublada, ela não prestava atenção no que eles falavam.

– Não acredito que ele fez isso! – Kurt bradou, furioso. – Finn é um idiota mesmo.

– Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – falou Mercedes. – Eu sabia! Eu disse, não disse? Rachel seria a única que acabaria mal nessa situação toda.

– Mercedes, para.

– Não, Kurt! A verdade tem que ser dita. O plano deu certo. Quer dizer, não exatamente o que você e Rachel tinham em mente, mas o plano do Finn. Ele conseguiu o que queria, que era a Quinn. Sempre foi.

– Tá bom, Mercedes, já sei. – Kurt já estava se sentindo culpado o suficiente para aguentar verdades sendo jogadas em sua cara. – Mas agora temos que nos preocupar com Rachel. Para de ficar falando coisas como "eu avisei". Não é o momento.

Parando em frente a seu carro, Mercedes olhou para Rachel.

– Rachel? – não obteve resposta. – Rachel? – nada. – Rachel! – ela bateu uma mão na outra na frente do rosto da amiga.

Piscando os olhos várias vezes, Rachel passou o olhar de um para o outro, confusa.

– Ãhn? – perguntou, com a voz fraca e trêmula.

Kurt, com expressão preocupada, passou a mão pelas costas dela.

– Você está bem?

Mercedes deu uma risada irônica.

– Claro que está, olha só para ela.

Kurt olhou feio para Mercedes, mas não disse nada a ela.

– Nós estamos aqui para você, Rachel. Pode contar com a gente.

Dessa vez, Mercedes concordou.

– Claro que pode. – ela abriu a porta do carro. – Vamos, querida, entre no carro. Vamos para casa.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Finn acordou como se estivesse de ressaca. Mal conseguira dormir durante a noite. O rosto de Rachel, no momento em que olhava para ele e Quinn no Breadstix, assombrou seus pensamentos o tempo todo. E ele sabia que seria uma imagem que não esqueceria por muito, muito tempo.<p>

Mas não fazia sentido, ele pensou. Foi apenas a bebida fazendo efeito e confundindo a cabeça dele. Sim, era isso. Não havia razão para que ele se sentisse culpado. Afinal, não foi justamente para conseguir Quinn de volta que bolaram aquele plano? E, agora que havia conseguido, ele e Rachel poderiam continuar sendo amigos e Finn seria eternamente grato a ela.

Entrou na cozinha e encontrou com Kurt e com sua mãe.

– Bom dia. – cumprimentou, com a voz ainda rouca.

– Só se for para você. – Kurt respondeu, ríspido.

Finn respirou fundo e não fez mais nenhum comentário. Olhou para Carole e percebeu que ela também não estava com cara de bons amigos.

– Finn, – ela disse, séria. – eu soube o que aconteceu no Breadstix.

De costas para eles, olhando para dentro da geladeira, Finn apertou os olhos. Uma dor de cabeça estava começando a se fazer presente. Como se não bastasse sua própria consciência atormentando-o, teria que ouvir sermão de sua mãe.

– Obrigado, Kurt. – virou-se de volta para eles e agradeceu a Kurt, de forma irônica, por ter contado tudo. – Não perdeu tempo, hein?

– Carole precisava saber. – o garoto respondeu.

Saber do quê? O que Kurt tinha em mente afinal? Por acaso não havia sido ele mesmo a sugerir todo o plano? Finn ficou olhando para Kurt, transmitindo todas essas perguntas através dos olhos. Mas Kurt levantou a cabeça, altivo, e desviou o olhar. Ele tinha estado com Rachel a noite toda e vira o estado que a pobrezinha ficara por causa de Finn. Depois do choque inicial, que a tinha deixado meio paralisada e alheia, ela desabou a chorar, enquanto seus amigos a consolavam.

Doía o peito de Kurt quando ele se lembrava das coisas que ela dissera. Ela parecia tão derrotada, tão... desiludida. Continuava repetindo sem parar como era uma idiota por ter acreditado que contos de fadas poderiam acontecer com ela.

E a maior parte da culpa por isso era dele mesmo, Kurt tinha que admitir.

Carole ficou de frente para seu filho.

– Finn, eu pensei que você namorava a Rachel. – não, ela não pensava, sabia de toda a verdade, mas combinara com Kurt que falaria umas poucas e boas para Finn. – Como pôde traí-la?

Finn se sentou na mesa da cozinha. E agora, o que ele deveria fazer? Contar a verdade? Ou fazer sua própria mãe acreditar que era um traidor?

– Não foi traição. – ele disse, finalmente.

– Como não? – perguntou Carole.

– Mãe... É complicado. Rachel e eu... Bem, não sei direito como explicar, mas eu não sou um traidor.

Era isso que ele estava tratando de convencer a si mesmo, de enfiar em sua própria cabeça. Não era um traidor, portanto, não havia razão para estar se sentindo como um, mas que droga!

– Kurt, diga a ela. – ele pediu. – Diga a ela. Rachel e eu... é... nós... – gaguejou, perdido.

Como ele explicaria a sua mãe que mentira não só para ela, mas para todos os outros aquele tempo todo?

– Eu não vou dizer nada, Finn. – Kurt estava com raiva demais de Finn para ajudá-lo. Quem em sã consciência ia preferir ficar com a maldosa da Quinn do que com Rachel? – Se vire sozinho.

Finn soltou o ar com força. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto entre as mãos. Começou a massagear as têmporas para tentar aliviar a dor de cabeça. Quem diria que conseguir o que havia desejado por tanto tempo poderia ser tão desanimador?

* * *

><p>Na segunda-feira seguinte, como se fosse um robô, Rachel se levantou de sua cama, tomou banho e saiu para o colégio. Dava graças a Deus por seus pais estarem viajando, assim não precisaria dar explicações a eles.<p>

No caminho, ela procurou se lembrar de todas as coisas que havia decidido fazer dali para frente. Não deixaria que Finn percebesse como a atingira. Não deixaria que ele, nem ninguém, visse como seu coração estava estraçalhado. Na noite que o vira com Quinn, Rachel chorou tudo o que tinha para chorar, recebendo o apoio dos amigos. Mas aquilo seria o máximo que ela permitiria transparecer.

Não iria agir como uma coitada, nem permitiria que os outros sentissem pena dela. Muito menos Finn. Ele não sabia dos sentimentos que ela tinha por ele, ou, pelo menos, não sabia a profundidade dos mesmos. Ainda bem, pensou. Se ele queria voltar com Quinn era melhor mesmo que não soubesse o que Rachel sentia de fato.

Continuaria sua vida de onde tinha parado no dia em que Kurt sugerira que ela e Finn fingissem namorar. Esqueceria o que aconteceu desde então e voltaria a focar em sua carreira. Jesse tinha razão quando disse que ela estava se distraindo. Perdera um solo muito importante por causa disso, mas não aconteceria mais, prometeu a si mesma.

Deixaria as questões românticas escondidas em um canto longínquo de sua mente, bem como de sua vida. Passara o fim de semana inteiro trancada dentro do quarto, sofrendo, chorando, desejando que Finn fosse para o inferno junto com Quinn. Mas agora passou. Claro, ela ainda estava sofrendo, mas não deixaria que isso tomasse conta de sua vida. Ficaria no colégio os anos que ainda restavam, se formaria e então iria embora de Lima para sempre, sem nunca mais olhar para trás.

Uma vida nova estava começando para Rachel Berry a partir daquele dia. Sem mais lamentos, sem mais esperanças infundadas. Focaria naquilo sobre o que ela tinha o controle, aquilo que dependia apenas dela, de seu próprio esforço e de seu próprio talento, que era sua carreira. Dedicaria sua vida a isso e a mais nada.

Já estava sabendo que Finn e Quinn reataram. Kurt dissera tudo. Ela perguntou e Kurt confirmou. Queria saber a verdade, queria ter a confirmação, pois assim poderia seguir com sua vida, sem amarras. Era a última vez que demonstraria aos outros ter interesse por Finn Hudson!

Foi por isso que, quando chegou ao colégio e viu Finn com Quinn, sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, mas seguiu em frente, de cabeça bem alta, sem olhar naquela direção mais do que uma única vez. A dor por vê-los juntos de novo era torturante, mas seu rosto era impassível ao passar pelos dois e entrar pelas portas do Mackinley, internamente agradecendo por seus talentos como atriz.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadinha da Rachel at<strong>**é**** eu fico com pena dela e com raiva do Finn. rs…**

**Como sempre, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Beijos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Desculpem a demora para postar, mas, como já havia explicado, estava viajando e não pude aparecer antes.**

**Mas agora vamos ao que interessa... :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel caminhou pelo Mackinley até o refeitório. Olhou para o lado e, ao contrário do que havia sido durante um bom tempo, não viu Finn, mas sim Jesse. Suspirou, enquanto o ouvia falar sobre os planos que tinha para o futuro. Mas ela estava grata a Jesse, pois ele a tinha ajudado a passar por aqueles três dias que se seguiram à festa no Breadstix.<p>

Jesse dissera a Rachel várias vezes o quanto lamentava não ter estado lá no dia, pois gostaria de ter aproveitado a oportunidade para partir a cara de Finn. Ele havia dito que não iria ao Breadstix porque não tinha tempo a perder com festinhas. Mas Rachel tinha a impressão de que ele não fora porque não teria nenhuma companhia lá. Jesse não tinha feito muitos amigos no Mackinley até então, nem mesmo dentro do New Directions, devido ao seu jeito arrogante e convencido.

Mas Rachel se identificava com essa parte dele. Ela era igual, só tinha tido a sorte de encontrar Kurt e Mercedes, que a compreenderam. Era disso que Jesse também precisava, de um pouco de compreensão. Ele não era má pessoa no fundo. E ficar sozinho não é uma coisa boa.

Portanto, após seu "rompimento" com Finn, ela e Jesse tinham, de certa forma, se aproximado mais um do outro. Rachel já havia notado o quanto eles eram parecidos, mas agora, com uma maior convivência, ela via que eles tinham mais em comum do que imaginara.

Jesse era talentoso e sabia disso, portanto, não tinha vergonha de dizer a quem quisesse ouvir. E a quem não quisesse também, pensou Rachel, divertida. Ela também era assim. Jesse sabia o que queria da vida, que era ser um astro da Broadway, e estava disposto a tudo para conseguir isso. Ela também estava.

Kurt tinha razão quando disse uma vez que Jesse St. James era uma Rachel Berry de calças. Ela riu com a lembrança.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou.

– Ãhn? – Rachel olhou para ele, meio perdida por ter sido tirada de seus pensamentos. – Não, nada, só uma coisa sem importância que eu estava lembrando.

– Você ouviu o que eu estava falando?

– Claro... – respondeu, porém, sem muita convicção. – Quer dizer, desculpa, não.

– Eu estava dizendo... – Jesse retomou. – que nós nos daremos muito bem em Nova York juntos. Com nosso talento e nossa vontade, nós vamos colocar aquela cidade abaixo.

Rachel sorriu.

– Com certeza.

– Estou feliz por ter vindo ao Mackinley e ter te conhecido, Rachel. É bom saber que terei uma companhia a minha altura em Nova York.

– Acredito que você já disse uma vez que foi o destino que te enviou para cá.

– E foi mesmo.

Os dois riram um para o outro, ao mesmo tempo em que entravam no refeitório.

Sentado ao lado de Quinn, na mesa que costumava se sentar antes com seus antigos amigos, Finn viu Rachel e Jesse entrarem. Algo estranho se apossou dele, quando a viu sorrindo para o outro garoto.

Fazia dias que ela não sorria assim para Finn. Ou melhor, fazia dias que ela nem mesmo olhava para ele.

– Kurt também vai. – Rachel continuava dizendo a Jesse. – Para a Broadway.

Ele fez uma cara de desdém.

– É, você já tinha me falado.

Os dois andaram mais um pouco e se sentaram na mesa com Kurt e Mercedes. Era outro espaço de Finn que Jesse tinha ocupado. Ao pensar nele, Rachel teve vontade de olhar na direção onde Finn estava sentado, mas se segurou.

– Kurt, estamos falando sobre ir para Nova York, quando nos formarmos. – ela informou. – Jesse também vai, já te contei?

Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha para Jesse.

– Ah, é...?

Kurt ainda não tinha muita simpatia por Jesse, mas estava se esforçando. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria Rachel com Finn, sabia que não podia mais insistir nisso, para não fazer a amiga sofrer ainda mais. Já estava se sentindo culpado o suficiente. Via como Jesse era interessado em Rachel, só um cego para não reparar. Talvez ele fosse melhor para ela do que Finn, afinal de contas. Bom, Deus sabe como eles se parecem um com o outro, pelo menos.

Porém, Rachel não parecia muito interessada no garoto. Ao menos não ainda. O que era normal, ela ainda estava se recuperando do baque com Finn. Rachel mostrava estar de bem com a vida, mas Kurt sabia que ela estava sofrendo muito. Se bem que Jesse era esperto e estava no caminho para conquistá-la. Esteve apoiando-a desde sempre e agora procurava estar ao lado dela ainda mais. Ele estava marcando território, Kurt podia perceber.

– Jesse também quer ir para a Broadway. – Rachel informou.

– Não brinca! – Kurt respondeu, sarcástico, fingindo surpresa. – Por essa eu não esperava.

Ignorando o tom do comentário de Kurt, Jesse pegou na mão de Rachel.

– Tenho certeza que Rachel e eu nos daremos muito bem.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça.

– Kurt também, é claro.

– É claro. – Jesse sorriu, com simpatia forçada.

Ainda observando ao longe, Finn apertou os dentes quando viu Jesse pegar na mão de Rachel. Aliás, por que diabos ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar naquela direção?

– Finn? – Quinn chamou, com voz firme, percebendo para onde ele estava olhando.

Finn tirou os olhos da outra mesa e fitou Quinn, mas não disse nada, apenas se mexeu em seu assento, inquieto. Estava entediado com a conversa que acontecia ali. Aquelas pessoas não sabiam falar nada mais do que de popularidade e aparência física?

Foi a primeira vez em sua vida que torceu para que a hora do almoço passasse rápido.

* * *

><p>Quinn entrou na sala de musculação, onde ouviu que o time de futebol deveria estar.<p>

– Finn? – olhou em volta, à procura do namorado, mas não o viu.

Por trás de uma das estantes, no lugar de Finn, apareceu Puck.

– Ora, ora, ora. – ele disse. – Mas se não é a primeira dama.

Quinn respirou fundo e tratou de ignorá-lo.

– Finn? – ela chamou de novo.

– Finn não está aqui.

Quinn se obrigou a olhar para Puck.

– E onde ele está?

Puck deu de ombros, como quem não se importa.

– Quem deveria saber era você, que é a namorada dele. – Puck dizia, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava de Quinn. – Não é verdade?

Os dois não tinham se falado desde que Quinn voltara a namorar Finn. Puck passara todo aquele tempo com uma vontade grande demais de esganá-la para se arriscar a chegar perto. Não podia acreditar que Quinn fizera aquilo com ele sem nem mesmo comunicá-lo. Foi muito de repente, e o orgulho de Puck falara mais alto. Não ia rastejar atrás de uma garota.

– Sim, eu sou. – Quinn respondeu, levantando o queixo.

– Então... – Puck chegou bem perto dela agora, para provocá-la, sem se importar com as outras pessoas que estavam por lá. – Deveria saber que ele foi até aquele grupinho de coral dele.

Quinn deu um passo para trás.

– O quê?

– É isso mesmo. Deve estar lá agora.

– Finn me disse que sairia desse clube.

– Foi o que ele disse... – ele se aproximou de novo. – Mas foi até lá.

Quinn olhou nos olhos de Puck, desafiante. Dessa vez, ela ficou parada em seu lugar, negando-se a se deixar intimidar por ele.

– E você está amando me dizer isso, não é?

Puck desceu os olhos para a boca dela.

– E por que eu amaria?

Sentindo os lábios secos, devido ao fato de Puck estar encarando-os, Quinn passou a língua por eles.

– Só para me provocar. – a esta altura, a voz dela saía apenas num sussurro.

– Eu não tenho motivos para querer te provocar. – Puck sentiu o sangue quente depois de tê-la visto lamber os lábios.

Quinn estava se odiando por estar se sentindo tão nervosa com a proximidade entre ambos. Não podia cair naquela rede mais uma vez. Tinha que manter o foco na coroa do baile. Respirando fundo, ela respondeu:

– Ótimo.

– Você é parte do meu passado, Quinn Fabray. Já fez a sua escolha.

– Eu não _tive_ uma escolha. – ela respondeu, apertando os dentes. – Você me tratou como uma idiota.

– Eu? – ele apontou para si mesmo. – _Eu_ te tratei como uma idiota?

– Sim.

– E o que me diz de quando você beijou Finn no Breadstix e depois voltou com ele sem se dignar a me dizer uma palavra que fosse.

– Não me venha com essa conversa. – sem conseguir mais aguentar, ela deu mais um passo para trás. – Você me deixava plantada esperando e ia se encontrar com outras garotas. Não pense que eu sou burra, Puck.

Ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado de repente, e, dessa vez, também deu alguns passos para trás. Quinn sorriu, mas não foi um sorriso verdadeiro, foi mais como quem lamenta.

– Não consegue nem negar, não é?

Puck coçou a parte da cabeça que ainda tinha cabelo.

– Você nunca se importou com isso.

– É claro que eu me importei! – ela percebeu que aumentou a voz mais do que devia, então voltou a baixá-la. – Eu só não dizia nada, porque uma parte de mim queria ignorar a verdade. – ela olhou para cima, tentando impedir que ele visse seus olhos ficarem marejados. – Porque eu era estúpida demais.

Ainda meio envergonhado e sem saber o que dizer, Puck cruzou os braços e apoiou o ombro numa pilastra.

Achando que já tinha voltado a ter controle sobre si mesma, Quinn o olhou novamente.

– Portanto, Puckerman, não me venha cobrar explicações que você mesmo nunca me deu.

E, sem dizer mais nada, ela deu meia-volta e foi embora. Puck continuou no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos antes de voltar à musculação.

* * *

><p>Finn estava indo para a sala de coral. Já havia se decidido a deixar o New Directions, mas ainda não tinha avisado a ninguém. Por isso, achou que deveria ir até lá e comunicar ao Sr. Schue e aos outros que não voltaria mais. O que era uma pena porque, no fundo, Finn estava começando a apreciar a arte de cantar. Nunca se considerara um exímio cantor, mas até que estava melhorando.<p>

Se vivesse em um mundo diferente, teria continuado lá. Até um colégio diferente serviria. Mas, estudando no Mackinley High School, não poderia fazer parte desse tipo de clube. Finn suspirou, enquanto andava. Ultimamente, uma parte dele mesmo o estava considerando um idiota por dar tanta importância à vida social do colégio.

Ao chegar na porta da sala de coral, parou e ficou observando aquelas pessoas. Muitos ali estavam cheios de talentos que não eram devidamente apreciados pelos outros estudantes. E não era justo. Finn sentia uma pontada de indignação ao pensar que, fora daquela sala, as pessoas não sabiam apreciar talentos como o de... Rachel.

Finn levantou o canto da boca e sorriu de leve ao vê-la. Rachel era talento puro e merecia ser aclamada por ele. Mas Finn sabia que não seria ali naquele colégio que ela conseguiria isso. Mas fora dali, depois que se formasse, Rachel conseguiria chegar a lugares que muitos dos que a depreciavam agora jamais sonharão em chegar. Seria sua vingança. Uma vingança limpa e merecida. Ela mostraria a todos do que era capaz.

Quando ele entrou na sala, discretamente, sem ninguém notá-lo, ouviu que Jesse St. James começava a cantar uma música, sentado no piano. Viu também que logo depois Rachel se juntou a ele.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you ..._

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying ... __I love you._

Ainda parado perto da porta, Finn observou a apresentação inteira. A cada palavra, ele sentia uma enorme revolta se apoderar dele. Odiou ter que assistir Rachel cantar versos de declaração de amor àquele imbecil insuportável. Seu rosto ficara lívido quando ela cantou dizendo que o amava, olhando nos olhos dele.

Canalha.

Finn teve vontade de colocar as mãos em volta daquele pescoço e apertar, apertar, apertar e apertar até tirar a expressão de convencido da cara do filho da...

– Finn?

Finn virou a cabeça na direção de Will ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome, percebendo sua presença. De repente, todos na sala voltaram o olhar para ele. Precisou de alguns segundos para afastar o instinto violento que havia crescido em seu interior.

– Não vai entrar? – Will perguntou. – Está atrasado, mas pode entrar e pegar a sua cadeira. Tente chegar na hora certa da próxima vez.

Finn deu alguns passos para dentro da sala. Passou a vista em Rachel e Jesse, sentados em frente ao piano. Além de tudo, ele ainda tocava piano? Mas era possível que o cretino não tivesse nenhum defeito?

Ele percebeu a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Rachel ao vê-lo. Um brilho de esperança que havia ali, talvez...

– Não vai haver próxima vez, Sr. Schue. – Finn falou com Will, mas continuou olhando para Rachel. – Eu vim apenas para avisá-lo de que estou saindo do New Directions.

O rosto dela murchou no mesmo instante em que o ouviu falar e Finn sentiu um aperto no peito, como a falta de alguma coisa muito importante, quando ela, por fim, desviou o olhar do dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim de mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. <strong>

**E fico feliz por ver que cada vez mais chegam pessoas novas que deixam reviews. Obrigada a todos pelos elogios e pelos comentários, eu leio todos! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel se sentia aliviada por, finalmente, não ter que ficar sozinha em seu quarto, pensando em coisas que não deveria pensar. Pensando em pessoas que não queria pensar.

Ela chamou Kurt e Mercedes para irem à sua casa, a fim de se divertir e se distrair um pouco. Eles costumavam fazer as reuniões na casa de Kurt, mas Rachel se negava a pôr os pés lá. Pelo menos por enquanto. Por isso, pedira aos dois que a reunião ocorresse na casa dela dessa vez.

Mas, mesmo com todas as atividades que fazia com os amigos, não conseguia deixar de pensar totalmente nele. Ela ainda estava tentando se recuperar do momento quando Finn entrou na sala de coral só para anunciar que estava deixando o New Directions. Rachel não podia negar que sentira esperanças ao vê-lo ali. Antes, havia dado como certo que ele simplesmente deixaria de ir, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

Mas Finn apareceu por lá, fazendo com que Rachel, como uma idiota que era, ficasse animada, achando que ele mudara de ideia. Mas, como sempre, suas esperanças foram em vão. O garoto simplesmente disse as palavras que fora lá para dizer e foi embora novamente. Rachel ficava triste por saber que ele estava abrindo mão de tantas coisas que gostava, como o Glee Club, por causa de motivos tão fúteis.

– Rachel, você está pensando nele de novo. – constatou Kurt.

Ela voltou a atenção para Kurt e Mercedes.

– Não estava.

– Claro que estava, não pense que sua cara nos engana. – falou Mercedes. – Mesmo estando com essa máscara facial.

Ela suspirou, desenganada, sentada numa das poltronas de seu quarto, de frente para a cama, onde estavam os outros dois.

– O que é que eu posso fazer? Eu tento, mas não consigo evitar.

– Finn não te merece, Rachel. – Mercedes declarou, firme. – É isso mesmo. E, depois de um tempo, tudo vai passar e você vai ver como está melhor sem ele.

– Uhum. – Rachel respondeu, mas sem muita certeza.

– Além do mais, – Mercedes continuou. – agora você tem o Jesse.

Rachel concordou com um fraco aceno de cabeça. Ela e Jesse tinham se tornado bem próximos realmente. Sentia que ele queria algo mais que a amizade, mas ela não estava pronta para oferecer isso a outra pessoa ainda. No entanto, tinha que reconhecer que ele estava sendo bastante paciente.

– Ele me convidou para o baile. – anunciou.

Mercedes e Kurt deram suspiros de surpresa, com olhos arregalados.

– Ai, meu Deus! – Kurt exclamou. – Quase arruinei minha máscara depois dessa!

– O que você respondeu? – Mercedes perguntou.

– Eu respondi que sim.

Mercedes sorriu, animada.

– É isso aí, Rachel! Muito bem.

– Mas é só como amigos, como eu mesma disse a ele.

– Mas já é um começo. O que você acha, Kurt?

Kurt pegou um espelho de mão para conferir sua máscara facial e ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com ela.

– Vocês sabem o que eu penso do Jesse. – disse. – Mas... Se ele faz Rachel se sentir melhor, ótimo.

– Jesse é um bom amigo.

– Ele pode ser ótimo amigo, Rachel, mas todos nós sabemos que não é só isso que ele quer. – Kurt ainda ficava triste quando pensava que seu plano para juntar seu irmão com sua melhor amiga não dera certo.

– Mas ele é tão lindo. – Mercedes disse, com olhar sonhador. – Eu acho que você deveria ir fundo.

Rachel concordou.

– Sim, ele é lindo, mas... Ainda não estou pronta.

– Pronta para o quê, exatamente? – Kurt perguntou.

Rachel pegou nos cabelos e começou a enrolar a ponta com o dedo.

– Para uma relação. Ainda estou me recuperando da última.

– Rachel, você _não_ estava numa relação com Finn. – Mercedes soltou o ar dos pulmões, impacientemente. – Por mais que eu tenha torcido para que tudo desse certo com ele, Finn é um bobalhão que não sabe ver além de um rostinho bonito. E nem se atreva a defendê-lo, Kurt.

Kurt fez um gesto com as mãos, como quem quer dizer que não pretendia fazer aquilo.

– Sim, mas, de qualquer forma, se ela não está interessada, o que se há de fazer? – ele perguntou a Mercedes.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Não é que eu não esteja interessada. Ou melhor, eu_ não_ estou realmente, mas isso é agora, neste momento. Eu não sei o que pode acontecer depois. Quer dizer, nós dois iremos embora para Nova York e uma vida nova vai estar nos esperando.

– E é isso que você quer? – Kurt indagou, encarando-a. – Uma vida nova em Nova York com Jesse?

– Eu não sei... Não posso garantir nada. Só o tempo dirá. O tempo ajeita tudo.

Era exatamente isso Rachel procurava manter em mente. Só precisava esperar passar mais um tempo, e então ela poderia largar Lima para trás, seguir em frente e ir atrás de seus sonhos. Os sonhos que eram possíveis.

* * *

><p>Naquele mesmo momento, Finn estava com Quinn, na casa dela. Fazia tempo que não ia lá, mas percebeu que nada mudara. Era tudo igual, tudo no mesmo lugar que Finn lembrava. Móveis, quadros, retratos. Até ele e Quinn estavam sentados no mesmo sofá, de frente para a mesma lareira. E ela falava as mesmas coisas. A principal delas era como desejava que os dois fossem rei e rainha do próximo baile.<p>

Finn não poderia se importar menos com aquilo, mas achou mais prudente não dizer. Quinn falava como se a vida dela dependesse daquela bendita coroa. Ele não sabia qual era a graça que ela tanto via, mas continuou balançando a cabeça e fazendo sons de concordância. Chegou uma hora que nem a ouvia mais, prestando mais atenção no fogo queimando na lareira. Finn bocejou...

– Está me ouvindo? – Quinn o cutucou.

Finn abriu os olhos de repente. Nem percebera que pegara no sono por alguns instantes.

– Claro, claro... – esfregou os olhos com as mãos. – Você quer ser rainha do baile...

– Sim, mas eu estava falando da roupa que você tem que usar. Um terno preto, obviamente, mas a gravata tem que ser da cor do meu vestido. Está ouvindo, Finn? _Exatamente _da mesma cor.

– Uhum...

– Ah! – Quinn exclamou, alto, e Finn se sobressaltou. – Não esqueça de comprar meu bracelete. Isso é muito importante.

Ele esfregou os olhos de novo, dessa vez mais demoradamente, tentando despertar.

– Certo, bracelete...

– Eu espero que você não esqueça. Eu _realmente_ espero que você não esqueça!

Quinn continuou falando sobre o baile e Finn tentou prestar atenção, mas acabou ficando disperso mais uma vez.

Mas que coisa, ainda eram sete horas da noite e ele se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos! Será que ela não podia falar de outra coisa, para variar um pouco?

Deixou a mente divagar por outros assuntos mais interessantes. Um jogo muito importante estava por vir para o time de futebol. Finn sabia que tinha que ter uma boa performance para aumentar as chances de conseguir uma bolsa. Com certeza haveria representantes de faculdades assistindo àquela partida decisiva.

Tudo tinha se normalizado no time de futebol. Os outros jogadores já não estavam tão contra ele. Eles já não pegavam mais em seu pé, e a vida dele dentro do time voltara a adquirir certa estabilidade. Puck, porém, parecia meio estranho ainda. Finn não entendia qual era o problema, afinal, ele seguira o conselho de Puck, terminara com Rachel e deixara o Glee Club.

Ao pensar em Rachel e no Glee Club, sentiu um gelo no estômago. Volta e meia a cena dela cantando com Jesse vinha em sua mente e o fazia ranger os dentes. Rachel estava muito mais próxima de Jesse, Finn podia perceber. Sabia que não podia cobrar nada dela, mas, mesmo assim, por que tinha que ser logo com Jesse? Podia ser com outro, não podia? Franziu o cenho ao perceber que o pensamento de Rachel com qualquer outro cara o perturbava da mesma forma.

Irritado, ele tentou parar de pensar nisso. Mas Rachel teimava em não sair de sua mente. Lembrou que tentou falar com ela depois do "namoro" deles ter terminado, mas Rachel não quis muito papo. Não foi indelicada com ele, pelo contrário, manteve um comportamento educado, porém distante. E Finn podia ver que ela estava chateada com ele. Achou que deveria ser porquê ele havia decidido sair do Glee Club. Tentou explicar a ela os motivos, mas Rachel não parecia querer entender. Portanto, devido a frieza dela para com ele, Finn decidiu se afastar.

Era uma pena, porque sentia falta da amizade dela. Rachel o divertia e o deixava mais leve, mais solto e... Feliz.

Mas não era só disso que Finn sentia falta, tinha que admitir. Vez ou outra ele se pegava pensando nos momentos que passaram no sofá da casa dela. Finn sentia o corpo ficar quente e "acordar" com a lembrança. Sim, por mais que quisesse, não podia negar que se sentia atraído por ela. Muito atraído. Muito mesmo. Chegava a suar só de pensar em como foi sentir os seios pequenos e firmes dela em suas mãos. E como foi bom quando os mamilos dela começaram a endurecer com seu toque. E como ele mesmo ficou endureceu quando se apertou contra ela repetidas vezes e...

– Finn!

– O quê? – Finn deu um pulo no sofá, com o grito de Quinn. Pegara no sono de novo.

– Você estava dormindo! – Quinn falou, apertando os dentes.

– Não, eu... É, eu estava. – decidiu que não adiantaria negar. – Desculpa.

– Qual é o seu problema afinal?

– Eu não sei. Acho que estou cansado. Deve ser por causa dos treinos pesados que a treinadora Bieste está fazendo. Você sabe, temos um jogo importante vindo por aí e...

– Não me interessa nem um pouco. – ela interrompeu, impaciente.

– Ah...

Finn gostaria de ter essa mesma coragem e dizer que a droga da coroa do baile não o interessava nem um pouco também.

Quinn se levantou.

– Quer saber? Você está um tédio hoje, acho melhor ir embora.

Outra vez, gostaria de ter a mesma coragem dela e falar exatamente o mesmo de volta.

Ele também se levantou.

– É melhor mesmo. A gente se fala depois.

Ele demorou apenas o tempo suficiente para se despedir dos pais de Quinn, por mera educação, e foi embora. Ao pôr os pés na rua, respirou o ar puro da noite, sentindo-se contente de repente e livre.

* * *

><p>Finn acordou em sua cama e ficou desanimado ao lembrar que o sábado havia passado e já era um dia de domingo. Ficou deitado por um bom tempo antes de ter coragem de se levantar. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, ouvindo o barulho da chuva. Estava chovendo só para deixar o domingo ainda mais melancólico, pensou.<p>

Enquanto se aproximava da cozinha, ouviu o barulho de vozes que vinha dela. Todos da casa já estavam de pé. Pelo menos, isso significava que sua mãe já devia ter feito o café da manhã para ele. Sua barriga roncou com o cheiro que chegava. Algo bom naquela chuvosa manhã de domingo: waffles.

Quando chegou mais perto, a conversa entre eles ficou mais nítida e Finn parou de repente ao escutar o nome de Jesse St. James.

– Quem é esse Jesse, afinal? – perguntou sua mãe.

– É um garoto lá do colégio. Ele também está no Glee Club. – Kurt explicou a ela.

– E ele é um amigo de Rachel? – Carole mais uma vez.

– Sim. – Kurt.

– Mas ele a levará para o baile? – Carole.

Finn levantou a orelha para escutar bem a resposta.

– Vai. Ele a convidou e Rachel aceitou.

Atrás da porta, Finn bufou, irritado com a informação.

– Rachel está interessada nele? – dessa vez foi Burt quem fez a pergunta. – Romanticamente falando, quero dizer.

Mais uma vez, Finn prestou bem atenção em qual seria a resposta de Kurt. Porém, seja lá qual tenha sido, ela não chegou aos seus ouvidos. Kurt devia ter respondido com a cabeça ou algo do tipo. Finn ficou frustrado por ter que ficar sem a resposta. Mas a próxima coisa que Kurt informou fez o coração dele quase parar.

– Eles vão para Nova York juntos, logo depois que o colégio acabar.

– O quê? – Carole perguntou. – É sério isso?

Era justamente o que Finn gostaria de ter perguntado. Um trovão fez-se ouvir, quase que como um reflexo do que aquela informação causou ao humor dele.

– Sim, é sério. – Kurt continuou a dizer. A vista de Finn começou a ficar escura. – Bom, eu vou também, né? Vamos os três, esse é o plano. Broadway é o destino.

Mas Finn nem prestou muita atenção no que Kurt falou depois. Na mente dele ecoavam as palavras "Eles vão para Nova York juntos", deixando-o surdo para qualquer outra coisa.

Para Nova York? Juntos? Rachel e o imbecil, cretino, desgraçado, filho da mãe do Jesse St. James?

_Juntos_?

Finn perdeu a fome totalmente e, meio tonto, sentiu uma súbita necessidade de se deitar mais uma vez. Portanto, meio cambaleante, subiu as escadas de volta ao quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn se roendo de ciúmes. =P<strong>

**Gente, amanhã eu vou apagar o capítulo 23, que tem o aviso que eu tinha deixado para vocês antes. Portanto, quem acompanha se houve atualizações pelo número de capítulos, fiquem ligados. Este é o capítulo 24, mas aqui no Fanfiction tá como 25, por isso vou apagar o aviso, para organizar melhor. Portanto, quando eu postar o próximo, vai estar falando que tem 25 outra vez, mas vai ser o novo capítulo, ok?**

**Beijos!**


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel e Jesse estavam passando um tempo na sala do balé, após todos os outros já terem ido embora. Jesse insistia em que, para vencer em Nova York, os dois tinham que se esforçar mais que todos. Rachel, como não era de se surpreender, concordava categoricamente.

Eles ensaiavam exaustivamente, tanto o balé, quanto as músicas. Ela já estava acostumada a se esforçar o dobro do que muitos dos outros se esforçavam, mas agora, com a vinda de Jesse, sentia como se estivesse se esforçando o triplo. Era cansativo, mas também era bom. Manter a mente ocupada era um benefício que Rachel agradecia.

– Estou feliz que você tenha vindo para o Mckinley, Jesse. – ela falou, quando os dois finalmente terminaram de praticar. – Eu precisava de alguém que tivesse uma energia parecida com a minha. Kurt tenta, mas nem ele consegue.

– Tirando a parte do Kurt, eu digo exatamente as mesmas palavras.

– Kurt diz que você é uma Rachel Berry de calças. – ela riu.

– É mesmo? – Jesse indagou. – É... – disse, pensativo. – Acho que é a primeira vez que concordo com Kurt. Eu e você temos personalidades bem parecidas.

Jesse saiu de onde estava e foi até Rachel, que estava em frente ao grande espelho, parou ao lado dela e olhou para a imagem dos dois, refletida.

– Olha só, Rachel. – apontou para o espelho com a cabeça e passou um braço pelos ombros dela, ficando ambos dois de frente para o espelho. – Nós fazemos uma dupla perfeita, não é?

Rachel ficou um momento olhando para o reflexo dela e de Jesse, lado a lado. Sim, eles faziam uma boa dupla. Mas, mesmo sem querer, Rachel não pôde deixar de pensar que ele era baixo demais para que a dupla ficasse perfeita. Talvez se ele fosse um pouco mais alto, um pouco mais desajeitado, um pouco mais...

Não, para de pensar essas coisas! Rachel repreendeu a si mesma, internamente.

– Sim, fazemos. – respondeu.

Jesse sorriu com as palavras dela e a virou para que ficassem frente a frente outra vez. Manteve as mãos nos ombros dela, enquanto a olhava olho no olho.

– Eu gosto de você, Rachel. Gosto de verdade.

Tímida, Rachel olhou para o chão.

– Eu também gosto de você, Jesse.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

– Mas o seu "gostar" é um pouco diferente do meu. – declarou. – Pelo menos ainda.

Rachel levantou os olhos para ele novamente.

– Jesse, eu...

Mas ele pôs um dedo nos lábios dela, impedindo que ela continuasse.

– Tudo bem, Rachel. – ele falava em um tom de voz baixo. – Eu posso esperar que você goste de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você. – Jesse aproximou mais o rosto do dela. – Porque você vale a pena a espera.

Rachel viu o rosto dele se aproximar cada vez mais. Viu também quando ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado direito. Finalmente, sentiu quando os lábios do rapaz tocaram os seus. De olhos ainda abertos, Rachel ficou parada, sem reação. Jesse tirou as mãos dos ombros dela e as levou ao rosto, pressionando os lábios de ambos.

Ainda se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com a situação, Rachel fechou os olhos, mas continuou sem retribuir o beijo. A boca de Jesse se tornou mais exigente, portanto, ela finalmente entreabriu os lábios. Ao sentir a língua dele invadir sua boca, Rachel sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Ainda que não se sentisse inteiramente envolvida, ela teve que admitir que o beijo dele tampouco era ruim.

Mas então, achou que era melhor interromper logo, por isso, separou-se de Jesse. Não queria que ele acabasse tendo uma impressão errada.

– Jesse... – ela disse. – Não podemos fazer isso.

– Por que não? Os dois somos livres, não é? Você não gostou?

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior e se afastou ainda mais.

– Não é isso. Eu gostei... – admitiu. – Mas não posso. Eu não quero te dar falsas esperanças, Jesse. – Rachel sabia o que era ter esperanças destruídas. – Por agora, eu só posso te oferecer a minha amizade, nada mais.

Ainda que meio inconformado, Jesse, no momento, não viu outra saída além de aceitar.

– Tudo bem. – para quebrar a tensão, ele sorriu. – Já é um começo. E, quando eu disse que valia a pena esperar por você, estava falando sério.

* * *

><p>Finn entrou no auditório do Mckinley High e viu Kurt e Rachel no centro do palco, sentados sozinhos, de pernas cruzadas e de frente um para o outro. Kurt havia esquecido um livro dentro do carro e Finn o pegara para entregar a ele, mas não tinha tido oportunidade ainda, até que soube por Mercedes que ele estaria com Rachel no auditório.<p>

E era por isso que Finn estava ali, correndo o risco de se atrasar para o treino do futebol. Por causa de Kurt, para entregar o livro a ele. Não era por causa de Rachel. Finn não tinha ido lá só para vê-la. Não mesmo.

A quem ele queria enganar? As aulas do dia já haviam terminado, Kurt nem precisaria mais do livro.

Mas e daí? Pelo menos ele tinha uma desculpa para ter ido até lá.

Desceu as escadas olhando para os dois, mas eles ainda não haviam percebido sua chegada, entretidos em uma conversa. Quando chegou nos últimos degraus, ouviu Rachel gargalhar com vontade por causa de algo que Kurt dissera. A risada dela era daqueles tipos de risadas altas e abertas, que acabam contagiando quem escuta. Foi só a risada soar que Finn percebeu o quanto sentira falta de escutá-la. Sem poder evitar, ele riu também.

– O que tem tanta graça? – perguntou, chegando próximo ao palco.

Foi só então que eles o perceberam e o olharam. O sorriso que Rachel ainda tinha nos lábios se desvaneceu no mesmo instante. Logo depois, ela abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar dele. Finn já estava cansado de vê-la desviando.

– Algo do mundo dos espetáculos, que você não entenderia. – Kurt respondeu. – O que veio fazer aqui? Não me diga que decidiu vir matar as saudades dos tempos de Glee.

– Não. – Finn foi até a lateral do palco e subiu as escadinhas que davam acesso a ele. Não fora até lá para isso, se bem que tinha que reconhecer que, sim, sentia saudades. – Vim te entregar isso aqui. – ele mostrou o livro. – Você esqueceu no carro.

Ainda sentado no chão, Kurt pegou o livro que Finn estendeu e olhou a capa.

– Eu não esqueci, deixei de propósito. Trouxe o livro por engano.

– Ah... – Finn colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a se balançar nos pés, para frente e para trás. – Pensei que tivesse esquecido.

– Mas, de qualquer forma, hoje não tem mais aula. – Kurt continuou a dizer, olhando para o livro que tinha nas mãos.

Então, ele levantou a cabeça para olhar Finn e viu que o outro olhava de canto, tentando parecer discreto, para Rachel, que ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Mas de discreto o olhar dele não tinha nada. Provavelmente nem estava mais escutando o que Kurt dizia. Sem perceber, Rachel apenas brincava com tecido da saia amarela e longa que estava usando naquele dia.

Kurt olhou várias vezes de um para o outro e teve uma ideia.

– Mas obrigada mesmo assim, Finn. – ele agradeceu.

– De nada... – Finn respondeu, mas ainda de olho em Rachel. Ou melhor, na cabeça dela, já que ele estava em pé e Rachel estava sentada.

Kurt se preparou para colocar em prática seu dom para atuar.

– Ai, meu Deus, eu sou realmente esquecido! – exclamou, batendo a mão na testa. – Tinha combinado de me encontrar com o Sr. Schue hoje, depois das aulas. Eu vou lá. – ele se levantou. – Mas nós ainda temos que ensaiar, Rachel, então me espera aqui.

– Mas, Kurt... – Rachel agora levantara a cabeça para olhar o amigo. – O que você tem para falar com o Sr. Schue?

– Eu não sei, foi ele que me pediu para encontrá-lo. Eu vou, mas me espera aqui. Obrigada de novo, Finn.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu correndo, deixando Finn e Rachel sozinhos.

Rachel ficou quieta no canto dela, sem se mexer. De repente, voltou a brincar com o tecido da saia, prestando grande atenção à ela, como se fosse algo muito interessante. Porém, ela estava muito ciente da presença de Finn, parado em pé, do lado dela.

O garoto, por sua vez, mordia a parte interna da boca. Não sabia bem o que dizer a ela, mas também não queria ir embora. Começou a se balançar nos pés de novo. Queria ter algo inteligente a dizer, para poder começar uma conversa.

– Err... Rachel? – Finn falou, mas a garota não respondeu.

Respirando fundo, ele decidiu se sentar onde Kurt estava antes, de frente para ela. Rachel finalmente o olhou, mas depois franziu a testa, como se quisesse mostrar que não entendia o que ele ainda estava fazendo ali, e encolheu as pernas junto ao corpo, abraçando-as. Finn a fitou diretamente nos olhos, contente por poder, finalmente, fazer isso de novo.

– O que quer aqui ainda, Finn? – ela perguntou, tentando parecer calma e indiferente.

Finn se sentia inquieto. Por que será que não conseguia pensar em nada útil para dizer? Não adiantaria ficar ali, sentado com cara de babaca, sem falar nada. Queria poder conversar com ela de novo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para tentar pensar em algo, deu-se conta de que a única coisa que queria saber mesmo era porque ela insistia em ficar tão distante dele.

Reunindo coragem, decidiu perguntar de uma vez por todas.

– Quero saber porquê você está me tratando desse jeito.

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpresa com a pergunta. Sim, tinha propositadamente se afastado de Finn, porque sentiu necessidade de manter distância. Vê-lo com Quinn fazia seu coração ficar apertado. Ele bem que havia tentado manter a convivência, mas, depois de um tempo, talvez percebendo a indiferença dela, foi aos poucos deixando de procurá-la. E, de qualquer forma, ela não achava que ele realmente se importaria.

– Como assim? – Rachel se fingiu de desentendida.

– Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Rachel. Depois que voltei com Quinn, você simplesmente deixou de querer falar comigo, ou até mesmo olhar na minha cara, e eu quero saber porquê.

Rachel olhou para o teto e riu de repente. Mas seu sorriso não era sincero, era mais como um reflexo de sua frustração. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, o idiota não conseguia ver o que era óbvio? Tinha vezes que Rachel agradecia por Finn não ter se dado conta dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas tinha outras vezes, como agora, que ela ficava se perguntando como ele podia ser tão cego.

– Você realmente não sabe? – perguntou, já ficando impaciente.

Finn hesitou por um momento e depois encolheu os braços.

– Bom... Não, não sei. Por isso estou perguntando.

Rachel riu de novo, da mesma forma que da vez anterior, e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, levemente. Logo após, ela soltou um longo e pesaroso suspiro.

– Melhor assim. – decretou.

– Melhor assim? – ele perguntou, confuso.

– É, melhor assim. – Rachel se levantou de seu lugar. – Melhor esquecer todo esse assunto, deixar para lá, fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Finn também se levantou.

– Por quê? Qual é o problema em me explicar? Eu quero tentar entender.

– Não há nada para entender. – Rachel deu meia-volta, querendo ir embora, mas Finn a segurou pelo braço. Ela puxou o braço da mão dele.

– Tá vendo só? Você nem ao menos quer que eu te toque. – Finn apontava para o braço dela.

Rachel virou as costas para ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, pressionando os dedos nos olhos, tentando aliviar o sentimento de fracasso. Queria poder dizer na cara dele... Não, dizer não, queria _gritar_ na cara dele tudo o que sentia e tudo o que pensava. Havia chegado um momento em que as palavras a deixavam até mesmo sufocada. Queria poder coloca-las para fora e então desengasgar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo que ele reagisse mal à verdade. Afinal de contas, Finn fez uma escolha, não é verdade? Escolhera ficar com _ela_. Isso significava que ele gostava _dela_ e não de Rachel.

Estava claro que nem se passava pela cabeça dele a possibilidade de que Rachel o amasse. Ele queria que fossem apenas amigos, sempre quis assim.

E se ela dissesse a verdade e ele achasse ridícula?

E se dissesse a verdade e fosse ele quem decidisse passar a evitá-la?

Chegara a ter diversos pesadelos em que contava tudo e Finn começava a rir da cara dela, descontrolado. Em alguns desses pesadelos, Quinn se juntava a ele. Rachel se acordava no meio da noite, suando frio. Era idiotice, no fundo ela sabia que era. Mas, por mais que tentasse colocar na cabeça que Finn não era do tipo de pessoa que riria dos sentimentos dela, Rachel sentia uma insegurança que a deixava paralisada.

Racionalmente falando, ela sabia que ele não faria isso, mas o lado emocional tomava posse da coragem dela, envolvendo-a e apertando-a, como se fosse uma garra que a mantinha presa.

Sim, ela queria poder dizer, mas não conseguia... Simplesmente não conseguia.

Engoliu saliva, sentindo um nó na garganta.

– Nós nunca fomos amigos, Finn. Antes daquilo tudo começar, nunca tínhamos nem mesmo nos falado. – Rachel comentou, tristemente, sentindo uma pressão no peito.

Era verdade e Finn sabia. Agira como um idiota antes, mas se arrependia agora. Será que isso não contava?

– Tudo bem, não éramos amigos antes, mas por que não podemos ser agora? – ele perguntou. – Quer dizer... Eu pensei que gostasse de mim.

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada histérica.

É, gostava dele. Gostava até demais. Esse era o problema.

Voltou a se virar de frente para Finn.

– Você acha que Quinn gostaria que fôssemos amigos? – Rachel tentou mudar o foco de cima dela. – Afinal, ela acha que nós somos ex-namorados.

Finn abriu a boca para responder, mas voltou a fechar. De fato, não havia pensado naquilo. Quinn com certeza não ficaria nada feliz se ele continuasse próximo de Rachel. E não podia contar a verdade, porque, conhecendo Quinn, ela se irritaria muito se soubesse que fora enganada o tempo todo. Diria que ele a havia feito de idiota. Talvez até terminasse com ele outra vez.

Rachel viu a falta de reação dele à pergunta e cruzou os braços.

– Tá vendo só? Você sabe que ela não vai gostar nada da ideia.

– Sim, mas...

– Mas o quê, Finn? Ela não aceitaria, essa é a verdade. – Rachel fez uma pausa e eles ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos. – Por isso é melhor esquecer tudo. – concluiu, finalmente. – Só... esquece, tá legal? – Rachel tentou manter as emoções sob controle. – _Me_ esquece. – disse, apontando para si mesma. – É melhor assim... – afinal, ela mesma estava tratando de se esquecer dele.

Rachel deu meia-volta para ir embora de novo, sem se importar que Kurt havia pedido para esperar.

– É verdade que você e Jesse St. James irão para Nova York juntos? – Finn perguntou, em voz baixa. – Depois de terminar o colégio?

Rachel parou e olhou para ele, atônita pela a súbita mudança de assunto.

– Nós dois iremos para Nova York, sim... – ela respondeu, sem notar o sentido do "juntos" que ele tinha dado.

– Você disse que não tinha nada com ele. – Finn acusou. – Antes, quando nós ainda estávamos fingindo namorar, você me disse que não gostava dele.

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha. Agora sim ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Finn pensava que ela e Jesse iriam para Nova York juntos _juntos_. Então ele achava que ela estava com Jesse agora?

– E era verdade.

– _Era_? – Finn perguntou, dando ênfase à palavra, sugerindo que era antes, mas que agora já não é mais.

Rachel notou o que ele quis dizer, mas decidiu não se explicar. Não havia a menor necessidade de se explicar. Ele que pensasse o que quisesse.

– Sim, era. – respondeu, simplesmente. – Mas, afinal, qual é o problema em irmos para Nova York juntos?

Por um momento, Finn considerou o que dizer, mas, no lugar de responder, fez outra pergunta:

– Por que ele, Rachel?

– E por que não ele? – perguntou e esperou um pouco para ver o que ele responderia, mas Finn não disse nada. – Existe algum motivo que nos impeça? – de novo, Finn não teve nenhuma reação, então Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça, tristemente. – É, foi o que eu pensei...

Novamente, Rachel se virou para ir embora. Dessa vez, ele não a impediu.

Deixado sozinho no auditório, Finn inspirou profundamente, mas cheiro de jasmim, que ele aprendera a gostar tanto, havia ido embora junto com ela, deixando um vazio em seu lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Pelas minhas contas, estamos chegando na reta final da fic. Teremos mais uns 5 ou 6 capítulos, por aí.<strong>

**Thanks pelas reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

O dia do baile havia chegado.

Rachel passara o dia inteiro com Kurt e Mercedes, preparando-se para o evento. O vestido já fora previamente escolhido e o penteado, previamente definido por Kurt. No geral, foi um dia cansativo, mas também foi divertido. Produzir a si mesma e ver seus melhores amigos se produzindo também eram acontecimentos diferentes e interessantes. Rachel agradecia a Deus por ter os dois em sua vida. Dava muito valor à amizade de ambos e, principalmente nesse atual momento, via como a amizade era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

Por isso que ela insistiu tanto em ir para o baile com Jesse apenas como amigos. Gostava muito dele e sabia que, se os dois se envolvessem amorosamente, estragaria tudo. Porque Rachel não poderia se entregar a uma relação com ele por completo e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a falta de comprometimento dela viria à tona e, no lugar da amizade, eles poderiam acabar até mesmo se odiando.

Sorridente, porém, agradeceu quando ele foi buscá-la em casa com a tradicional limusine, pelo fato de que isso a havia divertido. Outra característica que eles tinham bastante em comum: a tendência ao exagero.

Para completar o ritual do baile, ele colocou no pulso dela um belo bracelete com pequenas flores de jasmim.

– É porque você cheira à jasmim. – ele havia explicado.

Rachel ficou tensa ao ouvi-lo. Lembrou-se do dia em que Finn comentara o mesmo, dizendo que gostava do cheiro dela.

Porém, ainda no meio do caminho, dentro da limusine, ela já tratara de colocar os pensamentos em relação a Finn de lado e procurara aproveitar a companhia de Jesse. Ele a divertia e, quando não ficava fazendo insinuações a respeito dos dois, deixava-a à vontade e relaxada. Vez ou outra, pegava na mão dela, no rosto ou no cabelo e Rachel deixava, porque não queria ser indelicada. Não queria que ele se chateasse e a noite acabasse se estragando. Queria se divertir. Apesar de ter que ver Finn e Quinn juntos e, provavelmente, para piorar, sendo o rei e a rainha do baile.

Mas ela não quis perder muito tempo pensando nisso. Não daria importância ao fato, deixaria que eles fossem coroados e dançassem na frente de todos, sem mostrar nenhuma reação. Ficaria indiferente, como tinha que ser. Finn fizera a escolha dele e Rachel não passaria a noite se lamentando. Que Finn Hudson e Quinn Fabray fossem ao inferno!

Mantendo esse pensamento em mente, ela e Jesse chegaram ao Breadstix, onde encontraram Kurt e Mercedes sentados numa mesa. Ficariam lá por algum tempo, até chegar o momento de irem para o ginásio do Mackinley, onde seria a festa. Cumprimentaram os dois, dizendo como eles estavam bonitos e elegantes, recebendo o mesmo elogio de volta, antes de se sentarem.

– Jesse alugou uma limusine. – Rachel falou aos amigos, divertida.

– Ai, meu Deus! – Kurt colocou a mão no peito, fazendo-se de chocado. – É incrível, vocês são mesmo o par perfeito. – completou, mostrando que havia pensado o mesmo que Rachel em relação ao exagero de ambos.

Jesse passou o braço pelos ombros de Rachel.

– Eu também acho.

Neste mesmo momento, enquanto os quatro conversavam, Finn e Quinn também haviam acabado de chegar ao Breadstix, a tempo de ouvir a conversa desde o momento em que Kurt fizera o comentário do "par perfeito." Finn cerrou os dentes, irritado, quando viu Jesse colocar o braço em volta de Rachel.

– Ora, mas vejam quem está aqui. – Quinn falou, ao passar por aquela mesa. – Se não são os líderes do clube dos fracassados. – completou, com um sorriso arrogante, parando na frente deles.

Mercedes rolou os olhos e perguntou, impaciente:

– O que você quer aqui, Quinn? Pode ir passando reto.

– Só estou sendo educada e cumprimentando. – então, ela olhou para Rachel e, com o mesmo sorriso de antes, passou o braço pelo de Finn, aproximando-se bem dele. – Olá, Berry. Que vestido... Interessante.

Rachel apenas ignorou o comentário debochado e fingiu que não era com ela. Até o momento, não havia olhado nenhuma vez na direção de Finn. Mas, sem saber se era só impressão sua ou não, sentia o olhar dele em cima dela. Porém, o garoto também se mantinha calado. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

– Eu acho que Rachel está deslumbrante. – Finn declarou.

Quinn riu com vontade.

– Claro, se é que se pode chamar esse desastre em forma de vestido de "deslumbrante". Parece até que o nariz ficou maior.

– Para com isso, Quinn! – Finn falou, com maior firmeza. – Deixa de ser invejosa, falar mal da Rachel não vai fazer com que_ você_ fique mais bonita.

Houve um momento de extremo silêncio após esse comentário. A tensão era palpável. Quinn ficou olhando para Finn, abismada demais para pronunciar qualquer palavra. Rachel observou-os tão chocada quanto. Era a primeira vez que via Finn defendê-la de Quinn.

Vendo como Rachel ficara com o que Finn dissera, Jesse resolveu fazer-se presente.

– Eu estou com sorte, pois a garota mais linda da festa estará com certeza comigo. – ele disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Rachel e apertando-a com o braço que tinha em volta dos ombros dela.

Kurt viu Finn se mexer, irritado e inquieto com aquilo. E, antes que Quinn pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele pediu:

– Por favor, Quinn. Hoje é o dia do baile e estamos querendo nos divertir. – ele deu uma pequena pausa. – Dá o fora.

Tentando voltar a estar no controle, Quinn fez uma expressão de falta de interesse, antes de falar:

– É, acho que nós vamos indo mesmo. A companhia me cansa e eu ainda tenho uma coroa para ganhar. – puxou o braço de Finn. – Vamos, Finn.

Antes de ir embora, Finn ainda pôde ver o bracelete no pulso de Rachel e sentiu o sangue subir todo para a cabeça ao ver as flores de jasmim. Um bracelete que Jesse provavelmente havia dado a ela. Sentindo como se algo tivesse sido roubado dele, deixou-se ser arrastado por Quinn.

Na mesa onde os outros quatro haviam ficado, um silêncio pairou no ar por uns instantes.

Para fazer o clima voltar a ficar leve, Mercedes se dirigiu a Kurt, perguntando:

– E então, Hummel... Porque _você_ não foi me buscar de limusine?

* * *

><p>O ginásio do Mackinley estava todo decorado para aquela noite.<p>

Mas a peça decorativa que mais interessava à Rachel era o palco, onde estavam todos os instrumentos musicais. O Glee Club fora encarregado de cantar naquela noite. Rachel ficara super animada com a possibilidade de se apresentar em público. E, sendo a noite do baile, os outros alunos não perderiam tempo colocando os integrantes do New Directions para baixo, apenas curtiriam a música e se divertiriam.

Neste exato momento, Rachel observava Mercedes e Tina se apresentando. A música era animada e a pista de dança estava tomada por pessoas. Jesse havia ido pegar umas bebidas, por isso ela e Kurt estavam sozinhos, sentados numa mesa.

– Elas estão indo muito bem! – Kurt comentou, em voz alta, para poder ser ouvido por cima do barulho da música.

– Sim, estão. Todos estão dançando – Rachel respondeu. – Gostaria que as pessoas apreciassem o New Directions assim sempre.

– Nem sonhe, Rachel. Isso é apenas um milagre de noite de baile. – ambos riram. – Algum tipo de mágica, feita por uma fada madrinha, talvez.

– Bom, só espero que não termine ao dar meia-noite.

– Ai, não. – Kurt olhou para o relógio. – Se for assim, não teremos muito mais tempo e eu ainda tenho que me apresentar.

– Eu também.

Rachel respondeu e depois voltou a olhar para a dupla em cima do palco. Havia tanto talento não apreciado no Glee Club. Bem, o próprio talento dela era o maior exemplo disso, Rachel pensou. Mas graças a Deus que o ensino médio não durava para sempre.

Ela olhou para as pessoas dançando e aproveitando a música. O baile estava indo muito bem. Todos estavam bonitos e elegantes. Pelo menos por enquanto, com certeza no fim da noite muitos estariam suados, descabelados, alguns até mesmo bêbados. Só o diretor Figgins mesmo para achar que não haveria bebida alcoólica naquela festa. Garotos como Puckerman, por exemplo, com certeza dariam um jeito nisso.

Passando o olhar em volta, Rachel viu Finn e Quinn. Eles dançavam um com o outro, no centro da pista de dança. Quinn queria ser coroada junto com ele naquela noite, precisavam aparecer o máximo possível, portanto, tinham que dançar bem no meio mesmo, onde todo mundo os veria. Mas, para falar a verdade, apenas ela dançava, Finn mal se mexia. Dançar nunca foi o forte dele, ela riu para si mesma.

– Pare de olhar para eles. – Kurt mandou.

– O quê? – Rachel voltou a atenção para Kurt.

– Pare de olhar para eles. Esquece eles e apenas se divirta.

– Eu _estou_ me divertindo.

Kurt fez uma cara de descrente.

– Sério? Sentada aqui? Já dançou com Jesse hoje?

Sem querer responder, Rachel desviou o olhar do dele. Kurt balançou a cabeça negativamente

– Tá vendo só?

– Jesse não está aqui agora.

– Mas vai voltar. – Kurt viu Jesse ainda lutando para chegar perto das bebidas. – Quer saber de uma coisa? – ele se levantou. – Vamos dançar nós dois. – estendeu a mão para ela.

Sem protestar, Rachel pegou na mão dele.

– Já que insiste. – aceitou, sorrindo.

Eles foram para a pista de dança e começaram a dançar. Rachel se divertiu com Kurt ao som das vozes de Tina e Mercedes.

Neste mesmo instante, dançando com Quinn, Finn tentava manter o ritmo. Mas, não importava o quanto tentasse, seus pés nunca o obedeciam. Chegou uma hora que ele parou de se preocupar e mal se movia. Queria sair dali e sentar numa mesa, mas Quinn não deixava e ela podia ser bem autoritária quando queria. Olhando a garota loira a sua frente, suspirou, desanimado. Como foi que ele pôde pensar algum dia que Quinn era a garota mais legal que ele já conhecera na vida?

Ultimamente, Finn se pegava querendo se livrar dela mais do que querendo estar na companhia dela. Muito mais, na verdade. Bem... Quase sempre.

Tudo o que Quinn falava simplesmente não o interessava. Depois de um tempo, ele chegava a ficar entediado e impaciente. Já tinha, inclusive, inventado várias desculpas para não encontrá-la quando ela ligava para ele. Às vezes, nem mesmo atendia as ligações e deixava o telefone tocar sem parar.

Quando percebeu que preferia ficar ouvindo o barulho irritante do aparelho à conversar com ela, começou a se perguntar se não havia algo de muito errado acontecendo. Algo não estava saudável naquela relação e Finn estava começando a admitir isso para si mesmo. Havia passado por um período de negação, é verdade. Um período bem longo, diga-se de passagem. Mas finalmente estava começando a se dar conta de que talvez não gostasse de Quinn tanto quanto gostava antes. Ou melhor, se era para ser realmente sincero, Finn achava que nunca havia gostado dela de verdade mesmo. Perguntava-se se havia se deixado cegar pelos benefícios sociais que aquela relação trazia para ele.

Quando fez o que podia para recuperar Quinn, pensava que se sentiria feliz e realizado ao conquistar o objetivo. Mas via agora que não sentia nada disso. No lugar, sentia um grande e sonoro vazio.

Sentia como se sua vida estivesse chata e sem graça. Levantava todas as manhãs sem expectativa de nada. Passava pelo dia rezando para que chegasse logo a hora de ir dormir de novo. Simplesmente, sua vida já não oferecia nada que realmente o interessasse. Nem o futebol estava tão atrativo quanto antes. E, para completar, sua amizade com Puck ficava cada dia mais estranha. Finn não fazia ideia do que poderia ter feito, mas Puck parecia chateado com ele de alguma forma. Finn perguntara qual era o problema, mas Puck sempre negava haver um, afirmando que estava tudo bem.

Lembrou-se de como era tudo diferente quando ele ainda era próximo de Rachel. A garota o deixava animado e feliz. Finn se sentia confortável com ela e consigo mesmo. Tinha saudades da maneira com que a relação deles tinha evoluído até chegar a um companheirismo dos mais agradáveis.

Demorou um tempo, mas ele finalmente confessou a si mesmo que desenvolvera um sentimento por ela. E não era qualquer sentimento. Era um muito, _muito_ especial. Sabia disso porque chegou a sentir o peito apertado sempre que pensava nela. Sentia o coração acelerar sempre que a via. E sentia uma grande tristeza quando ela passava por ele sem nem sequer olhá-lo.

Mas Finn não podia deixar de dar razão a ela. Rachel tinha direito a estar chateada.

Depois de muito pensar e analisar, tinha se dado conta de que ela também sentia algo por ele. Lembrava-se do jeito como ela o olhava, como ela o beijava e como ela se deixou ser tocada por ele. Um arrepio percorria sua espinha quando pensava nos momentos que haviam compartilhado, tanto em seu quarto, quanto no sofá da casa dela.

Também não podia mais ficar ignorando a maneira como ela ficou ao vê-lo beijando Quinn. Finn a havia machucado. Passou muitos dias sem querer reconhecer isso, porque não queria carregar a culpa de tê-la magoado tão profundamente. Mas até mesmo um idiota como ele caia em si uma hora ou outra. Entendia porquê ela tinha se afastado e porquê não queria ser amiga dele. E compreendia os motivos.

Rachel nunca dissera nada, mas Finn sabia que ela também havia se envolvido. Ações valem mais do que qualquer palavra que possa ser dita. Rachel era a pessoa mais gentil e carinhosa que ele tivera o prazer de conhecer e conviver. Ela sempre fazia o possível para ajudá-lo e para colocá-lo para cima. Sempre deixou claro o quanto acreditava nele e no que ele era capaz. E como foi que ele retribuiu? Deixando-a magoada. Ferindo seus sentimentos e passando dias e dias fugindo da realidade, sem querer admitir isso para si mesmo, o que não fez nada mais do que afastá-la mais e mais.

Sim, havia sido burro, agora Finn sabia. Havia sido muito burro por ter se afastado dela e ter deixado Jesse entrar de vez na jogada. Agora, ela estava aqui no baile com ele, se divertindo com ele e, como Finn podia ver naquele exato momento, dançando com ele. Vira quando ela entrou na pista de dança com Kurt, mas agora Jesse tomara seu lugar de acompanhante. Os dois dançavam animados e sorridentes. Triste, Finn percebia como ele se aproveitava do momento para tocá-la e abraçá-la sempre que podia.

Não negava mais a si mesmo que aquele sentimento que o atingia em cheio e fincava as garras em seu peito era ciúme. Sim, estava morrendo de ciúmes dela com aquele imbecil e ninguém mais tinha culpa disso, a não ser ele mesmo. Queria ir até lá e socar a cara do cafajeste, mas não podia. Não tinha esse direito. Por mais que quisesse, por mais que a cena imaginada em sua cabeça trouxesse prazer, não podia.

A única coisa que lhe restava era suspirar outra vez, ao mesmo tempo em que Quinn colocava as mãos em seu rosto e o obrigava a olhar para ela. Já chegara a achar que aquele era o rosto mais bonito que existia. Mas via agora que, por mais belo que fosse, não o interessava mais, nem que fosse só um pouco.

Havia sido um covarde e estava pagando o preço.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é, gente, a fic está na fase final e, para falar a verdade, ainda não sei se farei outra. Vontade eu tenho, mas minhas aulas começarão e não sei se terei tempo.<strong>

**Vou esperar minha vida se organizar depois disso e aí eu vejo de vai dar.**

**Se depender de mim, escrevo outra sim, mas realmente não sei.**

**E obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz ao lê-los! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

– Quinn Fabray!

Quinn se assustou um pouco ao ver Puck aparecer pulando na frente dela, do nada, logo depois dela sair do banheiro.

– Nossa, Puck, você me assustou. – disse, com uma mão no peito. – Precisava aparecer pulando desse jeito?

Puck olhou para o teto, como se pensasse no que ela perguntou.

– Bom... Não. Não precisava_ disso_. – Puck chegou mais perto de Quinn e ela pôde sentir o cheiro de álcool que vinha dele. – Mas preciso de outras coisas.

O garoto a agarrou, levando-a de volta para o banheiro e trancando-os sozinhos ali dentro, prensando-a contra a porta. Quinn tentou empurrá-lo, sem conseguir.

– Sai de cima de mim, você está bêbado. – ela tentava se livrar dele, mas Puck era mais forte e a mantinha presa, beijando o pescoço dela. – Puck, eu já disse para sair!

Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-la.

– Por quê? Eu sei que você gosta.

– Claro que não, sai de cima de mim! – repetiu.

Ignorando o pedido dela, Puck inclinou-se mais uma vez e a beijou, quase que violentamente. Quinn se debatia, mas chegou uma hora que ela simplesmente ficou quieta. Puck retirou a boca da dela e encostou-a no ouvido da garota, falando, provocante:

– Eu sei que você gosta sim, e fica toda assanhada quando eu faço isso. – disse, mordendo a orelha dela. – Eu sei que você adora quando eu faço isso. – passou as mãos por todo o bumbum dela, apertando com força. – E, quando eu faço isso... – então, Puck apertou o quadril contra o dela, mostrando que já estava excitado. – Você fica querendo mais. Você implora por mais.

Quinn notou as mãos dele percorrerem o corpo dela e realmente sentiu tudo o que ele acabara de descrever. Estava com saudades de sentir as mãos, e outras partes do corpo dele, tocando-a, apertando-a. Fazendo-a gritar.

Mas, lutando contra a tentação, ela o empurrou mais uma vez.

– Você está louco. Podia ter gente aqui dentro.

– Não... – ele sussurrou, beijando o pescoço dela. – Eu sabia que não tinha mais ninguém quando você entrou, fiquei olhando.

Depois de dizer isso, Puck levantou a mão e apalpou os seios dela. Quinn soltou um gemido perto do ouvido dele.

– Isso. – Puck sorriu, satisfeito. – É assim que eu gosto.

Quinn ainda lutava para se manter sob controle.

– Puck... Não podemos fazer isso.

Ele voltou a olhá-la. Um brilho de irritação pôde ser visto em seus olhos.

– Por causa do Finn? Finn é um panaca!

– Ele é seu melhor amigo.

– Não me importa! – Puck se exaltou. – Eu sei muito bem que ele não consegue te fazer sentir as coisas que eu consigo. – para ilustrar o que estava dizendo, ele voltou a beijá-la com ardor. Introduziu a língua na boca dela e Quinn retribuiu. – Eu sei que você sonha comigo à noite... – falou, colado à boca dela. – Como eu sonho com você.

Quinn balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Não sonho.

– Sonha sim.

Puck se apertou de forma íntima contra ela de novo e Quinn sentiu o fogo crescer entre as pernas.

– Você pode enganar muita gente com esse jeito de menina inocente e de presidente do Clube do Celibato. – Puck continuou a falar. – Mas eu te conheço bem... – ele voltou a encostar a boca perto do ouvido dela, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uso das mãos para continuar a provocá-la. Quinn ficou arrepiada ao sentir o hálito quente dele contra a pele. – Eu sei como é te ouvir gemer quando eu te toco. E eu sei fazer com que você fique excitada até gritar meu nome. Bem alto.

– Você está amassando meu vestido. – Quinn já havia cedido, mas não queria demonstrar ainda. – Eu ainda tenho que voltar para o baile para ganhar aquela coroa.

– Que se dane a coroa. – Puck não a deixou responder e a beijou mais uma vez.

Mas então, eles ouviram alguém bater na porta, sobressaltando-os.

– Tem alguém aí? – uma menina do lado de fora perguntou. – Eu preciso entrar.

Quinn começou a ficar nervosa.

– Que droga, Puck! – falou, irritada, mas em voz baixa. – Não podem nos pegar aqui, senão minhas chances de ser rainha junto com o Finn irão por água abaixo!

Ele abriu a boca para dizer que Finn podia ir ao inferno, mas a pessoa do lado de fora bateu na porta de novo.

– Vem, rápido, se esconde. – Quinn segurou-o pelo braço e o arrastou para dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro. – Fica aí dentro. – ela ordenou e, quando viu que ele ia retrucar, fez uso de seu tom mais autoritário para completar: – Fica aqui, estou mandando, Puckerman!

Quinn fechou a porta da cabine e foi abrir a porta do banheiro.

– Finalmente. – uma garota, da qual ela não fazia ideia do nome, estava do lado de fora.

– Desculpe. – respondeu, com voz doce, afinal, precisava de votos. – Tive um pequeno problema.

A garota desconhecida olhou para o vestido e os cabelos desalinhados da outra, mas não disse nada. Quinn suspirou, aliviada, olhando de canto para a cabine em que Puck estava, rezando para que ele ficasse quieto até poder sair de lá.

Enquanto isso, foi olhar-se no espelho. Fez uma pequena careta ao ver o próprio reflexo, mas decidiu que não era um completo desastre, conseguiria se ajeitar antes de voltar para o salão, sem que Finn notasse nenhuma mudança.

* * *

><p>Jesse estava cantando agora e Rachel passeava pelo salão, observando as pessoas, sem ter nada melhor para fazer. Foi então quando ela sentiu uma mão puxando-a. Arregalou os olhos quando viu que era Finn.<p>

– Finn? O que foi?

Finn não falou nada, apenas envolveu a cintura dela com os braços, rapidamente, para não dar tempo de Rachel fugir, e começou a se mover. Rachel olhou para ele com a testa franzida, ainda parada.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou e depois olhou em volta. – Onde está a Quinn?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

– Eu não sei e não me importa.

– O quê? – Rachel perguntou, confusa com a resposta dele. E nervosa por ele estar abraçando-a pela cintura ainda.

– Eu só quero dançar com você. – parando de se mover, ele cortou o assunto "Quinn", não querendo estragar o momento. – É pedir muito?

– Bom...

– Não responda. – interrompeu. – É o baile, Rachel. Vamos apenas dançar, está bem? – podia perceber o tom suplicante em sua voz. Só esperava que ela não notasse o quanto estava desesperado. – Dança comigo. Por favor?

Rachel queria dizer que não, mas não conseguiu. Ele tinha aquele sorriso de canto que mostrava a covinha. Rachel simplesmente não conseguia não se derreter por aquela bendita covinha. Quando ele voltou a se mover, ela o seguiu, no mesmo ritmo.

– Você não está fazendo isso certo, sabia? – ela perguntou.

– O quê?

– Este não é o ritmo da música. É uma música dançante e você está dançando como se fosse lenta.

Finn sorriu e encolheu os ombros novamente.

– Eu prefiro assim.

Dizendo isso, ele a abraçou mais apertado e apoiou o próprio rosto junto do rosto dela. Estava agradecido pelo fato de que eles estavam num canto mais afastado do palco, assim não tinham muitas pessoas em volta, o que significava que podiam dançar fora do ritmo sem que os outros ficassem trombando neles. Além do que, Jesse St. James estava distante e não poderia vê-los.

Rachel resolveu não discutir e seguiu-o no ritmo em que ele estava dançando. Para falar a verdade, não se importava nem um pouco com a música. Seu coração estava batendo acelerado e ela só conseguia pensar em Finn e em como estavam abraçados um no outro, sem sobrar o mínimo de espaço ente os dois.

Deixando-se levar, fechou os olhos e apoiou o queixo no ombro do garoto. Finn sorriu ao senti-la ceder e a apertou mais contra si. Queria mantê-la presa ali, sem nada que os atrapalhasse. Só ele e ela. Apenas Finn e Rachel e nada mais.

Sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que deixa-la ir, mas não seria agora. Não, agora não...

Agora ele podia abraçá-la e senti-la bem perto. Podia sentir o corpo suave encostado ao seu. Podia até mesmo virar um pouco a cabeça e encostar os lábios de leve na curva do pescoço dela e depois passar a ponta do nariz por ali, delicadamente. Os pelos de Rachel ficaram em pé enquanto ele fazia tudo isso.

Em dado momento, sem saber como, ela já tinha uma mão entre os fios de cabelo da nuca de Finn. Sabendo que aquela provavelmente seria sua última chance de ficar tão perto dele, roçou o lado do rosto na pele do pescoço dele, sentindo seu calor e aspirando o aroma da colônia masculina que ele estava usando.

Finn levantou a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – Rachel perguntou, depois de um tempo.

– Fazendo o quê? – a voz dele era calma e suave.

– Isso. Dançando comigo.

Ele sorriu de canto de novo e lá estava a covinha mais uma vez.

– Porque eu quero.

Rachel engoliu saliva.

– E por que você quer?

O sorriso dele se transformou numa pequena gargalhada.

– Você faz muitas perguntas, sabia?

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas voltou a fechar. Depois abriu de novo e finalmente disse:

– Só estou tentando entender.

Finn mordeu a parte interna da boca, o que o fez ficar com um biquinho. Enquanto ela estava falando, ele não podia deixar de olhar para os lábios dela e aquilo estava fazendo com que morresse de vontade de beijá-la.

– Eu só quero dançar... – respondeu, obrigando-se a parar de encarar a boca dela.

– Mas a Quinn...

– Shhh. – ele pôs um dedo nos lábios dela. – Não vamos falar da Quinn.

– Por que não?

Finn tirou o dedo dos lábios dela e passou as costas da mão de leve pelo rosto de Rachel.

– Por que a Quinn não interessa.

Rachel olhou-o sem entender. Como assim a Quinn não interessa?

E por que ele estava fazendo carinho nela? Por que ficava provocando-a daquele jeito?

Rachel queria fazer todas aquelas perguntas, mas então a música terminou. Finn não a soltou de imediato. Ficou olhando para ela, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Rachel ficou esperando, hipnotizada pelos olhos dele, mas Finn não disse nada. Portanto, ela foi quem se soltou, afastando-se.

Mas, então, ele finalmente tomou coragem e disse:

– Sabe, quando falei aquilo no Breadstix, sobre você estar deslumbrante, eu estava falando sério.

Rachel ficou sem palavras.

Mas por que diabos aquele garoto insistia em confundir a mente dela? Por que as palavras e as ações dele não se encontravam? Por que ele tinha que dizer uma coisa e fazer outra?

A cabeça dela dava voltas com tantas perguntas não respondidas. Quando ia começar a perguntá-las, porém, viu Quinn saindo do banheiro e lembrou que Finn estava lá com ela.

– Olha lá. – disse a ele. – É a sua namorada. Você devia ir ficar com ela. – falou, mesmo que seu coração doesse.

Finn olhou para onde ela indicava com a cabeça. Ao observarem Quinn, nenhum dos dois viu quando Puck saiu do banheiro feminino logo depois.

– Eu não quero...

– Rachel!

Finn estava prestes a dizer que não queria estar com Quinn, que queria estar com ela, mas Jesse chegara para estragar tudo. Finn rolou os olhos ao ouvir a voz dele.

– Jesse, você foi muito bem lá no palco. – Rachel falou, sem olhar nos olhos de Jesse. Na verdade, nem sequer tinha prestado atenção na apresentação dele.

Jesse cerrou os olhos na direção de Finn antes de agradecer a Rachel e passar a ignorar o outro garoto completamente, de propósito.

– Vamos voltar para a nossa mesa? Preciso hidratar a garganta, sabe como é.

Rachel confirmou com a cabeça.

– Claro que sim. Vamos.

Indo embora com Jesse, ela se afastou de Finn, fazendo esforço para não olhá-lo uma vez mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Só quero lembrar aos desavisados que apaguei o capítulo do aviso, aquele que tinha deixado antes, então cuidado para não acabarem pulando um capítulo sem querer.<strong>

**É isso... E espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. :)**

**Beijos e até o próximo.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Rachel estava agora em cima do palco, fazendo sua apresentação. Kurt havia feito a dele logo antes, sendo tão bom quanto foram todos os outros integrantes do Glee Club. Porém, sentado na mesa, Jesse a observava encantado. Em sua opinião, salvo ele mesmo, nenhum outro havia chegado aos pés dela. A voz melodiosa de Rachel embalava os casais numa dança romântica, criando o clima perfeito. Ele gostaria de poder estar dançando aquela música com ela.

Rachel tinha uma espécie de áurea que o atraía. Jesse queria ficar com ela de verdade. Sabia que Finn Hudson ainda era uma ameaça, vira-os dançando juntos, enquanto ele cantava, e não gostara nem um pouco. Tinha que ficar de olhos bem abertos. Jesse pretendia ir junto com Rachel para Nova York, como um casal. Formariam o casal mais promissor e badalado da Broadway. Sorriu ao imaginar esse momento.

Notando que a música dela já estava prestes a terminar, Jesse se levantou e caminhou entre as pessoas para chegar ao palco. Queria dar uma amostra àquelas pessoas da química que os dois possuíam, da sintonia e da harmonia. Ao vê-la entoar a última nota musical, subiu no palco e pegou um microfone. Não estava planejado que eles cantariam juntos, então Rachel o olhou estranhada. Chegou perto dela e informou a música que gostaria que cantassem. Rachel acabou concordando, começando a cantar ela mesma. A banda que tocava os instrumentos, por não ter ensaiado aquela música, acompanhou apenas no coro de fundo.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally, I can see you crystal clear  
>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<em>

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared<em>

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<em>

_Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<em>

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_Could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat<em>

Finn assistiu Rachel e Jesse cantarem. Já não estava mais dançando com Quinn, estava sozinho, de pé em um canto afastado do ginásio. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele apenas ficou lá olhando, odiando ter que admitir que os dois combinavam juntos. As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis para Finn se eles não formassem uma dupla tão boa, mas o fato era que formavam.

E, para piorar, a letra daquela música parecia ter sido feita especialmente para aquele momento que ele estava vivendo. Ele e Rachel podiam mesmo ter tido tudo. Mas Finn meteu os pés pelas mãos e agora ela não queria mais que ele se aproximasse. Ao ouvir a música, Finn temeu que os sentimentos, que ela podia ter desenvolvido por ele, tenha acabado virando ao avesso, depois dele ter feito tantas burradas. Talvez agora ela já não gostasse mais dele, pelo contrário. Talvez até mesmo gostasse de Jesse St. James.

– É, eu sei. – Kurt chegou ao lado de Finn e falou para ele. – Eles são realmente bons juntos. Musicalmente falando, é claro. – adicionou, não querendo que Finn entendesse errado e se chateasse.

Na mesma posição que estivera há um bom tempo já, Finn continuou olhando o casal em cima do palco.

– Sim, são. – concordou, apático.

Kurt ficou encarando Finn por alguns momentos e decidiu perguntar algo que estivera considerando há algum tempo.

– Você sente algo por ela, não sente, Finn? – Kurt viu que Finn continuava sem ter nenhuma reação. – Pela Rachel? No começo achei que você era um babaca que ainda estava gostando da Quinn, mas a verdade é que eu me peguei me perguntando se os seus sentimentos não mudaram um pouco.

Kurt pensara que Finn ficaria feliz ao voltar com Quinn, mas não era o que ele havia demonstrado. Não perguntara nada a Finn, muito menos comentara algo com Rachel. Não queria fazê-la sofrer de novo, caso estivesse enganado mais uma vez. Ainda mais agora que ela parecia ter começado a seguir em frente e começado a se dar realmente bem com Jesse.

Finn balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, ainda olhando para a dupla de cantores.

– Não importa.

Foi embora dali antes que Kurt pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, querendo ficar sozinho.

* * *

><p>Algum tempo depois, Mercedes e Kurt voltaram ao palco e agora cantavam juntos uma música animada. Rachel e Jesse também haviam voltado para a pista de dança e se divertiam, pulando ao som da música. Ela estava passando ótimos momentos com ele. Chegou uma hora que nem se importava mais se Jesse insistia em tocá-la e abraçá-la todo o tempo. Pelo contrário, até ela estava se permitindo fazer o mesmo algumas vezes. Nem sequer estava ligando para Quinn e Finn, os quais estavam dançando também ali por perto.<p>

Mentira, olhara algumas vezes naquela direção sim, mas desviava rapidamente o olhar quando via que Finn também estava olhando. Ainda estava meio abalada com o que ocorrera mais cedo, quando ele a puxou para dançar e falou aquelas coisas. Mas Rachel tinha prometido a si mesma que não o deixaria atrapalhar sua noite. Sim, era verdade, ter dançado com ele na noite do baile foi como um sonho realizado, mas e daí? Pensou ela, irritada. Já estava mais do que cansada de perder tempo sonhando com Finn Hudson. Procurou não dar demasiada atenção ao ocorrido. Ainda mais porque agora ele já estava lá dançando com a namorada de verdade de novo.

Finn, por sua vez, estava ficando irritado com as mãos de Jesse. Será que ele não podia mantê-las afastadas de Rachel? E quanto a ela? Não podia fazer alguma coisa para impedir? Por mais que Finn quisesse colocar na cabeça que não tinha o direito de interrompê-los, ainda mais estando com Quinn, a irritação estava começando a nublar sua mente e ele já não conseguia pensar direito.

A respiração dele já estava ficando pesada e o ele estava se corroendo por dentro. Só conseguia pensar em socar a cara daquele safado. Não aguentou mais quando viu que Jesse não se conformou apenas com as mãos e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Rachel com vontade. Um pouco surpresa, Rachel tentou afastá-lo mais, porém, Jesse continuava assaltando aquela região dela, fazendo sabe-se lá Deus o quê com a boca. As emoções de Finn entraram em ebulição e, sem conseguir medir as consequências, foi reto até o casal. Viu como Quinn ficou sem entender nada, mas ele nem se importou.

Chegou até Jesse e Rachel e os separou, empurrando-o.

– Finn! – Rachel exclamou ao vê-lo.

– Mas que diabos foi isso, Hudson? – Jesse perguntou, exaltado.

Finn olhou diretamente para Jesse.

– Comporte-se, cara.

Insatisfeito com a interrupção e mais ainda com a intromissão, Jesse falou:

– Não é problema seu.

– Bom, essa aqui é minha escola, então é da minha conta!

Jesse apontou para Rachel, atrás dele.

– Essa não é sua namorada, então cai fora. – falou e começou a dar as costas para Finn, querendo ficar novamente de frente para Rachel.

Mas Finn não achou ainda que o assunto estava encerrado e o empurrou pelo braço de novo. Jesse se virou para ele outra vez.

– Não empurre!

A essa altura, Quinn também estava lá e tentava impedir que o namorado fizesse mais alguma coisa.

– Finn, você vai arruinar tudo! – ela não podia deixar que eles brigassem e Finn a fizesse correr o risco de ficar sem a coroa.

Mas ele e Jesse já estavam se empurrando e a confusão parecia estar formada. Rachel tentava afastar Jesse ao mesmo tempo em que Quinn tentava segurar Finn, mas elas não tinham força o suficiente para impedi-los.

– Parem! Parem com isso! – Rachel gritou, tentando ser ouvida por cima da música. A maioria das pessoas em volta ainda não tinha percebido o que estava se passando, muito menos Mercedes e Kurt, que continuavam cantando.

De repente, Finn tentou acertar o rosto de Jesse com um soco, mas o garoto conseguiu desviar bem na hora, fazendo uma expressão de indignado e inconformado logo depois.

– Está louco? – Jesse berrou. – Quer arruinar o meu rosto?

– É, isso é exatamente o que eu quero fazer!

– Eu tenho uma carreira pela frente, idiota! – Jesse ainda berrava.

– Ah, é mesmo? – Finn perguntou, fingindo estar preocupado. – Pois eu não poderia me importar menos!

Jesse ia partir para cima de Finn de novo, quando Sue Sylvester chegou onde eles estavam, impedindo que a briga continuasse. Horrorizada, Quinn viu como a treinadora agarrou os dois pelos braços e anunciou que ambos estavam expulsos da festa. Desesperada, tentou avisar a Sue que aquilo a faria praticamente perder a coroa, mas ela não deu a mínima bola e levou os brigões dali.

Completamente paralisada, Quinn demorou uns instantes até voltar a reagir. Então, olhou para Rachel, que também permanecera plantada ali, e sentiu a raiva emergir.

– É tudo culpa sua! – bradou, enraivecida, apontando o dedo para a outra.

– Não, Quinn... – Rachel começou a protestar, mas Quinn saíra correndo, deixando-a falando sozinha.

* * *

><p>– Mas o que diabos aconteceu, Rachel? – Kurt perguntou a ela, depois que ele e Mercedes terminaram de cantar e desceram do palco, encontrando-a no mesmo lugar em que ela estivera, desde que fora deixada sozinha. Ela já havia contado a eles sobre a expulsão de Jesse e Finn. – Por que eles foram expulsos?<p>

Ainda aturdida com o acontecido, ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, lentamente.

– Eu não sei... – respondeu, meio vaga. – Eu estava dançando com Jesse... – tentou começar a explicar. – De repente, Finn apareceu do nada e começou a empurrá-lo, mandando-o... Se comportar, ou algo assim...

Kurt e Mercedes ouviam a explicação atentamente, mas Rachel parou de falar, ficando com a testa franzida e olhando para o nada.

– E? – Mercedes incentivou, impaciente para saber o resto.

Rachel voltou a olhá-los.

– E aí eles começaram a se empurrar. Finn quase deu um soco no rosto de Jesse. Eu e Quinn tentamos acabar com a briga, mas eles só pararam quando chegou a treinadora Sylvester. E aí ela os levou embora.

Kurt pôs uma mão na boca.

– Meu Deus.

– E agora? – Mercedes perguntou.

Rachel deu de ombros.

– Agora não sei. Eles já foram embora há algum tempo para falar a verdade, e eu fiquei aqui sozinha.

– E a Quinn? – Mercedes quis saber.

– Quinn ficou com raiva e saiu daqui dizendo que a culpa era minha. – Rachel soltou um som de incredulidade pela garganta. – Como é que a culpa pode ser minha? Estava tudo correndo bem com Jesse, até que Finn se intrometeu. – passou a mão pelo rosto. – Deus... Eu não tenho ideia do que aconteceu.

Kurt respirou fundo. Ali estava a comprovação de que Finn estava incomodado. Havia perguntado, mas ele não respondera. Porém, a prova estava bem ali. Agora, Kurt suspeitava que, simplesmente, chegou num ponto que ele simplesmente não conseguiu manter as emoções e os sentimentos controlados.

– Vamos embora. – ele falou às duas.

– O quê? – Mercedes estranhou.

– Vamos embora. A festa já deu o que tinha que dar. Nós já cantamos e agora podemos ir, vamos deixar que o resto do New Directions tome conta das músicas.

Mercedes olhou para Rachel, para saber o que ela achava. Rachel concordou com a cabeça e ela viu que não tinha mais escolha, não ia ficar ali sozinha.

– Então vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>A parte da dança do Jesse com a Rachel + a parte da briga entre Jesse e Finn, como vocês mesmos devem ter notado já, é bem parecida com o que realmente aconteceu no episódio do Glee.<strong>

** Não é exatamente igual, mas é parecido sim, peguei ele como base.**


	29. Chapter 29

No dia seguinte, Kurt foi até o quarto de Finn. Bateu na porta e entrou, sem esperar a resposta, fechando-a ao passar. Já passava de meio-dia, mas Finn ainda estava deitado na cama, remoendo os fatos da noite anterior. Quinn havia perdido a coroa e estava morrendo de raiva dele. Terminou o namoro novamente através de uma mensagem de celular, que dizia apenas:

"ESQUECE QUE EU EXISTO!"

Finn não precisou de mais para saber que o namoro havia ido para o espaço mais uma vez. Mas não deva a mínima. Pelo contrário, era como se fosse um problema a menos para se resolver. Ele só conseguia pensar mesmo era em como Rachel devia estar culpando-o também, por estragar a festa dela.

Apertou os olhos, desanimado, ao ver Kurt entrar em seu quarto. Lá vinha bronca por aí.

– Não estou exatamente com humor para isso, Kurt.

Kurt parou no meio do quarto de Finn e cruzou os braços.

– Para quê?

– Para que você venha reclamar de mim pela noite de ontem e me dizer que eu arruinei a festa da Rachel. – Finn estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, enquanto falava. – Já sei de tudo isso.

– Eu não vim aqui para isso. – Kurt disse. – Porque eu sei que você já sabe. Vim para falar sobre você e Rachel, simplesmente.

Finn finalmente virou a cabeça na direção dele.

– Como assim?

Kurt foi até a cama de Finn e se sentou ao lado dos pés dele.

– Finn... – começou, com um tom de voz calmo. – Eu fiz uma pergunta a você ontem e você não me respondeu.

– Que pergunta?

– Você sabe do que estou falando. – Kurt deu uma pequena pausa, antes de continuar. – Eu te conheço, Finn. Eu sei que você não tá legal com tudo isso. Eu sei que você já se deu conta de que seus sentimentos mudaram... Eu te vi com a Quinn ontem e te vi com a Rachel. Você não tem mais paciência com as futilidades da Quinn e está olhando para Rachel de um jeito diferente. – Kurt falava, mas Finn não dizia nada e também não se mexia. – Estou falando bobagem? – nenhuma resposta. – Me diz. – nada ainda. – Fala alguma coisa logo! – Kurt deu um tapa no pé de Finn.

– Tá, tá, tá legal! Eu confesso! – Finn se sentou na cama e se encostou na parede, de cara feia, fazendo birra. – Está feliz? Era o que queria ouvir? – ele perguntou a Kurt. – Eu gosto dela e ela não está mais nem aí para mim!

Kurt ficou olhando para Finn, incrédulo com a confissão, ainda que fosse isso o que desconfiava. Ouvir da boca dele, no entanto, era outra história. Mas então, depois de passado uns segundos e da informação penetrar sua mente, ele começou a gargalhar descontroladamente.

Finn ficou insultado.

– Mas que droga, Kurt! – exclamou, irritado. – Também não precisa ficar rindo da minha cara, né?

– Ai, meu Deus, Finn... – Kurt tentava parar de rir, mas não conseguia. – Não estou acreditando...

– Bom, pode rir de mim fora do meu quarto, pelo menos?

Kurt colocou a mão na barriga e tentou voltar ao normal. Depois de um tempo, ele conseguiu se controlar mais um pouco, apesar de que a expressão de ofendido no rosto de Finn tornava a tarefa ainda mais difícil.

– Ai, Finn, você é tão imbecil!

Finn ficou boquiaberto com a falta de solidariedade de seu próprio irmão.

– Ah, muito obrigado por me xingar, além de rir da minha cara. Me ajudou muito.

– Rachel é louca por você! – Kurt declarou, sem poder esperar nem um minuto a mais. Já tinha feito tudo o que podia por aqueles dois e eles não tinham chegado aonde deviam, portanto, medidas mais extremas se fizeram necessárias. – Para de ser cego de uma vez!

Se antes Finn estava boquiaberto, agora ele não tinha ideia de como seu queixo não estava encostando na cama.

Rachel era louca por ele? Mas... Como? Quando? Finn estava abismado. Completamente surpreso.

– O que...? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair pela garganta dele, e num fraco sussurro ainda mais.

Kurt rolou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

– Deixa de ser tapado, Finn! Rachel é louca por você. – ratificou.

Ainda confuso, Finn colocou o dedo indicador entre os dentes e mordeu, perdido em pensamentos que não faziam sentido.

– Mas e o Jesse?

– O que tem o Jesse?

– Ela não está com ele?

– Claro que não! – Kurt negou. – Eles são amigos. Ele gosta dela, é verdade, mas Rachel não quer nada com Jesse, nunca quis.

Finn tirou o dedo da boca e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda tentando absorver o que Kurt havia revelado.

– Tem certeza disso? – perguntou, com a testa franzida e olhos semicerrados. Queria ter certeza que aquilo não era nenhum tipo de pegadinha de irmão.

– Claro que tenho, eu conheço Rachel há muito tempo, esqueceu?

– É verdade...

– E ela gosta de você há _muuuuito_ tempo, desde que eu me entendo por gente.

Foi então que Finn pareceu se dar conta do que Kurt havia dito.

– Espera. Revelar um segredo assim de sua melhor amiga não é contra as regras da amizade, ou algo desse tipo?

– Bem, é, é... Mais ou menos... – Kurt coçou o queixo. – Mas parecia que vocês não iriam progredir se não houvesse uma intervenção. E, além do mais, só estou te falando porque você gosta dela também, se não fosse assim, não falaria nada.

– Foi por isso que você não falou nada até agora? Porque não sabia que eu gostava dela?

– Uhum. – Kurt confirmou.

– Sei...

De repente, Finn começou a ter uma perspectiva totalmente diferente dos fatos a partir da nova informação. Então era por isso que, desde o começo, ela não se incomodava quando ele a beijava e a abraçava. Era por isso que ela retribuía? Finn havia chegado à conclusão de que Rachel começara a gostar dele também, por isso o beijava de volta com a mesma intensidade. Porém, na cabeça dele, isso passara a ocorrer há pouco tempo. Mas não era assim, ela já gostava dele desde muito antes. Não foi isso que Kurt acabara de dizer?

– Espera um pouco... Escutei errado, ou você disse que ela gosta de mim há _muuuuito_ tempo?

Kurt fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Sim, eu disse.

Finn ficava cada instante mais surpreendido. Será que ele havia sido mesmo tão cego a ponto de não reparar nem que fosse um pouco?

– Então... – Finn começou a dizer, intrigado. – Então por que ela quis me ajudar com a Quinn?

– Ela não quis isso, só aceitou o plano porque queria ter uma chance de que vocês pudessem se conhecer melhor. Ela sabia que sem isso você nunca iria notá-la.

– Sério? – e Finn que achava que as surpresas já haviam acabado. – Ela planejou tudo isso?

Kurt negou.

– Bom, não exatamente. Eu que planejei.

Finn passou as duas mãos pelo rosto, tentando clarear as ideias.

– Espera aí, espera aí! Você que planejou? Kurt, explica direito a história toda. Do começo.

Depois de ouvir o pedido de Finn, Kurt respirou fundo para tomar fôlego. Tinha uma longa história para contar.

* * *

><p>Rachel abriu a porta de sua casa e ficou surpresa com o que viu. Não conseguiu dizer nada por alguns instantes. Havia um rapaz parado de pé na porta dela, com um buquê de flores na frente do rosto.<p>

– Jesse?

Tirando o buquê da frente de seu rosto, ele sorriu.

– Surpresa.

Rachel não pôde evitar sorrir também.

– O que é isso?

– Isso... – ele falou, olhando para as flores. – É um pedido de desculpas. – Jesse entregou o buquê para Rachel e ela pegou. – Pelo que aconteceu ontem. Apesar de não achar que a culpa tenha sido minha. Eu estava tranquilamente dançando com você, quando Hudson resolveu atrapalhar.

Rachel enterrou o rosto entre as flores e aspirou a fragrância.

– Está tudo bem. – disse. – Não foi mesmo culpa sua.

Jesse respirou aliviado e colocou a mão no peito, mas de um jeito brincalhão.

– Ainda bem. Estava preocupado.

– Não precisava.

– Eu sei que estraguei sua noite.

Rachel fez um gesto abanando a mão, como que para tirar importância do assunto.

– Esquece. Eu me diverti muito ontem, apesar daquilo. – ela não queria prolongar muito aquela conversa, pois não queria falar de Finn.

– Então... – Jesse colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a desenhar no chão com um pé. – Nós estamos tudo bem, não é?

Rachel confirmou.

– Tão bem quanto estávamos antes.

– Ou seja. – Jesse falou, meio desanimado. – Que continuamos sendo amigos. – ele fez uma pausa. – E apenas amigos, certo?

– Certo.

Ele encolheu os ombros, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Bom... Eu disse mesmo que ia esperar o tempo que fosse preciso, não disse?

Rachel apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. De certa forma, sentia-se mal por Jesse continuar alimentando esperanças, mas não parecia que ele iria desistir tão cedo, por mais que ela falasse que o via apenas como amigo.

– O que você fez depois que eu fui expulso? – Jesse indagou.

– Vim para casa. Eu, Kurt e Mercedes saímos e voltamos para casa. Já estava tarde mesmo.

– Foi uma droga. – Jesse lamentou. – Eu tinha planejado dançar com você noite adentro. E fomos obrigados a ir embora. – Jesse também havia planejado cantar algumas músicas românticas no ouvido dela durante as danças. Um método infalível, que já funcionara diversas vezes antes com outras garotas.

Rachel cheirou as flores mais uma vez.

– Pelos menos serviu para que eu ganhasse flores. Essa é a primeira vez que ganho um buquê de flores, sabia?

– É mesmo?

– Uhum.

– Bom, se é assim, fico feliz pelo acontecido ter me possibilitado ser o primeiro.

– Eu adorei. De verdade, obrigada, Jesse. – Rachel ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou o rosto do rapaz.

Jesse sorriu de canto e pôs a mão na bochecha, onde ela havia beijado.

– Um beijo no rosto... É, acho que terei que me contentar com isso, por agora. – adicionou e, antes que Rachel pudesse falar qualquer coisa, perguntou: – Por acaso você vai me deixar aqui plantado do lado de fora para sempre?

Rachel se deu conta de que não o convidara para entrar.

– Ai, meu Deus. Que mal-educada eu sou. – ela saiu do caminho da porta, para dar espaço a ele. – Entra, pode entrar. Eu vou colocar as flores num vaso.

* * *

><p>– Então ela e o imbecil do St. James não vão para Nova York como um casal?<p>

– Claro que não. – Kurt esclareceu a Finn. – Rachel não está interessada no Jesse, quantas vezes tenho que dizer isso?

– Mas eu perguntei e ela me disse que ia. – Finn acabara de ouvir toda a história sobre Rachel e o plano e também tudo o que envolvia Jesse St. James. Ainda tentava absorver tudo, mas começara a entender um pouco melhor.

– Tem certeza? – Kurt perguntou. – Rachel me contou a conversa que vocês tiveram no auditório e ela não confirmou que estava com o Jesse.

Finn tentou lembrar mais ou menos o que ele e Rachel haviam falado naquele dia.

– Pode ser, mas também não negou.

– Ela estava chateada e achando que não te devia explicações. Sério, Finn, você acha mesmo que ela devia continuar a te tratar super bem, mesmo depois de você ter escolhido a Quinn?

Finn ficou calado, sentindo-se incomodado. Ter escolhido Quinn era algo que até ele mesmo estava achando absurdo. E a lembrança disso o deixava mal, fazia com que ele visse o quanto podia ser idiota. Deixara-se levar por motivos sem importância. Deixara-se cegar por coisas que não valiam realmente a pena. A popularidade era bom, mas o ensino médio não durava a vida toda. Os sentimentos, o carinho, a afeição... O amor. Todas essas coisas podiam durar a vida toda, se fossem bem cuidados.

Mas ele havia sido infantil e imaturo demais para ver além. E tomara o futebol como desculpa para tentar justificar os próprios atos. Finn sabia que, por mais que alguns jogadores ali não gostassem de certas escolhas que ele fizesse, a treinadora Bieste tinha pulso o suficiente para colocá-los em seus lugares. E, no mais, os outros jogadores precisavam do futebol tanto quanto o próprio Finn precisava para chegassem realmente ao ponto de tomar medidas mais drásticas.

Porém, Finn havia se negado a ver isso. Havia se negado a abandonar sua zona de conforto, achando que assim seria mais fácil. Mas foi apenas até ele se dar conta de que nem sempre o mais fácil é o melhor, ou é o que vai te fazer mais feliz.

Chegou a pensar que havia percebido tudo tarde de mais, mas agora talvez as chances dele ainda não estivessem totalmente perdidas.

– O que você vai fazer com tudo o que sabe agora, Finn? – Kurt quis saber. – Eu te contei segredos que fiz pacto de sangue que nunca contaria a ninguém, principalmente a você. Mas eu quero ver a Rachel feliz e, se contei tudo, foi porque decidi que correr o risco valia a pena. No entanto, se você não fizer o que eu achei que faria, que é querer ficar com a Rachel... – neste ponto, Kurt fez uma cara de preocupado. – Então eu estou realmente em problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu resolvi deixar a cargo da imaginação de vocês decidir quem foi rei e quem foi rainha do baile, já que não é uma informação realmente relevante. A única coisa que se precisa saber é que não foi nenhum dos personagens principais, como já ficou explicado na própria fic. <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Logo na segunda-feira, Finn buscou uma oportunidade para falar com Rachel, mas o grude do St. James estava sempre com ela. Ele pedira até ajuda a Kurt para tentar deixá-la um momento sozinha, mas Jesse não largava o osso. E Rachel também não ajudava, uma vez que não parecia se importar em manter Jesse sempre por perto.

Foi o que acontecera um vez, quando Finn combinara com Kurt uma maneira de distrair Jesse. Quando Rachel e Jesse estavam no corredor do colégio, Kurt se aproximou do garoto com uma raspadinha na mão, mas não jogou no rosto de Jesse, como costumavam fazer os jogadores do time de futebol. Kurt simplesmente derramou o conteúdo do copo "acidentalmente" na roupa de dele. Jesse ficou extremamente surpreso e depois começou a ficar vermelho de raiva, enquanto Kurt tentava se "desculpar".

Observando tudo um pouco mais afastado, Finn riu. Não se surpreenderia se Jesse de repente começasse a soltar fogo pelo nariz, como um dragão enfurecido. Mas ele não perdeu muito tempo observando e se aproximou rapidamente de Rachel.

– Rachel.

Ela já estava abrindo a boca para intervir na discussão entre Kurt e Jesse, quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Olhou para o lado e, quando viu que era Finn, tratou de ignorar. Mas ele não deixou e continuou a chamar a atenção dela.

– Rachel, precisamos conversar.

– Achei que já não havia nada mais a ser dito entre nós, Finn. Não depois da conversa no auditório.

– Achou errado. – ele a puxou mais para o canto pela mão. Rachel fez cara de emburrada e soltou a mão da dele. – Eu tenho algo a falar com você.

– Mas eu não quero escutar.

Era só o que faltava agora, pensou Rachel. Já estava sabendo do novo rompimento entre Finn e Quinn e a última coisa que ela queria era que ele viesse se lamentar com ela.

– Por favor? – Finn pediu.

– Não, Finn. – Rachel respirou fundo, buscando paciência. – Se isso é sobre a Quinn, sinto muito pelo fim do namoro, ainda mais depois de todo o sacrifício que você fez para consegui-la de volta, deve estar sendo uma barra aceitar isso, mas eu tô fora.

– O que quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que você agora vai ter que arrumar outra trouxa para te ajudar.

Finn ficou sem reação por uns instantes, percebendo o que ela estava achando que ele queria.

– Não, Rachel, não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu...

– Rachel. – dessa vez foi a voz de Jesse que a chamou. – O que está havendo?

Finn rolou os olhos e apertou os punhos, tentando controlar a raiva. Ele sempre tinha mesmo que interromper?

– Nada. – Rachel se virou para Jesse, dando as costas para Finn. – Não está havendo nada. – ela estendeu a mão para Jesse segurar. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a se limpar.

Jesse segurou a mão de Rachel e os dois se prepararam para ir embora. Não sem antes ele lançar um olhar triunfante na direção do inconformado Finn, que os observou se afastando de mãos dadas, querendo esganar Jesse e exigir que ele devolvesse sua garota!

Depois deste episódio no corredor, a semana inteira havia se passado, e nada de Finn conseguir falar com Rachel. Pelo menos de Quinn ele havia se livrado sem maiores problemas. Finn a procurara para pedir desculpas quando soube que ela havia perdido a coroa para outra garota, mas ela simplesmente passou a ignorá-lo, então Finn viu que não havia mais muita coisa que pudesse fazer. E, de qualquer forma, não se importava.

A única coisa com a qual se importava no momento era com Rachel. Depois da aula, ele viu quando ela e Jesse St. James entraram sozinhos no auditório e, sem conseguir se conter, Finn os seguiu.

Quando abriu a porta, silenciosamente para não ser notado, pôde vê-los já no palco. Um pouco de longe e escondido, observou Jesse ir até o piano e se sentar. Ele começou a tocar umas notas e, de pé ao lado do piano, Rachel o acompanhou no vocal. Não demorou muito até que eles pararam. Os dois começaram a conversar alguma coisa, mas Finn não conseguia ouvir direito.

Começou a ficar ansioso e inquieto, queria saber o que eles estavam falando, pois Jesse ficou de pé e se aproximou perigosamente de Rachel. Ela falou alguma coisa que o fez rir e se aproximar ainda mais. Finn cerrou os punhos, tentando conter a vontade de ir até lá e dar o soco que não conseguiu dar no dia do baile.

De repente, Jesse já estava a centímetros de Rachel e, pior, do rosto dela! Ele estava se inclinando na direção dela e Rachel não fazia nada para impedi-lo. Finn não podia acreditar que ela o deixaria beijá-la. Sem conseguir se aguentar, aproveitou a distração deles e andou para mais perto.

Não, Rachel, não. Não faça isso, pediu, silenciosamente.

Como se o tivesse ouvido, Rachel se afastou de Jesse bem na hora que ele já ia encostar os lábios nos dela. A garota se esquivou e andou para mais longe dele.

– Eu não posso fazer isso, Jesse, você sabe. – Rachel falou e agora Finn podia escutar melhor. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

Finn viu que Jesse ficou impaciente com o que Rachel dissera, mas concordou com a cabeça.

– É, nós já conversamos. Mas, por mais que eu tente me dizer que eu tenho que esperar, Rachel, eu não consigo. Você também tem que entender que eu gosto de você e para mim é difícil ficar sendo só amigos.

Finn olhou para Rachel rapidamente, querendo saber o que ela responderia.

– Eu sinto muito. De verdade, sinto muito. Mas eu não posso oferecer o que você quer.

– E por que não? – Jesse indagou, num tom de voz um pouco mais exigente. – Eu entendo que antes você quisesse esperar porque tinha acabado de terminar com o Hudson, mas agora já passou tempo demais. E também não parece que ele se importa muito com o que você sente, já que não demorou muito para voltar com Quinn Fabray, depois que vocês terminaram, não é mesmo?

Finn viu como Jesse havia acertado na mosca com aquelas palavras. Rachel pareceu bem mais triste e indefesa ao ouvi-las e ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de voar em cima de Jesse e fazê-lo calar a boca. Era impressionante como aquele garoto despertava seus instintos violentos.

– Eu sei disso. – Rachel falou, como quem lamenta o fato, mas que já está conformada. Finn sentiu o peito apertar. – Não precisa me dizer.

Jesse suspirou e andou até ela novamente, mas parou a dois passos antes de chegar nela.

– Eu sei que isso te deixa triste e me desculpa por ter comentado. Mas não deixa de ser verdade, por isso você tem que se esquecer dele e continuar com a sua vida.

– É isso que eu estou fazendo. – Rachel declarou. – Mas continuar com a minha vida não significa necessariamente formar um casal com outra pessoa. Pelo menos não enquanto eu não achar que isso é o que eu quero.

Jesse franziu a testa.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Quero dizer que, por mais que eu goste de você, nós não seremos nada mais do que amigos. – Rachel aspirou e expirou profundamente antes de continuar a falar. – Se é isso que você está querendo que aconteça antes de irmos para Nova York, acho melhor começar a considerar que é uma possibilidade muito pequena. Quase impossível.

Em seu canto, Finn teve vontade de gargalhar na cara de seu concorrente. E o que Rachel declarou logo em seguida foi o que quase fez com que começasse a dançar de felicidade ali mesmo.

– Eu não quero te iludir, porque não quero te magoar e isso é o que aconteceria se nós fôssemos namorados. Eu não poderia namorar com você gostando ainda de outra pessoa. – Jesse ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela impediu levantando a mão. – E, sim, eu sei que sou uma idiota por ainda gostar dele, mas não posso evitar, não é como se fosse uma escolha minha.

Parecendo bem decepcionado, Jesse perguntou:

– Você não pode nem ao menos tentar?

– Não. – Rachel respondeu, firme, sem deixar lugar para dúvidas. – E, acredite, eu faço isso mais por você do que por qualquer outra coisa. Se eu aceitasse isso, estaria te usando e isso não é justo.

Ainda decepcionado, Jesse balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo e, depois, de um lado para o outro. Parecia bem inconformado.

– Como você pode gostar dele, Rachel? – perguntou. – Sério. Você é boa demais para Finn Hudson. Eu olhava para ele no Glee Club e, sinceramente, ele canta e dança como um zumbi que precisa fazer coco. O cara não tem o menor talento.

O quê? Agora quem estava inconformado era Finn. Quem Jesse St. James pensa que é para falar aquelas coisas a respeito dele?

– Não é verdade. – Rachel discordou e Finn voltou a sorrir. – Finn tem muito talento, ele só não tem os anos de experiência e treinamento que você e eu temos.

É, toma essa, St. Imbecil! Comemorou Finn.

Jesse sorriu, meio incrédulo com o que Rachel dissera.

– É... Já sabe como se diz por aí: o amor é mesmo cego.

Rachel não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Jesse ficou olhando para ela por um tempo, mas depois foi até suas coisas, que havia deixado em cima do piano. Finn paralisou quando percebeu que ele pretendia ir embora, então, tendo o maior cuidado para não fazer barulho, se abaixou e se escondeu entre as cadeiras da plateia. Agradeceu a ajuda divina por ter conseguido fazer isto sem ser visto, mesmo com todo aquele tamanho.

– É uma pena, Rachel. – Finn ainda ouviu Jesse falar, antes de ir embora. – Nós poderíamos ter feito grandes coisas juntos.

Logo depois, Finn escutou Jesse subir as escadas, sem que ele e Rachel falassem mais nada. Mas só Jesse fora embora, ela havia permanecido ali. O sorriso de Finn se alargou. Finalmente teria a oportunidade de falar a sós com Rachel, como tanto havia desejado. E dessa vez não deixaria que ela escapasse.

* * *

><p>Mais ou menos naquele mesmo momento, Puck correu atrás de Quinn quando a viu indo embora para casa. Ele a convenceu a entrar no carro dele, para uma carona. Relutante no início, Quinn acabou cedendo.<p>

Quando eles já haviam se afastado do colégio, Puck parou o carro no meio do caminho, numa rua pouco movimentada.

– O que você quer, Puck? – Quinn foi logo perguntando.

Sem querer esperar mais também, Puck não respondeu e, no lugar, quis saber de uma coisa:

– É verdade que você e Finn terminaram de uma vez por todas?

Quinn desviou o olhar e encarou a rua a sua frente.

– É verdade.

– Não tem volta mesmo? – Puck procurou ter certeza.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– Não. Finn é um idiota que ainda está apaixonado pela Berry. Eu sei disso, sempre soube. – ela olhou para Puck de novo. – E eu não vou ficar com um cara idiota o suficiente para se apaixonar por alguém como ela.

– Sabe, acho que você é meio dura com ela. Rachel até que é uma judia bem gostosa.

Quinn fez cara de revolta.

– Você me trouxe aqui para ficar elogiando aquela garota mesmo?

Puck percebeu o erro e se apressou a dizer:

– Não, claro que não. Esquece o que eu disse.

Quinn voltou a olhar para frente e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

– E então, vai dizer o que quer de uma vez, ou não? – Quinn perguntou.

– Claro. – Puck falou. – Eu te trouxe aqui, Quinn Fabray, porque eu quero ficar com você de novo.

Quinn o olhou e piscou algumas vezes.

– É sério? Depois de eu ter te trocado pelo Finn?

Puck passou uma mão pelo vestígio de barba em seu rosto.

– Estou disposto a esquecer isso, se você esquecer as burradas que eu também já fiz.

Quinn parou um momento para pensar no que ele havia dito. A verdade era que ela gostava de Puck, por mais cafajeste que ele fosse. Gostava muito mais dele do que de Finn. Quinn sabia que só namorava com Finn por mero interesse. Mas com Puck era diferente. Sempre fora diferente.

Mas ela estava mesmo disposta a esquecer tudo o que ele fizera? Enquanto se fez essa pergunta, cometeu o erro de olhá-lo nos olhos e então soube que poderia perdoá-lo por qualquer coisa.

Sem querer responder em voz alta, Quinn o beijou. Sorriu no exato momento em que sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus de novo e quando ele a abraçou. Era como estar em casa novamente. E, por mais problemática que fosse sua casa, não deixava de ser a _sua_ casa.

– Devo tomar isso como um sim? – ele perguntou, quando se separaram, mas só o suficiente para encostar uma testa na outra.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

– Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso. Eu tenho _certeza_ de que vou me arrepender disso.

Sem deixar Puck falar mais nada, ela o beijou novamente.

– Quinn... – ele disse, minutos depois. – Você vai querer contar ao Finn dessa vez?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– Não. – um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios dela e fez os olhos brilharem. – Eu gosto da ideia de ter um relacionamento em segredo. É... – Quinn colocou a boca perto do ouvido de Puck e completou, num sussurro provocante: – Excitante.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Puck ao ouvi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Sem nada importante para falar então... Só vou agradecer pelas reviews, que me deixam muito feliz! :)<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

Finn saiu de seu esconderijo entre as cadeiras e se certificou de que Rachel continuava lá. Soltou o ar, aliviado, ao constatar que sim. Vestida com um vestido azul escuro de bolinhas amarelas e o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalos, Rachel estava sentada no banco do piano, de costas para o instrumento musical, olhando para sua frente, sem fazer movimentos. Finn sentiu um enorme instinto de proteção. Ela parecia tão... Só.

E parecia estar um pouco mais magra também, agora que olhava mais detidamente. A sensação de culpa formou um nó em sua garganta.

Mas era justamente para resolver tudo isso que Finn estava ali.

Ele voltou para o caminho que levava até as escadas do palco, sem que Rachel ainda o tivesse notado. Ficou impressionado com a própria habilidade para se camuflar. Nem ela, nem Jesse perceberam sua presença. Talvez tivesse herdado esse lado de seu pai, que fora soldado, e apenas não havia se dado conta até agora. E até poderia ser útil futuramente se ele...

Não, Finn, para de divagar e foca.

Precisava falar com Rachel e tentar dizer a ela o que estava sentindo de verdade.

– Rachel... – chamou, sutilmente.

Como se tivesse sido arrancada de seu próprio mundo de repente, ela deu um sobressalto ao ouvir Finn, ainda que ele tivesse pronunciado o nome dele com voz baixa e suave.

Rachel precisou de um curto momento para focalizar os olhos na imagem dele, subindo as escadas de acesso ao palco.

– Finn? – perguntou, aturdida pelo repentino aparecimento do rapaz. Quando ele havia entrado ali?

Finn finalmente passou pelo último degrau e parou. Rachel ainda olhava para ele, confusa e esperando que ele dissesse algo. Certamente estava lá para falar de novo sobre Quinn e dizer que queria novamente a ajuda de Rachel.

Desde que ouviu sobre o fim do namoro dos dois pela primeira vez, tratou de não pensar no assunto mais do que o estritamente necessário. Simplesmente não era da conta dela.

– O que está fazendo aqui ainda? – perguntou, quando viu que ele não dizia nada. – As aulas já acabaram por hoje.

Finn deu mais dois passos a frente, com o peito a ponto de explodir, devido às fortes batidas do coração. Estava tão nervoso.

– Vim falar com você.

– Se é sobre a Quinn...

– Não é sobre a Quinn. – ele interrompeu.

– Então, se veio falar sobre o baile...

– Não vim falar sobre o baile. – interrompeu de novo. – Bom, pelo menos não especificamente sobre isso.

– O que quer então? – perguntou, sem saber o que mais ele poderia querer com ela.

Finn respirou fundo, tentando colocar os nervos em ordem. Sentiu um pesar ao notar o modo como ela o fitava com aqueles grandes olhos expressivos cheios de cautela e com um brilho de insegurança. Mas estava disposto a arrancar todas aquelas incertezas.

– Tem coisas que eu gostaria de falar com você.

– Que coisas? – Rachel decidiu esperar mais um pouco para ver o que ele diria, mas se tocasse no nome de Quinn, ela estava disposta a se levantar no mesmo instante e o deixar falando sozinho.

Finn sabia que precisava ficar mais perto dela quanto fosse possível, para que pudesse olhar diretamente em seus olhos e assim Rachel seria capaz de ver a sinceridade de seus sentimentos. Portanto, deu o resto dos passos que ainda restavam entre os dois e foi até o lado direito dela e sentou-se, colocando uma perna de cada lado do banco do piano.

– Coisas... Que eu sinto.

Rachel franziu o cenho, confundida.

– O que quer dizer, Finn?

– Quero dizer que eu tenho algumas confissões a fazer. – Rachel ia falar algo, mas ele impediu, colocando a ponta dos dedos sobre a boca dela, delicadamente. – Deixa que eu falo. Apenas eu, tá?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, embaixo do toque dele. Mas, então, sem saber direito o que mais fazer, concordou com a cabeça.

Finn tirou a mão dos lábios dela e a apoiou em sua própria perna.

De repente, ele já não estava mais tão nervoso. Naquele momento, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, Finn teve tanta certeza do que sentia e do que queria, que uma força de vontade tomou conta dele de tal forma que ele se sentiu invencível. Nunca havia se sentido tão vivo como se sentia agora. Sorriu, sem poder se conter.

– Ah, Rachel, eu sinto muito... – começou a dizer, com emoção. – Muito... Sinto por certas coisas que fiz, mas não porque elas me fizeram sofrer, mas sim porque elas fizeram _você_ sofrer.

A expressão de Rachel ficou ainda mais confusa, mas ela continuou em silêncio, cumprindo a promessa. Finn sentiu um impulso de tocá-la, portanto, segurou uma mão dela entre as suas, apertando firmemente.

– Eu fui tão burro e tão cego. – Finn expressava as palavras com grande intensidade. – Dei valor a coisas sem importância, coisas sem o mínimo valor. Me importei com as aparências e com coisas fúteis, ao invés de me importar com coisas que realmente tinham valor para mim, como caráter, bondade, generosidade, inteligência e amor.

Rachel continuava a ouvi-lo, cheia de indagações que deixavam sua mente atordoada, sem saber o que ele estava realmente querendo dizer. Das últimas vezes que o ouvira falar de amor, o próprio coração dela fora destroçado. Engoliu saliva, sentindo a garganta seca.

Finn levou a mão dela à boca e depositou um cálido beijo.

Estava pronto. Estava finalmente pronto para confessar as emoções mais profundas e valiosas que já havia sentido em toda sua vida.

Olhou bem nos olhos dela, olhou bem fixamente.

– Eu te amo, Rachel. – declarou, ouvindo a própria voz estremecer, emocionada. Soltou de uma vez o ar que prendia nos pulmões, sabendo que seus próprios olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas. A expressão estarrecida no rosto dela seria cômica, se o momento não fosse tão sério – Eu te amo tanto. – sentindo tão fortemente aquelas exatas palavras que dizia, Finn fechou os olhos e voltou e beijar a mão dela.

Quando abriu novamente, ele a fitou olho no olho outra vez e não pôde conter um grande sorriso. Ela ainda tinha um olhar de tremendo espanto.

Finn continuou:

– E estou aqui para falar o quanto me arrependo de tudo que fiz. Bom, nem tudo, porque não me arrependo do plano, uma vez que foi ele que me permitiu te conhecer. – à medida que falava, Finn sentia sua voz ainda embargada. – Mas me arrependo por ter tido que precisar de uma coisa assim para ver a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Para ver que não existe outra pessoa no mundo que me deixa tão feliz como você. – Finn se arrastou um pouco mais no banco para se aproximar ainda mais dela. – E eu sei, eu simplesmente sei, aqui, neste exato momento, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos, que eu não quero viver sem você. – em meio a algumas lágrimas que finalmente escorreram pelo rosto dele, Finn riu pelo fato dos olhos dela se arregalarem mais e mais, a cada palavra que ele dizia. – Podem dizer que somos jovens, que ainda somos adolescentes e é verdade, mas eu não me importo. Não há nada mais que eu consiga lembrar neste momento que possa ser mais importante para mim.

Finn terminou de falar e balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, de forma decidida, para dar ênfase no que tinha acabado de dizer. Passou um momento em que os dois não falaram nada, apenas trocaram olhares cheios de significados.

– P-posso falar agora? – Rachel perguntou, com voz trêmula e falha.

Finn soltou uma risada ansiosa.

– Pode.

– Eu já sabia.

Agora era ele quem estava surpreendido e de testa franzida.

– O quê?

Os olhos de Rachel começaram a se encher de lágrimas também, porém, no caso das lágrimas dela, uma vez ali, vieram com força total, molhando todo seu rosto.

– Ah, Finn. – sem saber se chorava ou se ria, ela o abraçou forte, enterrando o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dele.

Finn a apertou de volta, mas ainda surpreso.

– Como assim já sabia?

O corpo dela estremecia pelos soluços e Rachel envolveu o pescoço de Finn com os braços, sentindo-o perto de si, antes de se separar novamente.

– Nem eu sei direito... Não sei como explicar e nem mesmo tinha me dado conta até agora. – ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele, segurando-o. – Não sei, foi como se uma coisa tivesse estalado de repente na minha cabeça e... De certa forma, que não entendo muito bem como, eu já sabia. E por isso também fui cega. Fui tão cega quanto você, nós dois fomos. Eu sabia, mas mesmo assim havia horas que me negava a ver. Porque tinha medo de sofrer. Eu tinha muito medo.

– Não é sua culpa. A culpa é toda minha, eu que te fiz sofrer, dei motivos para não confiar nos meus sentimentos.

Dessa vez foi ela quem o silenciou, com um dedo nos lábios dele.

– Não. – falou, feliz. Um sorriso radiante, iluminando tudo ao redor dela, como um raio de sol. Retirou as mãos do rosto dele e segurou ambas as mãos do rapaz. – Não vamos mais pensar nisso. Nós dois cometemos erros. Eu também errei por não ter lutado de verdade pelo que queria, pelo que eu amava, quando o obstáculo apareceu no meu caminho.

– Você já tinha suportado coisa demais, não merecia ficar...

Ela o interrompeu novamente.

– Então vamos parar. Vamos parar os dois de ficar lamentando o que aconteceu no passado.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, eu paro, se você parar. – Finn esperou que ela concordasse. – Mas isso não significa que eu vou esquecer. Eu aprendi com meus erros, Rachel, e isso significa que, se for preciso, vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando repará-los e recompensá-los. Eu prometo.

Os dois se olharam intensamente por mais uns instantes, até que Finn se inclinou e espalhou beijos por todo o rosto dela, tudo o que podia ter acesso, olhos, testa, nariz, bochechas, queixo, boca, por todos os cantos e depois a abraçou, suspirando aliviado. Estava sentindo uma sensação de alívio tão intensa, que era inexplicável.

De repente, notou que o corpo de Rachel começou a se sacudir novamente. Querendo conferir se ela estava chorando, ele se afastou. Mas Rachel não estava chorando, estava rindo. Na verdade, estava começando a gargalhar. Sem entender direito, Finn ficou olhando-a, enquanto a risada de Rachel ficava cada vez mais alta e descontrolada.

– O que é tão engraçado?

Rachel tentou responder, mas não conseguiu, apenas apontou o dedo para ele. Finn levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Que bom que a revelação dos meus sentimentos mais profundos parece ter esse efeito hilariante nas pessoas. – disse, meio contrariado e de cara feia, lembrando que Kurt também havia começado a gargalhar. – Eu devo soar bem ridículo.

Demorou mais um pouco, mas Rachel começou a ter maior controle sobre a risada a ponto de conseguir finalmente falar algo.

– Não é isso... – ela tentava voltar ao normal. – Não, não... Claro que não é ridículo.

– Então porque está rindo assim?

– Porque eu te amo e estou feliz. Só por isso. – ela abriu os braços e levantou o rosto para o teto, fechando os olhos. – Estou muito, muito, muito feliz. – voltou a olhar para ele e também voltou a gargalhar.

Ao ouvir a confissão e o riso cristalino preencher o auditório, Finn sentiu o coração bater mais forte, cheio de amor por aquela garota tão pequena e que, no entanto, significava o mundo para ele. Esperou pacientemente até que ela parasse de rir e voltou a abraçá-la bem, _bem_ forte.

– Ai, Finn, você vai quebrar os meus ossos.

Finn a soltou rapidamente.

– Desculpa.

Rachel o olhou nos olhos, mas dessa vez com um brilho de expectativa.

– E então? – perguntou. – Vai me beijar finalmente ou não?

Finn colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela, que tinha soltado do rabo de cavalo, atrás da orelha.

– Pensei que nunca ia perguntar. – falou, antes de beijá-la.

Rachel se virou mais um pouco no assento, na direção dele, para facilitar o contato.

A felicidade tomou conta mais ainda de todo o corpo dela, ao sentir as bocas se reencontrando enfim. Entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que a língua dele entrasse e explorasse o interior, não perdendo tempo e explorando o interior da boca dele também.

Foi um beijo lento no início, um saboreando o outro, saudosamente, tocando-se e se abraçando. Foi tão bonito e romântico que fez Rachel suspirar contra os lábios dele. Passou as mãos pela nuca dele, trazendo-o mais para perto. Foi então que o beijo se tornou mais ansioso e voraz. Eles estavam famintos um pelo outro depois de tanto tempo de espera. As línguas dançavam harmoniosamente, uma de encontro à outra, sentindo o gosto da outra, deliciando-se. Finn segurou o rosto dela firmemente e sentiu como se pudesse devorá-la, cheio de vontade.

Passou o braço por baixo das pernas dela e as colocou sobre sua perna direita, fazendo com que ela se aproximasse mais, permitindo-o abraçá-la mais forte. Beijaram-se e beijaram-se até não poderem mais conter a necessidade de respirar.

Mas não durou muito até que as bocas voltaram a se encontrar, vez trás outra. Não se pode definir quanto tempo ficaram ali, naquela posição, naquele auditório, matando a saudade e tentando transmitir o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Porém, por mais tempo que tenha sido, nenhum dos dois achou que havia sido o suficiente. Ainda bem que tinham o resto de suas vidas pela frente, para poder satisfazer aquela necessidade. Foi o que ambos pensaram, felizes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabe, eu gostei bastante desse capítulo. Claro, pode ser que vocês não tenham achado lá grandes coisas, mas eu pessoalmente fiquei feliz com o resultado. :)<br>**


	32. Chapter 32

Apenas um mês depois dali, as famílias Berry e Hudson-Hummel decidiram fugir da cidade para passar um final de semana tranquilo na praia.

O casal Berry tinha um conhecido dono de uma casa na Headlands Beach State Park, uma praia do estado de Ohio, e ele ficou feliz em poder emprestá-la. E foi aí que viram uma boa oportunidade de fazer um programa entre as duas famílias. Além deles, Mercedes também havia ido na viagem. Kurt dissera que não ficaria de vela para os três casais e que levaria a amiga para fazer companhia.

O conhecido dos Berry era uma pessoa com grandes recursos, portanto, a casa era grande e cabiam todos eles com sobra. O casal Hummel ficara em um quarto e o casal Berry em outro. Finn estava sozinho em um quarto só para ele também, enquanto que Rachel, Mercedes e Kurt dormiam juntos por opção.

Carole observava, satisfeita, seu filho com a nova namorada, durante o café da manhã. Estava uma barulheira de conversas que só uma casa cheia de gente pode fazer. Já fazia um mês que Finn e Rachel começaram a namorar, mas dessa vez de verdade. Ver a felicidade de seu filho era um alento para seu coração de mãe. Finn estava mais alegre e contente consigo mesmo, como nunca estivera antes. Ele estava precisando de alguém tão especial quanto Rachel em sua vida. Os dois estavam obviamente muito apaixonados.

Logo após o café da manhã, eles foram todos dar um passeio na praia. Fazia um dia lindo de sol e a casa ficava num local afastado e isolado. Uma privacidade que só os ricos poderiam se dar ao luxo.

Estenderam toalhas na areia que possibilitavam se sentarem e apreciarem a paisagem. Mas, mais do que isso, a extensão de areia permitia que eles se divertissem, como, por exemplo, jogando vôlei de praia. Kurt e Mercedes formavam uma dupla, que disputava contra Finn e Rachel.

– Isso! – Rachel levantou os braços em comemoração pelo ponto conquistado. – Eu arraso no vôlei.

Finn riu e colocou as mãos na cintura.

– Você até que é boa nisso, mesmo sendo assim tão pequena. – ele pôs uma mão em cima do topo da cabeça dela, para ilustrar o que dizia.

– E você é bem ruim, mesmo sendo assim tão grande. – Rachel declarou, olhando para cima, para o rosto dele, e fazendo careta, devido ao sol batendo em seus olhos.

– Ai. – Finn fingiu cara de dor. – Essa doeu.

– Você é muito desajeitado. – Rachel continuou reclamando. – Como pode não conseguir passar a bola para o outro lado?

– Amor, eu vou levar em consideração que você está num daqueles momentos em que a vontade de ganhar é maior do que tudo e não te deixa ver mais nada pela frente e que, portanto, não é a sua intenção magoar meus sentimentos. – bem-humorado, Finn segurou o rosto de Rachel e deu um beijo estalado nos lábios dela.

– Que se danem os seus sentimentos. – disse ela em resposta. – Eu só quero que você passe a bola para o outro lado!

Divertido, Finn apenas ria e concordava com a cabeça à medida que Rachel falava cada palavra, ainda segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

– Eu também te amo. – falou e a beijou mais uma vez.

– Ei, vocês dois! – Mercedes chamou, do outro lado da rede. – Ainda vão jogar, ou vão continuar a enrolar?

– É. – Kurt se juntou a ela. – Se não querem mais continuar perdendo, tudo bem, a gente entende... – Kurt falava, em tom provocador.

Rachel afastou Finn de perto dela.

– Perder coisa nenhuma. Vai para o seu canto, Finn. – Rachel estava decidida a ganhar aquela partida.

* * *

><p>Meia hora mais tarde, Finn e Rachel estavam sentados sobre uma toalha na areia, ela entre as pernas do garoto e recostada no peito dele, ambos olhando para o mar. Ela estava com as pernas esticadas e com os braços apoiados nas pernas dobradas dele. Os dois observavam Mercedes e Kurt lá dentro, tomando banho, junto com os pais de Rachel. Carole e Burt haviam saído para caminhar na praia.<p>

– Kurt é o filho gay que eles nunca tiveram. – Rachel comentou com Finn.

Finn riu.

– Está brincando? Você parece que foi feita para eles. Sério... Quando alguém conhece seus pais, consegue te entender bem melhor.

– É, pode ser que tenha razão. – porém, Rachel achava que tinha sido feita era para _ele_, para Finn.

Recostada contra o namorado, fechou os olhos para sentir e aproveitar melhor aquele momento, a brisa e o sol tocando seu rosto. Sentia-se em paz e feliz. Vivera numa felicidade tão grande no último mês, que ele passara voando. Estava mais apaixonada por Finn do que nunca. E, acreditem, isso quer dizer muita coisa.

Sentiu Finn encostar o nariz na parte de cima de sua cabeça e depois dar alguns pequenos e leves beijos. Rachel suspirou, mais do que satisfeita com ua situação atual. Ela virou a cabeça de lado e a inclinou para trás, para poder olhá-lo. Finn olhou para baixo e deu aquele pequeno sorriso de canto, que mostrava a covinha. Rachel era obcecada por aquela covinha. Portanto, sem poder resistir, levou a mão até a nuca dele e o fez abaixar mais, para que ela pudesse beijá-lo bem ali, onde a covinha aparecia.

Depositou um beijo nela e depois um nos lábios dele, contente pelo simples fato de poder fazer essas coisas. Agora ela podia beijá-lo a hora que quisesse. E isso até hoje a deixava surpresa às vezes. Querer beijá-lo e abraçá-lo e se dar conta de que podia, de que _realmente_ podia, era tão incrível! Ela tinha que se beliscar, vez ou outra, para ter certeza de que tudo era real.

E, de fato, fora um mês de sonhos. Rachel agradecia a Deus por não acordar dele quando se beliscava. Demorara um pouco para que a ficha caísse de que Finn a amava também. Quando Rachel comentou o quanto era surreal para ela que ele agora a amava também, como custara a se convencer de que isso era realmente verdade, Finn passara a declarar seu amor sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Ele dizia que era para nunca deixá-la esquecer.

– Eu te amo. – Finn sussurrou, comprovando o que Rachel estava pensando.

Ela alargou o sorriso ao ouvi-lo.

– E eu te amo. – respondeu.

Finn a beijou novamente. Mas Rachel não ficou satisfeita com um beijo rápido, portanto, virou o corpo um pouco mais de lado e encolheu as pernas, encaixando-se perfeitamente entre os braços dele. Segurou-o pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. Foi ela quem pediu passagem com a língua para dentro da boca dele, passagem que foi concedida. Rachel saboreou o gosto de Finn ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu as mãos dele apertarem suas costas.

Depois, ela desprendeu os lábios e afastou a cabeça. Sem dizer nada, apenas ficou olhando-o, assim como ele a olhava de volta. Finn se inclinou na direção dela, em busca de mais beijo, mas Rachel se afastou, indo para trás, provocando-o. Ele tentou de novo e ela repetiu o ato. Finn fez uma cara de coitado e Rachel começou a rir dele. Mas, então, ela cedeu e juntou a boca com a do garoto, num beijo tão caloroso quanto o anterior.

De repente, Rachel sentiu algo frio e molhado cobri-la de cima a baixo. O casal interrompeu o beijo, sobressaltados, e olharam para quem acabara de jogar água neles. Eram Kurt e Mercedes, que haviam saído do mar e cada um deles carregara um balde de praia cheio de água, a qual jogaram em Finn e Rachel e depois começaram a gargalhar.

– Foi só para esfriar um pouquinho. – Kurt explicou.

– A coisa aqui estava parecendo quente demais. – Mercedes completou.

Finn passou as mãos pelos cabelos agora molhados, penteando-os para trás.

– A-há, muito engraçado.

* * *

><p>Todos já haviam voltado da praia para dentro de casa, almoçado e tomado banho. Agora, Finn e Rachel estavam passando um momento de preguiça em frente à TV, junto com Kurt e Hiram.<p>

– Eu poderia ir para o American Idol. – Rachel comentou. – Vocês não acham que eles iriam me amar?

– Ah, querida, você é boa demais para eles. – Hiram respondeu.

– Hummm... – Rachel considerou o que seu pai disse. – Talvez tenha razão.

Finn e Kurt trocaram olhares divertidos. Era muito engraçado ver Rachel com os pais. Se ela era convencida daquele jeito, a culpa, em grande parte, era do casal Berry.

Finn passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.

– Além do mais, você não quer ser só cantora. Quer atuar em musicais da Broadway.

Rachel encolheu os ombros.

– Sim, mas, olhe só para Jennifer Hudson. Ela atua e ainda ganhou um Oscar. E nem mesmo ganhou o American Idol.

– Mas Rachel Berry foi feita para o teatro. – Kurt contradisse. – Para ser uma diva da Broadway.

Hiram concordou.

– Rachel Berry quer ser a próxima Barbra Streisand e não a próxima Jennifer Hudson.

– Barbra Streisand ganhou dois Oscar e um Tony Awards. – ratificou Kurt. – Além de alguns muitos Gammys e Emmys, obviamente.

Finn, então, franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Talvez Jennifer Hudson e eu sejamos parentes. – comentou, meio distraído. – Nós temos o mesmo sobrenome.

Kurt riu.

– Sim, há uma grande possibilidade. – ele falou, irônico.

Dando de ombros e sem se importar, Finn, que estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Rachel, deitou-se e colocou a cabeça no colo dela. Rachel pôs um braço em cima do peito dele e, com a outra, começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo do garoto. RelaxadoFinn fechou os olhos e decidiu dar um cochilo.

* * *

><p>Naquele mesmo dia, Finn convidou Rachel para dar um passeio na praia sozinhos, aproveitando a noite clara de lua cheia. Eles caminharam de mãos dadas, sentindo a brisa vinda do mar batendo no rosto, que deixava os longos e soltos cabelos de Rachel esvoaçantes, assim como o vestido branco que ela usava.<p>

– É tão bom estar aqui com todo mundo. – Rachel comentou, em determinado momento da caminhada. – Reunir todo mundo, sabe?

– É verdade. – Finn concordou. – Mas às vezes eles atrapalham.

– Como assim?

– Quero dizer que prefiro estar só eu e você, como agora.

Rachel sorriu.

– Não posso negar que eu também.

Finn levou a mão dela aos lábios e beijou. Depois, deu uma mordidinha em um de seus dedos.

– Ainda é tão surreal para mim. – Rachel disse.

– O quê?

– Isso... Nós. – ela olhou para ele. – Eu sonhei com isso tantas vezes e por tanto tempo. Estar aqui com você é tão incrível e, ainda por cima, estar com nossas famílias juntas... Às vezes é difícil de acreditar.

Finn parou de andar e se virou para ela.

– Mas está acontecendo.

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Eu sei. – ela deu um grande e brilhante sorriso para ele. – E eu estou tão feliz que esteja.

Finn se aproximou dela, passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, abraçando-a e levantando-a um pouco, fazendo com que apenas as pontas dos dedos dos pés dela tocassem a areia. Então, beijou-a nos lábios. Logo depois, colocou-a no chão novamente, mas Rachel subiu em cima dos pés dele.

– Você me ama? – ele perguntou a ela.

– Você sabe que sim.

– Mas eu gosto de ouvir. – falou, com um sorriso de canto, fazendo a covinha aparecer.

Como sempre, o olhar de Rachel foi atraído para aquele buraquinho na bochecha dele e ela colocou a ponta do dedo indicador ali.

– Também amo suas covinhas. Já disse isso?

Divertido, Finn negou com a cabeça.

– Não disse.

– Bom... – Rachel juntou as bocas dos dois e completou, contra a boca dele: – Estou dizendo agora.

Logo após, ela entreabriu os lábios, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. Finn a apertava contra si pela cintura. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente por alguns minutos, até que Rachel se separou dele e o olhou nos olhos, com expressão séria.

– Finn... – ela começou a dizer e depois respirou bem fundo, para tomar coragem. – Lembra naquele dia, lá no sofá da minha casa, quando eu disse que não me sentia preparada para me entregar a você?

– E você acha mesmo que eu poderia me esquecer daquele dia? Aqueles momentos que passamos ali ocupam a minha cabeça, mal deixando espaço para qualquer outra coisa. – ele confessou, rindo.

Mas Rachel continuava séria.

– Bem... – disse. – Eu me sinto preparada agora.

Finn arregalou os olhos como pratos, surpreso com o que Rachel acabara de dizer.

– É sério isso? – perguntou e ela afirmou coma cabeça. – Rach... – gaguejou um pouco. – Isso é ótimo. Q-quer dizer, eu adoraria, algum dia, que nós...

– Algum dia não, Finn. – Rachel o interrompeu, decidida. – Eu quis dizer que estou pronta agora. Aqui e agora.

O sangue de Finn subiu todo para a cabeça, em completo choque.

– Aqui? – perguntou, com a voz fraca.

– E agora.

Finn ficou abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d'água. A mente dele estava completamente em branco, a não ser com o eco do "aqui e agora". Ficar com Rachel era algo que ele imaginava muito e esperava com muita ansiedade, queria estar completamente unido a ela, como nunca estivera com ninguém, nem mesmo em sua primeira vez com Santana Lopez. Santana não significara absolutamente nada para ele. Mas Rachel significava... Tudo.

– Tem certeza mesmo? – teve que perguntar.

Rachel se afastou um pouco mais de Finn, saindo de cima dos pés dele.

– Claro que tenho certeza, Finn. A não ser que isso não seja o que _você _quer. – Rachel estava ficando incomodada. Não queria parecer como se estivesse implorando

Vendo o brilho do incômodo nos olhos dela, Finn a segurou pelos ombros.

– Não, Rach, é _claro_ que eu quero. Deus do céu, você não tem ideia do quanto que eu quero.

– Então qual é o problema?

Finn já olhava mais confiante para ela.

– Não há problema nenhum. Só me pegou de surpresa, é isso. – ele a abraçou forte. – Mas eu te amo e claro que quero ficar com você de todas as maneias possíveis.

Mais tranquila, Rachel enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele e aspirou o aroma de Finn.

– É por isso que eu disse que estou preparada. Lá na minha casa, eu não me sentia porque não tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos por mim. Mas agora eu tenho. – Rachel voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. – E quanto aos meus sentimentos por você, não tenho a menor dúvida. Finn, eu... Eu te amo há tanto, tanto tempo, que mesmo que nós só estejamos namorando há um mês mais ou menos, eu sinto como se já fossem anos.

Finn ficou feliz com o que ela disse.

– Mas nós não temos nem proteção... – olhou para ela significativo. – Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Sentindo-se ficar vermelha como um tomate, Rachel pôs a mão dentro de um dos bolsos do vestido e retirou um pacotinho de lá.

– Quando você me chamou para dar um passeio aqui fora – ela explicou, de cabeça baixa, envergonhada. – eu peguei isto.

Surpreso, com os olhos bem abertos, Finn pegou a camisinha da mão dela. Rachel finalmente olhou para ele e riu da expressão que ele tinha.

– Você sabe que quando eu decido uma coisa, está decidida, vou até o fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Devo confessar que a parte do "Rachel pertence à Broadway" é um reflexo dos meus próprios pensamentos em relação ao que está acontecendo em Glee atualmente. Kkkkkk...<strong>

**Enfim... O próximo capítulo é o último e depois vai ter mais um epílogo.**

**Ah, e essa praia aí que eu coloquei é uma praia de Ohio. Pesquisei no Google e tal, mas para falar a verdade não sei muita coisa sobre ela, eu só precisava arrumar uma praia em Ohio e achei essa. **


	33. Chapter 33

Finn ficava cada minuto mais surpreso ao ver que Rachel tinha mesmo planejado tudo, uma vez tomada a decisão. Quando ele perguntou onde eles poderiam ter privacidade ali, em plena praia, ela simplesmente o pegou pela mão e o levou até um canto que explicou ter encontrado ali mais cedo.

Ficava num local mais afastado da casa onde eles estavam. Era um lugar que realmente os isolaria. Uma pequena área rodeada por grandes rochas, as quais criavam um espaço bem propício. Finn observou em volta com olhar de quem está admirado, mas que aprova.

– E então? – Rachel perguntou.

Finn a olhou e viu, sob a luz da lua, que ela ainda estava com aquele tom avermelhado nas maçãs do rosto, mostrando que, mesmo tendo ela mesma o levado ali, ainda assim sentia-se tímida.

– Eu achei perfeito. – ele disse. – Não poderia ser melhor. Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Rachel Berry.

Ela riu de forma nervosa.

– Ainda não acabou. – ela se afastou um pouco mais e, detrás de uma pequena rocha que estava no meio das grandes, pegou uma sacola. De lá, retirou uma manta. – Escondi isso aqui. Você sabe... Para que a areia não atrapalhe e... Para que não chegássemos em casa tão... Sujos. – terminou de falar sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

Finn foi até onde ela estava e pegou a manta. Depois de tudo, já não se surpreendeu mais tanto com este outro detalhe. Era mesmo do perfil de Rachel certificar-se de que tudo fosse providenciado devidamente.

– Bom... – Finn começou a falar. – Qualquer coisa, podemos tomar banho no mar e limpar a areia.

Logo depois de dizer isso, ele mesmo estendeu a manta na areia. Ela era de tamanho considerável e teria espaço suficiente para os dois ali.

Tomando a iniciativa, Rachel se sentou e esperou que ele se sentasse também. Lado a lado, os dois tiveram um momento de silêncio, no qual ficaram apenas se olhando. E então, Finn viu que Rachel balançava a perna ansiosamente.

- Está nervosa?

- Pensou que eu não estaria? – comprovando o que dizia, Rachel deu uma gargalhada alta e nervosa. – Eu me preparei para isso, mas não significa que não estou uma pilha de nervos.

Finn resolveu não falar nada e foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa dessa vez, inclinando-se para beijá-la. A verdade era que ele mesmo estava sentindo o coração bater tão forte que não se surpreenderia se ele pulasse pela boca. Portanto, começou com um beijo lento, que procurava passar a emoção do momento e dar tranquilidade para ambos, mas então, de um momento para o outro, eles já estavam deitados, com Finn com meio corpo em cima do dela.

Finn beijou-a com desejo, com todo o desejo que sentia por ela e que naquele momento parecia ter se intensificado mil vezes. De repente, ele já tinha começado a passar as mãos pelo corpo de Rachel, sentindo-a. Começou pelas pernas. Finn tinha um fetiche especial pelas pernas firmes e bem torneadas da garota. Aos poucos, enquanto ainda a beijava, foi subindo a barra do vestido, passando a mão ao longo de toda a coxa.

Depois, tirou a mão da perna e a levou para cima, até a alça do vestido. Delicadamente, enquanto abaixava a fina alça, ele depositou leves beijos no ombro dela. Quando parou de beijá-la no ombro, levantou a cabeça para olhar o seio que ficara descoberto. Sem perder tempo puxou a outra alça para baixo e então os dois seios de Rachel estavam livres para que ele pudesse apreciá-los.

E foi o que ele fez. Tomou seu tempo e ficou encarando-os, encantado, por alguns instantes, como que hipnotizado.

- Vai ficar olhando a noite inteira? – Rachel perguntou, com humor. Mas mesmo assim ainda era possível notar nervosismo na voz dela.

Finn olhou para os olhos de Rachel. Ele simplesmente negou com a cabeça, lentamente. E então, para provar, deixou de apenas ficar olhando e partiu para a ação, tocando os seios dela com a mão. Era a primeira vez que os tocava sem ter nenhum tipo de tecido pelo caminho. Notou que Rachel prendeu a respiração no mesmo instante em que Finn começou a massagear ambos os seios e os mamilos começaram a endurecer.

Mas ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Retirou as mãos e, no lugar delas, pôs a boca. Foi um momento sublime para ambos. Finn havia acordado no meio da noite diversas vezes, suando frio e excitado, por ter sonhado em fazer exatamente aquilo: sugar cada vez com mais firmeza.

Rachel, por sua vez, estava sentindo um fogo crescer dentro dela e levou as mãos até a cabeça dele, apertando-o contra si. Mordeu o lábio inferior para não soltar um gemido alto, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava os fios de cabelos dele entre os dedos.

Finn deixou os seios por um momento e voltou a beijá-la nos lábios. Ele se colocou totalmente por cima de Rachel, cedendo ao desejo de pressionar ritmicamente contra ela sua ereção, que já estava latente dentro das calças, e então foi ele quem se esforçou para reprimir um longo gemido.

Finn ficou de joelhos no espaço entre as pernas dela e começou a retirar o vestido por inteiro. Rachel facilitou a tarefa, levantando o corpo. Deixando o vestido de lado, ainda apoiado nos joelhos, Finn a admirou. O bronzeado que Rachel adquirira pelos momentos passados sob o sol destacava-se à luz do luar. Agora ela usava apenas uma calcinha branca e ele estava encantado com a visão.

Deitou-se sobre ela de novo e a beijou com voracidade, explorando o corpo feminino com as mãos. Ele ainda estava todo vestido e queria sentir o contato pele com pele, portanto, levantou-se mais uma vez e tirou a camisa, jogando-a junto com o vestido. Suspirou de prazer quando se deitou outra vez e sentiu pele com pele.

O garoto atacou o pescoço dela, dando beijos molhados e sugando. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso, desceu a mão pelo abdômen dela até chegar à parte feminina de Rachel. Provocando-a, passou o dedo indicador e o médio por cima da calcinha, pressionando vez ou outra, o que fez Rachel soltar gemidos.

Continuando a fazer isso por mais um tempo, Finn a beijou novamente. Enquanto a beijava, tentou desabotoar os jeans, mas Rachel impediu.

- Eu faço isso. – ela disse, com voz rouca, devido ao desejo.

Finn notou quando as mãos de Rachel começaram a desabotoar o jeans dele. E então, ela se levantou um pouco para retirar as calças dele e jogá-las de lado. Depois disso ter sido feito, estavam os dois quase nus, unidos, beijando-se fervorosamente. Rachel desceu as mãos de novo e foi a vez dela de tocar a ereção de Finn. No início, de forma hesitante, mas percebeu que a respiração dele ia ficando cada vez mais acelerada e, sentindo-se orgulhosa por provocar essa reação, segurou a ereção de Finn totalmente, por cima da cueca.

Finn tomou um momento para apenas sentir a mão dela tocando-o e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Rachel, com os olhos apertados. Depois, achando que era necessário, ele segurou a mão dela, parando-a.

- Se você continuar assim, isso vai acabar mais rápido do que nós dois desejamos. – ele riu, fazendo com que Rachel também sorrisse timidamente.

Finn levantou-se mais uma vez, agora disposto a livrá-la das roupas completamente. Olhando-a fixamente nos olhos, ele levou as mãos até a calcinha e foi abaixando-a lentamente. Ao terminar o trabalho e jogá-la junto com as outras peças de roupa, teve que se esforçar para não ficar contemplando hipnotizado novamente. Ia tirar a própria cueca também, mas ela o impediu de novo.

- Minha vez. – declarou, com um sorriso de canto, já sentindo um pouco mais de ousadia.

Finn concordou e ela se apoiou nos joelhos para tirar a cueca dele. Ao terminar de fazer a tarefa, Rachel prendeu a respiração. Era a primeira vez que via um homem nu e ainda por cima claramente muito excitado frente a frente. Engoliu em seco.

Finn segurou-a pelos ombros e a fez se deitar, ficando outra vez por cima, mas dessa vez sem nenhuma barreira entre os dois. Ele levou a boca aos seios dela de novo. Lambeu e sugou com vontade, fazendo com que a ânsia de Rachel entre as pernas aumentasse mais e mais, arrancando gemidos. Enquanto fazia isso, retornou os dedos até a parte feminina de Rachel, sentindo a umidade.

- Finn, Finn, Finn... – ela repetiu, sentindo uma necessidade tão intensa, que apenas ele podia suprir. – Ah... – Ela apertou os olhos com força e levantou o quadril da direção dos dedos dele.

Sem poder esperar mais, ele pegou a proteção e colocou em si mesmo. Ficou entre as pernas dela e inseriu a ponta de seu membro no interior de Rachel. Ele sentia uma urgência grande, mas sabia que tinha que ir devagar, uma vez que era a primeira vez dela. Foi entrando pouco a pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava nos lábios, até que sentiu a barreira do hímen.

- Pode doer um pouco agora.

- Eu sei. – ela disse, ofegante. – Eu li tudo a respeito.

Finn olhou para Rachel. Bem ali, no momento mais excitante da vida dele, Finn não pôde evitar soltar uma gargalhada. Ela tinha _mesmo_ se preparado. Logo depois, encostou testa com testa. E a beijou, entrando totalmente dentro dela.

Rachel soltou um grito, abafado pela boca dele, e ficou tensa, sentindo a dor. Finn ficou parado, esperando que ela se adaptasse a tê-lo dentro de si. Pouco a pouco, Rachel foi sentindo que a dor ia aliviando, fazendo com que a anterior necessidade voltasse. Sendo assim, foi ela mesma que começou a se mover embaixo dele.

Notando que ela tinha se recuperado, Finn começou a se mover também. Devagar no início, dando tempo ao tempo. Mas, de novo, Rachel começou a se mover mais rápido e Finn soube que já podia entrar e sair de dentro dela mais aceleradamente. Foi o que ele fez. Juntou as bocas ao mesmo tempo em que entrava e saía, entrava e saía, entrava e saía, indo cada vez mais rápido, mais rápido e mais rápido. Ele também a estimulou apertando os mamilos entre os dedos e sugando a pele do pescoço dela, sentindo o gosto salgado.

Algo poderoso foi crescendo dentro dela, Rachel fincou as unhas nas costas de Finn, como se tivesse a necessidade de se agarrar em algo para poder manter a sanidade. Os dois gemiam cada vez mais e mais alto. Finn começou a repetir com a língua dentro da boca dela, o movimento que fazia lá em baixo, entrando e saindo.

- Não para, não para, não para... – ela repetia.

Ele percebeu que estava prestes a chegar ao ápice, portanto, colocou uma mão entre os dois e começou a massageá-la na parte mais íntima, o que fez Rachel gritar alto novamente. Ele foi massageando-a com maior firmeza e rapidez, notando, pela respiração dela e pelos sons que soltava pela garganta, que o orgasmo de Rachel estava chegando também.

De repente, Rachel arregalou os olhos, quando seu mundo explodiu em cores e ela gritou mais alto do que todas as outras vezes. Foi uma sensação tão forte que a deixou tonta. Sentiu como se tivesse voando na velocidade da luz, ao sentir os espasmos de prazer que dominavam seu corpo de cima abaixo e a fez se arrepiar por inteiro. Ao senti-la contrair-se em volta de sua ereção, Finn também já não pôde se conter e deixou o orgasmo vir, forte e avassalador.

Depois de dar a última investida, deixou-se desabar por cima da garota, exausto, com a respiração ofegante, assim como a dela.

Depois de um tempo naquela posição, quando Rachel sentiu que já tinha fôlego o suficiente para falar umas poucas palavras, disse:

- Isso foi... Foi... Incrível! – exclamou, com voz ainda meio falha e ofegante. – Foi Incrível!

Finn negou e retirou forças não sabia de onde para levantar a cabeça, apenas um pouco para olhá-la.

- Não... Foi mais do que incrível. Foi muito, _muito_ mais do que incrível.

Ela sorriu, com a felicidade estampada em seu rosto e concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer mais nada. Ele voltou a deitar a cabeça no espaço do pescoço dela, aspirando o cheiro.

Sentindo-se mais satisfeita do que nunca, numa felicidade que a deixava flutuante, Rachel fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente. Com um leve sorriso que insistia em não abandonar seus lábios, começou a acariciar os cabelos da nuca dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Como avisei, este é o último capítulo. Mas amanhã ainda tem o epílogo e aí é o fim definitivo.<strong>

**Se por acaso houver alguém que se interesse, é só deixar o e-mail nas reviews e eu envio a fic completa em documento do Word.**

**Enfim... é isso. =*  
><strong>


	34. Epílogo

Rachel ouviu o canto dos pássaros anunciando a chegada da manhã. Enquanto acordava, sentiu os raios de sol no rosto, mas não abriu os olhos. Espreguiçou-se languidamente e notou o corpo de outra pessoa ao seu lado. Moveu-se preguiçosamente através dos macios lençóis da cama e abraçou-se a Finn, deitando a cabeça no peito dele e apertando-o contra si.

Finn também já havia acordado e a abraçou de volta, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Bom dia. – ele disse. – Feliz aniversário de quatro meses.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Rachel sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando um beijo no queixo do rapaz.

- Feliz aniversário de quatro meses. – desejou de volta.

Rachel voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto Finn deslizava os dedos ao longo das mechas do cabelo dela.

Já faziam quatro meses que eles estavam juntos e, aproveitando que os pais de Rachel foram viajar mais uma vez, ficaram juntos na casa dela a noite anterior. Os pais dela ainda não sabiam de nada. Rachel ainda não estava preparada para que eles soubessem que ela dormia com o namorado há mais ou menos três meses já.

Mas, então, quando Rachel começou a depositar beijinhos no peitoral de Finn, ouviu um barulho lá embaixo, o que fez com que ela abrisse os olhos finalmente.

- Rachel, querida, chagamos! – a voz de Hiram Berry pôde ser ouvida.

Os olhos de Rachel agora estavam arregalados. Depois de um momento, durante o qual ela ficou paralisada, a garota deu um pulo na cama, mandando Finn se levantar também.

- Vai, Finn, rápido! – ela o apressou. – Você tem que ir!

- Mas, Rach... – ele começou a protestar, ainda meio sonolento.

Ela correu até a porta do quarto e a fechou, tentando não fazer barulho. Olhou para o relógio na cabaceira da cama e viu que ainda era de manhã cedo. Seus pais tinham se adiantado pelo visto.

- Nada de "mas"! Você tem que ir! – Rachel podia notar que a voz dela estava meio esganiçada, apesar de estar falando baixo.

Finn começou a procurar as roupas dele que estavam espalhadas.

- Sair como, se eles estão lá embaixo?

- Pela janela, claro.

Finn parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para ela.

- Pela janela? Ficou louca?

Rachel foi até a janela e olhou para baixo.

- Não é tão alto assim, dá para pular.

Finn tentava pôr uma perna dentro da calça jeans, mas, com a pressa, não estava conseguindo.

- Rachel? – dessa vez foi a voz de Leroy que foi ouvida. – Está acordada? – Leroy fez aquela pergunta, mas Rachel sabia que _ele sabia_ que ela já estaria acordada. Em dias normais, mesmo àquela hora da manhã, a garota já estaria a todo vapor. Sendo assim, ele podia entrar no quarto a qualquer momento.

Rachel saiu de perto da janela e foi até Finn, empurrando-o.

- Vai, vai logo!

- Uma hora eles vão ter que saber, Rachel, sabia?

- Sabia, mas não vai ser hoje.

- Ainda tenho que colocar minha roupa. – ele disse, usando só cueca.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não dá tempo!

- E os vizinhos?

- É cedo, Finn, não tem ninguém na rua ainda.

Finn viu que não adiantaria insistir e que teria que pular usando apenas a cueca. Ele chegou na janela e procurou não olhar para baixo. Colocou as pernas para o lado de fora e fechou os olhos antes de se jogar.

Caiu todo esparramado no chão, batendo o joelho direito, mas, quando abriu os olhos, convenceu-se de que poderia ter sido pior e se pôs de pé, passando a mão no joelho dolorido. Logo depois, sentiu que o resto de suas roupas foram jogadas em cima de sua cabeça e olhou para cima de cara feia, vendo Rachel na janela.

- A gente se vê mais tarde. – ela disse.

Finn não respondeu, apenas olhou em volta, para se certificar de que não havia ninguém nas casas da vizinhança espiando. Suspirou aliviado ao não ver ninguém e começou a andar rapidamente, distanciando-se da casa.

- Finn!

Ele parou e olhou para trás ao ouvir Rachel chamá-lo, tendo o cuidado de não elevar tanto a voz.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse.

A pequena raiva que estava sentindo por ela tê-lo obrigado a pular a janela e andar pela rua apenas de cueca desvaneceu. Apoiada na janela, com os cabelos completamente bagunçados, os olhos ainda sonolentos e usando apenas um fino robe, ela formava uma visão adorável naquela manhã de sol. Finn se lembrou dos momentos que passaram juntos na noite passada e seu peito se encheu de afeto por aquela garota.

- Eu também _ainda_ te amo. – ele deu ênfase no "ainda", mas já estava rindo. – Apesar disso.

Então, Finn se virou novamente para ir embora. Meio mancando e usando apenas uma cueca, com a calça jeans, o tênis e a camisa nas mãos, andou rapidamente até a rua onde tinha deixado o carro.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

><p><strong>E é isso, pessoal. Obrigado a todos que acompanharam e deixaram reviews.<br>**

**Eu gostaria muito se comentassem e deixassem a opinião geral sobre a fic. :)  
><strong>

**Provavelmente vem outra fic por aí, mas não sei quando exatamente. Mas não creio que demore muito, acho que será nesse próximo fim de semana mesmo.  
><strong>

**Teve um problema com as pessoas que deixaram o e-mail para eu enviar a fic. Eu creio que este site não reconhece e aí engole o endereço de e-mail. Portanto, mandem um e-mail para mim que aí eu mando outro de volta com o arquivo, ok? Enviem para "jupontes1 yahoo . com . br" Só façam juntar os espaços do e-mail e colocar o arroba antes do "yahoo", tive que colocar assim para que o Fanfiction não engolisse também. rs...  
><strong>

**Beijos a todos e obrigada novamente.**


End file.
